


Professionals and Pinky Promises

by LethalBrownie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Cunnilingus, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hux has bad jokes, Hux is a Tease, Hux sux, Injured Hux, Interrogation, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Punishments, Reader plays detective, Sexual Harassment, Shooting, Smut, Torture, Voyeurism, funishments, lil bit of fluff too, many shenanigans, officially landed in smutville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 117,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalBrownie/pseuds/LethalBrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a young and sometimes immature Princess. You get married to a hardass. Investigations and shenanigans are afoot.<br/>A.K.A let's make Hux's life Hell... or fun, depending on how you look at it.</p>
<p>In-verse fic that will run into the events of TFA, but has AU tendencies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. General of Whatever

Over the past couple of days, you’ve been subject to many dates with many possible suitors. Saying that you were sick of the sight of aging men that are ready to tie the knot and reproduce was an understatement. You’d fought your parents for months to enable you to have a morganatic marriage. This is against the usual protocol, but you so desperately wanted to stay and one day become Queen of your home planet, and not some stranger’s trophy wife. 

That’s the reason why you’re currently on your way to the Unknown Regions to meet a General Hux. Apparently, due to his hectic schedule as General of… whatever, you had to travel to him. 

So far, the planet was pretty boring – mostly mountains and desolate canyons. Just as the ship was brought to the peak of a mountain, you saw it. The Hux residence was huge. Like royalty huge. Whoever the Hux family are, they are _loaded._

As soon as the ramp lowers, it hits you like a ton of bricks. It’s fucking _freezing._ Wrapping your arms around your body, you scoff. _Nowhere in the several messages sent from Commandant Brendol Hux did it say that they practically lived on the dry version of planet Hoth._ Pushing the _absolutely absurd_ temperature aside, you make your way out of the shuttle and into the manor, along with your mother and two slaves carrying your luggage. 

Walking inside, your attention is immediately brought to the huge, three tier, crystal chandelier. You have to admit, for people living in an isolated and dicey location, they are living in style. Running your finger along the black and white marbled wall, you notice there is not one speck of dust left on your finger. This place is _immaculate._ Whoever cleans this place deserves a gold medal. Job well done. 

The mention of yours and your mother’s title brings you out of your mental tangent. You look up to see an older couple, waiting with their hands behind their backs. The man – who you’re assuming is Commandant Hux – is wearing military regalia, medals and all. However, the woman – Lady Hux – is wearing an elegant, low cut, silk black dress. They clearly take a lot of pride in their appearances. 

“I must apologise on behalf of my son, I’m afraid he was kept late in a meeting. However, he will be arriving shortly.” Commandant Hux said, before walking in the direction of yours and your mother’s temporary rooms. 

All in all, the Hux clan didn’t seem so bad. They made their interest in you marrying their son very clear. During your trip through the maze-like corridors, they made sure to mention all of the achievements their son has attained throughout the years. It’s almost like they’re giving a sales pitch. 

_If you marry our son you’ll be merged with, who could possibly one day be, the most powerful man in the galaxy!_

_Not only is he a General at such a young age, but he commands a ship filled with 82 thousand people!_

_Not to mention how rare redheads are these days!_

“Oh, (Y/N). Imagine how adorable little ginger babies would be?” Your mother chimed in. Clearly she’s made up her mind based on the possible hair colour of any future offspring. 

“Technically, it’s 50/50… so they might get my hair.” You said, before you mother shot you a scolding look. 

“And what beautiful hair it is.” Lady Hux said, giving you a smile. 

“Oh, did I mention that…” Commandant Hux continued about this mysterious son of his. You zoned out. Not because you were bored, which you were. You would just rather hear it straight from the Bantha’s mouth, so to speak.

Once you arrived at your room, you were left alone to change for dinner. Instead of getting ready, you chose to lay on the bed for a while. Closing your eyes, you tried to center yourself. Relax. Relinquish the sudden feeling of anxiety swirling in your stomach. After deciding to do the breathing exercise that your yoga teacher had taught you, you fell asleep. 

You were suddenly woken by a loud bang. Since the bang came from quite far away, your tired mind thought nothing of it. You slowly made your way into the bathroom to check out the new hairstyle the bed decided to give you. _Great._ Although it’s not the worst state your hair has ever been in, you still look like you’ve been dragged through a bush backwards. As soon as you started to fix your hair, another there was another set of loud bangs, coupled with some very loud, almost strangled, groaning.

You couldn’t ignore the noise anymore so you quickly fixed your hair; it still looks a mess, but it was less of a bird’s nest. Like the little detective you are, you put on your black cloak, and went to investigate. 

Looking through the peep hole on your temporary bedroom door, you see that there’s nobody around. Quickly, you open the door and quietly run to the corner all the hallway, and peer around the corner to see two men with blasters looking in all the rooms. They were currently four doors away from you, which gives you a little time to figure out the game plan. _Do you stay and run past them whilst they’re in the next room where you might get caught, or do you go back to your room and hide where they’ll eventually find you?_

As you start to back away, suddenly, without so much as a how do you do, a pair of strong arms lock themselves around your arms and torso and drag you in the direction of the other two men. Kicking your legs back and flailing your arms in futile attempts to escape this man’s iron grip. _This guy is like a fucking Rancor. No matter what you did, you could not get loose._

He stands in the corner of the ‘L’ shaped hallway with you in front of him, facing the direction of the two other men. Just as you were getting ready to kick up a fuss again, a blaster sounded right next to your ear. Not a safe distance away, no, like an _inch_ away from your head. As captor number one slowly loses his grip on you and slides to the floor, the closest ragtag hooligan came towards you.

Before you could turn your head to the left and catch a peek of your saviour, you were pushed to the ground by the first hooligan who has just been shot in the head. Letting out a small scream as you plummet to the ground, with a very heavy, lifeless body on top of you. You’re too busy paying attention to the warm liquid that’s spilling onto your dress to notice the second hooligan making his way towards you. 

Turning your head to the right, you notice a bag. How long has that been there? _If it’s not yours, it’s theirs._ The blaster sounded once again, bringing you out of your nosy habits. Before turning towards the victor, you decided to reach your arm out to retrieve the mysterious bag. Once you have the bag firmly within your thieving little fingers, you look upwards in search for your knight in shining armour. 

The first thing you see is a black clad hand reaching out to help you up, you take it. Next, you look down at your poor soiled dress. Good job you had others because you could not meet your potential future husband like this. As you pull the blood soaked material that was sticking to your skin, you let out a series of disgusted noises. You _desperately_ needed to shower and change. 

“Are you okay?” said the mysterious helper. 

“Yeah, I think so… are you...?” You said as you started to look up towards the – is that ginger hair? Piercing blue eyes?

_Wow… hello handsome._


	2. Tiny Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hand slides behind your neck, your ear sandwiched between his thumb and forefinger, “I’ve been told to mention ginger babies,” you could hear him smirking as he said it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've re-written this this chapter so many times, I decided to just suck it up and upload it. Enjoy <3

Your jaw practically hit the floor as you took in the sight of this man. This _beautiful_ man. You didn’t have long to take in his slightly dishevelled appearance as he readies his blaster and moved towards the room behind you. Your eyes following his every move. 

As you pass the threshold of the room, he holds out his hand signalling for you to stop walking. You stand by the door, watching as he makes his way to the bathroom to check for any imposters. You couldn’t help your eyes wondering down to his behind. Due to his clothes you couldn’t see much, but what you’d do to get a glimpse of him naked, to brush your fingers through his slightly tousled hair as he pile-drives you into oblivion. You were suddenly brought out of your thoughts when he waved his hand in front of your face and asked if you were okay. Realising you were staring at his crotch, sucking in a deep breath as your eyes dart straight to the floor in an attempt to hide your scarlet coloured cheeks. 

You cleared your throat, “uh, yeah, I’m… I’m okay.” 

As you fixate on the bookcase on the opposite end of the room, you swear you could see him smirking in your peripheral. As he moves behind you to close the door, you take it upon yourself to move as far away from ginger spice as you possibly can, and head over to the bookcase. “So uh… what’s the plan?” 

“I’m going to contact my father and devise a plan to get to safety. Until then, we shall stay here.” He said curtly. 

_Father?_

Then it hit you. 

_This must be General Hux._

Eyes wide, you hummed a response. Did he know who you were? Normally when someone meets you, they bow and introduce themselves. Maybe he didn’t know since he hasn’t even told you his name. Although, I suppose, given your current situation, formalities could wait. 

Putting it to the back of your mind, you turned your attention back to the bookcase. You always had a love for old, worn out books. Running your finger along the array of hardcovers, you choose one at random. Not bothering to check the title, you open it, the scent of leather and something natural, almost floral, fills your nostrils. Oh how you loved the smell of books, old or new. Amidst your love connection with books, you hear - who you’re now assuming is General Hux - talking on his comlink. You blocked out most of the conversation to focus on the books. The only downside to them, is that they were all about the Galactic Empire, and as you, and your planet, were neutral, you had no plans to read any of these. 

“I trust you’ve retrieved the Princess?” 

“Yes, she’s here with me now.”

_Ah, so he does know who I am._

“I’m fairly certain you’ll manage to escort her to us; we’re in the grand hall.” 

Thinking that the conversation was now over, you put the book back and slowly made your way over to Hux. You’re concerned, you knew your mother had stayed with to discuss the possible marriage and ginger babies with Lady Hux, but in the snippets of the conversation, Commandant Hux never once mentioned your mother.  
“Are you ready to go?” Hux said, as he puts away his comlink and grabs his blaster. You nod in response, and follow closely behind him. 

You’ve been walking through the Hux household for about 10 minutes now. Every hallway looks the same. _Surely there is no possible reason why they would need a house this large if it’s only the three of them?_ It’s a beautiful home, but all of this walking is tedious. 

You were just about to ask Hux for the umpteenth if you were close yet, you come up to a grand, marble staircase. Looking over the metal banister, you can see the blood spots on the floor, even a few bodies. You felt sorry for the poor souls that would have to clean this up. As you and Hux slowly, and cautiously made you way down the stairs, you took a closer look at the bodies – because even though you find it disgusting, you couldn’t look away – you saw what looked like servants attire. Despite Commandant Hux being military trained, you acknowledge that not everyone can be saved. Your mind instantly jumping to morbid conclusions, you become increasingly worried about your mother’s wellbeing. 

Once you had fully descended down the stairs, you head a voice that sounded very familiar calling your name. You look to your right, through the wide entrance to the grand hall, you see your mother, briskly walking towards you. She was about 10 meters away when blaster bolts starting bouncing off the floor near your feet. Your mother ran back into the great hall, as you shot Hux a scared look. Some men – at least you think they’re men – in white armour come running through the door, as Hux quickly grabs you by your elbow and drags into the nearest room, which just so happened to be a small closet. 

_Everything in this house is massive, but of course we get stuck in a tiny closet._

Not only is this the smallest room on the planet, but of course it’s mostly full, leaving your back completely pressed up against the wall, and Hux so close you could feel his breath hitting the side of your face. So close, that whenever you inhale your breasts rub against his chest. 

You kept opening and closing your mouth, attempting to say something but nothing ever came out. It’s not that you have anything interesting to say, you just want to fill this, what you would call, awkward silence. Given your lack of experience with the opposite sex and your virgin status, you have no idea how to approach this situation. 

In a low tone, almost whisper, he says, “just say it.” 

_Shit._

“Um… Well… I uh…” You tail off, stuttering nervously.

_What am I supposed to say? Think! Anything!_

“Do you feel my boobs?” you all but blurted out. 

_… Do you feel my boobs? Idiot!_ You literally face palm. _Why say that?_ You shake your head, angrily sighing at yourself. 

Hux cautiously steps forward, putting his left hand on the wall beside your waist, whilst his right forearm rests against the wall a couple of inches above your head. He presses up against you, his head resting on his forearm. He bows his head, his lips next to your left ear, he whispers, “I do now.”

You tilt your head back, looking up at the ceiling, you realise a shaky breath. “cool, cool.”

Hux, no doubt sensing your awkwardness and the growing sexual tension intervenes with, “I’m General Hux, by the way.”

He refers to himself as ‘General Hux’? Just now realising that nobody has actually told you his real name, “do you not have a first name?”

He moves his head so his forehead is resting on yours, whilst his left arm travels from your waist to your cheek, leaving tingles in its wake Whilst he gentle strokes your cheek with his thumb, he says, “you’ll find out if you marry me.”

Releasing a breathy laugh, “that’s all you have to offer me? The promise of a name reveal?” 

His hand slides behind your neck, your ear sandwiched between his thumb and forefinger, “I’ve been told to mention ginger babies,” you could hear him smirking as he said it.

“Ah, so you’ve met my mother then?” 

He hummed in response. Every second that you stay in this position, the more you want to reach up and kiss him. You bite your lip, feeling your underwear dampen. “I can keep you safe.” His hand slowly moves from your neck down to your breast, kneading it slightly, “I definitely promise to feel your boobs more.” He says, with a smirk. 

Your breathing quickens as your arousal heightens. Deciding that you were sick of waiting for him to kiss you, you decided to take matters into your own hands and tilt your head up slightly causing your nose to rub against his. Despite it being incredibly dark in the closet, yours eyes find his. You felt him slowly starting to lean forward, you felt his lips lightly brush against yours.

Just before you had the opportunity to smash your lips to his, the closet door opens, revealing your mother. “It’s safe n… careful, there will be no making of ginger babies until after you are married.” The sudden intrusion makes you drop the bag you forgot you were carrying, and Hux flinch away from you like you were a hot plate.


	3. Hux the Observant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He did _not_ look amused. Not so much angry, just sick of your bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a lot more respect for those that write 3k+ on their chapters, it's a lot of work. That being said, enjoy <3

After escaping the awkward closet situation, Hux escorted you back to your room to shower and change for dinner. Although, you didn’t really see the point, if seeing all the blood and dead bodies on the way back to your room didn’t diminish your appetite, then peeling the blood soaked dress over your head, smearing blood over your face certainly did. 

No matter how many times you washed yourself, you didn’t feel clean. Not only had you witnessed death today, but a dead body had spilled onto you. Commandant Hux had apologised profusely for the attack and assured you and your mother that they would make sure it wouldn’t happen again for the remainder of your stay. Despite this, you still felt anxious; there are so many unanswered questions that are burning holes in your mind; who are they? Why were they here? Are there more of them waiting somewhere to attack again? Why didn’t those people shoot you when they had the chance? What was in the bag?

_The bag._

After turning off the shower, wrapping your body and hair in a towel, you head into the bedroom, collecting the mysterious brown bag on the way to the bed. You opened the bag and poured the contents out onto the bed. What came out was several paper files, they almost looked like medical records, along with scrap pieces of paper and a small, black jewellery box. _Maybe they came here to steal medical records and some of Lady Hux’s jewellery?_

You lift up the box and open it. You expected to see a nice diamond ring, or at least a pair of earrings, something expensive, but instead what you found was a piece of black ribbon with an off white spike pendant on the end. _Why would anyone steal this?_ Picking the clearly homemade necklace up to inspect it, paying close attention to the pendant, putting it in the palm of your hand. It feels hard, and it doesn’t look like it’s made of cheap material either. Why would someone buy an expensive pendant only to put it on a little piece of ribbon? Whoever this belongs to clearly didn’t have a very good taste in jewellery. Not only did it look bad, but it looked weird… what even is it? It almost looks like a – you instantly drop the object, and move a few paces away from the bed. 

_Why would anyone carry around a tooth? Why would anyone even wear it as a necklace?_

You run into the bathroom to wash your hands. Oh, how you longed to be back home where it was safe, where people kept their blood and teeth inside their bodies where they belonged. You look yourself in the mirror, taking in a few deep breaths to calm the heck down. You splash your face with cold water, you thought it best to ignore everything that you found for the time being and just get dinner over with. You can obsess over the situation later. 

 

An hour later, you were standing in front of the bathroom mirror, giving your appearance a once over to make sure you looked okay. You’re wearing a low cut, tight, black and silver, sleeveless dress. The neckline comes down to just above your navel, showing some cleavage, but remains quite classy. The top part of the dress is silver, whilst the bottom half is black. Your makeup is a simple smoky eye with a dark lip. Your hair is tied into a simple bun at the back of your head. 

Just as you were deciding whether you should wear a necklace or not, there was a knock on your door. Quickly putting on your black heels, you answer the door to see a very smart looking Hux. 

He offered you his arm. Your walk to dinner began with idle chit chat, but eventually faded into a comfortable silence between the two of you. Not that you minded the silence, it gave you time to think about what you’d found. No matter how hard you tried to put it to the back of your mind, you just couldn’t do it. Your mind repetitively wandered back to the tooth necklace. Where would someone even get that from? Was that something that they brought with them… or did they steal it. You snort at the idea of Lady Hux walking around wearing a tooth as an accessory. 

Hux, catching onto your musings, flashes you an almost confused look. You look up at him – yes, up, because even though you’re wearing three inch heels, he is still taller than you – you give him an innocent smile in return, not willing to divulge any information just yet. Should you tell him though? It may help, he may know things. If he was anything like your father, he’d probably just tell you that you’re barking up the wrong tree and should stop immediately. You opened your mouth, readying yourself to at least ask if he knew who they attackers were, but you were interrupted by your mother hugging you and complimenting your outfit. You love her, but it seems she has an act for interrupting.

Just as you were about to walk into the great hall, you looked to your right, it’s spotless. You wouldn’t think that just a few hours ago there was a dead body lying there. You shivered thinking about it. Hux, being the observant fellow he is, picked up on this and asked if you were okay. You nod. It’s not that you weren’t okay, because you were… you’d just never experience death so close up before. It absolutely baffled you how everyone else could act so… unaffected. What shocked you the most, is that your mother seemed completely fine. She was stood there, chatting her life away to Lady Hux, without a care in the world. 

In the great hall, there is a massive 14 seater table. It seemed weird to you that they had such a huge house, clearly intended for guests to stay, yet they lived in the middle of nowhere. On this table, the parents sat on one end, leaving the other for you and Hux, for “privacy.” It didn’t seem that private, considering you could hear everything they were saying, either that, or their voices travelled, which didn’t surprise you. 

Once your main meal arrived, you took a couple of bites. It was nice. It was some sort of pasta – meat – vegetable concoction. If this was a regular day, you would have enjoyed it. Except, it’s not a regular day. You started to idly push your food around with your fork, eavesdropping on your mother’s conversation. She was talking about your sisters and their weddings. 

Once again, Hux the observant asked if you were okay. You decided now was as good a time as any to ask about the little battle that went on, and if he knew who they were.

“Nothing like that will happen again, don’t worry about it,” he says, in an almost caring tone.

“As nice as that is, it doesn’t really answer my question.” You snapped. 

“Currently, we’re uncertain, however, we have one held captive. Now, eat up.”

You gaped at him. There’s one left. Maybe you’d be able to talk to them. You went back to eating your food, you still weren’t hungry, but you thought it’s be easier to convince Hux if you did as you were told. As much as it made you feel like a child, you really wanted to see the captive. 

 

After the dinner was over with, you and Hux were left alone in his room to “get to know each other.” His room, much like the rest of the house, was immaculate. He’s a lot like his parents, more so his father. Their body language and mannerisms were exact. You briefly wondered if your children, if they were boys, would grow up to be exactly like Hux. A military man. How adorable it would be to see Hux holding hands with his little – you cut your thoughts off. You were not here to imagine your possible life with him, you might not even be marrying him. The task at hand was to ask about seeing the captive. 

You sat down on the couch with him. He was on one end, you were on the other, at least two people could fit between you. You felt like, if you got any closer to him, the room would fill with sexual tension, much like in the closet, and you’d never get anything done. 

Just as you were about to open your mouth to ask, his data pad sounded. He sighed, “I apologise, there’s a few things I need to take care of, so if there’s anything you want to know – “

“Can I see the person you have held captive?” You cut him off. 

“Absolutely not.” He replied without missing a beat. 

“Please! Just 5 minutes, I have some questions I’d like to ask.” You said, giving him your best doe eyes.

“Ask me.” 

Furrowing your brow, “why would I ask you?”

He sighed, “tell me, and I’ll ask him.”

You tut, “why can’t I just ask him myself, it would be easier.”

“Because it’s no place for a lady like yourself.”

 _Ah, so he is like father._ If he’s going to act in a similar manner to your father, you’d do the same. 

You hummed, “fine, I’ll just annoy you until you let me.”

Without skipping a beat, you crawled over to him, and sat across him. Your back was resting against the arm of the chair, facing the direction you were previously sitting, your bum and your legs were on either side of his legs. Not really knowing what to do with your arms, you place your hands on your lap and look at him. 

“Oh, so annoying.” His voice is thick with sarcasm. His left arm, now around you, rests on the arm of the sofa. Whilst his right hand is holding onto the data pad that is resting on your knees so he can read it.

Not really knowing what to do, you rest your head on his shoulder. _This isn’t very annoying._ You slowly move your right hand onto his stomach and start poking him. He ignores it. You move to his ribs. He ignores it. This time, you decide to try and tickle him. He jumps slightly, so you continue. He places the data pad in his right hand, grabs your wrists and holds them on your knee, and continues with his work. You pout. Accepting that he wasn’t going to let your hands go, you rest your head on his shoulder again. You stayed like that for a while. His shoulder was hardly as comfortable as a cushion, but you’re not complaining.

“Are you going to behave?” You were slightly offended by his tone; it was one you would use to talk down to a child. You nodded anyway.

One you had full control of your wrists again, you brought them up near your face, using one as a pillow, and left the other resting on his chest. Feeling nosey, you looked at his data pad, having nothing else to do. 

“What’s the Finalizer?”

“It’s the ship I command.” He said without taking his eyes off of the data pad. “You know, now that you’ve read private First Order documents, you’ll have to marry me, due to confidentiality.” This time, he looks down at you.

“No way is that a real thing. Besides, what use will that information do me? I don’t even know what half of that means, let alone how to use it against you. Anyway, if it is so important, why would you do it in front of me?”

“You believe this information to be worthless, but should it get into the wrong hands, they could use it. Work is work, it has to be done. I wasn’t expecting you to be sat on me.”

For as long as you’ve known Hux – which has been about 5 hours – he has been very serious, never really _relaxed._ He had put in a joke or two, but he has always been on alert. Maybe that was because of his training as on officer, or due to the influence his parents have had on him. Much like his parents, he did want you to marry him. Not because of love, like the reason why _normal_ people would get married, but you were not a _normal_ person, and this is not a normal situation. He probably only wanted to marry you because of your status, the exact same reason why you wanted to marry him… or at least someone like him. _Maybe I can use this to my advantage?_

“If you let me see that guy, I’ll marry you.” As soon as the words came out of your mouth you regret it. It’s not that you didn’t want to marry him, you actually wouldn’t mind it, but it didn’t feel right. Something you liked about having to meet multiple people before deciding which you would marry, was the fact it was freeing. It gave you time to open up to the idea of being married and having some stranger use you for your reproductive organs. Saying that you’d marry Hux out loud… it made you feel as if your fate is set in stone. There’s no backing out now.

“My answer is still no.” _Thank the maker._ “Our circumstances are _not_ normal, and while, yes, I do want to marry you, I would advise you choose me because you actually want to, not to get your own way.” With that, he turned his attention back to his data pad.  
You nodded and rested your head back on his shoulder. Maybe now would be a good time to go back to annoying him? You haven’t done that in a while. You decided that the best thing you could do, is go for his data pad. 

You took a deep breath, preparing yourself for what’s about to come. You quickly ruffled your fingers through his ginger locks, having all of the product in his hair come off on your fingers. You didn’t have too much time to dwell on that though, because as soon as he moved one of his hands away from his data pad, you reached down and grabbed it. Once it was in your thieving, and slightly greasy, fingers, you got up and legged it into his bedroom closing the door behind you.

_Fuck._

You panicked. What were you supposed to do in here? Hide it? You quickly looked around the room, not knowing where to put it. Hearing his footsteps getting closer to the bedroom, you decided to lift up your dress and hide it where your hips are. It’s a good thing that your dress is tight enough to hold it so you didn’t have to. 

When Hux entered the room, it surprised you that he didn’t look mad. 

“Where is it, (Y/N)?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You said, faking innocence. 

He hummed in response, looking you up and down. He started to walk towards you. Every step he took, you took one back. As soon as your back hit the wall, you started to regret your decision. _Why didn’t I just hide under the bed?_ He’s a step away from you now, you turn your head away from him. “Oh? See, I couldn’t help but notice the change in the shape of your body.” He traps you between his arms. 

“Maybe it’s just the lighting.” You say, looking off to the left.

“Really? Then what’s this?” He says, as he taps lightly on the data pad with his knuckle.

“Um… Oh, that’s just… Um… Nothing.” You shake your head trying to think of something.

He bends down, mouth near your ear, similar to the stance he had in the closet, and says, “Well, if it’s nothing, you wouldn’t mind me looking.” He said, his voice full of lust, as he slowly started putting the material of your dress up. 

Once the material had reached your knees, he bent down, putting his hands on either side of your knees under your dress. He rests his forehead on yours as he slowly runs his hands up your thighs. Once his hands land on your hips, he brings his lips closer to yours, making your heart accelerate thinking that he’s _finally_ going to kiss you. Instead, he swiftly grabs the data pad and turns around to walk out the room.

Slightly angered from his teasing and not getting what you want, you lift your dress up above your waist, and jump on his back. He probably heard your Bantha like steps as you ran towards him, because, once again, he didn’t have a physical response. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” You were relieved that he didn’t sound angry, though he was probably getting there with your annoying behaviour.

“You… You were supposed to fall over… So if you could um… lie down on the… on the floor, or the bed, that would be nice.” 

At that, you could _feel_ him rolling his eyes. He sighed and laid on the bed, you lifted up slightly so he could turn around to face you. He did _not_ look amused. Not so much angry, just sick of your bullshit. 

Not really knowing what to do with your hands, you place them, palm down, on his chest. “Please, let me go see him.” Once again, bringing out your doe eyes and award winning pout.

“No. It’s not a place for little girls.” He stated, almost bored.

“I’m not a little girl.” With that, you harshly poked his chest with your finger, hoping it would cause him some discomfort. You were disappointed when his face stayed as stoic as ever. 

He briskly sits up, wraps his arms around you, and rolls over so he’s on top. “You’re not going, so leave it.” You felt him trying to move away, so you wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms loosely around his neck.

“Please, let me go. You’re going to be there right? You’re not going to let anything bad happen, are you?” You said, looking into his eyes.

He signed, he seems to do that a lot… especially around you. He bowed his head in your neck. Had you worn him down enough? Is he going to let you? “You can have 2 minutes.” 

_Two minutes? That’s hardly enough time._

“5 minutes.” You shot back, like it was up for debate.

“You can have 2, that’s final.” He tried to move again, so you pulled him back to you, forgetting the position the two of you held. His crotch met your clothed sex, causing your breath to hitch. Oh, the things you’d do to get him to kiss you. 

“5 minutes. What if I have amazing questions. What if I manage to get the answer out of him?” 

He signed, places his forearms either side of your head, boxing you in. “You’ll have 2 minutes. If he’s responsive, which I very much doubt, you can have 5 minutes.”

You practically squealed. It’s sad that he doubts your interrogation skills, but you would take the victory. Feeling like a regular thank you wouldn’t suffice, you pulled him into a death like grip, once again, making his _entire_ body rub against you. You bite your lip, feeling yourself growing wetter by the second.

He didn’t really respond much to the hug. He didn’t move to hug you back, he simply kept still and let you do all the work. 

Your mind was racing a hundred miles a minute. All the possible things that could happen. While you like to believe that you could get the prisoner to talk, what if Hux is right? What if he doesn’t talk and takes you out after two minutes? What if you start to get someone and he doesn’t stick to the 5-minute agreement?

You pushed him back slightly so he was facing you, “how do I know that you’ll let me stay in for the entire 5 minutes? Pinky promise you’ll let me stay for that long.” You brought your hand up, placing it between your faces.

He moved your hand away, “you have my word.” 

“No, I’ll take your pinky.” Once again, bringing your hand back between the two of you.

“I am a grown man, I do not pinky promise. You have my word.” As he said this, he moved back into a sitting position between your legs. 

You propped yourself up on your elbows. You had completely forgotten about how far up your dress was. You felt exposed. He could no doubt see your wetness, but you pushed that to the back of your mind, determined to get a pinky promise.

“Look, it’s easy,” you said, as you sat up, moving your dress so it covered your arousal. You took his hand, and intertwined your pinkies and shook them. “See, it’s not _that_ hard.” You said, with a grin on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is twice as long as the other chapters, and the next one will probably be about the same size. I don't plan on making it a regular thing to write really long chapters, but they'll occasionally pop up when a lot happens, or when I don't really know where to end the chapter.  
> As for the dress she's wearing, it's a mix between these two   
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/08/c5/f8/08c5f851d3af97247fc033d1a5263797.jpg   
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/79/23/c0/7923c0006af3871e137ab47564d91085.jpg


	4. Trophy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was fine before you cleaned Kobe… was he jealous? You bite back a smirk, should you mess with him? Last time you made him mad he almost kissed you, and oh, how you would love him to kiss you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Blood, the aftermath of torture - it doesn't go into too much detail though. 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy <3

You were currently standing outside the door that leads to the basement, waiting for the white clad men – who you had been told were troopers – to ready the prisoner. 

After you had left Hux and returned to you room last night, you stayed up for a couple of hours looking at everything that you had found in the bag, you even found a name. You rehearsed all of the questions, even went as far to write a script of sorts. You felt good. You felt prepared. 

Hux had told you to prepare yourself for the state the man had been left in. You had thought that maybe he had a few cuts and bruises here and there, but no, nothing could have prepared you for this. Being someone of your status, and frankly, your gender, you had never had to experience, or saw, any violence, unless that came in the form of a horror movie. The previous day, you had seen people get killed, but even then, you didn’t see much of anything, mostly just the pools of blood. Yet, when you walked into the makeshift interrogation room and saw the state of this man, you were mortified. 

He looked as though he had been repeatedly hit in the face with a frying pan, as well as cut with a sharp object many times, not only on the face but over his entire body. Due to his unsullied clothes, you could tell they were given to him for the purpose of meeting you. Who would do this to him? Your mind instantly thought of Commandant Hux, because who else would it be? Your Hux, maybe? Although, when would he have found the time? He was with you most of last night. Even if he did see him last night, why would he purposefully beat this poor soul to a pulp when he knew you would be seeing him? He wouldn’t… would he? You snapped out of your inner turmoil when Hux told you that your initial 2 minutes has started. 

Whilst you were waiting outside, you were ready for this, yet standing here in front of him now, you’re absolutely bricking it. It’s not like you were scared of the man that is securely tied to a chair, no, you were scared of whoever beat and mutilated this man. You thought you were in the hands on the good guys, because they had saved you and made sure you were comfortable, but would a good guy really do this? Even if he did attack first, did he really deserve to be tortured this way? Your hosts seemed nice enough, but now you’re not so sure. 

Before moving towards the table, which the prisoner was currently sat at, you asked Hux if he would get you some bottles of water, a straw, and a towel. Just because this man is a prisoner, doesn’t mean he should sit in his own filth. To your surprise, Hux didn’t deny your request, he must be humouring you. As Hux opened the door to get a trooper to fetch your items, you set your bag down under the metal table by your feet. You decided it would be best for you to be the closest to the prisoner – the middle ground – so you left the seat opposite him for Hux. 

As the trooper came in with your things, you asked the prisoner for his name, since you found it weird to keep, both mentally and verbally, referring to him as ‘the prisoner,’ it was dehumanising. He said his name is Kobe, he replied in a raspy tone, probably because he hasn’t drank anything in a while. _Good job water is coming._

As Hux took a seat opposite Kobe, you opened on water bottle, put the straw inside and held it near Kobe’s mouth so he could drink from it. At first, he was sceptical, obviously not trusting us… but why would he? 

“Listen bud, I’ve only got 2 minutes in here, so you better drink now because you probably won’t get another chance.” You snapped, your time was running out, you probably wouldn’t make it through everything you had planned because he was too busy deciding whether to trust you or not. 

After an intense 30 second staring contest, you won, he started drinking. He eyes rolled back in pleasure as the contents of the bottle started decreasing. _Maybe he’ll start to trust me a little more now? I mean, I’m hardly intimidating._ After he had finished drinking you put the bottle down.

“So where did you come from? Which planet were you on before you came here?” you asked.

You heard an abrupt exhale coming from Hux, “that’s what you wanted to ask?” 

You turned to him, lifted up your hand, palm facing him, “Hush, I am a _professional,_ ” You turn back to face Kobe. “Who is Rowan?”

At that in sharply inhaled, almost a wince, “Don’t know.”

“Really, it doesn’t seem that way?” you said, tilting your head to the left slightly.

He paused for a second, “what makes you think I know anyone by that name?”

Either this guy is really bad at avoiding these questions, or you’re really good at interrogating people… it’s probably the former. “Well, your initial reaction to the name, and because I found this.” You pulled the brown bag out from under the table, opening it up and showing him the embroidered name, “this was a bag that someone in your little group was carrying around, so obviously, you do know him.” 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” he replied, looking away from you.

You’re getting a little frustrated now, he’s eating up your time, “I don’t understand why you keep refusing to answer… what’s the harm in telling me who he is? I mean, you’re already locked up, you’ve already been beaten up, we already know you two came together, so what’s the point? I mean, don’t you think it’s lucky that I’m the one talking to you and not him?” you gesture towards Hux. You’re desperate. This is really not going the way that you had planned. The people in the movies all make it look so easy, maybe you’d misjudged your skillset. 

“He was the strategist.” 

“Clearly wasn’t a very good one.” You said under your breath, you were getting a bit cocky, which caused Hux to raise his eyebrows as you. 

“No, he was great. We would have been successful if it weren’t for him and his men.” He said, trying to stare Hux down.

“About that, when I found the bag, I was being held, by who I’m assuming was Rowan, and there was another three men who could have shot me at any point, but they didn’t, why?”

“Killing innocent people was not our mission.”

“So what was your mission?” Were you actually getting somewhere? 

Kobe snorts, “like I’m going to tell you.” 

_Thanks for bursting my bubble, buddy._

“Why are you here?” He continues, “why are you defending them? There’s the bad guy.” He said, nodding his head towards Hux. You scrunched your face in confusion. How is he the bad guy? 

“So, let me get this straight. You burst into someone’s home, shooting at them, killing several people, attempting to take someone hostage, and he’s the bad guy?” You questioned. 

“Killing innocent people was not our mission.” He repeated.

“So why did you? You almost shot my mother.”

“Sometimes they get in the way.”

“Well, maybe you should work on your aim.” You’re not really sure why you’re getting angry. Maybe it’s because he almost hit your mother, maybe it’s because your time is running out. Maybe you’re going at this in the wrong angle, “Who are the innocent ones?”

“What?”

“You kept saying killing innocent people wasn’t your mission, so who are the innocent people?” As you said it, you debated whether or not it was even worth bringing up. You must sound like a complete amateur to Hux, this is so embarrassing. Why do you even care what Hux thinks?

“You, your mother, the slaves.” He replied, whilst looking at you as if you were stupid. That’s exactly how you feel right now, stupid. 

_Nobody is following the damn script._

“What makes us different? How are we the innocent ones?” Oh, you feel so stupid, but you were determined to at least get something.

“You are not part of the First Order. You are not holding onto something that was destroyed three decades ago…” He rambled on about how bad the First Order is, you zoned out, which you shouldn’t have, but you were too busy trying to figure out what the heck he was talking about. 

You nodded along, pretending to understand what he was saying, but you had no idea. Is it really this much of a big deal if you have never heard of it before? It’s not just you being ignorant either, your family would hear about an uprising of any military dictatorship, but you haven’t. Is that what Hux is the General of? General of the First Order? Sounds about right. Once he had finished talking, you replied with, “So this is about him?” you said, gesturing to Hux, “I’m guessing that’s why you wanted these too.” You pulled out the brown bag, taking out all of the documents, displaying them on the table. 

Kobe looked away. Hux asked what the documents were as he reached forward and grabbed one. 

“I had enough of a look through them to know that they’re plans, mostly plans for an academy. I know there’s one about Stormtroopers, there’s another one that I didn’t really understand, it had something to do with the New Republic.”   
“How much of it did you read?” Hux asked, he remains as stoic as ever.

“Not a lot, pretty much just the title to know what they’re about. Why? More confidential information that makes me have to marry you?” You say, with a cheeky smile.

“Indeed.” He replies without looking at you.

You turn back to Kobe, “So, I’m guessing you’re here to steal top secret information… and kill him, am I close?” You concluded.

“I told you, the mission wasn’t to kill people,” an agitated Kobe replies.

“No, you said the mission wasn’t to kill innocent people, you’ve made it perfectly clear that you don’t like Hux.” 

“Why do you keep calling him Hux? Shouldn’t you be on a first name basis with each other?” 

You turn to Hux, leaning your arm on the table, “Yeah Hux, why don’t you tell us your name?”

Hux, still looking through the files, “you’re running out of time.” 

“No I’m not. There’s more in the bag and you’ll never know if you don’t let me finish,” you say with a smile.

“We’re here so you can get your answers. He’s going to die whether you get them or not. You have one-minute left.” 

_Fuck._

Have you even got anywhere in this? All you know is that Rowan was the strategist… that’s nothing much. You can speculate all you want, but he’s never going to confirm or deny anything. You turn back to Kobe, “what’s the reward for getting those files to whoever sent you?” You’re not sure if this will get you anywhere, but you’ll be able to figure out whether he was hired by someone big. 

“A job.”

A job… he must be new at this, “Is this your first time?”

“No, first time I’ve been interrogated though.” 

“Aw, me too,” come to think of it, underneath all of the blood and bruises, he looks young… probably attractive. 

Suddenly remembering the towel, you were supposed to clean him with, you stand up, walk to the side of him, grab the towel and pour some water on it and proceed to clean his face. He winces here and there; you apologise every time. 

Once you’d cleaned Kobe up, you turn to sit back in your chair, taking no notice of Hux who is staring at you. You maintain eye contact with Kobe for a while. You were too busy focusing on all the blood, you didn’t realise how nice his eyes are. They’re the colour of chocolate milk edged with a deep forest-green. Sometimes the two colours seemed to swirl together like moss creeping over rich soil. When he smiled, both colours kindled with a glimmer dazzling you with the warmth of the rich brown and the seductive green dancing around its perimeter. Starting to get a little embarrassed, you bowed your head and played with your fingers as you felt the heat rising to your cheeks. 

Hux, picking up on your blushing face, promptly tells you that your time is up. 

“What? No, no!” He stood up and started walking towards you. “I have one more thing, please!” You give him your best doe eyes. He tuts, he reluctantly sits back down, you don’t need to be force sensitive to feel the anger radiating off of him. Why is he mad? He was fine before you cleaned Kobe… was he jealous? You bite back a smirk, should you mess with him? Last time you made him mad he almost kissed you, and oh, how you would love him to kiss you. 

For the final time, you turn back to Kobe, just as you were about to ask a question, he chimes in with, “Why are you with him? You could do so much better.”

Flattering, but he’s clearly delusional, have you seen Hux? He may be a bit stiff, but he is one _fine_ piece of ass. 

“Why shouldn’t I?” Answering a question with a question seems to be your forte.

Kobe rambled on and on and on about how Hux is the bad guy and the First Order will destroy the galaxy. He sounds like a beautiful broken record player with all of the “Hux is the bad guy” mumbo-jumbo. In your peripheral, you can see Hux clenching his fists, apparently he doesn’t like it when people bitch about him. Whilst Kobe was on his “Hux is bad” rant, you got up and say on Hux’s lap. You don’t really know what you were trying to accomplish by sitting on him, but you noticed that he no longer looked like he wanted to throw a couple of punches. 

Cutting Kobe off, “Is that true, are you the bad guy?” you said as you rested your forehead on the side of Hux’s head. 

“No.” He simply replies.

“Bullshit. You’re basically a goddamn carbon copy of the Empire, and we all know how that turned out.” Kobe replies. You have a feeling this is going to end badly. I mean, Hux told you straight up that Kobe was going to die soon, but you didn’t want him to do it right in front of you.

“The First Order will rise from the ashes of the Empire, I – we will destroy the Republic…” Hux continues about how the First Order is amazing and will totally kick the Republic’s butt, you focused less on his words and more on him. To see him with passion in his voice and fire in his eyes is exhilarating. You bite your lower lip; you didn’t think listening to someone talk about something you don’t understand could be so arousing. 

Hux finished his speech far too soon, as Kobe replied, “You don’t actually believe you could possibly take down the Republic or the Resistance, do you? Ha, you’re delusional.” 

“It’s a shame you won’t be alive to see it happen, and believe me, it will.” 

_Fuck, he’s hot._

You let out an involuntary hum, which catches Hux’s attention. You swiftly move back to your seat, claiming you have one last question. “What is this?” You say, as you pull out the tooth necklace.

Kobe leans forward slightly, examining the tooth, although you don’t know why he’d want to, it’s pretty gross, “It’s a tooth.” 

You painfully roll your eyes, “Well fucking duh, why would someone carry it around?” you say, in a mocking tone, lowering your voice an octave.

Kobe snickers, “It’s a trophy. Some people get tattoos to show how many people they’ve killed, we collect teeth.”

You gaped at him. 

Gross… it may not be classy, but you could _so_ imagine Lady Hux sporting a death teeth necklace, it’ll go with her dead eyes. 

You shake your head to rid your mind of such thoughts, “did you have a necklace like this?” You’re slightly scared to know the answer. 

“Yes. I have two full necklaces with 20 teeth, I was working on my third.” He simply states.

Ignorance is bliss. 

_40+ people… jeez, this guy needs a new hobby._

Your heart began to race, were you scared? Why would you feel sacred? He’s tied up. You became a little skittish. You wanted to ask more questions about the people he’d killed, call it morbid curiosity, you didn’t want details, you just wanted to know why.   
“Time’s up.” Hux said, disrupting your thoughts.

“Wait, wait,” you said, to Hux, you turned to Kobe, “if Hux never came, what would you have done with me?”

“Taken you to a better place, with someone better,” he simply put it.

_A better place? A better someone?_

With that, Hux grabbed your elbow and half dragged you out the room, leaving your bag behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't really like writing dialogue, and that's basically all this chapter is. Whilst I was procrastinating this chapter, I wrote half of the next one, so it won't take me as long to get it out.


	5. Team Ginger Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remind yourself, that at the end of that day, it’s not her marriage, so why should her opinion on the possible offspring matter? Are you just trying to get her to make the decision for you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as the others, not a lot happens either, but with that being said, hope you enjoy <3

As you packed up the last of your stuff, you tried to swallow your annoyance of the whole situation. Why were you so annoyed anyway? Hux only promised you 5 minutes, you go what you wanted. Maybe it’s because it didn’t go down the way you had planned. Sure, you got some answers, but not all of them. You still don’t know who sent them and why. You suppose, given the evidence they were sent to get the files in order to incriminate Hux, but why would they cause such a scene if that was the case? You let out a long sigh, you need to let this go.

_It’s over._

A knock on the door brought an end to your miserable train of thought. It was Hux and Albert – your helper. Albert took your bag and was on his way back to your mother, however, you and Hux stayed in the room. Your heart filled with hope as he came closer, thinking he’d finally kiss you, I mean, now was his last chance.

He brings both hands to your face, cupping your cheeks, as he rests his forehead on yours and looks into your eyes. This is it. “It was nice meeting you,” he says, as he brings his lips closer to yours. Just as they were about to touch, he moves his right hand under your chin and kisses your cheek instead.

You realise a very disappointing sigh, “you keep doing that.”

He returns his forehead back to yours, “doing what?” he says with a smirk.

“Going to kiss me and then not doing it,” you whine.

“Guess you’ll have to wait until the wedding day,” he says with a smirk. _That stupid, gorgeous fucking smirk._

“You’re not allowed to tease me, I’m a Princess! I’m supposed to get what I want.” At this point, you’re very frustrated.

He keeps his right hand under your chin whilst he slides his left hand down to the small of your back, “do you want me to kiss you, Princess?” he asked, in a low, hushed tone.

What is this man doing to you?

“Yes.”

As he starts to lean in, you close your eyes, waiting for your first kiss to happen. He was so close, you could feel his lips gently brush against yours, when suddenly, his comlink goes off causing him to back away.

_For fuck’s sake._ You can’t catch a bloody break. You cover your face with your hands in frustration, you had half a mind to just grab him and kiss him. You peek up at him from behind your hands, you see him answering the call with a smirk. _Stupid fucking… fucker._ He’s loving this.

“It’s time to go. You’ll have to wait until the wedding day for that kiss,” he says, as he opens the door. _Fucking great._

For the final time, he takes his arm in yours and you head in the direction of your parents. The walk, that actually was about 10 minutes long, felt like it passed in seconds. Were you going to miss him? This weekend had been a disaster. You’d been shot at and covered in blood, not to mention being relentless teased by Mr Military over there. This is ridiculous, you’d known him for like, what, 5 minutes and you’re acting like being taken away from him will kill you.

As you arrived at the entrance to the manor, you said your goodbyes to the Hux family and headed straight for your shuttle, you couldn’t help but take one last glance at Hux. He was looking back at you with his stupid face. Damn, you’re going to marry him and have his stupid ginger kids.

 

Right on cue, your mother walks in with a data pad in hand. _Oh, the data pad._ The way you were pushed up against the wall, the way his hands slipped up your body, the way his stupid fucking mouth refused to kiss you. What would have happened if he did kiss you? Obviously, you’re to stay “pure” until the night of the wedding, but foreplay would have been okay, right? You’ve never done anything like that before though, he probably would have hated it. Good looking guy like him, he’s probably had sex with loads of people, you can’t compare to them. What if you do decide to marry him, what will you do on the wedding night? It’ll probably be disappointing… well, not for you, he’s probably amazing, and you’ll just be laying there like an anxious, out of practice, lump of coal, he’ll likely hate it. Maybe you’re just overthinking things, men don’t care right? As long as he’s got somewhere to stick it, that’ll be okay, right?

“(Y/N)” your mother interrupted.

“Yes, mother?”

“Take this, you have a new message and two men still left to see,” she says, holding out the data pad, “unless you’ve already decided, that is,” she says, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“We’ll see.” With that, she left you on your own.

So apparently it’s extremely obvious that you’d go with Hux, but how? As far as you know, you’ve been acting the same way you did with everyone else. She’s clearly hung up on the ginger genetics. Putting your thoughts aside, you open the message:

_Dear Princess (Y/N),_

_It has been brought to my attention that you are looking for a husband, I would like to submit my son. However, due to unfortunate circumstances he is no longer acquainted with us, however, I do feel as though meeting you could possibly change his mind._ _This seems like an odd request, given that you can neither meet him now, or be put into contact with him for the time being, but please consider my son as a possible option._

_I_ _have sent an attachment, it’s a photo of Ben. Not only is he handsome, but he has the advantage of being Force sensitive, thus will lead to any future children also having that gift._

_Of course, if you do choose Ben, I regret to inform you that you would not be able to marry him for a while. However, I suspect that you wouldn’t mind that, it is not a life or death situation for you to marry at such a young age._

_I hope that you consider my son as an option. The circumstances are unusual, I know, but I feel you could play an important part in getting him back on track._ _I look forward to hearing from you,_

_General Leia Organa._

Something about this seems a little off. Does he not know that his mother is planning on having him married off? Where is he? Why can’t I talk to him? It’s the Kobe situation all over again.

You look at the picture attached, you have to admit, he is attractive. Is he more attractive than Hux though? They certainly both have that mysterious quality, something you apparently find attractive.

He’s Force sensitive… you’ve never really given the subject of the Force much thought before, mostly because you weren’t sensitive, so it seemed like a waste of time to bother with it. The concept seemed scary though, he could do whatever he wanted with his mind… what if he decided to do something bad to you? You’d heard about the bad people, was he one of those?

Should you reply? It seemed like a trap. What does that mean anyway, “getting him back on track?” As much as you would love to help her, you refuse to be some random pawn that he might not even want. Hux on the other hand, he wants you. Why does your mind keep going back to Hux. Gosh, you’ve known him for a day and he’s running through your mind.

You put the data pad down on the table, and lay down on the padded seats, covering your face with your hands. You have a lot of thinking to do.

Did you even want to meet anyone else? You never got along with any of the other men as well as you did with Hux. There was a certain attraction there. What if that was all an act though? Maybe, had the situation been different, if we weren’t attacked, he would have acted in a similar way to his parents. Would you still want to marry him if that was the case? Maybe you should talk to your mother about it? What would be the point in that, she has made it extremely obvious that she’s on team ginger babies. You wonder what she would think about black haired babies that are Force sensitive. _Maybe she’ll like those better._ You remind yourself, that at the end of that day, it’s not her marriage, so why should her opinion on the possible offspring matter? Are you just trying to get her to make the decision for you?

Speak of the devil, you remove your hands from your face to see your mother sat opposite you. You promptly sit up, putting your elbows on your knees and your head in your hands.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?”

“Yes. I’ve just… I’ve been thinking.”

“Do you know what you want to do? You still have some time to decide, but if you know what you want now, why wait?”

Ah, she’s sensing your inner turmoil. You let out a long, almost relieved sigh.

“I’ll marry Hux.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more of a filler chapter, I wanted to make it longer but it didn't seem necessary because the outcome would have been the same. Also, I've been majorly distracted by Stranger Things (currently on ep5). Anyway, lemme know what you think


	6. Easily embarrassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have never felt more embarrassed and awkward in your entire life. You would love nothing more than to just disappear.

After you returned to Corellia, you told your mother not to inform Hux of your decision just yet, you didn’t want to come off as desperate. You also wanted him to think that you’d chosen someone else as revenge for him not kissing you. It’s petty, but that doesn’t matter.

You were standing in your study when your mother walked in and scolded you for not being downstairs waiting for Hux to arrive. Tomorrow is your wedding day. You’re excited to see Hux, and finally get some action after months of fantasising. Despite being excited, you were nervous for the wedding, you’re marrying someone who is essentially a stranger… and older stranger. Not only that, but you’ll be having sex with him. You weren’t oblivious to the fact that he’s attractive, you’re definitely attracted to him, but it’ll be your first time. You’d often thought about your first time being with the love of your life, being with someone that you’ve known and been with for longer than a day and a half, but alas, you’re having sex with a 33-year-old stranger.

You’d spent the last three and a half months working on wedding plans, looking at wedding dresses, and tasting the food – your favourite part. You’d been in touch with Hux a few times too, mostly for wedding related things, like his measurements, his schedule so you’ll know when the next available time to get married, getting his approval on the food etc. Turns out, Hux doesn’t really care about the what the wedding looks like, or what the food is, as long as we get married, because that’s the important thing, right? 

Wrong. You wanted a beautiful wedding dress and a wonderful mixture of Malreaux and regular red roses. Of course, the colour scheme for the wedding was white, black, and red, Hux was insisting that it had to match the First Order insignia, despite him saying he doesn’t care what the wedding looks like. You weren’t normally _this_ materialistic, but if there was one day where it’s perfectly acceptable to indulge in the luxury that comes with being royalty, it was your wedding day, dammit. 

Succumbing to your mother’s pleas to leave the room and wait for your fiancé, you slow, _and I mean slowly_ , made your way to the downstairs lounge. Not only did you walk at the pace of a snail, but you took the route you knew your family members would be, you sacrificed yourself to awkward conversations in order to put off seeing Hux. Once again, it’s not that you didn’t want to see him, you just didn’t want to see his smug face when he tells you that he was right all along. 

You had managed to make it to the lounge and finally take a seat in your favourite armchair when Jensen, your fun loving nephew, runs into the room demanding you play with him. Despite wanting to stay in your comfy seat, you kneel on the floor to play with the blue eyed, blonde haired, little monster. He handed you all of the monster figures whilst he kept all of the soldiers and their guns, something about this seemed a little unfair considering your lack of weapons. Sure, I’m a big monster, but you have no chance when going up against a long distance blaster rifle, you recall Jensen telling you it’s a T-2… T-21B, or something. Sucking up the fact that you were most likely going to lose, if not because of the lack of weapons, it’s because he’s 4 and you have to let children win otherwise they’ll throw a fit.

You were in the middle of invading Jensen’s camp of soldiers with your giant rancor action figure when you felt a familiar presence behind you. Not only did you feel this person’s eyes on you, but the son of a gun was sat in _your_ seat. Despite this, you kept playing, dodging Jensen’s imaginary bullets, you were just about to eat him when – 

“Use the grenade,” that mysterious person sounds a lot like a First Order ginger you know.

You turn around, finding that you were right, it’s Hux, a very smug Hux sitting in your seat, “that’s cheating,” you say, pointing your finger at him. 

Jensen, taking advantage of your distraction, blows up your monster squad and starts cheering. You smile, even laugh, telling him that he’s just too good for you. It’s okay. It’s not a bad thing to lose to a child, you’re supposed to let them win on purpose, right? It’s fine. 

_If this was real, I would totally kick his ass._

Collecting your patience, you stand up, turn to face Hux and say, “so… we have a lot of um… stuff to do… if you want to, like, go and do that?” Oh, you and your awkwardness. Why is it so hard to maintain eye contact with him? You’re marrying the guy and you can’t even look at him, _get a hold of yourself, woman._

He agrees, with your arm in his, you both begin walking in the general direction of the fitting room.

After arriving at the right room, you were sat on a nice, comfortable chair - it wasn’t _your_ chair, but it was okay - you waited for Hux to try on his suits. Yes, more than one, just in case he didn’t like the colour, feel etc. It’s nice to have a spare, after all, you have a second dress because you couldn’t decide between the two. 

 

As you were sat waiting, staring at the wall, you caught a glimpse of Hux in the mirror opposite you. It seems he didn’t close the door properly, as a result, you could see inside. Although it confused you, he seems very diligent, why wouldn’t he close the door all the way? You shouldn’t be looking, you tried to only look in the reflection every now and again, but that stopped when you saw him with his shirt off. 

_My, he’s pale._

You fixated on his biceps. He wasn’t the biggest, but his muscles were well defined, honestly, you didn’t think he had any. Being a General, you assumed he’d be too busy commanding people to work out, but apparently you were wrong. You briefly wondered if the rest of him looks as good as his arms. 

You quickly looked away from the mirror when you realised that he’d redressed and was about to open the curtain. You sat, eyes on your lap, twiddling your thumbs, trying to get your mind out of the gutter. 

You looked up when you heard Hux clear his throat, “what’s on our agenda for today?” 

You stumble, looking for the schedule that you’d made, you kept it in the space between your underwear and your skirt because you don’t have any pockets. _Why don’t skirts and dressed have pockets?_ Sure, on the tighter attire it may look a little odd, but it’s practical. _Us ladies have stuff we need to carry around too._

“Well, we’re supposed to be meeting my father and the officiant, but my father is busy at the moment, so we’ll have to wait until later. Right now, we can check the decorations, and the menu.” You say, still not making eye contact. _Gosh, pull yourself together._

“Very well,” he replies, and you’re off again. On your travels to the dining room, you try to subtly feel Hux’s muscle. Thinking you’re doing a good job at sneaking a feel, you keep your hand there. Now you just need a reason so squeeze it… maybe you should pretend that something scared you, that’s a good enough reason, right? Maybe you should pretend to trip, that way it’ll look like you’re just holding onto him so your face doesn’t hit the floor. You shake your head, bringing yourself back to reality, that’s when you realise that you’ve been stroking his bicep with your thumb. How long have you been doing that for? Will it be weird if you suddenly stop? Will it be weird if you keep going? 

“I take it you like what you saw.”

_What._

You bow your head, looking at the floor, avoiding his gaze. “Uh… I, I don’t… what?”

_Is it getting hot in here?_

He hummed in response, “you know, if you can see my reflection, I can see yours too.” You could hear the smug little smirk he was wearing.

Fuck. You can feel the heat rising to your face. What should you do? Deny it? No. He’d caught you, that would be silly. Should you change the subject? Yeah, that sounds good. 

Thankfully, you’d just arrived in the dining room to see vases filled with the flowers you’d chosen. “Do you like the flowers?” you innocently ask.

“Yes, they’re nice.” He says, following your lead towards the flowers. He picks up a bright red rose and holds it to you, you give him a confused look. Why is he doing that? “This one is the same colour as your face.” 

_Ah._

You tut, looking anywhere in the room but him. You cough, trying to hide your embarrassment. How are you supposed to respond to this? Once again, you can’t deny it, he’d caught you red handed… or rather, red faced. 

Thankfully, before you could say anything, your mother walked in the room with a hardcover book in her hand. That’s odd, she never reads _actual_ books, you thought. In fact, you’re probably the only person in your family that appreciates actual books, the actual object. As she comes closer, you catch a glimpse at the ending of a word. “Ah, (Y/N), I have this book for you.” 

_Oh, this can’t be good._

“I know that you’ve never done anything like this before, so I thought it’d be helpful if I got you a guide. Of course, everything will be fine, I just wanted you to have this to put your mind at ease.” You give Hux a look a confusion. What in the world is she talking about? You turn back to your mother and she holds up the book and says, “The complete idiot’s guide to amazing sex.”

_Oh, no._

You quickly hide your face with your hands, “Oh, mother no.” Of course, everything embarrassing has to happen all at once.

“Now, (Y/N), there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Sex is perfectly natural; I suspect you’ll be having a lot of it over the next few days.” 

Why won’t she shut up?!

“Oh, mother no.” you say, turning away, of course you chose to turn towards Hux, bad idea. He looked so amused by the whole situation. Apparently your suffering is his happiness. “You had to just… you had to do this _now._ ” You say, shaking your head. You have never felt more embarrassed and awkward in your entire life. You would love nothing more than to just disappear.

“Oh, come now (Y/N), act like an adult. We’re supposed to be able to have open conversations about topics like this.” 

“That’s it, sex is off the table. Not happening.” Deciding that you’ve had enough of this, you begin to walk out of the room and to the kitchen, “I’m going to do some wedding stuff.”

“If you don’t have sex, how are you going to have those adorable ginger babies?” she almost shouted, causing you to stop dead in your tracks. This earned you a few stares from the people in the room. _Fantastic._

You turn to face your mother, “you know what? If you love ginger babies so much, why don’t you have sex with him?” with that, you left the room in a hurry. 

It’s not like you’ll be having his babies anytime soon anyway. Being 18, you decided that you are far too young to have children, so you decided to get one of the slaves to get you some birth control pills, you’d be safe. It seemed like a good plan, especially since you wouldn’t see him that often, people would just think the lack of seeing each other was the thing standing in your way of pregnancy.

Once in the kitchen, you found the menu sitting on the counter, you lean over it slightly, getting a look at the gourmet options. You feel your cheeks with both hands, they’re still burning hot, you need to chill. You bring your hands down to the edge of the counter, grasping it slightly. 

As soon as the words on the menu start to go in, you’re interrupted by a hand making its way around your stomach and a silly sex book landing in front of you. You just can’t escape it. 

“Your mother told me to give you this.” He says into your hair. He has a thing for talking right into your ear. He brings up his now empty hand to your face, brushing the hair behind your ear, “there’s no need to be embarrassed. Everything will be fine.”  
He didn’t need to say anymore; you didn’t want him to. You nodded in response. You wished you weren’t so easily embarrassed by things. If you act that way when it comes to talking about sex, what are you going to be like when it actually happens? 

Hux, being the observant fellow he is, can probably sense your anxiety. He moves that dreaded book out of the way and gives your cheek a quick peck, “we should get back to the wedding planning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the little conversation reader and her mother had was inspired by a similar conversation I had with my mum when I got my first boyfriend. She didn't get me a sex book, but she gave me lots of leaflets about the dangers of sex and the importance of protection, she also went into detail about birth control and how you actually have sex (she was very drunk). It doesn't sound too bad, but I was eating pizza with, not only my boyfriend, my entire immediate family. It was not a fun night.   
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it <3


	7. The Big Boss Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your makeup is also minimal, you didn’t want to wear too much in case you started crying again, you didn’t want to walk down the aisle looking like a clown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was mainly listening to Crashed the Wedding by Busted... anyway, enjoy <3
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: panic attack.

You were woken by a shrill sounding alarm telling you that you need to get ready for today, your wedding day. Saying you were nervous is an understatement. Your entire body was trembling. You had about 10 minutes before someone came in with your breakfast. You didn’t want to eat; you doubt you could stomach it. 

_Pull yourself together,_ it’s your duty, you reminded yourself.

You lay in bed for a while, going over every possible thing that could go wrong today, because that’s basically the story of your life. You were getting married to a stranger in front of a bunch of people, you are then going to have sex with a stranger, then at some point pop out a few children. You’re so _young_ , this whole thing is so _binding._ What if you got married and suddenly Hux was really mean to you? What if, given that it’s your first time, he ploughs into you like you’re a regular whore? What if you get so nervous and you throw up on his shoes? Anything can happen! After all, you have only been physically with him for like two days. 

You briefly wonder if you have commitment issues, it wouldn’t be too far of a stretch. You’ve never been in a relationship before, so being in one now, with these circumstances, it’s all so foreign to you. Whereas, Hux has probably been through his fair share of women by now. You can’t compare to them. You’re just a stupid child. 

You were brought back to reality when your mother knocked on the door, carrying your breakfast. You play with your food, much like you did the first time you met Hux, you tried to hide your growing anxiety with hyperbolic smiles and laughter. You leave your mother to do all the talking, you don’t really feel like it. 

After your mother practically force feeds you a slice of toast, she makes you take a shower. You try to imagine the stream of hot water was washing away your worry and anxiety. Focusing on your breathing, deep breath in, let it out, deep breath in, let it out.   
“You can do this, everything’s going to be okay,” you repeatedly whisper to yourself.

Your knees started to feel weak so you sat down, hugging your knees, resting your forehead on them. Despite your best efforts to keep them inside, your tears begin to fall. You try to hide your cries by covering your mouth with your hands. In an attempt to cover your whimpers, you hold your breath, trying to calm yourself. It doesn’t work because soon after you begin to hyperventilate. You can feel the steam from the shower getting stuck in your lungs every time you inhale a shallow breath; you’re not getting enough oxygen. Feeling an intense amount of pain, almost like there’s something squeezing you into a little ball. You’ve never dealt with claustrophobia before, but you swear you can see the walls of the bathroom closing in on you though your tunnel vision. You need to leave. You can’t stay inside any longer, you need to move, there’s not enough space in the room to fit your suddenly gigantic body. In an attempt to leave the room, you try and stand, only to be dragged back down again by your paralysed limbs. You hit the floor of the shower with a thud. You vaguely hear your mother asking if you were okay before your vision turned black. 

 

Coming back to the land of the conscious, you opened your eyes. Your throat hurt and you had a slight headache. You sit up, leaning your back against the headboard. Headboard? Weren’t you last in the shower? Was that all a dream? Looking at your alarm clock, it’s 8:05… you’re definitely behind on your schedule. 

Suddenly, your mother walks in the room holding a glass of water and some pills. 

_Oh, so it was real. Definitely looking forward to this conversation._

She sits down next to you in bed and sets the items down on the bedside table. She turns to you, holds your left hand in hers, “(Y/N), are you okay? What happened in there?” her face is full of concern.

Should you tell her? You know you can tell your mother anything, but this was your duty, this is something you have to do. You should tell your mother what happened, tell her about how frightened you are to get married, that’s what an adult would do. Without giving it much thought, you open your mouth and say, “I’m fine. I just slipped.”

_So much for being an adult._

She tilts her head, furrowing her brow, “you know, you’ve never been a good liar, (Y/N). Tell me, what’s wrong?”

You shake your head, looking at your lap. What should you do? She’s not going to leave until you say something. She already knows you didn’t fall, what options do you have left?

“You know, when I was your age, I had an arrangement to marry your father, much like you and Hux, I didn’t know him very well either. The same way your sisters didn’t know their husbands before the wedding. In fact, you’re the only one that got to meet your betrothed beforehand, you’re very lucky that you got the choice, you could have ended up with someone much worse.” She starts slowly stroking your thumb, “I know it’s hard, and I know it’s scary, but everything is going to be okay. Your father and I have had a very happy marriage, nothing bad has happened, the same with your sisters. Your nervous now, but once the ceremony is over, you’ll realise that there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Well…” you say quietly, almost whispering.

“(Y/N), sweets,” she says as she brushed a few stray hairs behind your ear, “he has protected you, he allowed you to see that man. If that was your father, he wouldn’t allow that. The entire time you’ve known him, has he ever done anything mean to you? No, he has been gentle with you. You have nothing to worry about with him.”

“Well… he teased me for blushing…”

She puts her arms around you, pulling you close, “everything will be fine, okay. It’s perfectly natural to feel this way, don’t try and hide it. We’ve delayed the wedding by two hours, you still have plenty of time to get ready.”

You take a deep breath, not allowing the tears to fall, “I’m scared.”

You mother holds you in her tight embrace, “I know, honey, but you know your father and I would never let anything bad happen to you. If anything happens tonight that you don’t want, if he is aggressive towards you, you tell me and we’ll sort something out. It’s uncommon, but you two can divorce and we’ll find someone else. Your father and I will always put your safety above anything else. I promise you, (Y/N), you have nothing to worry about, okay?”

You nod, closing your eyes, embracing the warmth that her tight hug is giving you. Before you know it, she’s urging you to get up. You take the pills, drink the drink, before you know it you’re locked up tight in your dress, and have your hair and makeup ready.   
You’re wearing a white, strapless, Princess gown, the top portion of the dress has a flower design made with a lace material, with a few pearls accenting the design beautifully. The flower design is spread in random places on the bottom of the dress and the veil also. The dress shows a respectable amount of cleavage, whilst remaining quite classy. You paired the dress with a silver diamond necklace, bracelet, and earring set; very minimal, not too flashy, the dress is big enough. As for your hair, you kept it as a simple curly up do, leaving some curls out to frame your face. Your makeup is also minimal, you didn’t want to wear too much in case you started crying again, you didn’t want to walk down the aisle looking like a clown.

Although you’re still nervous, getting dressed and seeing the way you look in the dress brightened your mood a little. You always thought that when you really wanted something to be over with, the time would drag like Hell, this time, it flew by with the blink of an eye. 

You make your way down to the garden area with your mother at your side. You didn’t know if it was just you, but you were certainly walking too fast. You wanted to slow down, but every time you did, your mother would pull you along. Time is of the essence, she’d say. Why? We’ve already delayed the wedding once, surely they can wait a few more for you to catch your damn breath. 

This is it, you tell yourself as you wait by the door for your father to come escort you down the aisle, and for the music to start playing. 

_Oh jeepers, I don’t want this. Is it too late to go to the bathroom?_

Your mother gives your hand a reassuring squeeze, you look at her with appreciation as she lets go and your father takes your arm in his. 

This is it. No turning back now. You’re going to be a Hux. You’re going to be married at 18. Married to a stranger. You start to feel sick again. If you’re going to be sick, don’t do it on his shoes, he won’t like that. 

Before you know it, your father is pulling you forward as you hear the music play. 

As you begin to walk down the unnecessarily long aisle, you look at the floor. Not only do you have to concentrate extra hard on your walking because of the dress, but you don’t want to look at anyone. You can feel all their eyes and cameras on you, suddenly you start to feel a heavy weight on your chest, are you starting to hyperventilate? 

“Head up darling, everyone wants to see your beautiful face,” your father chimed in. 

“Maybe I don’t want them to see me,” you snapped. You know that you need to dial back the attitude, but getting married is stressful. 

As you’re about half way down the aisle, you look forward, out of curiosity, you see Hux standing there in his jet black suit, it really makes his pale skin and red hair stand out more. He looks dashing. Oh, is he looking at you? What if he doesn’t like the way you look? You tried your hardest to avoid eye contact with him, but once you did, you tried to concentrate on his eyes. His eyes were blue. Not the ordinary sky blue, or the colour of the paint flaking off of the old shed door in the back of an abandoned field, or even the little flowers that spring up in that field. His eyes were blue like the sea, crystal clear blue – shimmering and crashing and churning. Looking into his eyes you could hear the waves falling against the shore, see the foam flying into the air. His eyes were blue like that warm wool sweater that you put on when the air gets that chill – comfortable, warm, familiar. His eyes were that kind of blue. The kind that had you feeling some kind of way. 

All that fades away, after you remind yourself that this isn’t love, he might not even like you, or find you attractive for that matter. He could just be doing this for the status. It wouldn’t surprise you, but that didn’t stop it hurting. Although you didn’t have real feelings for him, you still wanted him to want you, not have you simply because he can.

As you reach the steps, Hux walks forward and offers you his hand, you accept it. Hopefully, his hand will hide the fact that you’re shaking like sucker that’s been stranded on planet Hoth. All is well until the officiant instructs you and Hux to stand facing one another, connecting both hands. You could feel his gaze on you, you didn’t want to look. Any normal day, you’d be happy to look at him. Mustering all of the fake confidence you can, you stand with your back straight and your chin up, facing your fears head on.

“On behalf of (Y/F/N) and Armitage Hux, I welcome you and thank you all for gathering here on this beautiful day to witness their marriage ceremony.” The officiant said, you can’t believe this is happening, there’s no backing out now.  
Wait, Armitage. Who is Armi-

_Oh my, that’s his name._

Suddenly, you heard a faint noise, it sounded like the pop you hear when you open a can of pastry, an airy noise. In your peripheral, you see something red on your dress. You mentally scold yourself, you’ve had this on for like an hour and you’ve already managed to stain it, you aren’t even married yet. Although, what’s red that could have stained you? There are red roses, but they have been near your dress. It almost looks like… like blood. 

Shocked, you look at Hux to see with a strained expression. He looks confused... shocked even… maybe a little pain? That’s when you see it, an arrow sticking out of Hux’s stomach, on his left side. 

_An arrow? Where did that come from?_

What should you do? You quickly grab Hux’s arm, wrap it around your shoulder and run off around the edge of the garden, hiding behind a large fence. You take off one of the drapes, very expensive drapes, and wrap it around his waist, tying it tightly over the wound to slow his blood loss. 

Panicking, you ask, “are you okay? Do you think you can make it to the house?”

He nods, this time, he’s hesitant to wrap his arm around your shoulder, like he doesn’t want to seem weak. He does know he’s just been shot, right? It’s fine to get help.

You rush into the medical rooms, and get Hux to lie on the bed as the medical staff come running in. For the first time, since this whole thing kicked off, you heard people screaming. 

_We just can’t catch a break._

Deciding that you were definitely going to stay with Hux whilst he had his new wooden accessory removed from his body, you held onto his hand. He didn’t move his hand away, but you know he was doing it for your comfort, not his. 

When the nurse asked if Hux should be put under, he said no, in a very demanding voice. You get that he’s the General, the big boss man, but does he not realise the situation that he’s in? You look at the nurse and nod. It doesn’t matter if Hux wants to brave it, he is going under whether he likes it or not. You grab both of his hands tightly, he may be stronger than you but given his recent injury, you may stand a chance, the nurse covers his face with a mask, at first he struggles, but after a few seconds his eyes slowly shut. That’s when you were practically shoved out of the room by the doctors. 

You decided to stay in the waiting room until your father gave the all clear so you could go upstairs and change, there was going to be no wedding today. To think, you were worried that you were going to mess up by throwing up on him, you didn’t think he’d get shot. It seems that everywhere he goes there’s always trouble, trouble involving dangerous weapons. 

What if he didn’t wake up? What if this shot kills him? Will you be forced to marry someone else? What if you do marry someone else and this happens all over again? What if it’s not Hux they’re after, what if it’s you? What if that arrow was meant to hit you, but it hit Hux instead? 

If you were to marry, who would you choose? Anyone on that list could be killed just as easily. 

_Wait, Ben._

If you say you’ll marry him, you might not even have to marry him now, that means everyone will be safe. Plus, he’s Force sensitive so it’s not like people can just sneak up on him. Maybe you should have chosen Ben to begin with, that way Hux would still be alive and well. 

What you’re thinking is absolutely ridiculous. He hasn’t even been pronounced dead yet, and you’re already planning it. For the time being, Hux is still alive, and your butt is tied to his whether you like it or not. You mentally scold yourself for being so negative. Hux can make it through this, right?

You were interrupted by a nurse coming out of Hux’s room, shouting for some more assistance.

_This doesn’t sound good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally longer, but I felt like it would be boring to read all at once, so I halved it. The other chapter is almost done so it shouldn't take too long to get up, but I start university tomorrow so updates might slow down.   
> The wedding dress:  
> http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1CtdwHFXXXXX9XVXXq6xXFXXXF/Beautiful-Embroidery-Sweetheart-See-Through-Corset-White-Princess-Wedding-Dress-Tulle-2015-Vestidos-De-Noiva.jpg


	8. You'll be Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess showing no emotion is the family trait. You briefly wondered if under all that clothing and product, they were robots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter yet... enjoy <3

You looked like a hot mess as you sat in the corner of the waiting room hugging your knees, your eyes are puffy and red from all the crying you’ve been doing. It has been such an emotional day, all you want is to go to your room and sleep. Maybe take a bubble bath. You tried to keep your thoughts positive, but that’s hard to do when the doctors and nurses are still in there. They refused to let you see him, they even closed the blinds so you couldn’t see through the window. _Fucking nerf herders._

After what felt like an eternity, but was probably only about 5 minutes, one of the guards confirmed that it was okay to move around the house, the situation had been taken care of. This meant that you were finally able to go back to your room and change. As much as you liked your dress, you couldn’t wait to get it off. 

You were covered by two guards at all times, you made one of them stay behind to make sure that nobody tried to go after Hux. Once in your room, you changed out of your dress and into your comfy pyjamas. You didn’t look like a Princess, but it seemed there was a group of bandits out to get royalty, so dressing like common folk seems like a good idea. Before you walk out the door, you quickly grab a book, you might be waiting for a while. 

As you arrive back to the medical sector, you see all of the medical staff standing outside Hux’s door. Your mind automatically thinks the worst and assumes that something bad has happened to him. 

You stomp over to the doctor, demanding he tell you Hux’s status. 

“we’ve finished the surgery, he should be okay, but we’ll know more after he wakes up.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, a fresh wave of relief washes over you. You cover your face with your hands as you look up to the ceiling. _Oh, thank the maker._ Looking back the doctor you say, “Am I allowed to see him?”

“Yes, but he may be out for a while.” With that, he turned and walked away. You try not to take his abrupt leaving personally, he’s a busy man.

As you walked in the room, you saw Hux lying on the bed, perfectly tucked in. He looks almost like he’s lying in a coffin, just with his arms by his side and not over his chest. There’s a chair to the right side of his bed, his right, you pull it closer to the bed, so close there’s no leg room, leaving you to curl up in the chair. You debate reaching for his hand, but you thought better, he probably wouldn’t like it. 

After staring a Hux, taking in his features, you decide it’s time to read your book. You pick the book up and place it on your lap, resting it on the bed. You chose an interesting book. At a recent market, you’d found some handwritten pilot’s journals. Although the writing was sometimes hard to read, you enjoyed reading about their adventures. This one was about a pilot who was recruited by the Republic. Although, it’s probably a bad choice, if Hux waked up he probably wouldn’t like you reading about his enemy.  
Becoming distracted by a hand drawn picture of an X wing, this guy was a really good artist. It was very sketchy and overall messy, but that’s what made it so good, it looked like he spent a really long time trying to get down all of the details. 

Before you could finish admiring the beauty, a very big, pale hand smacks the page you’re looking at, making an obnoxiously loud bang. You practically jumped out of your seat, son of a bitch almost gave you a heart attack. You slam your book closed on his hand as revenge. Giving him the evil eyes, you turn to him, just to see the smug bastard smirking at you.

“That was mean… you suck.” You say before sticking your tongue out at him. It’s childish, but you can’t exactly hit him with your book, given his current state. 

He doesn’t give you a verbal reply, but his eyes never leave you. It’s almost unsettling, are you supposed to maintain eye contact? If you break it will it be weird? If you break it will he stop looking at you like you’re his prey? 

Putting the book down on the ground, you lean back in your chair, one elbow resting on the arm of the chair whilst the other sits comfortably in your lap, “so, Armitage, huh?” you say, with a smirk. It’s your turn to laugh now. 

“You,” he says, bopping my nose with his pointer, “are to call me Hux.” His actions confused you; _it must be the drugs._

“What? Why? That’s so impersonal! I don’t make you call me by my surname!” you pout, throwing your left arm out in exasperation. 

“For now, you will refer to me as Hux.” 

You pout, pressing the buzzer to alert the nurse. She came in with a tray full off medical stuff to clean and dress his wound. The usual small talk happens, the “how are you?” “How much pain?” It wasn’t until the nurse asking him to turn on his right side so she could clean and dress the wound, you chimed in. 

“Oh, oh, oh, can I do it?” you gave both the nurse and Hux your best doe eyes. You sounded like a child and it was a shot in the dark, but you really wanted to do it. 

“Absolutely not.” Hux replied.

_Gosh, such a party pooper._

“Can I at least put the bandages on?”

After a few seconds of thought, he nodded, “be careful.”

“Please, I am a _professional,_ ” you said, waving your hand in a dismissive manner, you ran around to the side where the nurse was currently cleaning the entry wound. 

_It looks so gross._ It’s mean to say, but you had the urge to poke it. It’ll hurt him like heck, but it was so tempting. Like when you have sunburn, you know it hurts, but you poke it just to watch your skin change colour. 

After she’d finished cleaning it, though it didn’t look that clean to you, it was your turn to put on the bandage. You gently placed the bandage over the wound, lightly pressing four pieces of tape around the edges. You have to admit, you’ve done a pretty amazing job at applying the bandage, if the whole ‘being royalty’ doesn’t work out, you could so be a nurse!

After you’d finished the entry wound, you moved around to where the nurse was currently cleaning the exit wound. After she had finished cleaning it, Hux moves so he was lying flat on his back, you didn’t think he’d do that. You couldn’t be bothered to walk all the way around again, so you decided you’d just lean over him. It’s highly unprofessional for a professional nurse, such as yourself, to display such behaviour, but frankly, you didn’t care. 

After the nurse left, your parents, Lady and Commandant Hux come in the room, honestly, you didn’t even know they were here. They didn’t seem worried. Sure, they came in to see the younger Hux and asked him how he was doing, but they were just as stoic as ever. You’ve been with the guy for like three days and you were almost crying, whereas, his _parents_ act like it’s no big deal his son got shot with an arrow. Guess showing no emotion is the family trait. You briefly wondered if under all that clothing and product, they were robots. 

_If they’re robots, that makes Hux one too._

No, you’ve seen and felt Hux, he is all human. 

After a while, you start to zone out. You’re not thinking about anything in particular, you just had no desire to listen to their conversation. You debated reading your book, but that might come across as a tad ignorant, so you become fixated on the bathroom door.

It’s not an interesting door by any means, it’s just a plain, white, wooden door, with a black mark on the bottom left side. _What caused the black mark?_ It’s possible that someone could have scrubbed their dirty shoes across it, but, to your knowledge, nobody had been admitted into the med centre. Even if they had, the cleaning staff would have noticed and fixed it. 

“(Y/N), honey, we’re postponing the wedding until the same time tomorrow.” Your mother said.

Your father added that’ll it’ll give them enough time to fix the decorations, and Hux enough time to recover. What good will a day do? _A day doesn’t magically make the hole in his side disappear._

After that, everyone left, it was just you and Hux once again. As they were on their way out, you looked at the bathroom door again, something seemed different. What could it be?

“So have you decided on whether or not I can call you by your actual name yet?”

He shakes his head, “No, you will refer to me as Hux,” he states, in an authoritative tone. 

“Aw, come on! I’m your wife… well, almost wife.” You say, rolling your eyes at your mistake.

“Well, almost wife, I’ll think about it once that changes,” he says, dismissively.

Your eyes go back to the bathroom door; you could have sworn there was something off about it… 

_No black smudge._

You try your hardest to conjure up an image of what the smudge looked like. It was black, almost rectangular, but it had a smooth, round edge… if you didn’t know any better, you’re think it was the end of a boot.

_A boot…_

What if one of the people is in there? What if they’re planning to kill us now? You should leave. 

Now.

You turn back to Hux, who has apparently been looking at you the entire time, “hey, fancy going for a walk?”

“You want to go for a walk?” He sounds… unconvinced. 

“Yeah, come on, it’ll be fun!” you say, as you stand up, you grab his hand, pulling lightly, urging him forward. “It’ll take your mind off things.”

He doesn’t give you a verbal response, but he sits up. You pass him his shoes, you even help slip them on, because you’re such a cool little bride to be. As he goes to stand, you wrap his right arm around your shoulder again, he snatches his arm back.  
“I don’t need your assistance, thank you.”

You roll your eyes, “Oh, come on, we’re getting married, people will just think we’re hugging, chill.” You move to grab his arm; he moves it away. 

“No.”

You tut, “fine, at least link with me?” you ask, holding your arm out, waiting for him to take it. 

When he does, you slowly walk out of the medical room, to find your mother and Hux’s parents waiting outside. They were stood at the desk talking to one of the doctors, you assume it’s about the wellbeing of their son, but who knows, by the looks of their faces, they didn’t even care.

After you help Hux limp over to his parents, you tell him that you’ve left something in the room and want to go back to get it. Instead of doing that, you fetch the closest pair of guards and tell them to check the bathroom. Once they enter the room, you briskly walk back over to Hux, who has been watching you like a hawk. You flash him a smile and stand next to him, facing Hux’s med room.

“What are you up to?” Sometimes, Hux being as observant as he is, is a real pain in your keister. 

“What makes you think I’m doing anyth -”

You were interrupted by a bunch of thumps and banging coming from Hux’s medical room. You knew something was wrong. The way you have been noticing things recently, you’re on Hux’s level of observational skills, he must be rubbing off on you. 

The guards came out, pulling a man between the two of them. This guy was kicking up a storm, flailing his arms and kicking his legs like his life depends on it… it probably does.

As the shouts of the man die down with the growing distance between you, you hear Commandant Hux complaining, insisting that guards should stay out of Hux’s room. It’s not an unreasonable request, considering he almost died. 

“Unfortunately, we can’t spare that many guards. Some were killed during the attack, then there’s the guards that permanently stay outside of the royal family’s rooms.” Your father replied.

“Well, why doesn’t he just stay with me?” 

Did you just say that? You’re inviting a boy to stay in your room? _Absolute madness!_

Joking aside, it’s the smart thing to do. People died and you were going to be protected no matter what, may as well help him out.

“Are you sure about that, (Y/N)?” you mother interjects 

“Yes. I mean, he was going to be sleeping in there tonight anyway, so why not let him now?” It’s common sense really, it’s a brilliant idea, how are they not seeing that? 

“Yes, but you’re not married.” She says, pointedly.

_Ah, she thinks you’re going to do it._

“I promise we won’t have sex.” At this, she doesn’t really have a reply. She just stares at you, “look, okay, keep the guards on my door, Hux and I will be safe, you can use the rest of the guards that are left to do… whatever you want with them. It’s a good idea you’re just dismissing it because we’re not married. We would have been together tonight anyway, so what’s the problem?” 

You’re met with a stone cold silence. For the first time, you noticed that Hux was staring at you. You’re not surprised you didn’t notice, the guy’s a fucking giant. 

What? Does he not want to be with you? 

“Fine, you two can sleep together tonight, but under no circumstances will you two have sex.” Your mother points her finger at you and Hux accusingly. You just had a panic attack over the guy _that_ morning, why would you jump straight into having sex with him? You’re not even 100% confident with your kissing ability. 

 

After hours of socialising with the wedding guests at dinner, you and Hux finally made it back to your room. You’re not going to lie; you were kind of scared of sleeping with Hux. You knew he wouldn’t try anything, but it still scared you. You’ve never actually slept in the same bed as anyone before, with the exception of your parents when you were a baby. 

You check the clock, it’s 11:45. Man, you’re tired. You’ve been up all day, you’re emotionally and physically drained. You need a good sleep. 

Because you changed into another formal dress for dinner, you pick up the top you were wearing earlier and take it into the bathroom to change. After you were done changing you grabbed the handle of the door, just as you were about to open it, you thought Hux might want privacy to change. Instead, you knock on the door… it’s pretty weird knocking on your own door. “Are you ready? Can I come in?” 

“Yes.” 

Once inside your bedroom, you’re confused to see Hux still wearing his clothes. Was he planning on sleeping fully clothed? You, yourself, were wearing your underwear and a pyjama top. You walk over to your armchair and place your folded clothes onto it.  
When you turn around you see Hux struggling to get out of his shirt. _This is just adorable._ Having mercy on his soul, you walk up to him, and help him take it off. As soon as he feels your hands on him, he stops what he’s doing and says, “I don’t need your help.”

“I know, but I’m giving it to you anyway.” 

The hem of his shirt is now just past his navel, you grab it and begin to pull it off of him. You significantly slow down the speed you’re taking off his shirt once it goes over his head, it’s a lot easier to check him out when his eyes aren’t piercing a hole through your face. 

When you finally uncover his face, he looks amused. He knows. He always fucking knows. You try and distract yourself by counting down from ten, anything to try and minimise the redness that is no doubt covering your face. 

After pulling his shirt all the way off, you start to fold it up, however, hearing Hux sharply inhale, you decided to hang it up instead. _Wouldn’t want to leave creases in his precious clothes now, would we?_ Are you supposed to take his trousers off too? 

When you turn around, you see Hux already on the bed, leaning over trying to take his shoes off. How does he move without making a sound? You stood there, watching him, debating whether or not you should lend a hand. After hearing him wince a couple of times, you decide to kneel in front of him, replacing his hands with your own. This probably won’t be the last time you’re in this position, kneeling in front of him. 

_Nope. Now is not the time._

“So, do you want those taking off as well?” you say, nodding towards his trousers as you put his shoes away to the side. 

He nods and slowly stands up. Your face is, oh so close to his clothed crotch. 

_Do I stand up? Should I do it whilst still sitting down?_

Your hands automatically fly towards his belt; your nerves make it harder to unbuckle it right away. Why are you nervous? You’re just helping him out of his clothes. Not for sex, for sleep. Sleep: the thing that you need in order to get up on time tomorrow for your do-over wedding. 

As you pull his zipper down, you try and do it in a way where the palm of your hand is as far away from his crotch as possible. You look absolutely ridiculous, but you don’t want to risk accidentally rubbing up against him. 

“It won’t bite.”

You look at him whilst rolling your eyes, “yeah, but I will.” Is that sexual, you wonder. That wasn’t even witty, why would you say that?

He brings his right hand under your chin, lifting your head up, making you look at him. “If you do that, you’ll be punished,” he says with a smirk, to which your eyebrow quirks.

_Like… sexually?..._

What is he going to do? Spank you? Does this mean he’s planning on having lots of sex with you, sex that’s more than just a way to procreate? 

Trying to not delve into that kettle of fish, you rapidly pull his pants down, through your peripheral, you can see that his boxers slid down a little. Not enough to reveal anything, not that you needed to anyway, they were tight enough to see an outside. Sucking in a deep breath, you averted your eyes back to his trousers. He sat on the bed so you could sleep them off over his feet, you hung it up alongside his shirt. 

After you turned out the light, you slowly made your way over to the bed, you were on the right hand side. As you settled into your comfortable memory foam mattress, you wondered if you should say something, would he engage in pillow talk? Maybe he’s just trying to sleep and if you open your big mouth, you’ll disrupt him. 

_Am I disturbing him now? Am I breathing too loud? Just keep still._

You tried not to move, you tried not to breathe too loud either. 

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” his voice breaking the silence. 

“Sleep in the same bed as someone? Nope.” Is it really that obvious? “H, have you?”

“A few times, yes.” He sounds so authoritative, like his was your boss, not your fiancé. 

“Ah, what um, what was that like?” _that is such a stupid question…_

“It wasn’t like anything, we just slept.”

You nodded, “so… no cuddling?” would he never be up to cuddle you? It’s not like you wanted to cuddle 24/7, but you still appreciated it. 

“No.” Does he want to sleep? Is that why he’s giving you short answers? He’s the one that started this conversation.

“What, you don’t like it?” 

“The relationship was purely physical.” 

_That’s not a no._

“Oh, so what was that like?” 

After a couple of seconds of silence, you start to think that you went over the line a little, it’s understandable, some people are a little more guarded when it comes to their personal lives. “Are you nervous?” 

Changing the subject, I see. 

“Nervous? About what?”

“Sex.”

“Pfft, HA! Why would I be nervous?” Perhaps you’re trying too hard to hide it.

“It’s your first time.” 

He’s very blank today. Getting shot can do that to a person, you suppose.

“Yeah…” you give up, why try and hide it when he knows anyway?

“I see. You’ve no doubt had your rebellious moments, why not engage in coitus then?” 

Fair question, “I always knew I’d be married off. My parents, especially my father, made it clear that I must wait until marriage. He said that it could be used against me because of my status, because some evil people could use it to trap me. Besides, my mother always told me that first times are supposed to be special, and what’s more special than a wedding night?”

Initially, he hummed in response, “well, you have nothing to worry about.” 

Without really thinking you ask, “what was your first time like?” Should you have asked that? Is that too personal? Will he turn you away? 

“That’s irrelevant.” 

Is he mad? He doesn’t sound mad. 

“I know, but… you’ll be experiencing my first time, so it’s only fair that you tell me about yours.” 

“Okay, get comfortable.” 

You excitedly move onto your left side, facing Hux. You hear him turn to you. You can’t believe that worked.

“Are you ready?” you nod. “I was young, I met a girl, we had sex.” You could hear the smirk in his voice. He knew you thought you were going to get an in depth story about how he lost his virginity, but instead, you go the fucking basic details that you already fucking knew. Your jaw dropped.

“What? No, that’s not a story!” 

“What happened to me isn’t relevant. You should spend more time thinking about how great tomorrow will be, not the people I’ve slept with.”

_People, huh._

“So… people… how many is that exactly?” 

He sighs. “(Y/N), it doesn’t matter.”

“No, but it does! You’ve… I’ve… I don’t… even know what to do and you, you’re all experienced and… it’s just… it’s scary.” You whisper the last part. You’re a little ashamed to admit that you’re scared, especially when he has been so nice to you, but it’s all natural right? First times are scary for a lot of people, and most people aren’t having sex with strangers. 

Once again, he signs, cupping your right cheek with his left hand. For the first time, you notice the close proximity between the two of you, you can feel his breath on your face. 

Normally, when he sighs, he says something, so you were completely taken by surprise when his soft lips touch yours. 

_Well, it’s about fucking time._

Not wanting him to stop kissing you any time soon, you shuffle closer to him. Once his lips start moving, you sloppily follow his lead. The kiss wasn’t an explosion of lust, like you though it would be, it’s more slow, and thoughtful. Feeling the need to touch every part of him, you trail your right hand up his chest, being careful around his wound. 

Just as you were about to hook your hand around his neck, he rolled you over, so you were on your back and he was on top of you. He was leaning on his right forearm, whilst his left and stayed glue to your cheek, his body between your legs. Your concern for the well-being of his wound disappeared once he started tracing your bottom lip with his tongue. Your breathing hitched, what were you supposed to do now? As soon as you opened your mouth, his tongue begins exploring your orifice. As his tongue swirls around your own, you debate fighting back. Unsure, you flick your tongue against his own, you feel him smile against you. Is that a good thing? Is he laughing because you’re doing it wrong? Lacking confidence, you draw your tongue away from his. 

Withdrawing from you, “keep going,” he whispers against your lips, resuming the kiss.

As your tongues fight for dominance, which Hux is letting you win, you feel that familiar wetness pooling between your thighs. You, what you think is subtly, buck your hips up into his, as lovely as kissing him is, you wanted more of him. 

In need of air, you pull back, leaving Hux to trail kisses along your jaw and down your neck. His left hand slides its way up your stomach to your breasts, lifting your t-shirt up in the process. _Is this going to go too far?_ Without skipping a beat, Hux stops kissing your neck and immediately starts peppering your right breast with kisses, whilst he starts rolling your left nipple between his thumb and forefinger. When he finally your hardened peak into his mouth, you let out a shaky breath, causing him to smile against your skin. Oh boy, are you glad it’s too dark to see in here. You fight back the urge to moan when he switches his hand to your right and his mouth to your left breast. You attempt to squeeze your thighs together, much in need of some friction, but Hux makes that impossible as he softly places his hips against yours, not enough to give you any kind of pleasure, but enough to feel a bulge. 

You close your eyes, trying to diminish your arousal, you’re _not_ allowed to have sex. Would it be so bad if you had sex? You’re getting married tomorrow anyway.

You grab hold of his face and pull it up so his lips could once again meet yours. You wrapped your right hand around the back of his neck and your left gripped his shoulder, you help onto him like your life depended on it. In an attempt to close the very little distance between you both, you wrap your legs around his waist, careful not to hurt his injured side. 

With his body now completely pressed against yours, you feel him slowly slide his right hand down to your underwear, leaving goose bumps in its wake. Are you really going to do this? Just as his hand slips past the hem of your underwear, there’s an abrasive knock on the door. 

_Of course. Right on time._

Due to the interruption, Hux moves his hand away, as if he was suddenly brought back to his senses, but he keeps kissing you. You wanted to go answer the door, but who are you to refuse the man a kiss? There’s another knock on the door, this time, Hux removes his lips from yours. If it wasn’t so dark, you’d like to imagine that you’re looking into each other’s eyes, but alas, it’s too dark to see. 

“I’ll um… I’ll get it,” you whisper between pants. 

You feel Hux nod, before he gets off you. As you stand up off the bed, you pull your t-shirt down. Once you’re out of the bedroom and into the living area, you turn the light on before you bring your fingers up to your lips, smiling to yourself. You’ve just had the best first kiss ever.

As you open the door a guard says, “sorry to disturb you, Princess, but I was told to return these items to you.” He hands you your book and a jewellery bag. 

“Thank you,” you reply, before closing the door. 

Walking over to the small coffee table and set the book down. You don’t remember taking any jewellery, as far as you remember you only took the book when you went to visit Hux. Telling yourself to march back into bed with Hux, you decide to leave the mysterious bag until the morning, right now, you want more kisses. 

As you approach the doorway to the bedroom, you stand still. What if it’s something important? Who does it even belong to anyway? With so many questions running through your mind, you decide to turn around and fetch the bag. 

As you open it up and stick your hand in, it feels familiar, but what is it? As you pull it out, your eyes widen and your jaw drops.

_Of fucking course._

Shaking your head, you put the necklace back into the bag, turn the light out and return to the bedroom. When Hux asked you what was wrong, you threw the bag at what you assumed was his chest, but it was too dark to tell. As you climbed into bed, pulling the cover up to your shoulders, Hux pulls the distasteful necklace out of the bag. 

You thought that part of your life ended with the attack on the Hux household, but here you are with another fucking necklace made of teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first time writing a little kissing scene, so lemme know what you think


	9. 4 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren’t sure whether it was because of your lack of experience when it came to arousing men, or if he genuinely just wasn’t interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! IS THIS THE CHAPTER WHERE THEY FINALLY DO IT?!

Groaning when your alarm went off at 6 AM, you kept your eyes closed, not ready to leave your precious bed at such an ungodly hour. Slowly becoming more aware of your surrounds, you’re confused as to why you feel almost suffocated, like your room is too stuffy, like there’s not enough air to breathe. Opening your eyes, you realise it’s because during the night you’d snuggled yourself into a blanket burrito. Your body tenses when you hear shuffling from outside your safe blanket. As the alarm gets turned off, you peek out of your blanket to see a pale ginger. You’re hit with the memories from last night, the hot make out session, the teeth. You prefer the former. 

Not wanting him to see you in all your morning glory, you hide under the covers once more. You close your eyes in a futile attempt to go back to sleep. It was especially difficult to sleep when Hux lifted up the cover telling you that it’s time to get up. _Yeah, thank for that, genius, didn’t realise._ Instead of answering him, you turn your back to him, trying to snuggle more into your cover to find some warmth. 

When you hear him sigh, you automatically relax and let of go of the cover, thinking that maybe he’d given up. Boy, you were shocked when he roughly pulled the cover from you, forcing you into the cold. 

_Fucking rude ass punk_. 

You turn around, nothing thinking about the placement of the blanket, you crawl under, completely taken off guard when your face meets his crotch. You freeze, what should you do? It’s a good job there’s a blanket barrier between you to hide your reddening cheeks. 

Deciding to be smooth about it, you moved your body up a little, so that your face was resting on his lower abdomen area, just above his crotch, in the space between his hips. You can hear his insides gurgling, working away like a well-oiled machine, no surprise, considering who it is. _Is this cuddling? Are we having our first cuddle?_ Despite wanting a nice cuddle session with Hux, you decide that this is far too awkward to be hugging, you’re simply using him as a pillow. 

You hit a dilemma when you nose started itching. Of course, the simple answer would be to itch it, but if you did that you’d essentially be rubbing his penis. Without realising it, you start running your fingers over his bare, smooth, almost hairless thigh, right next to the hem of his boxers.

_What would happen if he got a boner?_ Would you have to do anything? What would he do? If he even done anything at all. Maybe he would have to wait until you two were officially married and then finally get his release later tonight, after hours of waiting. Honestly, he deserves to be teased. He deserves to not get satisfied right away. He left you for _months_ without kissing you. It’s time for a little revenge. 

The trick is to make it seem like an accident, so, on its way to your nose, you oh so lightly brush your hand over his crotch. Whilst itching your nose, you subtly nudge his penis with your wrist and forearm. 

Nothing. 

In your second attempt, you revert back to tracing shapes on the area above his boxers, right next to his penis. With each shape, you become more confident as you got closer and closer. You were hoping that inching closer and closer to him would work, but nothing happened. You weren’t sure whether it was because of your lack of experience when it came to arousing men, or if he genuinely just wasn’t interested. 

_Maybe he’s asleep?_

What should you do? Last night when he had a boner it was because of the kissing… maybe even you thrusting yourself into him, you couldn’t do that now though. As much as you’d love to recreate last night, jumping on him and grinding on his dick might be a tad awkward. It might also send the wrong message, you still have to wait until you’re married, you just want to mess with him. 

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, in your third attempt, you simply started kissing the space between his navel and his boxers. As soon as you started doing this, you instantly felt his breathing change. It wasn’t a big change; you wouldn’t have noticed if you weren’t paying attention. _Kissing is the key._

As far as you could tell, there had been no change in the size of his underwear, you needed to do more. 

You moved down and stated to kiss over the top of his underwear, just past the hem. You were a little intimidated and nervous to kiss any lower since you’d literally be kissing his penis. Instead, you gently moved your hand around his underwear in search for this penis. It’s not that it was hard to find, since your mouth was almost on it, you were procrastinating a little. 

Once you’d found it, you started stroking it a little…. Were you doing this right? 

You must be, because it twitched. 

Becoming a little more confident, you started kissing the tip as you moved your hand a little lower, cupping his balls. You didn’t really know what to do with them, so you just held them, rubbing them every once in a while. 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, little girl.” He rasped. 

You smiled to yourself as you felt him get harder. You smiled even more when you heard someone at the door. Normally, you’d hate the interruption, but it’s great when it comes to prolonging someone’s needs. 

Getting up to answer the door, you threw a t-shirt at Hux and told him to put it on and straighten the covers, knowing full well that this was most likely your mother making sure no sexual acts were happening. You sluggishly unlocked and opened the door, then walked back to your room. As you heard footsteps behind you, you crawled under the covers until you were at the head of the bed. Instead of sitting up, like everyone probably expected you to, you stayed laying down, you wanted to sleep. 

When your mother demanded that you sit up, you followed her order. She was running through today’s schedule, although, you don’t really know why she felt the need to because you’d already been through the wedding once already. She was probably only doing it to make sure you weren’t humping like bunnies. 

Still wanting to mess with Hux, you bend your knees, creating a mini tent. This gave you an opening to discretely palm Hux under the sheets. Much like before, he didn’t really respond, probably because your mother was a few feet away. That being said, he was still hard, so that’s a plus. 

You never really noticed before, but this man is well endowed, not that you had experience with the scale of any man’s penis, but you knew it wasn’t small. So much so in fact, it made you nervous, because in 6-10 hours time, that’ll be in you. 

After what seemed like an age, your mother finally left, saying that you only had about half an hour left in bed before you had to start getting ready. 

Still planning on teasing Hux, you removed your hand from his junk and moved back to your own pillow and laid with your back to him. When you felt the bed move, you turned around to see that Hux had moved to his previous position of lying on his back. Realising that you were staring at his beautiful profile, you hid under the cover.

His voice was low, when he asked, “what was all that about?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you said sweetly, if you weren’t too busy hiding, you would have flashed him an innocent smile.

You were taken a little off guard when he moved to face you at the edge of his pillow and pulled the sheet from over your head. As soon as he put his hand down, you pulled the cover up over your head again, you didn’t feel like looking into his eyes right now.  
He sighed, you’re not sure whether it was out of annoyance or acceptance. He came under the cover with you. You didn’t mind looking at him from under here because your sheets were dark, therefore, not a lot of light was getting in. Not being able to see him really took the pressure off. “So you weren’t trying to give me an erection then?” 

You gasped dramatically, “I would never!” 

“Mind explaining this then?” he said as he grabbed your hand and placed it on his erection.

_Oh, he so wants you._

“This feels more like your problem than it is mine,” you whispered back. 

Due to him moving your hand to his body, your face was now a lot closer to his. Feeling the urge to kiss him again, you moved your hand from his crotch, grabbed his face and kissed him. 

 

You were once again dressed up in your replacement wedding dress; your backup. Everyone had thought you were being silly by getting a second dress, but it has come in handy. 

The dress itself is shorter than the other one, it shows off your legs. Knowing this, you had set aside some shower time to shave and moisturise your entire body to hopefully make you look better. The dress is an off white colour with a floral design. Like the other dress, this one shows some cleavage, with off the shoulder straps. It was almost like a Princess gown, except the front of the dress was shorter than the back, it came up to your mid-thigh. You paired it with a nice pair of matching heels. Your hair and makeup is exactly the same as the day before, however this time, you wore no jewellery. 

Today, you weren’t as nervous as you were yesterday, probably because you got to spend last night and about an hour this morning with Hux, and nothing bad happened. The only thing you were anxious about, was being in front of all of those people. One of them could have a gun and try to kill people again. Putting that to the side, you left your room to get married.

As you made it to the door that leads to the garden, you instantly noticed the doubled amount of security, your parents weren’t messing around, you were thankful for that. 

As the music started playing, you father took your arm and his and off you were down the aisle again. Despite loving the dress you were in, you couldn’t help but feel a little exposed in front of all of these people. You weren’t exactly prude, but you have never had this many people looking at you at once. 

Maybe you should have worn something else?

Reaching the alter, Hux takes your hand like he did the day before. 

As the Officiant when through the ceremony, you were staring your connect hands with Hux’s, you could feel his eyes on you. You didn’t trust yourself to look at him without laughing. Not that he looked funny, you were just nervous, and when you’re nervous, you laugh. As much as you wanted to be romantic and look into his eyes, you couldn’t do it. 

You did, however, look at him when it came to reciting your vows, then went back to looking at your hands. The amount of time you’ve spent looking at yours and his hands, you could probably draw a very detailed drawing, even freckle, every wrinkle. That’s kind of romantic… right? Memorising a body part?

Due to your fascination with hands, you didn’t hear the Officiant say it’s time to exchange the rings. It all happened in slow motion, him sliding a gold wedding ring onto your finger. With shaky hands, you tried to do the same with him. Due to your trembling, clumsy little fingers, you dropped his ring. At this, you started laughing and covered your face. 

_Oh course! Of course I’d drop the fucking ring!_

Before you could, the Officiant bent down to pick it up and handed it back to you. Now, not only are you shaking with nerves, but you’re shaking from giggling. _Pull yourself together._ Instead of being romantic and smooth like Hux was, you had to grab hold of his fingers, like a child, and put it on. 

As you both turned your hands to their original position, you still refused to look Hux in the eyes. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

You let out a shaky breath. _This is it._

Hux, knowing you’re not going to look at him any time soon, lifts up your chin with his right hand, the then moved it to the back of your neck as he moved to kiss you.  
As your lips met, the crowd applauded. 

_Well, that’s it. My tuchas is officially a Hux._

As you and Hux parted, you instantly looked at the floor, not wanting anyone to see your scarlet cheeks. Why did you have to get embarrassed so easily? 

After the Officiant says his closing remarks, Hux takes your arm in his and you walk into the house. 

You have roughly 4 hours before he claims you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, it's not the chapter where they do it :(
> 
> As for the dress:  
> http://67.media.tumblr.com/1ed3ef296ef24a93893fe8a6ef372b68/tumblr_nm6y2qO29g1qa48jlo2_500.png


	10. Satisfactory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking yourself into a panic, Hux stalls his movements to tell you to relax. Apparently your stress can be sensed from the inside of your vagina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has taken longer than expected to write this, but regardless, enjoy this long fucking chapter (key word: fucking) <3

You and Hux made your way into a spare room, adjacent to the ballroom, where all of the guests were supposed to make their way to. You had to stay out of the way until everyone was seated before you could make your way into the ballroom as an official married couple. You know, tradition and all that. 

As you entered the room, you immediately melted into the sofa. You weren’t a regular high heel wearer, so your feet at this point were _killing_ you. Debating whether taking them off would be a bad idea or not, you’d only be in here for a couple of minutes, would there really be any point? Despite whether there’s a point or not, you took your shoes off, because it’s your wedding day and you can do whatever the heck you like, dammit. You feel like your feet can finally breathe, due to being released from their binding and painful confinements. 

You were idly fiddling with your new ring, twisting it around, pulling it off and back onto your finger when you heard the door locking shut. You look up at Hux as he closes the distance between the two of you. Why would he lock the door? What, was he planning on taking you right here, right now? Sure, you had left him hanging this morning, but surely he could wait a couple more hours. 

Dipping your brows in confusion when Hux held his hand out for you to take, once you took it, he pulled you up. 

“Put your shoes back on.” He said, looking down at you. 

“What? Why?” you whined, you really didn’t want to put those feet killers back on.

“Because you’re too small to dance with.” 

_Too small… to dance with?! Well, if he wasn’t such a fucking giant…_

“It’s not my fault you’re too tall.” You defend. It’s true, you’re a heck of a lot smaller than he is, but you’re still smaller than him with your heels on. 

He looked you in the eyes for a second, before nudging your shoes closer to your feet so you could slip them back on, “please.” You could have liked it a lot more if he didn’t half roll his eyes whilst saying it. 

You sighed. You guess you could put them back on. 

After you did, as he took your right hand in his left, you moved your left hand to rest on his shoulder as his right resided on the small of your back. As you started move around the space you asked, “why are we dancing?”

“We’ve never danced before, you’re nervous, there’s a high possibility of you messing up.” 

_Well then._

You took another dramatic gasp, “what? Why would I mess up? I’ll have you know, I’m a professional.” Your voice is so high pitched; you were basically only communicating with canines at this point. 

He furrowed his brow, “(Y/N), you dropped the ring.” 

“Pfft, that means nothing, that could have happened to you!”

“Impossible. I am not nervous, and even if I was, I can assure you, I would not drop the ring.”

“You don’t know that; it could have slipped through your fingers.” 

“No, it would not.” Despite him saying this sharply, you don’t think he’s mad at you. 

“What makes you think I’m nervous anyway? I do clumsy stuff all the time.” You’ll probably regret this, knowing how observant Hux his, he’ll probably tell you everything you’ve done wrong since the moment he met you.

“Your mother told me what happened yesterday morning, you then admitted you were nervous last night, you were shaking at the altar, you refused to look anywhere but our hands, and of course, you dropped the ring.”

Well, that’s a tough argument to go against, “that doesn’t necessarily mean I’m nervous, I could just be shy.”

“Oh, really?” he says, playfully. 

You hum in return. 

He bows his head, his forehead resting on yours, his lips achingly close to yours, “you didn’t seem so shy last night, or this morning...”

You hummed, “I have my moments,” you say before biting your lower lip. 

Knowing Hux has an act for teasing you, you decide to take matters into your own hands and kiss him. Even though this is only your third little make out session with him, you don’t think you’re doing that bad. You know for certain that you’re better now than you were last night, you can even last a little longer without feeling like you’re going to suffocate. 

Kissing Hux is a treat, something that you could do any day, but feeling like your ankles are going to snap because of these ridiculous heels isn’t fun, so you pull back. You giggle as you notice all of the red lipstick stains on and around Hux’s mouth. You wish you had your datapad with you so you could take a picture, he looks like a clown. 

After your giggling fit, you say, “you’re covered in lipstick.” You retreat from Hux, heading over to the drawer where you know there’s a bag of wipes. Once you have said item in hand, you throw it to Hux. You thought he’d walk into the bathroom and deal with it himself, but instead he opens the container and holds a wipe out for you to take. Was he expecting you to clean him up? 

“It’s your mess,” he said simply. 

Taking the wipe, you begin to clean around his mouth, “you know, lipstick is a good look for you, really brings out your eyes.” 

“I’m positive it looks better on you than it does me.” _Was that a compliment?_ “I’m also positive that you’re not supposed to be cleaning the inside of my mouth with it.”

That is true, although, that’s not completely your fault, “it’s not my fault you keep opening your mouth.” Deciding that you were done, instead of throwing the wipe away like you should have done, you shoved a little bit into his mouth, just because he told you not to. 

He didn’t like this. He flashes a look of annoyance in your direction. Score one for making him mad on your wedding day. 

He pulls out another wipe and attempts to rub your mouth with it. If it weren’t for your super cat like reflexes, he would have succeeded, “woah there, what are you doing?” 

“Removing the problem so it won’t happen again.” 

“Um, who said I’m going to kiss you again?” You say, furrowing your brow. The question is stupid, both you and Hux know fine well that you’ll be kissing him again. 

He releases a puff of air out of his nose, half mocking, half amused. “I do.” Not wasting any time, he grabs your hands, keeping them tightly together in his left hand, whilst his right works at getting the lipstick off your lips.

“If you’ve just ruined my makeup, I’m going to kill you.” 

“I’d like to see you try.” This time, his little airy nose puff was in amusement. Sure, he may have a better reach than you do, but you know a thing or two. There are certain places you shouldn’t hit a man, but if given no other option, you wouldn’t hesitate. Although, if you kicked Hux in his little crown jewels, he’ll probably kick off. Not only that, but at some point, you do want children. 

“Fine, I will fight you, but not right now because I can’t ruin this,” you say, as you gesture from your head to your toes. 

 

After being announced by your father, you and Hux walked into the ballroom as a married couple. It’s strange, you don’t _feel_ married. It’s like a birthday, after aging up a year you don’t feel any older than you did the day before, you don’t really feel connected to the marriage. It’s probably just because you’re not in love with him, your mind supplied. Thinking about it, how were you supposed to fall in love with him anyway, if you were supposed to at all? From your perspective, everyone got married out of love, not just because they want kids. Well, besides your entire family, but that’s different. 

You were brought out of your mental wonderings when Hux muttered the words, “you look… satisfactory.” 

“Satisfactory… that’s what every girl wants to be called on their wedding day.” You were smiling, you weren’t at all mad at what he said, after all, it’s better than nothing. Maybe he just need a push in the right direction. 

He rolls his eyes, he brings his mouth near your ear and says soft tone, “You look… beautiful.” 

You hate that he hesitated and rolled his eyes, but that doesn’t stop you from blushing like crazy. If you were still wearing your lipstick, your cheeks would match perfectly. “Thank you. You look… dashing.”

“Dashing…” he says, before your conversation turns silent. 

 

You’ve never been happier than when you were finally served your food, you were starving, but you tried not to eat much. Not because the food wasn’t nice, it was delicious – props to yourself for picking it out – you just didn’t want to be as bloated later. You didn’t want to overstuff and end up being completely unresponsive and irritated later when it came to sex. Not only that, but you wanted to look good, not eating a lot isn’t the right way to go about that, but you’re nervous, maybe is you eat too much you’ll throw up? Yeah, you’ll throw up. 

Hux, picking up on your lack of eating, leans over and tell you to eat more. 

“It’s just not as nice as I thought it would be,” you lie, trying to cover yourself up. 

He gives you a serious look, one you’d imagine he uses when he’s in a meeting, “(Y/N), you chose the food. In fact, you made me try the food yesterday because of how nice you thought it was.” 

You scrunch your face up. _Fuck._ You forgot about that… what should you do now? You’ve just been caught lying to him. “Maybe I had too much of it yesterday and now it’s unappealing.”

“You had a mouthful of it, (Y/N).” Lying to him wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t have the memory of a dolphin, and that serious look on his face. 

You look down at your lap, not really knowing what to do now, “I just don’t feel like eating, okay?”

“You haven’t even eaten a quarter of what you were given, just eat half, and then wait for the cake.” When you don’t respond he curls his finger under your chins and forces you to look at him, “understand?” he sounds very… concerned? You really didn’t think he’d care at all about how much food you put in your body. You nod in response.

As you try and finish off the first half of your meal, you keep to yourself, you don’t talk to anyone. You can hear your sisters comparing yours and their weddings. Even they have to admit that yours is more memorable, nobody tried to kill them during theirs. You wonder if life with Hux will always be like this, is someone always going to be after him, and will you be caught in the crossfire? 

 

As both you and Hux were called to cut the wedding cake, you both took hold of the knife together, his larger hand completely covering yours. As you do the very traditionally feeding each other, Hux made sure to force feed you a massive piece. Whilst chewing on the chocolatey red velvet cake, you give Hux your best death stare. _At least the cake is nice._

 

As everyone finished their food, people went onto the dancefloor and started having a good ol’ boogie. You would have joined, but you didn’t really feel like moving. You had 2.5 hours until you and Hux would be left alone to consummate the marriage. Last night you would have done anything for him to have sex with you, but now you’re just a frigid little bunny who’s terrified of their own shadow. 

You contemplated drinking alcohol to help take the edge off, but you’d probably end up going too far and get completely pissed, that’s not how you wanted your first time to go down. To be honest, this isn’t exactly how you wanted your first time to go down either, but you didn’t have much of a choice, you’d rather be sober and scared than completely out of it. Besides, drunk you would probably do something super embarrassing and awkward, you don’t need any more of those moments. 

As you got up to dance with your nephew – the one you totally let beat you – you could feel Hux’s eyes on you. About 10 minutes after eating, your mother had bribed Hux to dance with her, he looks a tad awkward. Did he look that way when he was dancing with you? Sure, he was a little stiff, but he’s like that all the time. 

Something that was difficult about dancing with your nephew, is the height difference. You either had to break your back bending it, or crouch down in your killer heels. Both were unpleasant. 

After a while, your nephew decided you weren’t a good enough dancer so he ran away. Not only did you take a serious blow to your self-esteem, but you were fucking offended. You were a perfectly good dancer, _thank you very much._

As you rose from your previous position, you looked around, trying to figure out the best escape route. You felt a little out of place, so you started swaying around a little bit, trying to look like you were dancing. In reality, you probably just looked like you had vertigo. 

Your eyes landed on Hux, he was wearing a very amused expression. If he’s laughing at your dancing you’re punch him, because that’s just rude. As him makes his way towards you, you bring out the dad dance moves. If you can’t punch him, you’ll embarrass him. 

Once he got to you, you took both of his hands in your own and started waving both of your arms about. You had no idea what you were doing, but he didn’t look pleased about it so it was working. He removes his hands from you, so you start rotating your arms and shoulders, almost mimicking a train, and shaking your hips. 

You look up and notice Hux staring at you, he’s not dancing, he’s just standing there watching you. Wanting him to look away, you turn around and carry on with your embarrassing dance moves. What’s even more embarrassing is when you notice your father, you and him are both using the same moves, this was your incentive you stop moving your arms around, if your father looked silly so did you. 

You closed your eyes and smiled when you felt two hands attach themselves to your hips, “like dancing with me that much you came back for seconds?” you say, exaggerating your hip movements. 

“This is dancing?” you gaped at that. _How dare he!_ Your dancing is amazing, slightly embarrassing, but amazing nonetheless. 

You turn around to face him, lifting your arm up and around his neck, whilst his hands rested on the small of your back. “I’ll have you know, I have the best dance moves here.” 

Hux opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the screeching of the DJ’s mic, causing you, and everyone else, to turn their attention to the DJ. “This is the last song, so we’re going to slow it down a little bit.” Your heart deflated, the last dance already?  
Turning back to each other, you both start swaying side to side, it doesn’t really feel like dancing, but it’ll do. Trying to hide your face, you rest your head on Hux’s shoulder, hopefully you won’t get any makeup on it, you doubt he’d be happy about that. What does it matter though, he’ll be taking it off soon. As your breathing started to accelerate, you feel Hux rubbing circles into the small of your back with one of his thumbs, _at least he’s trying._ You try and focus on the feeling of his thumb to distract you from your anxiety. 

“Have you had a good time?” you ask him; your voice is so quiet you’re not sure whether he heard you or not. 

“Indeed. It’s not how I’d usually spend my limited free time, but I can’t complain.” His voice is soft; he’s speaking right into your ear. You wonder if he’s doing it on purpose to try and relieve you of some of your anxiety. 

When the song came to an end, your heart dropped, there is no way that was a full song, it felt like you’d been dancing for about 10 seconds. You sucking in a big breath, mustered up all the confidence you possibly could and stood up straight. You probably looked scared shitless, your face betrays you sometimes. 

You keep mentally telling yourself that everything is going to be fine. It’s a complicated feeling when you simultaneously can’t wait for this to be over whilst not wanting it to happen at all. You know, you know, that nothing bad is going to happen but that doesn’t stop your mind from racing, going over every possible bad thing that could happen. You done the exact thing with the wedding and Hux ended up taking an arrow to the side. The second you thought everything would go fine with the wedding, you dropped the ring. Bad things just happen to you sometimes, something bad is going to happen during sex, you can feel it. 

As Hux takes your arm in his and leads you to your room, you trying and concentrate on the décor that you pass, anything that’ll take your mind off of things. 

You’re happy with the flower choice that you made – the roses are beautiful. They’re a mix of a nice deep, dark red, whilst the others a quite bright. Very symbolic of your relationship with Hux; he’s the big, bad boss of some gang that’s not afraid to kill people, and you’re the innocent one that’s scared of just about everything. Flowers are often symbolic of people’s virginity, your flower is currently alive and well, but in a few minutes time it’s going to be completely destroyed. What a shame. 

It seems your method for adverting your attention away from anything sex related did not work. Before you could even try and think about something else, you had arrived at your room. _Oh jeez._

Hux opens the door, without warning, he picks you up bridal style and carries you through the door, the main sitting room, and then into your bedroom. You didn’t realise how much you were shaking until he placed your feet on the ground and you felt your knees struggle to keep you upright. 

He leaves the room, and comes back with his datapad, “What do you want to watch?” he asks, still speaking in a very calming tone. 

“What?” you ask, furrowing your brow in confusion, like, does he want to watch porn with you? 

“I do not think delaying sex will make it any easier for you, however, whilst talking to your mother, she advised that I give you a distraction to make you relax and become comfortable enough for intercourse. I’ll ask again, what do you want to watch?” After he said this, you mentally slapped yourself for jumping to that odd conclusion of him wanting to watch porn with you, why would he want to do that anyway? 

After giving him your answer, he fetches his datapad from the main room, comes back, closing the door behind him, and places it down on the bed. When he returns to you, he grabs your face and kisses you. It’s much like the first time you kissed; slow and thoughtful. His lips softly move over yours, it’s comforting because it doesn’t feel like he’s pushing himself onto you. As you begin to feel more comfortable, you slip your arms up his body and rest them just below his shoulders. His hands move from your face, under your arms, to your back. As you feel him start to unzip the back of your dress, you stop kissing him for a second. 

“I um… I have something that I’m supposed to put on.” Your voice comes out at a whisper, afraid if you talk any louder he’ll hear your voice shake. 

He nods and tells you to turn around. He continues to slowly unzip your dress as he kisses your neck. You bite you lip, tilting your head to the side, giving him more access to your neck. Once he has fully undone the zip, he plants a kiss on your cheek and whispers, “go on then.”

You grab your white wedding box and go into the bathroom to change. You slip out of your wedding dress, not finding anywhere to hand it, you just leave it in a pile on the floor, you can deal with it later. You finally get to take those ridiculous heels off and keep the off, hopefully you won’t have to wear them ever again. 

You open the box, putting out the white, lace lingerie. Firstly, you put on the fitted top half, it’s like a push up bra with a lace vest top attached to it, with a frilly bottom. From the bottom of the bra, to the hem where the frilly part of is, there’s a piece of lace that’s tied, much like how you would tie or corset. Next, you put on the thigh length, white, transparent, thigh length stockings, and connect the suspenders to the top. Of course, under the lingerie, you leave on the very small white thong you’ve been wearing.  
You give yourself a once over in the mirror, you’re happy with how you look. You pick up your dress, place your hand on the door knob, but you can’t open it. It’s not that the door’s locked or anything, you’re just scared. Taking a deep breath, you open the door, looking at the floor, desperately trying not to look at Hux. You put your dress back in its dress bag and hand it on the wardrobe door. 

As you turn around, you see Hux staring at you. You’re not really sure what to do so you hide behind your dress bag. Immature, but you feel it’s justified because of the intensity of his stare. 

You can hear him coming closer to you, “No hiding, I want to see you.” His voice is soft and low. Before you could voluntarily walk out of your hiding place, he pulls aside the dress bag, the wood of the door screeching as he does so. 

Now that you’re out in the open, he takes a step back to look at you. When you looked at yourself in the mirror, you thought you looked pretty damn good, but now that he’s looking at you, you feel insecure. Maybe it was a bad idea to change into this. You feel exposed. You hide your face out of embarrassment. 

“What did I just say?” he says, pulling your hands away from your face. 

“No hiding,” you reply, looking at the floor. 

Taking pit on you, he hooks his finger under your chin and lift it up, making you look at him. He plants a sweet little kiss on your lips, “let’s go watch that film then.” 

As you make you way to the bed, sitting on your side – the right side – you watch Hux undress himself. Feeling a little awkward because of your lack of clothes, you decide to get under the covers. When he takes off his trousers, you can see the tent in his underwear, which causes you to blush. As he climbs into bed next to you, you catch a glimpse of the bandage covering his wound, “Does that still hurt?” 

“Not really,” he replies, whilst he looks for the film on his datapad. 

 

About half an hour into the film, it decided to hit you with a very graphic sex scene. _That’s not awkward._ Should you be taking notes from this? You tilt your head to the side in curiosity, you can see Hux looking at you as you do so. In the film, the girl is the one making all of the moves, is that what you’re supposed to do? Are you the one that has to initiate sex? How would you even do that, anyway? 

After the sex scene had ended, you were still riddled with a thousand and one questions. If anything, it made you curious. The woman was practically screaming, are you supposed to do that? You’ve never had sex before, but you’re pretty sure that you’ll be too shy to make any noise. Does Hux want you to make loads of noise? The scary thing about him being more experienced than you, is that you don’t want to disappoint, you want to do what he wants to do to please him but you don’t know how. 

After another 10 minutes of watching the movie – well, you were more looking at it, but not actually paying attention – you reached over to the datapad and paused it. You turned to Hux and said, “can we just get it over with now?”

“So romantic.” He said, mocking you. 

“I think romantic went out the window when I started hiding.” You say, as he puts the datapad on the bedside table. You’re not really sure what to do, so you turn the light out and lie down. 

You feel Hux get on top of you, putting his legs between yours, he holds you neck with his right hand, “are you sure you want to do this now?” he whispers.

As soon as you nod, he presses his lips to yours. Your nerves make it difficult to keep up with him, but you’re trying. He moves his hand away from your face ad shifts all of his weight onto the arm, whilst using the other to sneakily turn the lamp on. You stop kissing him and look at him with fake annoyance. 

“I told you, there’s no hiding.” He murmured. You pouted. “Since there’s no hiding, we should probably take this off.” He says, whilst feeling your lingerie. His hand slips from your stomach, around to your bra clasp behind your back. He sits back on his knees and undoes the claps that connect your socks to your top, after this, you sit up as he pulls your lingerie over your head. As you lay back down, you realise he has never seen your boobs before, so you cover them with your hands. You’ve never been insecure about your body, but then again, you never had anyone look at it naked before. “What did I just say?”

You take a deep breath and move your hands to your sides. He hovers over you and presses his soft lips to yours. Much like the night before, he moves his hand over your breast, rolling your already hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger. As he does this, you gasp out of pleasure, he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. As your tongues battle it out – this time he’s not letting you win – you feel yourself growing wetter. Last time, your wetness was protected by a regular set of underwear, but the tiny little thong that you’re wearing now is nothing, you’re probably dripping onto the bed. 

As you feel your hands feel their way up his chest, he kisses his way down your jaw and onto your neck. He doesn’t stay there as long as you’d hope, instead he turns his attention to your breasts. Not really knowing where to look, you stare straight up as he goes left. Taking your nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, lighting biting it, you swallow the urge to moan. However, you release a shaky breath when he turns his attention to the right one.

You watch him as he leaves a trail of kisses down your stomach. Once he reaches the hem of your underwear, he sits up, slowing removing your stockings, keeping eye contact whilst doing so. Once they were both off, you try and close your legs a little bit, noticing that he was looking down there. He stares at you, looking half annoyed, so you open your legs a little bit more. “good girl.” He murmurs, as kissed his way down your right leg, then starts again and goes down your left. 

As he takes off your skimpy excuse for underwear, he says confidently, “new rule: no looking away, you must remain looking at me, understood?” you nod. 

You keep your eyes on him as he places your legs over his shoulders, resting his weight mostly on his elbows, and his hands on your lower abdomen. He hums, “someone’s wet.” You’re not really sure why you’re embarrassed, but you cover your face with your hand to hide the redness creeping its way onto your cheeks. “(Y/N), what did I just say?”

You mumble out an apology as you remove your hands from your face, shyly looking down at him through the valley between your breasts. You watch as he repeatedly kisses achingly close to your clit. You move your hands to your stomach, just under your breasts as you bend your knees, resting your feet on his shoulders, you wiggle your hips trying to put his lips in the right place. He clamps his hands on your hips to hold you down. You huff when he starts kissing everywhere but the places you want him to. _Fucking tease._

Right when you were about to say something, he licks the entirety of your pussy with one long, slow swipe. Completely disregarding his rule, you rest your head back on the pillow and close your eyes, focusing on the feeling. This was a different kind of touch. It was soft and delicate, yet once he started kitten licking your clit, he had your legs twitching and your toes were curling. Your lips were parted, inhaling short gasps of air as you felt your heart rate speed up. However, your attention was diverted when he started tapping your stomach with his fingers, when you look at him, you were met with an intense gaze. You cupped your breasts, using them as a shield to cover his view of your face. 

He stops what he’s doing and brings his face to yours. He looks very serious for someone who has just has his face all up in your vagina. “Stop. Hiding.” Due to the sexiness of his low toned voice, tingles were sent to your core, you wanted to rub your thighs together to create friction, but his legs were in the way. You lift your hips up, rubbing yourself against his thigh, you can definitely feel his bulge. He makes his way back down your body, assuming his previous position, “every time you look away, I’ll stop.” He grabs your hands and keeps them in his own. You would have thought it was cute if he at least held onto your hands, but instead his grip was around your wrists. 

Trusting his word, you kept eye contact with him as he returned to licking, nibbling, and sucking on your clit. After a while, he let go of your left hand and slid one of his fingers into you. Your walls clamping around his finger, you took a very deep breaths and tried to relax. The once uncomfortable, foreign feeling becomes pleasurable when he starts curling his finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. As you bite your lip, you accidentally let out a small moan, nothing too loud but you felt embarrassed nonetheless. Attempting to bring your free hand to your face, Hux quickly grabs it, and adds another finger, stretching you. As his fingers work faster, so does his tongue. You try and keep yourself quiet by biting your lip, it doesn’t work much. The longer he goes, the more you feel like you need to pee, should you say something? Before you had the chance to, he mumbles “are you going to be a good girl and cum for me?” against your clit, the vibrations sending you over the edge. You loudly moan out in pleasure as your body is enveloped by tingles, spreading throughout your entire body like wildfire. 

Once your body stops violently shaking, Hux pulls out of you. Hovering over you once more, he brings his sullied fingers to your mouth, “open.” After you open your mouth, he sticks his finger in and tell you to suck. As you taste yourself on his fingers, you begin to wonder how could he enjoy it so much, it tastes kind of… tarte. 

After he pulls out of your mouth, you run your fingers up his wet chest. Wet? “Why are you wet?” you say, inspecting the area. _Oh my, did I pee on him?_ You start to panic slightly; this could be super embarrassing for you. 

He looks down at where you hand is connected to his chest, “you squirted.” When he looks back at you, he can see your eyes practically bulging out of you head. What the heck does that mean? He half smiles, “it’s a good thing,” he says, before he plants a kiss on your lips. “are you ready?”

Oh boy, here we go. You nod. You are nervous, but you’re hoping it’ll feel just as good as him going down on you. 

He sits on his knees between your legs and pull his underwear down. At first you try not to look, so you keep your attention on your dress bag. Once you do look back at him though, you couldn’t help but look. It’s definitely an eyebrow raiser. 

_That’s intimidating._

You’re a little more worried now, is it all going to fit? What if it doesn’t? 

Catching your worried expression, Hux comes back down and kisses you, “just try and relax, okay?” 

You nod. You suck in a deep breath as you feel him line himself up to your entrance. _This is it._ As he starts to slowly push in, he kisses you as a distraction. You wrap one arm around his neck and the other rests just below his shoulder blade. The feeling isn’t exactly painful, it’s more of an ache. You feel… tight… like you’re being stretched and there’s no more elasticity left. Thinking yourself into a panic, Hux stalls his movements to tell you to relax. Apparently your stress can be sensed from the inside of your vagina. 

This time as he thrusts into you, he doesn’t kiss you, he just looks at you as his face hovers over yours. You close your eyes, making your body relax. Once he’s all the way in, he stops moving, looking at you for a sign to keep going. You hold eye contact with him whilst wiggling your hips side to side, trying to used to the feeling of being full, you try and hold back a giggle whilst doing so. 

Hux starts kissing down your jaw and onto your neck, “hmm, you’re so tight.” Is that a good thing? He lifts his head up and looks at you, you nod, you’re ready to get into it now. 

You resume kissing him once he starts slowly thrusting in and out of you. The kisses aren’t like what they were before, they’re aren’t slow and thoughtful, they’re fast and… passionate? In fact, you’re confused as to how he can work his tongue so well whilst he’s thrusting into you, you’re not even doing anything and you’re struggling to keep up. 

He bites your bottom lip as he pulls away from you, leaving kissing down your neck. As he starts sucking on the base of your neck, you run your fingers through his hair. Should you be doing more than just lying here? Should you be trying to give him hickies?  
When you wrap your legs around him, still being careful of his wound, he moves his hand between the two of you and starts rubbing your clit, matching the speed he’s thrusting into you. This causes your limbs to shake, you harshly grip the back of his hair, and lightly dig your nails into his back, making him grunt. _Oh, that was sexy._

On a mission to make him moan, you bite the base of his shoulder right next to his neck, not too hard, just hard enough leave a mark. He grunts again, “that’s a dangerous game, you sure you want to get into that?”

A spark in your curiosity made you bite him harder. The hand that was massaging your clit moves into a tight grip on your hip. He thrusts into you a little faster and harder, not so much so that it hurt. Due to his attacking of your g-spot, the urge to pee arises again. You could help the series of semi loud moans escaping your lips. You tried to silence yourself by sucking on his shoulder, but he wrapped the hand that was on your hip around your neck, not squeezing you, just holding you there, telling you to let it out. _So he does want a screamer._

With his free hand, he moves is down to your clit, harshly rubbing it, causing your body to shake and a few stray, frustrated tears leave your eye ducts. _Why am I crying?_ “Cum. Now.” He demands through gritted teeth, his face resting against yours, holding eye contact. 

You slide your hand from his hair down to the base of his neck, digging your nails into him as you came. Shaking violently, you felt that same explosion of tingles all over your body, this time it was a lot more intense. 

As you came down from your high, Hux peaked his. As he stills, you can feel him pulsing inside you, and some warmth spreading? _Oh, must be his cum._

He remains on top of you, his penis still inside you, you both try to catch your breath, keeping the eye contact. You can’t believe you’ve just had sex for the first time. That was great for you, but you can’t help but wonder what it was like for him, you barely done anything. 

“So… what that… satisfactory?” you said between gasps, with a huge grin on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my first time writing smut, hopefully it wasn't too bad, lemme know what you think 
> 
> Reader's lingerie thingy:  
> http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-j-Df15Xwy94/VG5yUH9Ja_I/AAAAAAAANTU/miNAhajESYU/s1600/wedding-lingerie-bridal-5.jpg


	11. Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You turn towards the bed and pick up a pillow, placing it at his feet, “I am classy!” you say as you sink to your knees, bringing yourself face to face with his penis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

You woke up the next morning to a series of loud bangs on the door. Choosing to ignore it, you roll over, only to land your half asleep butt in a heap on the floor. _Great._ You groan as you turn over, lying on your stomach, at least you brought the sheets with you for the extra padding. 

After more impatient knocking on the door, you wrap the cover around you, giving yourself a hood, and stand up. Wincing as you take your first step, you didn’t realise before now just how sore you are down there. In an attempt to reduce the soreness, you stand with your legs shoulder width apart and slowly walk towards the bedroom door, making sure your thighs don’t rub together. You were hoping Hux was still asleep, or at least not watching you, but when you heard his little exhale of amusement, you hid your face in your makeshift hood. 

“Quit smirking, this is your fault.” You say, faking annoyance. _It’s too early for this shit._

When you make it to the door, you angrily bang on the door several times letting the guard know that you’re awake. You swear, you forget to set your alarm a couple of times and suddenly your incapable of getting yourself up forever. It’s just rude. You’re an adult. 

You funnily walk back into your room, keeping your eyes on the ground, not wanting to see Hux’s stupid face. You push the bedroom door, almost closing but not quite shutting properly. Face planting the bed, you turn your back to him, hogging all of the covers. That’s what he gets for laughing at your pain. 

You close your eyes, praying for sleep. Yes, you’re supposed to be getting up, but today is the last day you get to spend with your new husband, and you’d like to spend it sleeping. Your venture into the unconscious was cut short when you feel Hux enter your cover cocoon and brush away the hair from your neck and starts kissing you there as his hand travels down to your abdomen, holding you steady as he pushes his prominent erection into your behind. _Very subtle._

As your breathing hitched he moved his hand to your clit sending your legs into a spasm, “let’s check the damage, shall we?” he says against you neck. He moves down between your legs, keeping the warm sheets covering you, something you very much appreciated. Realising you were naked, you covered yourself up with your hands. “No. I’ll be having none of that.” He said sternly, attempting to pry your hands away from your private parts. 

“But what if it looks gross?” it’s a genuine concern, you want to look good for him. You didn’t want him to look at you and be absolutely repulsed and never want to sleep with you again. 

He tuts whilst rolling his eyes, “there’s nothing wrong with you.” 

“You haven’t seen it; you don’t know that. It could look absolutely monstrous for all you know.” 

“I’ve been through this many times, (Y/N), nothing is wrong with you.” 

_Many times, huh?_

“They’re not me. Just because it was fine with them doesn’t mean it automatically is with me.”

He signs, pinching the bridge of his nose, “(Y/N), you will look exactly the same as you did last night, possibly a little swelling, but still the same. Was I repulsed last night?” You shake your head, no. “Therefore, I won’t be now. You need to stop hiding yourself from me.” He says in a softer tone. 

He’s right, considering he’s your husband you do hide yourself a lot. That being said, you’ve only been around him for four days now, he can’t expect you to just confidently walk around naked in front of him. You slowly removed your hands back to your sides, it made you feel comforted knowing that the sheets were obscuring the light, stopping him from seeing you right away. 

He lifted your knees up, pushing them back to they were resting on your chest, he told you to hold them there. He unveiled your needy core by attempting to push the sheets fully off of you, to which you protested and managed to keep the top half of you covered, yet still visible from Hux’s perspective. He hummed, clearly admiring his handy work… dick work? He places a delicate kiss against your clit, “does it hurt?”

“Not at the moment.” 

You shiver as he blows cold hair onto your clit, instead of focusing on your clit like you thought he would, he started teasing your lips by licking on them, occasionally lightly sucking on them. He would stop every so often and blow cold air onto you. He took his time, slowly moving his hands down your thighs, even his kisses and slow, broad licks were slow, it was very calming. 

Eventually his tongue found its way inside you, well almost, it feels more like he’s poking around the outside. He’s still taking things slow as his nose nudges your clit, making you squirm. Having enough of this slow business, you start you move your hips, directing your clit to his tongue. He wasn’t having is, he hooked his arms around your legs and held your hips down. _Well bugger._

After teasing you some more, his tongue lightly landed on your clit, so light in fact, if you weren’t focusing on it, you probably wouldn’t have felt it. Just as you were about to buck your hips, he held onto them tightly, making sure you weren’t going anywhere.  
Continuing with his light touches, he flicks his tongue around your clit as his reaches up with both hands, grasping both breasts before playing with your hard nipples. You moan as he adds more pressure to your clit, only to go back to delicately kitten licking it a few seconds after. Having enough of his teasing, you wrap your legs around his head, pressing his face to your pussy. He chuckles, sending vibrations through your body causing you to shudder. He removes your tight grip from around his head whilst devouring your pussy, paying more attention to your clit. Realising how much and how loud you’ve been moaning, you cover your hands with your mouth, feeling embarrassed. He reaches up and grabs your hands, bringing them down to your abdomen. You tilt your head back, feeling yourself getting closer and closer to your climax as he moves the flat of his tongue from side to side at varying speeds. You squeeze his thumbs as your legs begin to shake, your moaning getting progressively louder. 

“No.” he says as he pulls back. He moves on top of you, roughly grabbing your jaw with one hand, “don’t you dare cum without my permission,” he growls into your ear. He gets back to it, he doesn’t go slow either, he’s not teasing anymore. Slurping, grunting, even the intense eye contact makes you feel as though your lady business is being appreciated. Although not being allowed to cum when you’re already on the edge isn’t the best position to be in, how could you even stop yourself. 

Not wanting to disobey Hux, you ask if you can cum, your voice small. It’s hard to believe you’re still shy when his face is pressed up against your pussy. After he says no, you thread your fingers through his hair, maybe if you distract yourself you’ll be able to stop your climax. 

Before you could think of anything distracting, Hux slowly trailed his hands up your body, landing on your breasts once again, rolling your nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. You let out a half moan, half whine, “nnnfffff, please let me cum,” you say as you close your eyes, oh boy, you need this. 

“No.” he said, slightly muffled.

You let out another whine. You weren’t sure how much longer you could hold on for, since he wasn’t holding back and you couldn’t focus on anything but the edge you were about to fall off of. Writhing in pleasure, you start begging, repeating “please” over and over again, he denied you every time. Arching your back off the bed as you came, your entire body shakes as tingles spread like wildfire throughout your body. As you came down from your high, you knew you were in for it. When you looked down at him, your eyes met his. He didn’t look mad, in fact, he looked like was smirking. Your suspicions were confirmed when he sat back, that smug little smirk on his lips.

He brings himself face to face, his hand latching itself to your jaw, “I thought I told you not to cum?” his voice is dark, very sexy... although you were too distracted by the hard member pressing into your thigh. 

“Well… you wouldn’t stop so… it’s your fault really…” _smooth,_ anything to get the blame off of you. 

“If only you knew how to follow orders.” He said before taking you by your elbow and pulling you up. As you walk towards the wall, you attempt to cover the top half of your body with your free arm, which earns you disappointed glare from Hux. He stood with his back against the wall, his feet shoulder length apart, “on your knees,” he said before pulling your arm away from your body. 

You raise your brow, then look at the floor. _It looks hard, won’t do the knees any good._ You turn towards the bed and pick up a pillow, placing it at his feet, “I am classy!” you say as you sink to your knees, bringing yourself face to face with his penis. _Boy, it looks hard._

You’re not really sure what you’re supposed to do, are you supposed to use your hands first… or are you supposed to use your mouth? What do you do with your tongue? 

Feeling like you’ve been staring at the head of his penis for an age, you grab it and start moving your hand back and forth. Are you even doing this right, you wonder, as you look up at him. Giggling nervously, you turn your head to the side, only to have him grab your chin and force you to face him. He slaps away the hand that was on his penis and lines it up with your mouth, “start slow, careful with your teeth.” 

You open up, taking him into your mouth. You don’t know why you’re surprised to find that it tastes and feels just like skin, you don’t know why you thought it would be any different. Feeling like it was in the way, you start moving your tongue, you didn’t think it would make a difference but you heard him exhale loudly, sadly not enough to call it a moan. When you look up, you see him biting his lip and roll his head back onto the wall, truly a beautiful sight. 

Trying to elicit more of a response from him, you take him further into your mouth, trying your best to swirl your tongue around him. Bobbing your head, you bring your hand back up, stroking the parts of him your mouth hasn’t got to yet. You look up at him, he’s watching you intently, “you look so classy with my dick in your mouth,” he rasped. 

You wondered how much longer you’d be doing this, not that it wasn’t fun, your jaw was just starting to hurt. 

He brushes all of your hair back off your face with both hands, “hands down,” he instructed. You place your hands between your thighs. You were hoping he wouldn’t catch on to the subtle rubbing of your clit, but he did, like he always does. He lightly tugs on your hair, “hands behind your back. Now.” You do as he says. “Hmm, relax.” 

Although the hum wasn’t much a moan, you still take it. 

He starts thrusting slowly into your mouth, he doesn’t go all the way in, he’s probably leading you up to that. You hollow your cheeks as he goes deeper and deeper into your mouth with every thrust. He stops suddenly, and starts slowly making his way into your mouth. All the way into your mouth. It tickles as your nose meets the little ginger hairs, “good girl,” he groans. You want to smile, but that’s hard to do with the giant obstacle in your mouth. After him not moving for a while, you start to gag, looking up at him you can see him smiling. “Up,” he says, as he pulls out of your mouth. 

As soon as you get to your feet, his mouth is on yours. You jump when he pats the back of your thighs, he lifts you, turning and pressing your back against the cold, hard wall. Legs wrapped tightly around him, your lips still connected, he goes between your bodies and lining himself up with your entrance and pushes in. 

It hurt at first, with you being sore from last night’s activities, but after a while the discomfort went away. His thrusts are a lot harder and more animalistic than they were last night, with every snap of his hips, you feel the need to pee growing and growing, you choose to ignore it. You take your left arm from around his neck, trailing your hand down his arm, feeling his bicep. As his mouth moves from yours to your neck, you take the time to admire his arms, you probably won’t be seeing them again for a while. 

“(Y/N),” he said breathlessly, _was he just moaning my name?_ “rub your clit, now.” _Of course he wasn’t._

You hesitantly move your hand between the two of you, down to your clit. You start rubbing yourself slowly, completely out of sync with his thrusts. The added stimulation causes your legs to spasm. “Go faster,” he commands. 

You try and rub at the same speed as him. You kept stopping and starting, the sensation becoming too much for you. It’s not that it hurt or was painful in any way, the feeling was simply too much. Hux, clearly getting sick of you not doing as he says, takes it into his own hands and does it for you. As the pressure builds inside you, you dig your nails into his back, earning a grunt from him. Not sure whether you should just inform him of your pending orgasm or not, you decide to play it safe and ask, “c… can I cum?” 

He picked up the speed, “yes.” 

Squirming as you came, Hux almost lost his grip on your thighs. It didn’t take Hux too long to finish after you. Once he did though, you stayed in his arms, you wouldn’t quite call it post coital cuddling, but you’ll take it. He walks over to the bed, putting you down on your back, as he finally pulls out of you, you can feel his seed drip down onto the bed. He passes you some tissues to clean yourself up, you take it and ever so gracefully clean up the baby juice spillage. 

After looking around the room for your robe, you realise you had left it in the main room since that’s the last place you had it. Still naked, you opened the door, you screech when you’re suddenly hit with something wet. 

_What the…?_

As you look in the direction the shots came from, you see one of your guards standing, grasping his penis. 

Shocked and appalled at the lack of privacy you’ve been given, you hide behind the door, telling Hux to pass you some tissues and the throw to cover yourself with. Collecting the items, he came over to the door, luckily for him, he had already put his underwear back on. He passes you the tissues so you could clean yourself up whilst he holds the blanket up blocking the guard’s view of you, protecting what little privacy you had left.

You could hear shuffling footsteps, “stay there.” Hux demanded. He doesn’t look mad, but his voice gives it away. Are you going to witness the full extent of Hux’s wrath? 

Having cleaned yourself up, you wrap the blanket tightly around yourself and stand behind Hux. 

“Tell me,” he pauses.

“Adrian,” the guard replies, surprisingly holding eye contact with Hux.

“Tell me, Adrian, _where_ in your job description does it mention spying on the Princess during an intimate exchange? _Where_ does it say you should masturbate over her Highness instead of protecting her? Do you really believe your behaviour to be appropriate considering recent events?” you have to hand it to him, it’s oddly titillating to hear Hux speak with such authority. 

“No.” he says, his voice small.

“No what?” Hux harshly replies. 

You hold onto Hux’s waist, resting your forehead against his back. 

“No… Hux?” Adrian replies, unsure.

You peek out from behind Hux and whisper “Sir.” Hux heard you, he even turned his head to face you, you innocently smile at him. 

“No, sir, my actions were unacceptable and I apologise, sir”

“How long were you watching?” you ask. Considering you hardly like Hux looking at you naked, you’re not amused to find out someone else has seen you in your birthday suit. 

“I saw almost everything, Your Highness.” 

_Oh, for fuck’s sake._

“What’s going on in here?” your mother interrupts. Your mother is nosy, it’s where you get it from. 

You were about to open your mouth and explain the whole situation when Hux spoke over you, “Why don’t you explain yourself, Adrain?” 

As he explained everything, you snuggled more into Hux’s side, practically forcing him to put his arm around you. Once again, he wasn’t really pulling you close, he wasn’t hugging you, it was just resting there.

 

 

After you mother gave Adrian a good shouting at, she informed you and Hux to go take a shower, breakfast was being served in an hour. 

After brushing your teeth, both you and Hux stepped into the shower. You still tried to hide yourself which Hux was still not happy about. Whatever, you don’t care, you won’t be seeing him for a while after today. You’re kind of sad about it, he’s an alright fella, but at least whilst he’s away you can walk around your room naked without feeling the need to hide yourself. 

He grabs the hand towel and soap and starts washing you. Oh, you could get used to this. Much like you had expected, he spent longer washing certain areas of your body, no surprise there, you’re hot as fuck. 

You didn’t really speak until he handed you the soap and washcloth. “So… you know how we’re married now?” You ask, looking at his chest as you cover it in soap suds.

“Yes?” 

“Can I… um… Can I call you by your actual name now?” you say, looking up at him. Maybe the eye contact will seal the deal.

He sighs. You know that sigh. That is the sigh he does when he’s going to deny you. 

You interrupt before he could say anything, “Oh come on! We’re married, this is what married people do!” You are so close to throwing a tantrum. Yes, it’s childish, but all you want is to call the guy Armitage. 

“Fine. You may call me Armitage, but only when we’re alone, in the presence of company, you will refer to me as Hux.” 

You smile, you wonder how many people can get away with calling him Armitage. Armitage is a big name though, maybe you should give him a nickname… maybe he already has one, “what about a nickname?” you dramatically gasp, “what about Armie?” you say, bounding up and down on your forefeet. 

“No. Absolutely not.” He says, putting a hand on your shoulder, stopping your happy jumping. 

“Aw, come on! If it’s just between us, why does it matter?” 

“I’m not a child, it’s either Armitage or Hux.” 

You angrily sniffle. “Fine.” You guess you could give up the idea of a nickname… 

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, lemme know what you think! 
> 
> Have a super cool day/night wherever you are (as I'm editing and posting this, it's past midnight in the UK) <3


	12. Technique Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux drops his hand to his side, “why are you protecting him?” 
> 
> Why am I protecting him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been off sick for the past couple of days so I've had time to get another chapter out early, that being said, this probably isn't my best. 
> 
> Regardless, enjoy <3

After showering the two of your dressed. As Hu – Armitage made his way into the bathroom to style his hair – something that is apparently very important to him – you thought now would be a good time to take your birth control pills. You take the pill bottle out of the top drawer, take one pill out and then rest the container on the nightstand. You grab your water and swallow the pill after counting down from three – you were never very good at swallowing pills. 

Just as you were about to put the pill bottle back, Hux entered the room, “what are those?” 

_Shit._

“Oh nothing, it’s not important,” you say, waving your hand dismissively before putting the pills back into the drawer. 

“You wouldn’t be taking medication for nothing, (Y/N). What was it?” 

Well, he’s got you there. 

“Oh, it’s just… just iron tablets.” You say, he squints at you, he doesn’t believe you, “I’m anaemic so…” you nod, trailing off. 

“I would hardly say iron deficiency is nothing.” He says, walking towards you. _Oh, shit, he’s not going to look at them, is he?_ You covered yourself pretty well, the pills are in a bottle labelled for iron tablets, but I’ve never seen any blue iron tablets… 

“It’s not important because it’s under control, thanks to medication, that’s why it’s not important.” You place your body in front of the drawer, trying to make it look as natural as possible. 

Luckily, before he placed his hand on the drawer handle, someone knocked at the door. _Thank fuck for that._

 

Breakfast was served buffet style… how hygienic. Everyone in the room has breathed onto the food, contaminating it. If you get sick after this, there will be Hell. 

Hu – damn, Armitage, being a gentleman, let you go before him in the line. You were just helping yourself to the new, _uncontaminated_ batch of scrambled tofu (because there was no saving the eggs, they were a popular choice among your guests) when you felt your plate get heavier. You see a couple of slices of meat on your plate, “what is that?”

“A rich source of iron.” He said, nonchalantly. You look down at your plate, you couldn’t help but smile. The lil goofball is trying to take care of you, _how sweet._ You bite your lip in order to stop a nervous giggle from escaping. You finish up getting your food with a ridiculous smile from ear to ear. 

Instead of talking to anyone, you eavesdropped on their conversations. Nothing of interest was said though, mostly just what people were doing after they leave. Turning your attention to Hux, you heard him talking to both his and you’re your parents about him going back to work in a couple of hours. 

By the time you had finished eating, you were overheard Hux talk about his little First Order business. Honestly, you weren’t listening that much. Sure, he’s your husband, but it’s not like the planet is going to be on Team ‘Wears Too Much Black’ so why should you bother? 

You practically dragged Hux out of the room at light speed when your mother told you of the wedding presents that needed to be opened and recorded a few doors down. You wonder if Hux gets as excited as you do when it comes to unwrapping presents. Part of you is hoping that he’ll turn into an excited child and enthusiastically open each one with a smile on his face, but the other part of you knows he’ll act indifferent. 

As you walk into the room, you stand in awe at the mountain of perfectly wrapped presents waiting for you to tear them open. _Oh, this is going to be fun._ You look at Hux, you’re not surprised at his blank facial expression. 

“Okay, so,” you say, walking towards the huge pile of gifts, “we need to write down what the items are and who gave them.” You say, gesturing towards the notepad and pen. 

“I’ll write, you can unwrap,” he says, collecting the notepad and pen before sitting in the armchair closest to the table full of gifts. 

_Of course._

You frown, “you don’t want to unwrap any of them?” 

“No. You’re far more excited about this than I am, I shall leave it to you.” 

You hum, looking at the floor. All you want is for him to act like an excited child whilst opening a stupid fucking present, is that too much to ask? You sigh before grabbing several boxes and placing them on the floor in front of Hux. You sit yourself on the floor next to Hux’s feet, back facing the door. 

You pick up the first box and start ripping the shiny, silver paper open, “Okay, so we have an OXO Good Grip Salad Spinner from…” you look in the shredded remains of wrapping paper finding a slightly ripped name card, “Earl and Gladys.” 

Looking at Hux, resting your head against the armchair, you watch him as he takes note. _Geez, he’s good looking._ You were probably going to miss him once he leaves, you wondered if he would miss you too. _Probably not._ He has too much work to do to care about some girl, you frown. You have an act for thinking yourself into a bad mood. 

Taking a deep breath, you pick up the next silver wrapped box and place it on Hux’s lap, telling him that he has to open it. 

Staying silent, he stares at you, dead set on not opening the present. 

“Do you need help?” you sit up on your knees, half leaning over chair, “look, all you have to do is rip it,” you say, grabbing his hand, placing his index finger through an opening, moving his thumb so it rested on top of the paper that covered his finger, and moved his hand, tearing the paper open. You look at him, smiling, “see, it’s not that hard.” 

As much as you’d like to keep holding his hand, you remove yourself from him, still staying on your knees. “I’m aware of the technique used to unwrap a present, (Y/N).” 

_Why does he always have to sound so formal?_

“Then why aren’t you doing it?” your question was met with stone cold silence, “don’t you think we could get this over with faster if you helped unwrap too?” 

“While you’re not incorrect in thinking that, it would be more productive if we each had a separate job.” 

_Damn him, talking fucking sense._

“Can you at least just open one?” you hit him with your best doe eyes you could possibly muster. 

He sighs – yes, you have him – “fine.” He takes the box and unwraps it with a face of indifference. You don’t know why you expected him to act any different, but you felt disappointed, you wanted him to show some emotion. He has always been so rational… so covered up when it came to emotions, you didn’t want him to be that way with you. “A slotted wine tray” he says, looking at you before picking up the pen up and writing it down. Whilst he does that, you find the name tag and tell him who sent it. 

 

It took about an hour to get through all of the gifts. You were currently sat with your knees to your chest, watching Hux as he does something with your datapad, something to do with communicating with him. At least that means he wants to talk to you, right?   
After putting the datapad down he walks towards you. As he cups your cheeks you put your legs down enabling him to straddle your hips as you lie down. Just as your lips were about to connect, a loud bang came from the doorway to the room. Both diverting your attention to the direction the sound came from, you see Adrian standing in the doorway holding a pen. 

_Oh, for fuck’s sake._

Hux fisted the duvet before standing and walking towards Adrian. He’s dead. “You have ten seconds to explain what you’re doing here. Go.” His voice is dark, authoritative, and honestly intimidating. You’d hate to be on the receiving end. 

“I was… I was… um, just borrowing a pen” Adrian says, stumbling over his words, holding the pen up. 

“What were you planning to write on?” you’re surprised Hux has manged to stay so calm considering he has previously stated his desire to kill Adrian off.

“What?” Adrian says, dipping his brows in confusion.

“I’m assuming you’re aware that when you use a pen, you write it to write on something, like a notepad. Tell me, where’s the notepad?” Hux demands, as you get up off the bed and walk to Hux’s side.

Adrian takes a deep breath, “oh, I need to borrow one of those too.”

You shake your head, if Hux gets his way, this won’t end well for him. 

“Notepads and pens are typically kept in the same place for convenience.” You could feel Hux’s intolerance coming off him in waves. “If you were truly here for these materials, you wouldn’t need to be anywhere near the bedroom. This is not the only room in the house that contains writing materials, yet to chose to come in here anyway, why is that?”

“This is just the closest room; I now realise it was a mistake.” Adrian says, holding his hands up as if he was surrendering. 

“What is your agenda? What is it that you so desperately need a pen and paper for?” Hux asks. 

“I… I… listen man, you just… I’m sorry…” he trails off, looking at his feet. 

“(Y/N), why don’t you go downstairs,” he says, putting his hand on the small of your back, pushing your forward slightly. 

You look Hux, then Adrian, then back to Hux, you can’t leave, who knows what might happen. “No, I’m good. I think I’ll stay here.” 

“(Y/N),” he said. You were right, being on the receiving end of his dark, and intimidating voice is not nice. “You should leave.” 

“No, I’ll stay.” 

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, “it’s not wise for you to be here and witness this.”

“So don’t do anything.” You plead. “Adrian, will you go wait in the bathroom for a minute?” 

A bathroom is not the most glamorous waiting room but it’s all you’ve got. As he closes the bathroom door, you turn to Hux.

“Why don’t we just move him? Swap his position with someone else’s? He can guard the main doors, then he’ll have no reason to be up here.” Hux covered his mouth with his hand as if he’s thinking about it. “Okay, if he does come up here, we’ll know that he has no reason to be and then you can do whatever you want, okay?” 

Hux drops his hand to his side, “why are you protecting him?”

_Why am I protecting him?_

“We have lost so many people in the past 2 days, we can’t just kill another because he’s a bit of a pervert. We need to gain bodies, not lose them.” 

He nods, “fine, but if he comes near you for any other reason than your protection, he’s a dead man.” He leans down and kisses you. You return the gesture, stand on your toes, and wrap your arms around his neck. 

Just as thing started to heat up, Adrian knocked on the bathroom door, asking if he could leave. After he left your room, Hux locked the door behind him, and then he kissed you once more. 

 

About half an hour later, you and Hux were waiting in the entrance hall, it’s time for him to leave. Part of you is sad, you’re relatively fond of his company, who knows when you’re going to see him again. 

Standing in front of you, he says, “feel free to message me, especially upon finding out whether you’re pregnant or not.” 

You nod, so he only wants to talk if it’s to do with how well his sperm is doing. 

“It’s highly likely that my responses will be slow due to my busy schedule, but I will try to put some time aside to talk.” He says before kissing you. 

“Oh, isn’t that sweet,” you hear your mother say loudly, interrupting your kiss. You look past Hux to see your mother and father walking towards the two of you. 

_Oh, fantastic._

“Don’t give us that look, pumpkin, we’ve come to say goodbye and then we’ll leave you alone.” Your father says. You’re surprised, in social situations he normally lets your mother do all the talking. At least you know you can trust him, he’ll stick to his word, unlike your mother who could stand around talking to anyone for hours. Your father holds out his hand for Hux to shake, “It was nice meeting you…” 

You stop listening when you notice Adrian at the end of the hall occasionally looking at us and taking notes. What is he doing? Maybe it’s part of his job… to monitor who comes in and out of the manor? That makes sense, especially since the shooting, knowing exactly who has been here would make it easier to determine the odd one out, especially if they weren’t specifically required to be here. It was a good thing you and Hux made him move to door duty, he seems to be doing his job perfectly fine. 

Your attention is brought back to Hux once your parents leave, giving you and Hux some privacy. You don’t have any time to talk, given that his ship has just landed. Cupping your cheek with his right hand, he kisses you one last time. “Remember to keep your datapad on you at all times, I’ll contact you when I can.” You nod. 

_So he does want to talk to me._

He doesn’t sound or look emotional, that slightly disappoints you, but you should know not to expect that from him. 

He nods his head as a goodbye – _it’s better than nothing_ – and walks towards his ship. You watch as the ship leaves, suddenly feeling lonely. As his ship disappears, you shake your head. No, you don’t need him, you got on just fine without him before and you will now. 

Turning around to get back to your room, you find Adrian standing in front of you, blocking your path to the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fasten your seat belts, kids, we're getting to the exciting part.


	13. Strike Three, You're Dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, (Y/N),” he says aggressively. _Oh, boy he’s mad._ “I told you, if he comes near you, he’s a dead man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So over 100 kudos? *hold up self administered award*  
> I'd like to thank General Hux for the inspiration, my brain for coming up with such trash, and finally, my computer for staying up all those nights and not once crashing on me, give yourself a pat on the back, Gerald (my computer) *a single tear runs down my cheek*
> 
> But seriously, thanks for reading, it's crazy to me that people actually like this trash. You all deserve a little pocket sized Hux to keep you company.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy <3

Turning around to get back to your room, you find Adrian standing in front of you, blocking your path to the stairs. 

“Hi (Y/N), I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry about what happened this morning… twice. For lack of a better word, ‘spying’ on you was not my intention, finishing on your certainly wasn’t.” you shuffle your feet, really not wanting to think about that. “I just want to thank you for defending me against Hux too. I highly doubt forgiveness is something Hux gives out regularly, especially when it comes to me, but I hope you could forgive me for my obscene behaviour, I can assure you, it will not happen again.” He looks down at you, pleading for forgiveness. Should you so easily give it to him? You know Hux wouldn’t.

“I accept your apology,” taking a deep breath you say, “however, forgiveness will surely come in time.” _What would Hux think if I just forgave him so easily? Why do I care what he thinks?_ “My husband… he is not a fan of yours, and he is not a fan of your being near me unless it’s for my safety. Not saying that you will… but just because he has gone, that doesn’t mean you can go back to how you were before, he will ask and I won’t lie. For your sake, I suggest you buckle down and take his threats seriously. He wants your head on a stick.” With that, you try and walk past him, only for him to hold is arm out, once again, blocking you. 

“Thank you. Permission to speak freely, _Princess?_ ” the way he purred you title is similar to the way Hux spoke to you during your first time having sex, it caused shivers to run down your spine. 

You step back and to the side, just a few small steps away from the wall, “Yes.” 

He takes a deep breath, “Hux doesn’t deserve you. You’re… too kind, I’m sure you already know that you and Hux are polar opposites. I’ve heard about him, he’s not a good guy and you deserve better.” 

Eying the floor, _is he right?_ Sure, you didn’t have that much in common, but you still barely know each other… 

“While you are free to have your opinion and respectfully share it, my marriage has been great so far. He has saved me, he hasn’t taken advantage of me, small gestures show he cares about my wellbeing, he has comforted me...” you list, counting them on your fingers, “he has done absolutely nothing wrong, what makes him the bad guy?” Honestly, you’re offended for Hux. The guy comes here looking for marriage and all he gets is accused of being some evil doer. 

“I know that he’s bad considering his job. Have you ever seen his ship? The things that go on up there, you wouldn’t have even considered marrying him if you knew th– ”

“No,” you interrupt, holding your hand up, “I’m fully aware that his… political views are not the same as mine, that does not change anything. Regardless of where he stands, this planet will always stay the same, even when it’s him in charge. As for the things that go on in whatever the fuck it is, that is his business, not mine, and certainly not yours.” In favour of holding your hand up, instead you decide to point your finger at him, “When he is working, he is the General, he does whatever the fuck he wants, when he is down here with me, he is Hux, he is my husband and he is nice to me. Don’t accuse him of being some monster just because you have heard some rumour about what happens on his ship.” _Wow, I’m really fucking pissed. This is strike one._

As you put your hand down you notice how shocked he looks. _Maybe he shouldn’t go accusing people of things when he doesn’t know shit._ “H, h… he’s going to be K, King?” he stutters. 

Your eyes bulge, “what?” nobody is supposed to know. Great, you’ve gone running your fucking mouth like you always do. 

“You said ‘when he’s in charge’… when… when is… what?” Oh boy, you’ve done it now. 

“I didn’t say that.” _Good ole denial, that always works._

“Yes, you did.” He argues. 

“No, I didn’t. Why would I even say that?” your voice progressively getting higher. 

“Because he’s going to be King…” Adrian seems… almost scared. 

“Listen Adrian,” you say calmly, putting both of your hands up, “the point is, you need to get on with your job. You need to protect us. You know what, maybe if you do that, Hux won’t want to kill you.” You look at the floor, anything else you want to say? Having a quick scan through your mind, you decide it’s probably best for you to shut your cakehole in case you say anything else you’re not supposed to. You look back at Adrian, “I’m going to go now, I suggest you let me.” 

With that, you walked… well, mostly ran, past Adrian and into your room. You didn’t realise how far and fast you had ran until you were practically having an asthma attack once you were safe behind closed doors.

You eye your untouched datapad, should you tell Hux about this? How much trouble would Adrian be in if you did? Hux’s tolerance for him is thin as it is. Maybe you should keep it from him. Not that you’d lie, you just wouldn’t mention it unless he specifically asked for what happened after he left… sounds like a plan. 

 

 

 

It has now been 2 weeks since Hux left you, you wanted to talk to him but you didn’t want to seem clingy. _Such first world problems, I know._ Despite wanting him to initiate the conversation, you were now obligated to contact him due to starting your period, after all, you did tell him you would once you found out whether you were with child or not. Seeking out your datapad, you open the messaging centre trying to remember where Hux hid his top secret contact details. 

Tapping on the textbox, you struggle to think of what to write. Does he just expect you to be blunt about it? Should you apologise for not being pregnant? How do you do this?

**(Y/N): ERROR 404: pregnancy not found, try again later.**

Should you have said please? _Nah, too late now anyway._

Giddy with anticipation, how will he react? You think you’re pretty damn clever.

Tired of waiting, you decide to take a bath. 

Amidst your eucalyptus scented bubble bath, your mind races with Hux related questions:

_What’s he doing?_

_Why is he taking so long to reply?_

_Is he sleeping?_

_Is he eating?_

_Is he with company?_

_Work related company?_

_Social company?_

_Female company?_

_Is he sexing her?_

**_Is he sexing her?!_ **

It’s not too farfetched for you think he’s with other girls, given that he’ll be away for so long, and men have needs. It’s not uncommon for those in arranged marriages to be unfaithful, especially when one of them is away for so long. Neither of you swore to exclusivity, so it’s a possibility that he’s out there mattress dancing with some harlot. 

You can imagine it now, his dick expertly sliding in and out of her. Maybe she’s on top, I bet she’s good at it too because she’s an experienced whore. He probably like sex with her more, he doesn’t have to go slow with her, doesn’t have to be gentle, he can do whatever he wants because he knows she can take it. Fuck that Finalizer floozy. 

_Well fucking done, (Y/N), thinking yourself into a bad mood._

It would be pretty damn shitty to find out the only person you’ve ever been with is out there fucking some other chick whilst you’re over here with a painful uterus that’s ready to house his fucking ginger kids. 

_Woah._

No way are you ready for kids. Especially if the father could be out there dipping his wick in some other chick – _5 points for the killer rhyme._

You finally pull your lazy butt out of the bath when you hear your datapad go off. Not even bothering getting dressed, you sit on his side of the bed with your towel rightly wrapped around you. Opening your datapad, you notice a new message from Hux, you cannot help but smile. 

_Fucking finally._

**General Hux: Thank you for informing me. I look forward to it.**

You bite your lower lip, smiling from ear to ear. _Ahh, he can’t wait,_ your mind screams.

**General Hux: I’m on a break now if you wish to video chat?**

_He wants to talk to me. He wants to talk to me. He wants to talk to me. He wants to talk to me._

**(Y/N): I’ve just been in the bath so I need to dress, but sure.**

**General Hux: No need.**

You barely had enough time to switch from your towel to your robe before he called you. 

You pressed the answer button to see the face of your husband pop up on the screen. You were pleasantly surprised to see him topless, he must be going to bed, your mind supplied. You lean back, resting your back against the headboard. 

“Hello,” you hesitantly say. 

“Hello.” You’ve never done this before, what are you supposed to say?

“Where are you?” 

“I’m in my quarters.” _So space rooms are called quarters, interesting._

You gasp dramatically, “Oo, oo, can you show me?” that’ll fill up the time, right? 

He furrowed his brow, “you want to see my quarters?” he says, almost in disinterest. 

“Please,” you say, drawing out the word for a few seconds.

He sighs, getting up and giving you a tour of his fancy ass space rooms. They were very… minimal. No entertainment system, no sweet little knick-knacks, no colour. The room seems… untouched. You thought it was weird when he shown you the door that leads to the rest of the base. It wasn’t like a regular door, like you have, it’s like an automatic metal door. Nothing about this room screamed home to you. It seemed very cold, very industrial. 

Once he had sat back down in his bed, you asked him why his rooms are so bare. 

“The only time I spend in here is to shower and sleep. Besides, I have a cat, she’d just destroy anything I put in here.” 

“You have a cat?” you say smiling. You’ve never been allowed to have a pet due to your family being busy, not to mention the sheer number of people walking around the manor. 

Instead of saying anything, he moves the camera down and to his right, showing a ginger cat curled up beside him. You bite back a little bit of jealousy. 

“Aw, you have matching hair.” You smile, “how long have you had a cat for?” 

He turns the camera back to his face, “almost 7 years, she was a gift.” 

“Like… a birthday present?” _he needs to elaborate._

The corners of his mouth turn upwards, “No, I got her when I earned the Finalizer.” 

“So you’ve been a General for 7 years?” but he’s so young. 

“No, I’ve been commanding the Finalizer for around 7 years, I didn’t become General until 3 years ago.” 

“Wow… isn’t 30 young for a General?” 

“Yes, but I was trained from a very young age for this, similar how you have been taught to one day rule your planet.” You nod, you guess that makes more sense, especially taking his father into consideration. “Anyway, I must go now, but before that, take the robe off.” You raise your eyebrow, _at least he’s blunt._

“But… it’s really light in here…” 

“(Y/N), what did I say about hiding yourself?” 

You roll your eyes, “urgh, fine.” You grab the left collar with your right hand, “wait, how much of me can you see?” you put your face closer to the screen, trying to see the little image with you on it. 

“At the moment, your forehead.” You pull back, “don’t worry about it.” 

You slowly, and attempt to seductively, push the left side of your robe off your shoulder whilst keeping your head down. Just as it was about to fall off, Hux tells you to look at him. You nervously giggle a little before lifting your head up, watching him react to you. You repeat your actions with the right side, leaving you with your robe hanging off your arms and your breasts hanging out. You turn your head to your right, feeling too shy to look at him. 

“(Y/N), look at me,” he purrs. After you do, he says, “one day you won’t be so apprehensive.” 

You smile weakly, “oh, I don’t know about that.” 

“The more you do it, the easier it will become.” He has a point. 

“Are you sure that’s not just an excuse to see me naked?” you laugh. 

He almost smiles. Almost. “It doesn’t hurt to see you naked.” You smile, not really knowing what else to say. “Anyway, I must leave you now.” 

After saying your goodbyes, you stay staring at the blank screen, rubbing along the sides near where his head was, until your uterus rudely protests, feeling like you’ve just been stabbed.

_Honestly, pregnancy doesn’t seem so bad, 9 months of no period._

 

 

 

Finally, your period is over, you could comfortably leave your rooms and socialise with people. Unsurprising, the first person you come across is Adrian. He’s still writing things down; you’re dying to know what it is. The other week when Hux left, you assumed he was writing the names of people down to track who comes and goes, but he can’t be doing that here, nobody besides you comes up here.

As you approach him, he quickly closes his notepad. “What are you writing down all the time?” 

“Nothing of importance, your Highness.” He says, straightening his back. 

“If it’s nothing, surely you can show me then.” Without realising it, you’re mimicking Hux’s actions. You’re standing straight, a stern expression, and an attempt at a demanding and authoritative tone. 

He shuffles, “sure,” he opens his notepad. Sure, there are a few notes here and there, but he flicks past them too fast for you to see. He stops on one of the last pages, you look at the detailed drawing… 

_It’s me._

“It’s… it’s me…” 

“Yes. You’re the perfect model to draw.” He says looking at your body, smiling.

_Oh, did he want to draw me naked? Is that why he kept watching me and Hux?_

“How long have you been drawing me for?” 

“A while. I have a few of your wedding day if you want to come to my room and see them?” 

Should you go? Hux told you he doesn’t want you to be around him… but drawings of your wedding day? “Okay, let’s go.” 

Once you make it to his room, he lets you in, showing you a small closet like room covered in detailed drawings. You’re in awe. “I didn’t even notice you during the wedding, where were you?” 

“I tried to stay out of the way, being caught drawing on duty isn’t ideal.” 

You lay out a bunch of drawings on the table. You and Hux standing at the altar. You and Hux kissing. You and Hux dancing. You sat on your own. You with the cake. You and Hux with the cake. Hux getting shot. You dancing. You eating. You and your nephew. You doing this, you doing that. A lot of you. Still haven’t found a naked drawing of you though, what a relief. 

_Wait… Hux getting shot._

You pick up the drawing, “did you see who shot him?” 

“What?” he comes up behind you, his front almost pressing into your back, he’s a little too close for comfort. 

“Look, you drew Hux getting shot, did you see who fired? Do you have any drawings of the guests?” you turn, looking hopeful. 

“No, I didn’t see. I don’t have any drawings of the guests because I was concentrating on you.” He brushes some stray hairs behind your ear, his hand lingering on the side of your face. 

“If you were concentrating on me, why did you draw Hux getting shot? Doesn’t seem very wedding-y.” _What does he know?_ “Why did you draw him getting hurt instead of helping, instead of doing your job?” 

“I didn’t draw him getting shot whilst he was getting shot. I draw the two of you by the alter, then he got shot, so I made another drawing of him getting shot later that night. Listen, I don’t like him that much so drawing him getting hurt helped blow off some steam.” 

“Are you sure you didn’t see anything? Anything at all?” Even though you’ve been preoccupied with other things, the attacks are still on your mind. You’ll do anything to figure out who it is. 

“No, I’m sorry, Princess.”

You look at the drawing one more time, he drew the arrow coming from above, does that match Hux’s scars? “Can I keep some of these?” You’ll have to question Hux the next time he’s here. 

“Sure.” 

You turn back to the table, picking up almost all of the drawings. You turn again, facing him, _is he closer than before?_ “Thank you for letting me have these, I have to go now.” 

He blocked your path with his arm before he kissed your cheek, his lips lingering. He plants another kiss on the corner of your mouth, you turn you head away from him, he doesn’t move, “I have a husband, you can’t kiss me.” 

_Strike two._

He nodded, stepping away from you. 

Running back to your room, you sigh in relief once you’re back in the safety of your rooms. You rushed over to your datapad, opening the messaging centre. Should you even tell Hux? Adrian might know something and if you tell Hux he would kill him. You can’t use him if he’s dead. Besides, he stopped when you told him to, he doesn’t do anything bad, right? Kissing someone on the cheek can be innocent. It doesn’t have to mean anything, maybe you’re thinking too much into it. You’ll give him another chance, if he does anything bad, you will tell Hux everything. He doesn’t need to know right now. 

You put down your datapad and the drawings go about your day like you normally would. 

 

 

 

 

Months go by. Your routine doesn’t change. You wake up, eat breakfast, read something, eat lunch, do some activity, eat dinner, obsess over the teeth people. 

You’ve been thinking about what you should call them, ‘the teeth people’ doesn’t have a very good ring to it. _Denticle Annihilators? Bicuspid Bandits? Molar Muggers?_ Maybe you should keep thinking about it. 

You occasionally spoke to Hux, well, you’d hardly call it a conversation, he took forever to reply. It annoyed you a little at first, but after a while you got used to it. You didn’t tell him about any of your run ins with Adrian, in fact, you tried to stay away from him altogether. 

 

Resting against the wall opposite the door, you wait for Hux to arrive. Compulsively looking out the window, _oh, when will my husband return from the war?_ You inspect your outfit for the thousandth time, making sure there’s no creases. You start to pace, why is he taking so long? 

You turn and see Adrian sitting on the stairs, doodling in his notebook. You’re not sure how you feel about him drawing you anymore, especially after he kissed you. Despite not being 100% comfortable with him drawing you, you find yourself posing, making sure he gets your best angle. Regardless of whether it’s creepy, you still want to look good. 

The compressed air sound of a shuttle landing brings your attention back to the window. 

_He’s here! He’s here! He’s here! He’s here!_

Should you walk to him? Should you wait for him to walk to you? In the end, you decide to play it cool, lean against the wall like a cool person, wait for him to get to you. 

You were too busy locking eyes with Hux to realise Adrian standing in front of you. Before you could even register what is happening, he grabbed your face and kissed you. It took you a second to react, but once you did, you started shaking your head, pushing him back with your hands on his chest. He wouldn’t budge. 

Unlucky for Adrian, Hux called his men in white to slam him into the wall, pushing you to the ground in the process. Noticing that Adrian’s notebook had fallen to the floor, you pick it up and discreetly lift up your dress and put it in yor underwear. It’s not unhygienic, but it’s not like you have pockets. 

Hux, kindly giving you a lift off the floor, “are you alright?” he asks, your ear caught between his thumb and forefinger. You nod. Kissing your head, he moves away from you and towards to the fighting Adrian. 

The men in white still holding Adrian, Hux pushing him against the wall by his throat. Adrian flailing his arms, struggling to get away. _Oh, the testosterone._

You grab Hux’s hand, attempting to pull him away, Adrian can’t die, you still need him. 

“No, (Y/N),” he says aggressively. _Oh, boy he’s mad._ “I told you, if he comes near you, he’s a dead man.” 

_Strike three, you’re dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, lemme know what you think. 
> 
> Should the teeth people be called; Denticle Annihilators, Bicuspid Bandits, Molar Muggers, or do you have something cooler? I suck at naming things.


	14. Lessons to be Learnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely enraged, you get up from the bed and stomp into the living area, “Armitage whatever-the-fuck-your-middle-name-is Hux, where the hell have you been.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HALLOWEEN WEEKEND! TIME TO GET SPOOKY! 
> 
> **Warning: Sexual harassment (slight spoiler: doesn't happen to Reader)**
> 
> Enjoy <3

“No, (Y/N),” he says aggressively. _Oh, boy he’s mad._ “I told you, if he comes near you, he’s a dead man.” 

Not letting go of Hux’s hand, you keep pulling him. “Stop! I just want to talk!” 

Hux looked at one of his troopers, tilting his head back in your direction. Before you could protest, you were being hauled away by one of the troopers. _Oh, he did not just throw me away. Two can play at that game._ Adjacent to Adrian and Hux, you were harshly pushed into the wall. This trooper obviously doesn’t know who he’s fucking dealing with. 

You are NOT some disposable piece of meat. You are NOT some girl people can push around and use as a doormat whenever they please. You ARE a fucking Princess and demand to be treat as such. 

Hooking your foot in front of the Trooper’s, you push him…? her…? it…? to the ground. Having to act fast, you grab the Trooper’s weapon, holding it in your hands, pretending like you know what you’re doing by pointing it at the fallen Trooper.

You look towards Hux, noticing all of the troopers have stopped what they’re doing and are now holding their weapons up at you. 

_Well, fuck._

At least Hux’s attention is on you now, right? 

Hearing your guards coming behind you, you click your fingers and point in Hux’s direction, “take him to the stairs.” 

The face Hux gives you when the guards attempt to take him away is _priceless._ You have never seen him look so mad… possibly even a little betrayed. Following your husband, you take one look back at Adrian, throwing the weapon back at the Trooper, you instruct Adrian to stay put. Though the order was moot due to Hux’s men still guarding him, but it made you feel like you had a slight amount of control over the situation. 

Coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, you wave the guards away, telling them to go keep an eye on Adrian. Turning to Hux, you demand, “you will not kill him,” pointing your finger at him. 

He clenches his jaw, “it’s uncharacteristic of me to go against my word, (Y/N). I told you if he came near you for any reason other than your protection he would be a dead man, yet there he was, trying to kiss what’s mine.” You look away, trying to hide both the blush and your slight smile. _I’m his._

Returning your eyes to his, “I forbid you from killing him. He is a necessary asset that knows something about the people that have been attacking us; you _cannot_ kill him.” 

He chuckles darkly, if you were anyone but his wife, you would be scared of him right about now. He steps towards you, “you cannot give me orders. _Darling,_ you hold no authority over me.” Normally he purrs his terms of endearment, this time he spat it, it was almost… mocking. 

“Did I or did I not just take you from him?” how dare he say you hold no power over him. You may not be able to physically do anything to him – other than kick him in a delicate place – but you have guards that are willing to do anything you say. 

“That reminds me,” he walks past you, heading towards the guards that pulled him away, “take her to her room, don’t let her leave.” _That bastard._ You start to protest as the guards come forward. 

“No,” you repeat several times throwing your arms up in an attempt to stop them, “don’t hurt him, he knows things that we don’t.” As the two guards grab your arms, lifting you up and walking you backwards, you look like a criminal, “DON’T YOU DARE HURT HIM, HUX,” you shout after him as you get dragged up the stairs. 

Fuming, you pace around your living room area. How fucking dare, he. You’re married to him for like 4 fucking months and he thinks he can just come here and order you around like you’re one of his little troopers. _No fucking way._ When he comes back, you’re not going to cave. You’re going to ignore him. He pissed you off, you’re going to give that bastard a piece of your fucking mind. 

_I am a Princess and deserve to be treat as such._

Silently stewing, you sit in one of the two armchairs, waiting for his return. You’re mentally preparing the ways in which you’re going to fucking demolish him. The thought of seeing his smug fucking face makes you want to punch something. How come he always gets fucking everything he wants anyway? Because he’s older? Because he’s stronger than you? Does he even view you as his wife, or as a child he has to look after? 

You get up out of the armchair and storm into your room, face planting the bed. Feeling something digging into your hip, you remember the notebook you stole from downstairs. Staying face down, you lift up the bottom portion of your dress, retrieving the item. Should you look through it now? Are you too mad to have a level headed approach to whatever is in it? _Maybe it can wait._

Almost half an hour later when the door slams, you know that his sourpuss is back. You don’t want to talk to him, but at the same time you want to bite his head off for being such a dick to you. He needs to remember that he is only here because of YOU. He could only tell the guards what to do because of YOU. There he was fucking forcing you away from a situation like you don’t even matter. _Well, fuck him._

Completely enraged, you get up from the bed and stomp into the living area, “Armitage whatever-the-fuck-your-middle-name-is Hux, where the hell have you been.” You’re not exactly shouting, you’re just loudly… and aggressively expressing yourself.   
“Assessing the situation and dealing with it appropriately,” he says matter-of-factly. 

“What the fuck did you do?” you ask through gritted teeth, stomping towards him. 

Looking down his nose at you, “you’re cute when you’re mad.”

If he thinks calling you cute will change your mood, he can think again! “What. The. Fuck. Did. You. **Do.** ” 

He walks forward, mutters “adorable,” before kissing your forehead. 

“No,” you push him back slightly, “no. What did you do? Why the fuck aren’t you telling me anything?” 

“You need to watch that foul mouth of yours,” he says, stepping towards you, “it won’t be tolerated.” 

_It won’t be tolerated._

“It won’t be tolerated?! I am **not** one of your soldiers. I am **not** one of your officers. I am **not** someone you can boss around.” You’re whipping your sassy hand movements around like it’s nobody’s business, “you cannot just remove me like I’m nothing, you cannot have your men do that either. He pushed me by the way. That is no way to treat a fucking Princess.” The venom in your words could kill a hundred men. 

“You -”

Hux was interrupted by two guards bursting through the door, “Princess, are you okay? We heard shouting.” 

As you tell the guards that you’re fine, Hux comes up behind you, “I’ll be taking that apology for your… irrational behaviour now.” 

_Irrational behaviour?_

You turn around, facing him, “fuck you!” you shout at him.

“Less of the lip,” he says with a grimace. 

Clenching your jaw, storming off into your room, slamming the door behind you. 

_Fucking jerk._

How in the heck do you owe him an apology? If anything, he owes you one.

Messing up your clean sheets, you get into bed, fully submerging yourself under the cotton sheets. Taking deep breaths, you try and calm yourself down. Why are you getting so worked up over this? You’ve never been one to have a really bad temper, then again, you’ve always had your own way. 

Whilst trying to decide whether you’re the one in the wrong, you hear someone come into the room. Peeking out from under the sheets, you see Hux making his way towards your cocoon of extreme emotion – you’re not really sure what you’re feeling.   
You feel him sit beside you. Not wanting to be near him, you roll out from under the sheet and onto the floor, rolling under the bed. 

“What are you doing?” he sounds absolutely exasperated.

“I know you won’t come under here.” You figured it’s a safe bet to hide under here, he probably thinks hiding under the bed is too childish. 

He sighs, “(Y/N), I refuse to appear weak in front of my subordinates. Although they are trained to obey me, it’s best the view me as the one with the most power. Having your guards move me away, although I understand your reasoning, it made it look as though you’re superior, which you’re not.” He paused.

You’re never really thought of it like that before. Being the General, you didn’t think he would care about such things, he’s already above everyone else, why would he need to appear anymore powerful? 

“I only made the guards move you because it was no place for you. I was ready to kill Adrian on the spot; I’d rather you not be there to witness it. Whether you like it or not, I am protecting you from particular circumstances that I know would weigh heavily on your conscience.” 

With each word, your anger disappears. He still hasn’t told you if he has killed Adrian or not. If he hasn’t, he still hasn’t told you what will happen in the future, you know he’s thought about it. “Did you at least find out what he knows?” 

“That’s what I was doing. He swore he doesn’t know anything. Since you don’t have any concrete evidence to suggest he did know anything, I saw no point in taking it any further, so I cut it short.” His use of past tense terms makes your stomach feel weird… is he really dead? 

Now would be a good time to tell him about all the drawings, but you don’t really feel like it. You and Hux had just had, your first marital spat. You always thought your first fight would be him finding out about the birth control, not whether or not you should keep someone alive. 

“Come out from under there now,” for once, he didn’t sound mad. He was still giving you an order, but his tone made you feel like you had a choice, which you obviously didn’t. 

“No. I came under here for a reason, I’m staying.” 

Instead of arguing with you, you saw his feet as he stood. He moved from his side of the bed to the foot of the bed. It feels almost like you’re in a horror film, the monster is just about to get you. 

“You have one last chance. Get out now.” 

You give him the silent treatment, because maybe if you stay quiet, he’ll forget that you’re here. 

Suddenly, you feel two hands clasp tightly around your ankles. _Fuck._ He drags you out from under the bed, your dress riding up to your breasts in the process. As your head pops out from under the bed, he puts his hands under your armpits and lifts you up, pushing you onto the bed. 

He hovers above you, you turn your head to the side, not wanting to look at him. He takes advantage of the space by kissing your neck. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t like it. However, this is about whether you like it or not, this is about you being mad at him. You bring your shoulders up to your ears, blocking his path to your neck. He moves to your jaw, “I’ve been… waiting… for this… for a… long time…” he says between kisses. 

Your shoulders relax, “really?” you had yourself so worked up over this imaginary harlot he’s been sleeping with you didn’t think he’d think about you whilst he’s been away. 

“Yes.” He kisses your lips, “you’re completely mine. You’ve only ever been mine.” This time, when he kisses you, you reciprocate. Apparently all it takes to get into your pants is for them to tell you that they miss you. Even though that’s not really what Hux said, you’d like to believe he did. 

Seemingly from thin air, Hux pulls out a blindfold and covers your eyes with the silk fabric. 

“What’s this for?” you say warily. 

“Something different.” He replies simply. 

He makes you stand up, leading you into the main room. Once you’re in there – you’re not sure where, you just know you’re in there – he pulls your dress over your head. _It’s a good job I wore a nice set of underwear today._ Instinctively moving your hands up to cover yourself, Hux grabs hold of your hands, “no need,” he says. 

He picks you up and lays you down on the sofa with him between your legs, you know what you’re facing away from your bedroom because of the side the back of the sofa is on. 

You can feel him slowly pulling down your underwear, occasionally kissing your shins. Once your underwear is fully removed, you cover your core with your hands. Despite your lack of sight, you know Hux is shaking his head. He draws back, since you can no longer feel him between your legs, you close them whilst wrapping your arms around your stomach. You don’t feel the need to cover your breasts since they’re nice and snug in your bra. 

You’re not sure how long it has been since you last felt or heard Hux. _Did he leave?_ You listen closely, trying to pick up on the slightest noise. You hear someone walking behind you, it sounds far away though, _what is he doing?_ You hear something that sounds like metal banging together lightly… almost like a belt buckle being undone. 

“Didn’t I tell you to stop hiding yourself?” he asks, his voice piercing the silence. 

Instead of vocally replying, you move your hands from your middle and relax your legs. 

“Hold up your hands,” his voice is coming from behind your head. You lift up your arms, mentally praising yourself for remembering to take the pill this morning. He ties them together with something. It’s thick… kind of leathery. 

_Belt._

“I have no qualms about tying you up until you learn.” 

_No surprise there._

Not really knowing how to respond, you nod. Lifting your arm up over your head, Hux ties the belt onto something else… at least that’s what you think he’s doing. 

You hear him moving, “what is it that you’re not allowed to do?” he asks, it sounds like he’s standing opposite you. 

“Not allowed to hide,” you say, hesitantly spreading your legs. 

He hums, you feel him moving back between your legs, “good girl,” he says before kissing his way down your thigh. As he runs his tongue over your folds, you pull your arms slightly, testing how much you can move them. 

_Not a lot._

Hux lightly taps your stomach, bringing your attention back to him and his tongue. You tilt your head back, moaning as he repeatedly flicks your clit with his tongue. As he devours you, you tug on your restraints, dying to run your fingers though his hair. It has been so long since you’ve last been on the edge of an orgasm, you’d almost forgot how good it feels. Your moans got louder as you got closer and closer to the edge. Just as you were about to finish, Hux pulls back. 

_That bastard._

You deflate. You hear him walking near you head, is he going to delay you until he’s ready to cum? You feel your wrists being released. _Hallelujah._ Without thinking, you run your hands down your body and start rubbing your clit. Hearing Hux chuckle is weird, without the visuals, it sounds kind of sinister. 

“I don’t think so, _little girl,”_ he purrs. He moves your hands away, “don’t make me tie you up again.” Still holding your wrists, he pulls so up so you’re standing in front of him. Removing your blindfold, he looks down at you… almost fondly. Almost. “Go over there,” he says, nodding in the direction of the armchairs. 

You turn, locking eyes with Adrian who is sat in Hux’s armchair. 

_Wait… Adrian?_

_He’s alive?_

_He’s naked?_

_I’m almost naked._

**_I’m almost naked._ **

You turn and run behind Hux, “what is he doing here? Why is he naked?” you ask, peeking out from behind Hux, taking a better look at Adrian. Not only does he have a major boner situation going on, but he’s tied to the chair, much like you were a few minutes ago. Hux has some serious explaining to do. 

“What did I tell you about hiding yourself, (Y/N)?” he asks, turning to face you. 

“I’m not hiding from you; I’m hiding from him.” 

“(Y/N), you have nothing to be shy about. He’s watched us have sex many times, not only that but he tried to stick his tongue down your throat,” he says, feeling your breasts. 

“So naturally you tie him to your chair…?” you’re confused… 

He puts his arm around you, walking your over to Adrian. Stumbling over to him, you’re nervous. Surely Hux won’t make you have sex with him, after all, he likes that you’ve only been with him… right? 

“What is… what, um… what?” standing in front of Adrian, you notice the gag in his mouth. You try not to look at his eyes, this is far too embarrassing. The poor boy is being kept alive just to be tortured by Hux. 

Your libido has significantly dropped. You don’t even care that you were denied your orgasm, you just want him out. 

Standing behind you, Hux starts kissing your neck, “straddle him.”

“What? You… You’re not going to make me have sex with him… right?” 

He wraps one arm around your stomach and the other around your chest, feeling your covered breasts, “of course not, you’re mine, something your friend here need to learn.”

Typically, when naughty students don’t listen to their teacher, they have to write lines on a piece of paper. Having sex in front of/on is a lot different. 

“Straddle him,” Hux repeats, a little more forceful. 

As you put your knees on the outside of Adrian’s thighs, you try your hardest to stay as far away from his boner as possible. You lean back into Hux, holding onto the arm that’s around your stomach.

“NnHmm, lean forward,” he murmurs, taking your hands and putting them on the back of the armchair on either side of Adrian’s head, your breasts are about 3 inches away from his face. Hux leans forward, kissing your shoulder blades, “arse out.” You push your butt out, rubbing against his clothed crotch. He leans down, “still want that orgasm?” he asks as he laps your still wet core. 

After bringing you to the edge, he stands up. Not long after hearing him taking of his clothes do you feel him sliding his dick over your pussy. “How much do you want it?” he asks, running his hands down your back. 

You hum in response. You know it’s the wrong answer, but you’re shy. 

He grabs a fistful of your hair as he wraps the hand that was holding his dick between your breasts, he pulls you back, not tugging too much on your hair. “Answer me,” he growls, “how much do you want it?” 

“Oh, so much! Fuck me?” you’re not really sure what you’re supposed to say. You close your eyes, feeling your face heat up as you feel Adrian’s eyes on you. 

He tucks his head in the crook of your neck, “where are your manners?” he asks, taking the hand from your hair, he runs is down your stomach to your clit. 

“Please, fuck me!” you beg. 

With that, he forces you back into your previous position and pushes into you. You can’t help the loud moan that escapes you… right next to Adrian’s ear. Hux hold onto your hips as he thrusts into you at a fast pace. 

When a third hand touches your breast, you push back into Hux, slapping Adrian’s hand away from you. “He’s touching me,” you whisper to Hux, you don’t know why you bother trying to be quiet, Adrian probably heard you anyway. 

“I see you’ve managed to… escape,” he says between pants, still thrusting in and out of you at a steady pace, “shame she doesn’t want you. Isn’t that right, pet?” he asks, kissing your cheek and down your jaw. 

You hum in affirmation, looking away from Adrian as he takes hold of his cock. 

Hux’s hand wraps around your throat as his other rubs fast circles on your clit, “Tell me, Princess, would you rather fuck him?” Hux purrs in your ear. 

“nnnnfff, n-no.” you say, shaking your head. 

“That’s right. Who do you belong to?” 

You let out a series of moans as Hux repeatedly hits your g-spot, “Ohhh, you,” you moan, feeling yourself approaching your orgasm. 

“Say it,” he purrs, kissing your shoulder. 

“I’m yours,” you pant. You feel him smile as he continues kiss and suck your shoulder. You close your eyes, pretending it’s just the two of you. 

Hux picks up the speed, “cum, now,” he pants, rubbing your clit so fast and hard it almost hurts. You can’t stop the moans; you dig your nails into his arms as he tips you over the edge. Your legs shake as you cum all over Adrian’s chest. Feeling slightly embarrassed you hide your face in your hands until Hux finishes. 

Hux pulls out of you and tell you to go get cleaned up. Running into the bathroom, you clean the cum that’s running down your thigh with some toilet paper. After that, you find your underwear and put your robe on. Just before you were about to return to Hux, you grab all of the drawings that Adrian gave to you. Walking back into the living area, you find Hux sat alone on the couch waiting for you. 

_Guess he must have kicked Adrian out._

You sit beside him, “What made you decide to keep him alive? Why didn’t you tell me? That would have kept the shouting to a minimum,” you ask. 

“On this one occasion, for your sake, I am prepared to give Adrian one last chance. Just know, this won’t happen again in the future. Of course, it’s different for you, however, for Adrian, he should have been doing his job, if he fails to do so…” he trails off. “I was curious at how you’d react. As it turns out, you have a temper when you don’t get your own way,” he says matter-of-factly. 

“This is why I think he knows something,” you say, holding out the drawings for him to take, showing him the one where Hux gets shot, “he said he didn’t see who done it, but considering the amount of detail put into this and the trajectory of the arrow, he must have seen something.” 

You watch Hux as he goes through the drawings one by one, “he certainly enjoys drawing you.” 

You smile, “he said he liked drawing you getting shot,” you say. 

Looking at you he says, “how much time did you spend with him whilst I was gone?” 

“Not a lot.” 

“Tell me.” 

“Well, he was there after you left. We had a little… conversation, then I left. A couple of week later, I saw him outside my room writing something down in his notepad, so I asked him what it was. He was just doodling. He mentioned that he was drawing on our wedding day and asked if I wanted to see them, so we went to his room and had a look at them. That was the last time I saw him… until today.” 

He nods, “that won’t be happening again.” He says, looking away. 

He’s sending off those murderous vibes again, “what?” 

“You’re coming to the Finalizer with me to attend some meetings. Your presence would be beneficial,” he says. 

You dip your eyebrows, shouldn’t he ask first? “Um… how about… you try and ask me again,” you say smiling. 

He sighs, looking at you, “will you accompany me to several meetings?” he asks, rolling his eyes. 

“Sure,” you smile, “so the meetings will be on the ship?” 

He leans forward, putting the drawings on the table, “no, I’m restricted on the amount of information I can give you as of right now, but you will be returning in two weeks.” 

_Two weeks? I’ll be in meetings for two straight weeks?_

“Two week’s worth of meetings to attend?” you say, that’s a lot. 

“No, the second week is purely for reproductive purposes,” he says with the straightest face ever. 

“Ah, you just want me to keep your bed warm.” He rolls his eyes, making you giggle. You sit up, reaching over and pinching his cheeks, “aw, you just wanna have sex!” you laugh, pulling on his cheeks like you would a child. 

Having enough, Hux grabs hold of your wrists, pushing you back onto the couch. Once on top of you, he starts kissing you. _Man, I missed kissing him._ You wrap your arms around his neck, bringing him closer to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, lemme know what you think! 
> 
> Also, have a spooky Halloween, I hope you get the best sweets (candy if you're American, unlike myself)


	15. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It is the task of the First Order to remove the disorder from our own existence, so that civilisation may be returned to the stability that promotes progress. A stability that existed under the Empire, was reduced to anarchy by the Rebellion, was inherited in turn by the so-called Republic, and will be restored by us. Future historians will look upon this as the time when a strong hand brought the rule of law back to civilisation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader has been a bad kitten
> 
> Enjoy <3

The two days flew by. You spent all your time with Hux – not just in the bedroom either – the two of you actually went out for walks around the manor. You would have ventured outside the manor walls, but your parents have never been fond of you leaving. It’s not that your planet is particularly hostile, but in light of recently events, your parents wouldn’t want to risk it. You thought it was nice that Hux didn’t mind spending time with you outside the bedroom though. The sex is good, but you wanted an actual relationship with him… or at least an attempt at a regular relationship with him. 

After your walk, though, you’d found that the little notebook that you had stolen from Adrian was missing. At first you were really upset about it – someone had gone into your rooms without your permission and went through your things. _It was no doubt Adrian._ You let it slide, you didn’t tell Hux. After all, you did steal it from him first. 

As Hux stood waiting for the shuttle to arrive, you went to tell your parents you were leaving, just in case they were too busy to see you off. Rounding the corner near your father’s office, you heard voices. You didn’t know your father had a meeting today, nothing was on his schedule, _it must be an impromptu meeting._ You hide around the corner, trying to hear what they’re saying… because you’re nosey. 

“Sir, it’s none of my business, but you should keep your daughter away from him, he’s not a good man,” the mystery man says. At first you thought it was Adrian, because that’s the type of thing he would say, but his voice isn’t the same. 

“This is my daughter’s marriage. If she is unhappy, or if she no longer feels safe being married to him, she would tell me. We have told her that if she has a problem we will fix it. Why is he such a threat? Surely if he was, we would have heard something from the Republic council.” 

“That’s the thing, your majesty, they don’t see the First Order as a threat, but they are. The Republic don’t see it, so I’m taking it to the Resistance, hopefully they’ll see. I’m aware of your neutral standing, but I urge you to side with us, because he gets his hands on the planet.” 

“Mr Dameron, you need not worry about the welfare of this planet, I have it under control. Even after my wife and I resign, we will still be around for the sake of our daughter, if something goes awry, we will be there to fix it. If there comes a time –” 

That’s all you heard before footsteps started coming down the corridor. You decided to bail before someone caught you snooping. Why does everyone think Hux is a bad guy? Your father is right, if he was so bad we would have heard something. The fact that the Republic aren’t even worried about the First Order just goes to show how much of a threat they’re not. 

You make your way back to Hux. Standing next to him, you both wait for your shuttle to arrive. Before, the idea of leaving for the Finalizer excited you, it was a mystery, but now that someone – Mr Dameron – has expressed his worry about Hux being so bad has made you nervous. Adrian even mentioned how bad Hux is. _What have you got yourself into?_

Trying to take your mind off of that, you make yourself a mental checklist, making sure you have packed everything. Hux has helped you pack everything that you’d need – mostly warm clothing – apparently hanging out in space gets cold. He said that the inside of the ship isn’t as cold as the hangar, but it’d be wise to wear warm clothes for travel. You decided to take his advice and wear thick trousers, similar to Hux’s, and a shirt with a thick jumper and a coat. If you still managed to feel cold under all these layers, you’ll be surprised. 

Getting back to the checklist, you checked for the millionth time that you’d packed your birth control pills. Boy, you did not want to spend two weeks with Hux without them – you’d be pregnant in no time. You had also packed some books and your datapad for your entertainment. 

As the shuttle arrived, you turned, hoping to see your parents there. You smiled when you saw them walking towards you. You said your goodbyes, hugging your parents, you’ll definitely miss them. While hugging your mother one last time, you’re fairly cerain you overheard your father telling Hux to keep you safe. Usually, you wouldn’t think twice about it, but because of the whole Dameron thing… maybe your father knows something else? Also, why would you need protection? You’re literally going to be in the middle of space… what could possibly happen? 

 

 

 

 

What seemed like an age later, you had finally arrived on the Finalizer, it was a lot bigger than you had expected. 

As you watched the ramp lower, it hit you. The number of people buzzing around, the anxious look on people’s faces when they saw Hux, the noise. Hux was right, space is cold. Everything was overwhelming. You left the shuttle and finally set foot on the Finalizer, in your head, triumphant music was playing. You had arrived, ready to bless everyone with your annoying presence. As you started walking, you half expected Hux to take your arm, but he didn’t. _I guess he’s General Hux now._

Troopers saluted him, uniformed officers stood anxiously at attention, those wearing overalls avoided eye contact. You got the feeling that everyone in the hangar felt some degree of fear towards Hux. _How much of an asshole boss is Hux?_

Despite the noise and the temperature in the hangar, it’s much better than being stuck on that shuttle. Hux tried to force you into reading books about the Empire and the First Order. Apparently it would benefit me to learn the history and the main goal Hux is trying to achieve. You don’t want to know why Hux thinks his views are justified. If you were being honest with yourself, you’re mostly scared that if you did read them, there’s always the possibility that you’d agree with him. You didn’t want that. So instead, you pretended to read the books, just to shut him up. 

On your long, long walk through the confusing corridors, and the many elevators that make up the Finalizer – seriously, it’s worse than his parent’s house – you hear a loud bang… almost like a slapping noise. From what you could tell so far, Hux runs a tight ship, one that probably doesn’t allow fighting, but it sounded like someone just got slapped. 

Once you got to the next turn off, you turned your head to the right. Standing still, you look down the corridor to see someone getting… spanked? You furrow your brows, surely that can’t be happening. You thought the Finalizer was a command ship, not kink central. You turn to Hux, “why?” 

He pulls on your elbow slightly, taking you away from that crude display, “we occasionally use embarrassment as a form of punishment,” he says. 

“What if they like it?” 

He looks at you, considering, “even so, it would be embarrassing.” He paused, “do you enjoy intercourse.” 

You blush at the question, “yes?” 

“Did it embarrass you when you found Adrian outside the room?” 

You hum, he has a point. “What if being watched is their kink though?” maybe people would purposely get in trouble just so a higher officer – especially an attractive one – would spank them in front of all their colleagues. You audibly, and very dramatically gasp, “have you done it?” He doesn’t say anything; he just keeps walking forward. “Oh, my! You have!” you giggle. 

You see him roll his eyes, still not giving you a verbal response. At least you know something else you could possibly annoy him with. 

After that, the conversation died down, you felt no need to fill the space with awkward small talk. Lucky for you, it didn’t take too much longer for you to reach your destination. As you came to a stop outside a very large steel door, you notice your lack of luggage. You always assumed that you were being followed by someone that was carrying it for you, but when you looked, nobody was there. 

His door slid open with a hiss. Shivering, you cross the threshold. _It’s bloody freezing._ True, it’s not as cold as the hangar, but it’s still a lot colder than what you’re used to. _How has Hux not died from hypothermia yet?_

You look around the room, taking it in. It’s bigger than it looked on your small datapad screen. Your eyes almost immediately landed on a ginger ball on the black couch. _Cat._ Enthusiastically running over to it, it runs away from you, “aw, no, I just want to love you!” 

You hear Hux sigh, no doubt rolling his eyes too. You watch him as he slowly walks over to the cat, he picks it up and brings it over to you. “I take it you’ve never had a pet?” he says, sitting down beside you. 

“No,” you say, hesitantly stroking the cat. The fur is very soft, not that you expected any different. 

“For future reference, if you run towards her, she’ll run away,” he says in a mocking tone. _So it’s a she._

She feels relatively flexible. “What’s her name?” you say, smiling as she voluntarily climbs onto your lap. 

“Millicent.” 

You completely ignore Hux in favour of his cat. To be fair, Hux would never let you shower him with affection unless it was during sex, even then he’s the one doing most of the work. 

He takes a deep breath, placing his hands on his knees with a slap, “I have work to do, I will be back in a few hours. Do not leave this room.” He’s staring you down. 

“Cool, man.” 

“(Y/N), if you leave this room, you will be punished,” he warns you. What is he going to do, spank you? 

“I know, I know! Why would I leave?” you say, gesturing towards the cat curled up on your lap. 

“Very well,” he says before leaving. You half expected a goodbye kiss, but then again, he has been less affectionate since arriving. 

 

 

 

You kept your word, you played with Millicent until you started to need to pee. Since you were on your way to the bathroom, you decided to snoop a little bit. His stuff is your stuff, right? 

You were excited… until you found that he has no stuff. His disappointing bedroom has a lack of things to look through. The only interesting and full part of his room is his closet… black clothes are pretty boring. You should have expected this though, considering that you have seen his rooms before. 

Going into the bathroom, you do your business. The bathroom is just as boring and empty as the other rooms. The only colour in the room is the hair products. If you ever, for whatever reason, decide to redecorate back home, he will not have a say in the colour scheme. 

You’re pretty bored. Maybe there’s something fun you could do outside… maybe you should go see. It’s not like you’d be out there long, you’d be back before Hux, you’ll make sure of it. Even if you weren’t and Hux decided to punish you, surely he wouldn’t spank his wife in front of his officers. You flush the toilet, wash your hands and leave the bathroom. 

Standing near the exit door, you try to decide whether you should leave or not. It would make sense for you to familiarise yourself with the base, considering you’ll be here for a while. Hux can’t get mad at you for that, right? 

Curiosity getting the best of you, you open the door. Peeking around the corner just I case Hux is there. Seeing that the hallway is clear, you step outside. You could either go left or right. Hearing footsteps coming from the left, you go right. Feeling like a spy, you peek around every corner. _This base definitely needs more colour._

After several more turns, you come to a stop in front of two elevators. Pressing the button, you anxiously look from side to side. _It’s certainly taking its time._ You consider hiding around the corner, just in case someone is in the lift when it arrives. What an awkward situation that would be. You need to stay out of sight, you are certain that anyone would report a random girl sighting to Hux. 

Hearing a high pitched ping, you know it’s too late to hide. Lucky for you, it’s empty. Stepping inside, without giving it much thought, you press a random number and hope for the best. As the elevator moves down, you pray that nobody is waiting on the other side, especially Hux. You should have taken the stairs, you tell yourself. _Is there even a set of stairs?_ You’d assume so, just in case there’s a fire or a lift stops working. You know, all those safety precautions. 

Once the lift comes to a stop and the doors open, you walk out, turning right. You stop still when you see two Troopers walking your way. Have they seen you? Should you walk past them like you’re supposed to be here? Are those weapons? 

As they get closer to you, you hear one of them ask the other if they know who you are. You take that as your cue to leave. You run as fast as you can in the opposite direction, it’s a good job you didn’t wear heels today, that would have made this a lot harder.   
You hear one of the Troopers requesting back up, and the other sending a message to General Hux. Oh, you’re in for it now. 

You’ve been running for a while now, you’re tired, but they’re still after you. You stop outside a room, thinking you’re safe. You take a few seconds to watch your breath before going around the corner, instantly regretting your decision when you see a pack of Troopers running your way. Turning around, you see another pack of Troopers. _Shit._ Having no other choice, you go into the room. 

Once inside, you slam the door behind you. You look up to someone covered in black cloth and a… a helmet. Interesting fashion choice. When you feel the Troopers trying to open the door, you run behind the black clad man. 

_Oh, they’re going to kill me. I’m in so much trouble. They’re going to take me to space jail and torture me. Hux won’t be happy. I’m so fucking tired. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me._

As they burst into the room, you peep out from behind the mysterious man. You see the Troopers standing at attention. _This dude must be important._

“Sir, we’ve been ordered to collect the girl,” says one seemingly frightened Trooper. The masks may hide their faces, but their shaking voices are a dead giveaway. 

All of a sudden the Troopers… float… out of the room. _How?_

You come out from behind him to see his arm outstretched. 

“H, how did you do that?” that was amazing, you’ve never seen anything like that before. You head suddenly starts hurting a little, you’re starting to get a headache. _Fantastic._

“Who are you?” he replies, his voice is deep and robotic. 

How should you go about this? Does Hux even want anyone to know who you are? “I’m… a guest.” Feeling like that’s not enough you quickly add, “there’s a bunch of meeting, and I’m going to them.” You’re not sure where to look. 

“A guest…” he repeats, “we don’t have many guests on board, not many that would run away. Who are you?” he asks again, this time more forceful. 

“I’m… I’m not sure I can tell you. Are you high up? Like… General Hux’s level?” maybe Hux wouldn’t mind a high officer knowing. 

“Yes.” 

“I’m General Hux’s wife, Princess (Y/Full/N).” you reply. He cocks his head to the side. You’re not really sure what to do now. “Sorry for interrupting you, I’m just not supposed to leave his room.” Once again, he doesn’t say anything. “So… how did you do that?” you say, pointing towards the door. 

“The Force.” Your mind supplies an image of Ben, the only Force sensitive person you’re aware of. 

“Oh, cool, what else can you do?” you say excitedly. 

Without saying anything, he extends his arm out towards you, lifting you up off the ground, holding you there. You giggle. You look at the ground, you’re only about 6 inches off the ground, but it still amazes you. _You’re flying._ Your time is cut short, he puts you back on the ground. 

“So… what’s your name?” 

“Kylo Ren,” he says, turning and walking towards the benches. Interesting name, you note. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why are you here? Like with the First Order? Hux really wants me to learn about this stuff,” you ask, sitting down next to him, keeping your distance still. You get the feeling he’s not one for his personal space being invaded.   
“You’re married to the General of the First Order without knowing what it stands for?” well, when you put it that way… 

“Well, I’m from a neutral planet, we don’t get First Order lessons. Not only that, but I’ve never heard of this until I met him…” you trail off. 

You hear what you think is an exhale, “It is the task of the First Order to remove the disorder from our own existence, so that civilisation may be returned to the stability that promotes progress. A stability that existed under the Empire, was reduced to anarchy by the Rebellion, was inherited in turn by the so-called Republic, and will be restored by us. Future historians will look upon this as the time when a strong hand brought the rule of law back to civilisation.” 

So… all Hux wants to do is restore order to the galaxy? Why are people saying he’s so bad if that’s all he wants? There must be something else, something they’re not telling you. So far there has been two people telling you that Hux is a bad guy and what he’s doing is wrong, and now Kylo is telling you that Hux’s little mission is good. They’re clearly bias. 

You’re not really sure what you should do now… should you leave? “So um, could you tell me how to get back to Hux’s room? If you know where that is?” 

He slowly turns his head to look at you, “too late,” he replies. Too late? What does that mean. 

You hear the door open, turning your head to look you see Hux. _Oh, fuck._ You turn your head to face forwards, resting your head back on the wall, closing your eyes. _I’m dead._

You’re aware that he’s waiting on you, but you’re scared to move. Maybe if you sit here long enough, he’ll leave without you. Who are you kidding, he’s giving you a death stare, he’s not going anywhere without you. 

“Now, (Y/N),” he demands, making you look at him. He doesn’t look mad, but you know that he is. 

You sigh, slowly standing up. You start to make your way to Hux, should you say bye to Kylo? You stop in your track, turning to Kylo, “thank you,” you say with a smile. When you turn back to Hux, you smile fades. Keeping your eyes on the ground you approach him. 

Much like before, he walks beside you, no touching, as he leads the way back to his quarters. 

“So, I was ju –”

“Silence,” he interrupts, without looking at you. Oh, you’re in for it. 

You start to slow down, you’re really tired. You’ve done a lot of running today. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to leave the room. You probably would have gotten away with it, if it weren’t for those Troopers. You would have gotten the directions back from Kylo and be snuggled up with Millicent in no time. 

Hux turns to you, clearly noticing your decreased pace. Once you finally get to him, he takes you by your elbow and pretty much drags you back to the elevator. Once inside, you try to justify your actions, but he keeps cutting you off. 

“Not now, (Y/N).” 

Once the lift stops, Hux takes your elbow again and marches you back to his quarters. To say you’re scared is an understatement. 

You enter the room before Hux, you decided to stand near the wall next to the bedroom door. Maybe if you get scared you can run and hide in there. 

As soon as the door closes Hux looks at you, “did I, or did I not tell you to stay in the room?” 

“You did,” your voice is small. You decided to be brave and look at him. 

“Did I, or did I not tell you that you’d be punished if you left the room?” he sounds like he’s trying to hide his anger. He’s not being quiet about it either. 

“You did.” 

“So tell me, (Y/N), why did you leave the room?” he asks, coming towards you, causing you to back up into the wall.

“Well… I, um… I was curious…” you say as he places both hands beside your head, locking you in. He’s so close, when you inhale, your chest brushes up against his. 

“Oh, Kitten, hasn’t anyone ever told you that curiosity killed the cat?” he’s so close, you want to kiss him. He’ll probably head-butt you or something if you tried, that’s what you’d do. 

You hum, “well it’s a good job I’m not a cat then.” 

“Yes, but I’m going to do much worse,” he says simply. 

“Oh, are you going to embarrass me in front of people I don’t know?” you laugh a little, thinking that’s the only tool in his belt. 

“No, Kitten. Between the two of us, that’s more of a… fun-ishment. What I have in mind certainly won’t be fun for you.” You note the little sadistic smirk Hux is wearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this up early because (in the UK) it's bonfire night. Loud and persistent bangs make it hard to concentrate. 
> 
> As always, lemme know what you think! :)


	16. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a good cry, you flush the toilet, pick up the water and slowly make your way back to Hux. He could have at least said something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dishonored 2 came out... I've been a little distracted so sorry if this sucks 
> 
> Enjoy <2

Hux sent you to bed. He actually ordered you to go to bed like he would a child. You were beyond offended. You do one thing wrong and suddenly you’re a child. This is ridiculous. You’ve always been sceptical about the way Hux views you. Does he view you as his wife or some child he must deal with? You’d prefer the former. 

Since your luggage still hasn’t arrived, you’re forced to wear a pair of Hux’s pyjamas, they’re surprisingly comfortable. Despite this, you were still freezing. His sheets were thin; _how did he survive in this temperature without thicker sheets?_ It’s not like you could cuddle up to Hux either, he stayed up to finish the work you interrupted. To make do, you grabbed everything that was remotely blanket like and built a nice little cocoon to keep you warm. 

It was lukewarm. Not your desired temperature, but it’s better than freezing. 

At some point during the night, Hux did manage to take some of the sheets from you, causing you to freeze once again. You woke up shaking, _he definitely needs to crank up the heating._ You’re very aware that you’re shivering is dramatic and over the top, but you can’t help it. You’re stuck, you want to cuddle up to Hux, but he’s most likely still mad at you so he’d probably push you off. 

Trying to wrap the sheets tightly around you to preserve the warmth, you turn to face Hux. Shocked that Hux is still asleep with your earthquake like shivering, you close your eyes and try to sleep. 

Your eyes snap open when you feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around you. Hesitantly snuggling into him, your dramatic shivering subsides. Deciding it’s not warm enough, you lift Hux’s t-shirt a little and snuggle in inside there. You’re certain your cold limbs and nose aren’t welcome on his toasty torso, but you don’t care. His arms are still around you, not really hugging you though, you wonder when that will change. 

 

You practically jumped out of your skin as Hux’s alarm wakes you from your slumber. In your first few seonds awake, you panic a little due to your restricted movement, then you remember where you are. You close your eyes again, willing yourself back to sleep. 

“Don’t bother going back to sleep,” Hux says, his morning voice is low, raspy, and incredibly sexy. _That’s a good change from being mad._

You lift his t-shirt up over your head, turning away from him. He can get up if he wants to, you’ll stay right here and sleep, thank you very much. 

“Come on,” he says, patting your back. 

“No, I’m sick,” you’re not exactly lying, you do feel a little nauseous. Besides, even if you didn’t, it’s too damn early for this. 

“I’m going to turn the shower on, I expect you to be out of bed by the time I return.” You feel the bed move as he stands, walking into the bathroom. 

You know disobeying him will only get you in more trouble, but you couldn’t care less at 6 in the morning. You hope the next two weeks aren’t going to be full of early mornings, you could _not_ do that. It’s not as though you stayed in bed until late, you just haven’t woken up as early as 6 in a long time. 

Due to your eyes being closed, you were more than startled when you felt Hux pulls you up out of bed by your arms. 

Keeping your eyes closed, he silently walks you into the bathroom. When he stops, you lean into him, mostly because you’re tired and want to go back to sleep. He places something in your hand. Opening your eyes a little, it’s a toothbrush with a little toothpaste on the end. Reclosing your eyes, you put the toothbrush in your mouth, brushing your teeth as you lean against Hux. 

After a sufficient amount of time brushing, you spit out what’s in your mouth, after washing the brush you put it back in the cup on the shelf. You snuggle more into Hux, you’re unsure of whether Hux is still mad at you, he hasn’t pushed you off yet. 

“Undress,” he orders. 

With a huff, you lift your borrowed t-shirt over your head, nipples instantly hardening from the cold air. Next, you remove your bottoms along with your underwear. You’re keeping your eyes closed still, or at least mostly closed. 

You feel Hux usher you into the shower, his arms wrap themselves tightly around you as you step in. _Something isn’t right._ The inside of the shower feels really cold, the tiles are absolutely freezing. You open your eyes as Hux walks you into the freezing shower, you squeal as it hits you. In an attempt to leave, you turn around. Hux was blocking your exit. “No, let me out, it’s freezing!” 

Hux secures his arms around you and walks you back into the chilly shower spray, “you need to wake up.” 

_That’s a bullshit reason._ “Coffee wakes people up too, you know?” 

You wrap your arms around him, how is he not shivering? 

He hums, “true, however, this works faster.” 

“Okay, okay! I’m awake! Can you turn up the temperature now?” you plead, giving him your best doe eyes. 

His face softens as he nods, reaching behind you, changing the temperature. Well, if you knew that the controls were behind you, you would have done it yourself. As the water heats up you begin to relax. 

 

After you dressed, you made your way into the small kitchen area to find Hux making the two of you a drink. You’re confused now more than ever. In the shower, he had kissed you multiple times, maybe he’s forgotten about your punishment. 

He looks up at you, “you need to change.” 

Your brows dip in confusion. Why would you need to change? You look fine. “Why?” 

You follow him as he walks back into the bedroom, entering his closet he hands you a pile of clothes, “put these on.” He gives you some privacy to change by leaving the room. 

Unfolding the clothes, you lay them on the bed. 

_It’s a… a uniform._

It’s like Hux’s, however, this one doesn’t have the three stripes on the left arm. Reluctantly, you put the uniform on. 

Walking back into the kitchen area, “what, you wanted to wear matching outfits?” 

He tuts, “no, this is your punishment.” He slides a cup of coffee your way. Grabbing the cup, you let the heat warm your hands. It’s far too hot to take a drink, but Hux does it anyway. 

“My punishment is to wear a uniform?” It’s not exactly an ugly uniform, it’ll probably keep you warmer than any of your other clothes. You’re not understanding where the punishment comes in. 

“No. Since you can’t be trusted whilst you’re alone, you will be my shadow for the day.” He takes a seat next to Millicent on the couch, you follow and sit next to him. 

“So… my punishment is to spend time with you?” you giggle, “yeah, that’ll be torture.” 

Hux turns to you, rolling his eyes, “laugh now, come the end of the day you’ll never disobey me again.” 

You try and stifle your laughter, cautiously taking a sip of your coffee. _Wow, this is strong._ “Is your job really that bad?”

He unlocks his datapad, reading through reports, it looks so boring to you. “It will be for you.” He pauses, “we have 10 minutes before we leave for Arkanis.” He takes a sip of his coffee, “your hair needs to be put into a regulation bun.” 

“What’s that like?” what’s wrong with the way your hair is now? Sure, you’ll stick out like a sore thumb, but your hair still looks good. 

“Parting like mine, the bun is at the base of your head,” he informs you without looking at you. 

You roughly part your hair, bringing it to the back of your head making a slightly messy bun, “like this?” 

He looks at you and rolls his eyes, he really needs to stop doing that. He motions for you to sit between his legs on the floor. He’s doing your hair for you. He’s surprisingly gentle. Very precise. 

“Keep your hair this way all day. If it falls out, you must redo it.” He stands up, “it’s time to leave.” You follow suit, just as the two of you were about to leave, he turns to you, “outside of this room, you must refer to me as either General or sir. You will give me no back talk, no attitude, and you will do exactly as I tell you to, understand?” 

You nod. 

“Careful, breaking those rules will result in another punishment.” 

With that, the two of you left the room. 

 

Upon arriving on the shuttle, you find your luggage. You would have jumped for joy if Hux hadn’t already told you not to act like yourself. Once the shuttle leaves and everything calms down, you’ll have to fish out your pills. 

You mimic Hux’s body language, back straight, shoulders back, one hand holding the others wrist behind your back. Sometimes it’s hard to keep up with his pace, he walks a little too fast for your little legs. 

As you board the shuttle, you head straight for the seats, or you attempt to. Hux pulls you back, reminding you that you are his shadow and must follow him. 

You’re the last two to sit down. First you had to oversee that everyone that was supposed to be on board, was on board. Luckily, everyone was so that was over with quickly. Whilst Hux was giving orders to the few Stormtroopers that were joining us, you zoned out. 

Sitting down at last, you were running out of energy and you hadn’t done much. You swore you had more energy than this before. True, you’ve never been that athletic, but you could certainly walk around the manor a dozen times without getting tired. You maybe had a half hour walk and you’re already out of breath. Should you mention this to Hux? He might think you’re lying just to get out of the punishment. 

About 30 minutes after the shuttle took off, Hux was up again. Completely forgetting about being his shadow, you stay seated. He clears his throat, it’s his nonverbal way of telling you to get the fuck up. As you do, you feel a little dizzy at first. _Probably just stood up too fast._

Walking into a run-of-the-mill room, you plonk yourself down onto one of the chairs. 

“Up,” you head Hux order. 

You shake your head. Damnit, you’re tired. 

“You’re my shadow. Do you see me sitting down?” 

You shake your head. 

“No, then stand up,” he orders a little more aggressive this time. “You can have your datapad and take your iron now,” he says as you stand. You notice your luggage behind him, you smile. You’d almost forgot about that. 

Walking over to it, you lift your bag up, placing it on the nearest table. Rummaging through it, you find both of your items. You take one of your tablets, and then put the bottle back into your bag. After putting your bag back on the floor, you make your way back over to Hux with a smile on your face. The punishment isn’t so bad after all. Sure, your feet are a little tired, you’re feeling a bit hot and sick, but you can deal with it. 

Standing in front of Hux, you tightly hug your datapad, wincing as it hurts your breasts, you drop your datapad on the floor, your eyes following it on its way down. _That really hurt._ It wasn’t like a stabbing pain, your breasts just feel… tender, like the slightest amount of pressure would hurt them. Normally with a pain, you’d lightly massage it to hopefully make it better, but you don’t think you can do that now. Not only because Hux is eyeing you like a hawk, but because you think it would just make the pain worse. 

You bend down to pick up your datapad, Hux opened his mouth to say something, but you were interrupted by an officer. “Sir, the shuttle is entering the planet’s atmosphere.” Hux nods, walking out of the room, waving for you to follow. 

Sitting back in your previous seats, you wait to land. You would love nothing more than to sit and relax, that obviously isn’t going to happen though. 

As the shuttle lands, you wait for the Stormtroopers to leave before you and Hux do, must be a safety thing. 

Once you stepped foot on Arkanis land, you look around. There’s nothing much to it. It’s cold and miserable. There are a few shop though, you’ll have to try and bribe Hux into letting you go shopping. 

Walking past all the small shop, you follow Hux to the little house you’ll be staying at. _It’s pretty big, must be for everyone that came._ It’s not as big as your manor, but it’s a decent size. 

As you open the door to your temporary room, you drop like a sack of potatoes onto the nearest chair. Sitting down has never felt so good. 

Hux clears his throat, causing you to look at him, “up.” 

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

“What? Why?” you whine. 

“This is a punishment, (Y/N). Stand up.” 

You shake your head, snuggling into the armchair. He can go fuck himself. Your feet are tired; you’re not feeling too well and your boobs fucking kill. 

“I won’t tell you again,” his voice is dark. 

“I’m not getting up, but since you are, could you make me some tea? I’m a little thirsty” This is going to get you in trouble. 

“You have until I count to three.” 

You laugh, a little too loud. “What are you, my dad?” 

“One.” 

Your laughter continues. 

“Two.” 

Using laughter to hide your slight worry. _What if he does something bad?_

“Three.” He starts to walk towards you.

 _Shit._

He grabs your arm, pulling you up and presses you against the wall beside the armchair. He presses his body against yours, his torso leaning back a little so it’s not rubbing against your sensitive breasts. He lifts your chin with his right hand, “you are to do as I tell you, (Y/N).” Before you could argue back, he moves his torso causing it to send an unwanted pain through your left breast. You wince, trying to push him back. 

Watching as he almost hesitantly lifts his hand and gently rests it on your chest, “how long have they been hurting?” 

“I first noticed it this morning,” you reply, voice almost a whisper. You’re scared. Not of him, but what’s going on with your body? 

“Nauseous this morning, correct?” he asks, looking into your eyes. 

“Yeah, so? I’m probably just getting sick,” you pause, “that’s why you should let me sit down.” 

“When is your next monthly cycle due?” You turn away from his intense gaze, _why did he have to ask that? That’s so awkward._

“I don’t know, I don’t keep track.” You haven’t exactly counted the days; you’ve never had a reason to. 

“When was your last one?” he asks, using his hand on your chin to bring your attention back to him. 

“I don’t know, a few weeks ago.” 

“How many exactly, (Y/N)?”

How long has it been? You look at the ceiling, trying to calculate how long is has been exactly. “Maybe four or five weeks.” That’s a long time to be off, it’s not normally this long. Your eyes widen with terror, are you pregnant? There’s no way, you’ve been taking your bitch control pills. True, you’re supposed to take them at the same time every day and sometimes you’re accidently late, but 10 minutes shouldn’t make too much of a difference… right?

Hux hums, “interesting.” He walks away from you, picking up his commlink, requesting a doctor. 

_Why do I need a doctor?_ So, your period is a little late, there’s nothing to worry about! “Why are you getting a doctor? We don’t need a doctor.” 

“There’s a possibility that you’re pregnant. I’d much rather have the answer now, wouldn’t you?” 

“But I’m not pregnant, it’s imp –” you cover your mouth before you could say anything else. You almost bloody told him, how could you do that? 

“It’s what, (Y/N)?” he asks, walking towards you. Oh, you’re in for it now. You need to learn how to control your damn mouth. 

“It’s nothing… we haven’t been together for that long, surely it’d take more than a couple of times having sex to get me pregnant, right?” at least you’re hoping. If you have been fucking up with your tablets, you’re going to be fucking screwed. 

“What aren’t you telling me, (Y/N)?” at this point, he is stood directly in front of you, your back pressed against the cold wall. 

“Nothing, I just know that sometimes getting pregnant is hard so it might be for us… right?” you’re speaking quietly to hide the nerves in your voice. You’ve never really thought about the repercussions of Hux finding out in detail. You don’t know how pissed he is going to be, how he will react. You’re sure Hux isn’t the kind of fella to hit you, but that doesn’t mean he won’t do other things, you just don’t know what they are. 

He looks down his nose at you, “if you’re hiding something, I will find out.” 

Before Hux would scare you anymore, there was a knock at the door. When Hux opens the door, the doctor is revealed. She’s a young one, maybe late 20s, early 30s. 

After explaining your situation to her – leaving out the “iron tablets” – she agrees with Hux, you should take a pregnancy test. Luckily for you, she didn’t have any on her so she’d have to go shopping for some if she couldn’t find any in the infirmary here. 

“However, should pregnancy not be the cause for your discomfort, it could be medication. Are you currently taking anything?” she asks, staring into your soul.

You take a deep breath. Now would be the time to be honest, should you tell her that you’re taking iron tables? 

“Iron tablets,” Hux cuts in. Butterflies erupt in your stomach; you have a bad feeling about his. 

“May I see them? It may be that you’re taking too much; I could always change your dosage.” 

You look at Hux, at the floor, at the doctor, at your bag. _Oh, you’re in for it._

Hesitantly you make your way over to your bag. Maybe she won’t look inside, she wants the dosage and that’s written on the outside, right? Going through your bag, you pull the pill bottle out and hand it over to the doctor. 

Watching as her eyes examine the bottle, you try and calm your breathing. 

“It seems I’m unfamiliar with this brand, do you mind if I take it back to the infirmary with me? I’ll bring it back in a few hours.” 

You nod. Oh, jeez, you’re really in for it now. She’s going to find out that they’re not iron tablets and Hux is going to have your head on a stick. 

“Okay, I’ll be back in a few hours with your medication and your pregnancy test.” 

The idea of her telling Hux about your pills sets you on edge, makes you stomach churn. 

As soon as she leaves you run into the bathroom. Bending over the toilet, you fall to yours knees as you puke. You’ve always hated throwing up. You feel like you’re choking. Grabbing some toilet paper, you blow your nose, disposing it in the toilet once you’re done. You reposition yourself, sitting with your back against the wall, facing the same way as the toilet. 

Hux walks in carrying a glass of water. He kneels down to your level, handing you the water, “why are you crying?” his voice is soft, almost caring. 

You take a sip, “I’m not crying.” 

His gloved hand cups your cheek, he runs his thumb under your eyes, catching the tears, “tell your eyes that.” 

You look at him for a second before looking down at your lap, “oh… I don’t like being sick.” 

He sighs, “if it’s pregnancy that worries you, you shouldn’t be.” He moves his hand back to his knee. 

“I’m not worried,” you fake a smile, “after all, that’s what I’m here for, right?” 

It’s the sad truth, as much as you enjoy spending time with him, he only wants to get you pregnant. 

He pauses for a second, almost as though he doesn’t know how to respond to that. He leans forwards, planting a kiss on your forehead, “come out when you’re done, you can sit down.” With that, he walks away leaving you on your own in the bathroom. 

After a good cry, you flush the toilet, pick up the water and slowly make your way back to Hux. He could have at least said something. Is that all he sees you as? Just a thing to impregnate. He didn’t confirm nor deny, he’s left your mind to race. 

Placing the water on the coffee table, you sit on the same couch as Hux, leaving a gap large enough to fit another person. You pull your knees up to your chin, you’re sick of today, to think it has just passed midday too. You hug your knees, resting your forehead on them, keeping your eyes closed. 

_If you’re pregnant, you’re pregnant. If you’re not, you’re not. If Hux finds out, he finds out. It’s out of your control… well, almost everything, you could still tell him._

Feeling the couch move, you ignore it, Hux probably wants a drink or something. Feeling an arm wrap around you, pulling you closer to him. You let yourself fall into him, your head resting on his shoulder, you snuggle closer to his neck. 

“Are you sure there’s nothing you need to tell me?” he asks softly. 

You take a second to think, maybe you should tell him. _There’s always the off chance that the doctor won’t test the actual pills, you could get away with it._ “No.” you whisper, shaking your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if your though Reader's punishment was going to be sexual? *raises hand* 
> 
> As always, lemme know what you think <3


	17. Bad Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Placing his hand behind his back once more, “protocol dictates you both be sent to reconditioning, however, since neither of you are Stormtroopers, you will both be sent to the chair.”
> 
> Behind Hux, you saw the Nurse’s face pale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hey there, kids, it has been a while! Uni got busy, I won't bore you with the details, but I had some free time today (coincidentally my birthday too) and I decided to start writing this because it has been so long! 
> 
> Warning: Torture - it's not in tremendous detail, there's not blood, but there's pain. Also unhappy babies. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

During your impromptu cuddling session with Hux, you asked him to take you shopping, to which, he of course declined. His answer was still no when you mentioned it was his possibly pregnant and very emotional wife’s one wish. You had almost given up, almost accepted it, when a brilliant idea popped into your head. 

Leaving Hux alone on the couch, you walk into the bedroom, closing the door behind you. You quickly strip yourself of your tear stained clothes, you replace them with a set of lacey black and red lingerie, complete with thigh high stockings and suspenders. Slipping into Hux’s greatcoat to hide your lack of clothes, you were just about to leave when you decided to put his hat on too. 

_It'll be really embarrassing if this doesn’t work._

Opening the door, you lean against the white door frame, crossing your arms slightly to keep your body fully covered. You watch the back of his head as he reads some report on his datapad. 

“I really think you should take me shopping.” When he doesn’t acknowledge you, you walk over to him and stand on the couch, gaining his attention. Half way to putting your hands on your hips, you were reminded of your nakedness and chose to cross your arms instead. “Take me shopping right now!” you demand with gusto, “that’s an order!” Thinking back to the way he acted yesterday when he was mad at you, you look down your nose at him. 

He looks at you, his gaze travelling from your stocking clad legs to the First Order hat upon your head, he raises his brow before putting his datapad on the coffee table and standing to his feet. For once, you’re taller than him, it makes you feel more powerful. “Honestly, (Y/N), on what planet do _you_ believe you can give _me_ orders?” 

“Any planet. That’s what Generals can do, right?” you questioned with a smirk on your face. 

He takes a deep breath, rolling his eyes, “you’re not a General.” 

“Really?” you question, tilting your head to the left, “because these stripes beg to differ!” you blurt out, lifting your left arm showcasing the three whilst stripes. To which, he also holds his left arm up, lo and behold there are three stripes wrapping themselves around his uniform. You open your mouth, searching for the right words to say, “you… they’re obviously fake. Everyone knows the real Generals wear big coats and hats!” you accuse. 

“Is that so?” he asks before grabbing your underarms and lifting you off the couch and placing you on the floor in front of him. The power you once felt drifted away as you looked up at him. 

_Damn._

Putting your hands on your hips making Hux’s greatcoat open slighting, revealing your cleavage. You watch as his brows slightly dip. Bringing his hand to the collar of his coat, he brushes aside the material revealing your lack of clothes. Watching him as his eyes scan your body, “I’m running out of lingerie… if you take me shopping you could always choose some…” you trail off. 

“Lingerie is not needed. As alluring as it is, I must prefer you naked.” 

You look at your feet, covering up the heat making its way to your face, “but I want to go shopping.” 

Lifting your chin up, he says, “given that you behave and do exactly as I say, _if_ there’s enough time, you can go shopping.” You can’t stop the huge smile that makes its way to your face, stretching from ear to ear. You won this round. “As lovely as you look, you should change, we’re leaving soon.” 

Stepping back from Hux you turn your back to him, seductively sliding Hux’s greatcoat slowly don’t your body. “Where are we going?” carelessly dropping it on the floor you walk towards the bedroom, making sure to sway your hips. Stopping in the doorway, you turn to face Hux, finding him staring at you. Subtly biting your lip, you wait for an answer. 

“The academy.” Pleased with the answer you walk fully into the room, closing the door behind you. 

 

 

Biting back your anxiety as you climb aboard a speeder, you’ve never used this mode of transportation before, you’re not sure what to expect. Looking over at Hux, if he was worried about this vehicle, he certainly wasn’t showing it, you try to take comfort in that. As the engines roared to life, you jumped, arms latching onto Hux. 

The journey to the academy was silent… and wet. Hux had warned you the temperature of the Finalizer, but not the weather on Arkanis. You’ve never seen so much rain in your life. Lucky for you, you were protected by a raincover. 

Stopping outside a very large, dark grey building, you stare in awe. Not because it’s beautiful, in fact, it’s quite the opposite. Considering this is a place where children and adolescence go to learn, it looks more like a prison. Maybe that says more about the First Order education system… or the First Order in general, than anything else. 

Walking inside the building, it’s not much different. Everything is greyscale. The lack of colour… how could people spend their days here. If you could you’d compare it to the Finalizer, except this academy doesn’t have as much tech. Being home schooled, you’ve never seen the inside of an actual school before, but you’d like to imagine regular schools for regular people are far better than this. 

Who you’re assuming oversees this… incredibly dull establishment starts talking to Hux, you zone out. Though, zoning out would be much easier if there were some posters for you to read, but alas, you’re left with nothing but your imagination, something this place is seriously lacking. 

Looking around, trying to find something to distract yourself with, you notice that a couple of feet away from you is another hallway in another direction. Without much thought, your feet start moving. You’re not worried about Hux grabbing you and pulling you back, he only ever does that in private, it’s those pesky Stormtroopers you need to worry about. 

Rounding the corner into the mysterious hallway, you notice a series of windows. _Probably looking into the classrooms,_ you mind supplies. From a distance, it looks like they’re one way mirrors, just because of how dull it looks. Either that, or the lights are turned very low inside the rooms. 

Coming up to the first window, you peer inside. 

_It’s a classroom… full of children._

The inside of the room looks like a very depressing, typical child’s classroom. It’s just as grey and boring as the rest of the building. The children themselves don’t even look like typical children. They look… vacant, almost like they’ve had the lives sucked out of them. Absolutely horrifying. Is this what is to become of your child? Is Hux going to send them away? _Not on my watch._

As you continue to talk down the hallway, peering into each window you see countless children looking bored out of their mind. Reaching the end of the hallway, you head the faint sounds of a baby crying. 

Following the sound, you enter a room filled with rows upon rows of baby filled cribs. Closing the door behind you, you shiver. _Babies need warmth, why is the room so cold?_ You briefly wonder whether Hux was brought up this way, maybe that’s why he’s so… stiff. 

Walking to the middle of the room, stopping beside the crib with the disturbed infant. You tilt your head to the right, getting a good look at this baby… boy? _Boy._ You stroke his left cheek “shhh,” you smile. He’s soft, very loud, but extremely soft. Looking around you, making sure nobody’s around, you pick up the little boy, cradling him. Rocking him back and forth, you try to sooth him by speaking softly, “what’s wrong, eh? Tired? Hungry?” 

Noticing the file on the end of his crib, you grab it whilst putting effort into not dropping him. You’re not really sure how to read his chart, from what you can tell he has recently been fed and is currently a very healthy baby. One thing that does strike you as odd is the lack of name, instead he just has a series of numbers and letters. _JZ4719… what kind of name is that?!_ Putting the file back in its rightful place, you turn your full attention back to the baby. “I’ll call you Jay,” you’re beginning to think this is no place to raise a child. Children need to be loved, this place lacks that. Planting delicate kisses on Jay’s forehead and nose, his crying subsides, stopping altogether when you start humming a tune. _He just needed a little love and attention._

“JUST **WHAT** DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” a shrill voice sounds behind you, startled you so much you almost dropped poor Jay. Holding Jay tight, you turn around to see a nurse, not a very nice looking one at that. Not that she’s unattractive, she just looks scary. Let’s just say, with all the wrinkles, you can tell he frowns a lot. She has that typical bad bitch vibe, the same Hux has, except Hux is actually a sexy looking fella. 

“Oh… I uh… I… he was crying, I came in to comfort him.” You sound a lot less confident than you’d hoped.

“What is your business here? Where did you come from? And who the fuck are you?” she barked. 

She clearly isn’t very smart; your uniform is the First Order insignia on it… it’s not exactly hidden either. Maybe if she cared less about showing authority than she does about approaching the situation rationally, she wouldn’t have missed it. “Hi, I’m (Y/N),” you say with a shit eating grin on your face, “you may not want to use that tone with me, it can get you in some serious trouble.” You’re not exactly lying, you’re pretty sure Hux would help you out. 

Briskly walking up to you, she hardly grabs Jay out of your arms making him cry louder than he was before. His hysterics is making your heart ache. How could they treat a poor baby that way? 

“I think you’re hurting him, you need to stop.” You approached her in an attempt to get Jay back. You didn’t want to leave him alone in this place, he didn’t deserve it. None of these babies deserved to grow up in an environment this cold and heartless. 

“It doesn’t matter, he won’t amount to much.” Her words hurt you and you’re not sure why. Maybe it’s because you could be pregnant, maybe your motherly instinct is cutting in. Or, maybe it’s just because he’s a child that doesn’t deserve this. Before you could tear Jay away from her despicable fucking hands, she places him back in his crib. 

Leaning over, looking at his screaming face, tears threaten to leak. Before you knew it, white hot pain hit your left cheek. Eyes bulging out of your head, jaw hanging open, you watched as she retracted her hand. The bitch slapped you. “Oh, you’re going to regret that,” you hissed. Placing your cold hand against your hot cheek. Grabbing her by the collar, you drag her out of the room, “not in front of the babies.” 

Once you’d made It out into the hallway, you pushed her into the wall, taking a step back, readying yourself for her attack. You’d debated whether you should have pinned her up against the wall, but given that Hux was around the corner, you wanted to be able to claim your innocence. Technically, she did make the first punch… slap, but looking like the aggressor wouldn’t help your cause. Despite this, you deliver a pretty hefty right hook to the bitch’s face, you felt her jaw momentarily pop out of place. Damn, I must be pretty strong. 

Ignoring the pain in your hand, you take a couple of steps back as she rubs her cheek. _Should have known better than to mess with a bad bitch like me._ She lunges at you, pinning you back against the wall, her hands reaching for your neck. Grabbing her forearms, you try your hardest to push her away, using your upper body strength. _Man, I wish I had some of that._ You kick your legs, aiming for her knees, “GET AWAY FROM ME.” 

Successfully landing a blow to her knee, you kick her to the ground. Should you sit on her? Gloat that you’ve basically won? Your mind was made up when you saw he attempting to stand, you sat on her stomach, pushing her head into the floor.   
“Too much of a pussy to fight me for real? You have to resort to sitting on me? Ha, you’re pathetic.” 

“You’re just saying that because you’re losing.” 

Her hands came up to your face, surprising you. _How did I forget about her hands?_ She starts pulling on your face, pulling your eyes, trying to poke your eyes out. Having enough, you grab her hands and bend then backwards, like playing an intense game of mercy. Pain and discomfort crosses her face; you don’t care though. You’re a bad bitch with a point to prove. 

It all happened in slow motion, just as you were about to let her go and go for one last punch to the face, white arms wrapped themselves around your stomach, pulling you away from her. Noticing in your peripheral, the amount of people surround you, watching your ungraceful display; Hux being among them. Normally you’d be embarrassed by your crude behaviour, but this bitch crossed the line by not treating people with respect. 

Trying to separate yourself from the trooper holding you back, you surge forward, wanting one last crack at this fuck nut. Several Stormtroopers came to hold you back, pushing your shoulders back into the wall. Still proving to be difficult – _yay me_ – Hux stood in front of you. You didn’t want to look at him, so instead you chose to look past him. Roughly grabbing your chin, forcing you to look at him, “enough.” 

Baring your teeth, furrowing your brows. Boy, you are mad, you’re not going to listen to his stupid ass. 

“(Y/N),” he raised his voice, not exactly shouting, just loud, “I SAID ENOUGH.” 

You turn your angry gaze to him. You were having an angry star contest with him and you were not about to lose. “What?! You’re going to punish me for standing up for myself?” you challenge. 

“You are all dismissed,” he barks. Noting some hesitation, everyone moves to leave, “not you,” he says, pointing towards the nurse that attacked your face. 

_Oh boy, you’re in for it now._

Before turning away from you, Hux gives you one more disappointed glare. Standing in the middle now, he pinches the bridge of his nose. Taking a deep breath, he moves his arms behind his back, “would one of you care to explain what just happened?” he sounds calm… too calm. 

The calm before the storm. You’ve got a bad feeling about this. 

Deciding to take the moral high ground – and hopefully get on Hux’s good side – you speak first. “Well, this bitch,” you snap, snapping your fingers and pointing in her direction, adding some extra attitude for good measure, “decided to slap me. What happened after was self-defence.” Slight lie, but what Hux doesn’t know… 

“Sir, that is a lie!” bitch features cuts in. 

“HOW IS THAT A LIE? BITCH, LOOK AT THIS,” you shout, pointing to your still hot cheek. “You slapped me for making an innocent mistake! Any fucking normal person would give out a verbal fucking warning without getting physical.” You clap back, adding in those spicy hand gestures and attitude. 

“She has a potty mouth, sir. Where did you find her?” You internally laugh. _Oh, she’s in for it now, insulting the General’s wife._

He sighs. _Bitch, what the fuck? Is he not going to defend me?_

“Woah, fucking hold on. Do you not care that she hit me? SHE FUCKING HIT ME, HUX!” You’re beyond livid, what kind of husband won’t stick up for his wife?! It’s common fucking courtesy. 

He turns to bitch features, “explain your actions.” He still sounds calm, stern, but calm.

“She nurtured a child, sir. He’ll most likely turn out defective.” She pauses, maybe it’s because she can’t defend herself, thinking of something else, “she refused to leave the baby alone, even after I took him off her.” 

“YOU WERE HURTING HIM! YOU DON’T HURT BABIES!” you scream. Taking a deep breath to prepare yourself for your rant, “and since we’re on the subject, what is the crack with the weird names? Does the First Order not respect people enough to give them real names? Where did they even come from? Who in their right mind would voluntarily give up their child just so they can be locked away in this prison like academy?” you turn, gesturing towards the room filled with children working, “look at them, they’re not even acting like people! What has happened? What are you even doing here? It’s complete fucking bullshit.” 

You opened your mouth to say more but Hux cut you off by raising his hand, “enough.” Placing his hand behind his back once more, “protocol dictates you both be sent to reconditioning, however, since neither of you are Stormtroopers, you will both be sent to the chair.” 

Behind Hux, you saw the Nurse’s face pale. 

“What does that mean?” you voice suddenly quiet. The nurse didn’t react well so you’re thinking it’s going to be pretty damn brutal. 

“You’ll see,” Hux replies before calling some Stormtroopers to take both you and the nurse to the chair. 

 

 

You were being placed in a mental chair. Well, they called it a chair, you’re actually standing at an angle. It’s like a table with straps for your arms and legs. It’s looks like something one would use to interrogate someone with.   
Eyes hurting from the lights, you pulled at your arm straps, but nothing happened. As strong as you like to think you are, you are no match for metal. 

What felt like an age later, you hear a noise behind you. You’d look, but you can’t turn your head around far enough. It sounded like a door opening. 

With each footstep closer to you, your heartbeat exhilarates. _I’m in for it now._

The man that comes into view is someone you’ve never met before, you know he’s First Order official because of the uniform. He’s tall, just about the same size as Hux. The light shining off his bald head, making your headache worse. From what you can see, he’s not that muscular, maybe it’s hidden, like Hux’s. 

“So, (Y/N), I heard you’ve been a bad girl, messing up the works,” he taunts. His voice is deep, gravelly too. 

“Wh-wh-who are you?” your voice is shaking. You’re pretty fucking scared, he doesn’t look like the kind of guy you can have a laugh with. 

The chuckles darkly, “that, my dear, is not important.” He stands in front of you, cupping your cheek, “now, I’ve been told to go easy on you, but I do favouritism.” 

Your heart swells at the thought of Hux telling him to go easy on you. He shouldn’t have to go easy on you in the first place. He should never have sent you here. You are his wife, not some officer he can throw around. There are other ways of dealing with things, obviously Hux doesn’t know this. Maybe he doesn’t even care about you, that’s why it was so easy for him to send you away. You’re nothing to him. Tears threatening to spill, “what are you going to do to me?”

He turns his back to you, placing a bag on a table. He opens the zipper infuriatingly show, _this must be part of the torture process._

Turning back to face you holding a small rectangular box, like one you’d put a bracelet it, however you know this will be no bracelet. He staring at you, watching your reaction as he opens the box. Once opened, he carelessly drops the lid to the floor. He clearly planned on using all the contents of the box on you. 

All the items in the box were identical. He took the first out, it looked like a tiny metal ball with a small, maybe ¼ cm, needle sticking out of it. You’re not really sure what he’s going to do with them. Sure, if he punches you it’ll hurt, but there must be more to it. “What are those?” 

He smiled, a sick, sinister smile, “Well, if you just wait, you’ll find out.” 

Your breathing hitched, you’d be lying if you said you weren’t close to peeing. “I-I-I um… I might be pregnant; you can’t do anything to me!” 

“Now, dear, you broke the fucking rules, you have to pay.” With that, he stuck the first needle pointed ball into the inside of your left wrist. You grunted at is entered you, not too much pain, it felt like you were getting an injection. 

Second went into your other wrist. 

Third in your left ankle. 

Fourth in your right ankle. 

Fifth in your chest, a few inches away from your heart. 

He was just about to put the sixth in your abdomen when you protested, “No! You can’t! It’ll hurt the baby,” you speak, trying to keep your breathing level. 

He pauses, “Getting rid of the child would be good anyway, wouldn’t want you as a mother. Besides, isn’t a mother unwillingly losing her child the best punishment?” he asks, digging the ball into your skin. 

“It’s General Hux’s. Pretty sure he wouldn’t like you terminating his pregnancy.” He may have been the one who put you in here, but you’re like 99% positive he wouldn’t want to hurt the baby. Or at least, hurt his baby.   
“We’ll see about that.” He pulls the last item out of the box before dropping it to the ground. 

Watching him as he pressed the small red button, your head shot back. Electricity travelling through your veins. The shocking sensation is intense. Your muscles contracting, your body shaking, heart beat racing, you feel like you could snap at any moment. Screaming, you attempt to tell him to stop, but it comes out all mumbled. 

After a minute, he turned it off. Your entire body felt sore. Severe pain around where the balls of have inserted, you feel tired. Head drooping down, you just want to sleep. 

As tired as you are, your hatred towards this dick, your anger towards Hux, and the pain making its way through your body is enough to keep you awake. Your heart feels… weird. It feels a little out of control. Your head is tingly. Well, not really your head, the inside of your head. My brain. 

You cannot believe Hux would allow someone to do this to you. This is fucking bang out of order. 

Feeling yourself lose consciousness, your head tips forward, almost meeting your neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas break is almost upon us, the next time I'll be able to update will probably be next weekend, I'm going to be spending this weekend writing essays and stuff. After that - because it's Christmas break - my update schedule will probably go back to either once a week, or every couple of days, depending on how busy I am. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, lemme know what you think <3


	18. Adultier Adult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ll play the part, after all, _keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short, filler chapter is a product of procrastination. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

It felt as though you were finally coming up after submerging yourself fully under water. Each individual sense slowly returned one by one. Reaching the metaphorical surface, your eyes blinked open only to fully close after discovering the incredibly bright white room you’re being held in. You’re relieved to know that you’re finally out of that horrid torture chamber, but it begs the question, where are you? 

Keeping your eyes closed, you lay quiet. You’re not ready for people to know you’ve returned to the land of the living just yet. Trying to diminish your anxiety, you focus on your senses. 

The smell of the room, it was clean, crispy clean. The scent alone gave you medical room vibes. Underneath you, the bed was hard. You’d have thought they’d have better mattresses to keep the unfortunate ones a more comfortable stay. Then again, they probably don’t care about other’s feelings – that’s if you’re still in the academy. Your hearing then seemed to switch ‘online’ because the white noise sound gave way to the distant sound of voices… one very familiar voice that you didn’t want to hear. _Hux._

Cracking your eyes slightly open, your eyes are overexposed, you can just about make out an outline of two people. You tried to ask if one of them could turn the lights down, but all that came out was a strained squeak. You could hear the voices getting closer, but you weren’t awake enough to fully comprehend what they were saying. 

Using your energy to slide further up the bed so that you were in a half sitting/half lying down position. Your eyes could open fully since someone had turned the lights down. Your intuition was correct, you’re in the medical ward. Keeping your eyes focused on the doctor and his clipboard, you refused to pay any attention to Hux. He doesn’t deserve it. 

Lifting your hands, you look at the part of your wrists where the balls went in, they’re bruised. Over the top of your veins are all bruised too, the lines are a lot more prominent now. You must admit, it looks cool, but it serves as a reminded to possibly the worst time of your life. Lighting running your fingers over the red marks on your right arm, you expect pain, but instead you felt… nothing. Furrowing your brow, you slap the back of your arm. Still nothing. Pinching yourself, “what’s wrong, why can’t I feel anything?” you ask, your voice incredibly hoarse. 

The doctor, handing you a glass of water which you instantly down, elaborates, “due to… recent events, you have Neurapraxia. It’s a disorder of the peripheral nervous system in which there is a temporary loss of motor and/or sensory function.” You stare at him, confused. You fixate on your hands and legs, moving them slightly, they seem to be moving fine, that’s good. “It usually lasts an average of six to eight weeks before full recovery. We have treatment available to you to speed up the process, but it may take a while before the feelings come back.” 

You nod your head, using your hands to hide your face. _I can’t believe this._ “Thank you,” you say weakly. 

“Your body has been under a lot of stress, I suggest you take it easy for the next couple of days, no strenuous activity,” he adds, giving Hux a side glance before leaving. You briefly wonder if you’d be able to feel anything during sex. _Sex? What no. I shouldn’t be thinking about having sex with that twat. He put my life at risk._

Out of your peripheral vision – _at least that’s one peripheral that isn’t damaged, amiright?_ – you see Hux take a seat next to you. “How are you feeling?” he sounds like he normally does, he doesn’t sound or look like he cares at all. That really pushed your buttons. 

“Like I should punch you in the face,” you spat, offering him a sarcastic smile. When he doesn’t react, you roll your eyes, “why would you do that? Why would you send me to get electrocuted? I could have _died!_ Is my life really _that_ meaningless to you?” you lift your arms up, only to drop them carelessly back on the bed. Instead of saying anything, he places his datapad in front of you with a video already loaded. “What is this?” you ask, trying to keep the tears at bay.

He clicked play. You watched as the nurse was strapped down to the same metal contraption that you were. Crying, she pleaded for mercy as some guy cut into her. Those tears you wanted to keep hidden came back with a vengeance, “oh, so you were planning on cutting me up instead?” your voice is shaky. You noted that the cuts can’t have been that deep, there wasn’t a lot of blood. This kind of torture… _something that Hux doesn’t even bat an eye to_ … is this the kind of person you want to be connected to? 

“No. I’d never put you in danger.” He raised his hand, bringing it towards your cheek, you moved your head before he could touch you. You’re having a hard time believing him. “What I had planned for you was less… harmful. Fear is a powerful weapon, (Y/N). You were supposed to be frightened, not harmed.” He paused, you were looking down at your lap, looking at the image of that poor nurse being tortured. “The man who did this to you, I’ll make sure he pays.” He sounds sincere enough, but you don’t know how good of a lair he is. 

After a moment of silence, “you don’t seem very mad about this,” you state quietly. When he doesn’t reply, you look up to find him staring at you, considering you. “All I’m saying is, if you really cared, you would have an actual emotional reaction, instead you’re acting like nothing happened. For crying out loud, Hux, I could have been pregnant. If I was I’m probably not anymore,” you rake your hands through your hair, “why would you even want to scare me? That’s not how you deal with regular people!” 

“Doctor Gopal, the one that I called about your pregnancy, sent me the most interesting message.” You paled. Oh, you’re in for it now. “I’ll give you one last chance; is there anything you want to tell me?” 

What do you do? Tell the truth? Play innocent? “No.” you pause, trying to think of a way out of this conversation, “but before you tell me, can I just go to the bathroom real quick?” 

“No, (Y/N), you’ll lock yourself in there.” Well, you can’t say he’s wrong. 

“Please, I’ll leave the door unlocked.” You readied yourself, if he wasn’t going to let you, you were going to make a run for it. 

Due to his lack of responding, you throw the sheets off you and onto Hux. Without hesitation, you get to your feet and run to the bathroom with weak knees. You’d managed to make it all the way to the bathroom door before falling. Clutching onto the wall for dear life, you steady yourself. Turning your head, you see Hux approaching you. Limping into the bathroom, you slam the door closed. Before you could lock it, Hux started to push it open. 

Putting all your effort into keeping him out, you don’t have the energy. “Okay, stop!” 

Once you felt him stop putting pressure on the door, so did you. You lean back against the closest wall, sliding down it. Hugging your knees, the tears started to fall. Man, you rarely cried before you met Hux. 

_What am I going to do? He’s going to force me to have a child. Not only that, but he thinks it’s fucking okay to torture me. Or pretend torture me._ Whatever the fuck he wants to call it. He doesn’t care about me. That last thought broke your heart. It’s not that you were completely smitten with him, you’d just like to think the he, your husband, would appreciate your life and want to keep you alive and happy. You had just high thoughts of Hux before this. Sure, sometimes his actions were a little cold, you could ignore the killing, you could ignore that he is on one side of a war. You can’t ignore that he would willingly send you into a torture chair. The fact that he would rather scare you into submission than talk to you about things. Considering that he is the adultier adult, you’d expect him to act like one. 

Thanks to your inner monologue, you didn’t acknowledge Hux’s footsteps coming closer to you. You only realised when his hand touched your slouched back, rubbing soothing circles into it. 

“Birth control is a matter that both partners should discuss, why didn’t you? I gave you many opportunities to tell me.” Looking up, the only light is coming from the crack of the still open bathroom door. You’d rather it be fully closed so you don’t have to look at him, but beggars can’t be choosers. 

“You’d make me stop taking them,” you voice is but a whisper, if you spoke any louder your voice would crack. 

“You knew your responsibilities going into the marriage, (Y/N).” Despite his statements being blunt, his voice was soft… or at least softer than normal. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t think I’d also have to submit to your every whim otherwise I’d be tortured,” you fumed. 

“(Y/N), we’re not talking about that. Why would you take them knowing providing children was part of the agreed upon deal?” 

“I’m 18!” you barked, looking him in the eyes… well, at least in his general direction, it was a little too dark to see properly. “I’m 18… the thought of having children is scary. You don’t care because all you’re required to do is get me pregnant and then your job is done! I have to deal with 9 months of pregnancy before having to look after a child when I’m basically one myself. I’m not ready.” Your rant, what started with a whisper ended with a slightly loud indoor voice. “I’m not ready.” You sigh, “I knew that if I told you, you’d just tell me that I’m being stupid or something.” You pause, “I thought that… I thought that maybe because we’d rarely see one another, I could easily blame that. I didn’t expect to be here getting tortured though.” 

Despite the darkness, you see the outline of his head nod, “you’ve been out for a few hours, our job is done here. We’ll talk about pregnancy arrangements when we’re back at the hotel. We’ll leave as soon as you’re dressed.” With that, he got up and left the bathroom. For the first time since waking, you realised that you weren’t in the First Order uniform, you were in a typical medical gown. 

 

 

After the very uncomfortable task of getting dressed, you made your way back to the hotel via speeder. The trip back wasn’t as scary as it was the first time, possibly because your mind was a little preoccupied with your very one-sided, possibly abusive marriage. What are you going to do about that? What could you do? You definitely didn’t want to just forgive him, but you didn’t want to carry around this anger towards him. 

The speeder coming to a stop outside your hotel, you entered your room. Coming to a halt as soon as you crossed the threshold, should you go to the couch, or should you go into the bedroom and ignore him? _Ignore him._

Walking into the bedroom, you slam the door behind you making it perfectly clear that you wanted to be alone. You see the lingerie that you wore for Hux previous that day, shaking your head you throw the items off the bed. You gave your virginity to that dirt bag and all he’s done is fucking torture you. 

Ridding yourself of your clothes until you’re left in only your underwear, you collapse onto the bed, instant relief hits you. Running your nails lightly down your arm, you still feel nothing. Turning over on the bed, your back to the door, you close your eyes. You were knocked out for hours but you’re still tired. 

Hearing the doors open, you roll your eyes. What does he want? You feel the bed dip, you’re not sure if he’s sat or lying beside you, buy you’re sure as heck not going to turn around and find out. 

“We have things to discuss.” You hear the familiar tapping of his fingers rapidly hitting hit datapad. _Of course, you don’t have his full attention. Why would you? You’re only his wife._ When you don’t answer, his hand touches your shoulder, you only know this because you can see it. 

“I don’t know why you bother touching me, my nerves are fried thanks to you,” you snap. 

“If you’re not going to be rational, I’ll impregnate you right away, if that what you want?” he warned. Shaking your head, you hug yourself. “In that case, turn around and discuss the matter with me like an adult.”

You hesitate for a second before turning around, he was in fact sitting on the bed. You notice the datapad resting on the bedside table, at least you have his full attention now. 

“Research shows that 30% of couples get pregnant in a month, 59% in three months, and 80% in six months. Therefore, I propose I… inseminate you once every five times.” He paused, probably to let that sink in. “This plan will also continue after you leave.”   
You look up at him, considering. Five times doesn’t seem that often, but that could mean him finishing inside of your every two to three days for the time being. “I think if we were to go down that route, we should have a limit to one sex per day.” He asked you to elaborate, “well, we could be having sex two to three times a day, that means we’d be trying to get pregnant every two to three days which will increase the chance of pregnancy.” He was just opening his mouth to reply when you cut him off, “unless you want to raise it to once every ten times?” 

“I’ll raise it to eight, no more,” he bargained. 

Eight times… that’s every three to four days… “fine.” 

“Very well,” he replied. 

Honestly, after that you thought he’d leave, but he didn’t. Instead he slid down the bed, facing you. You weren’t comfortable with the eye contact so you looked down. His left leather clad hand cupped your cheek. It slipped under your chin, pushing it up so that you’d meet his eyes. “I hope you know I’d never put you in danger. You know I’ll always protect you, right?” 

Did you believe him? 

_No._ “Yes.” 

Leaning forward, you kiss him. Shuffling toward so that you’re chest to chest, you rest your hand on his neck, your lips moving in sync with his. 

Opening your eyes slightly, you stare at his closed ones. You have in no way forgiven him for what he has done to you. He may not have tortured you himself, but he was the one who sent you to the chair. You’ll play the part, after all, _keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not 100% into this chapter because it's basically all dialogue, but regardless, I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> As always, lemme know what you think <3


	19. Who takes the orders?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Today has been the day for fearless, never ending eye contact it seems._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why this took me so long to write, hopefully it's worth the wait. 
> 
> If you haven't seen Rogue One yet, you really should. K-2SO is the level of sassy I aspire to be. 
> 
> Enjoyyyyy <3

Walking down the halls of your temporary home, you have business to attend to. Hux left you, he had to report to someone; at first it confused you, you thought Hux was the big bad boss but apparently, he’s not. You stayed in your rooms and contemplated that for a while, however once you decided that you really didn’t care, you left for a witch hunt. One bitch ratted you out and she needs to pay. 

Thanks to a very nice bystander who gave your directions, you burst through the medical ward’s doors with some extra gusto. “Where’s Doctor Gopal?” you shouted whilst you still had everyone’s attention. When nobody answered, you raised your brows, “hello! I know you can hear me,” you taunted, walking to the front desk that’s currently occupied by four people. Upon reaching the desk, you slam your hand down, fighting back the urge to rub your now sore hand, “I said, where is Doctor Gopal?” 

“Right here,” a voice coming from behind you finally answered. Turning around you see an oh-so-familiar nurse standing by what you’re assuming is her lab door. You note how worried she looks. Then again, you’d be worried if someone made a bit deal about finding you too. Her worry only serves to prove she knows that she’s done wrong. 

“Fantastic, let’s talk.” You smile walking into her lab, maintaining eye contact with her traitorous little eyes. You sat on the desk on the far end of the room near the blinded window, “you know, I was under the impression that us ladies should stick together, guess I was wrong.” You put one leg on top of the other, leaning back onto your wide spread hands. 

Doctor Gopal, still standing near the door about 9 feet away from you, “my orders are to obey General Hux. I was merely solving the puzzle he wanted the answer for.” She moves closer to her desk, putting herself in the corner of the room.

“See, now, that’s where you’re wrong. You didn’t have to tell him anything.” You hop down from the desk and wonder around the room, looking at the various items she has, “all you had to do was figure out the dosage and then give them back to me. You caused me some serious problems, and now I’m afraid,” you pause, until you’re standing right in front of her, “you’re going to have to pay.” 

Boxing her into the unfortunate corner she’s put herself in, she stutters out, “I-I-If you do anything to me the General won’t be happy!” _Isn’t that cute._

You chuckle, “now see, that’s where you’re wrong.” You put your hand around her throat, not choking her, just resting it there with a little pressure, “I once thought he’d never hurt me… then he sent me to get tortured because I disobeyed him. Your precious General doesn’t care about you, dear.” Your disguised birth control pills catch your eyes. An idea pops into your head. “Hmmm” you completely remove yourself from her, walking over to the pill bottle, you pick it up. “I’ll be taking these back. You tell anyone about this and it’ll be the last breath you ever take.”

You didn’t want to leave the room without causing any ruckus at all, so you knocked a few chairs over on your way out, leaving the room with a huge smile on your face. Your job is done, you scared her and you got your pills back. With your new attitude, you’re going to give Hux hell. 

 

 

Sassily walking back into your shared room with Hux, you make a B line for the kitchen. Placing the pill bottle down on the counter, you make no move to hide it from Hux who is sat on the couch watching your every move. 

“What are those?” he asks, breaking the silence. 

“Birth control pills,” you reply nonchalantly, grabbing a glass out of the cupboard, you fill it with water before placing it on the counter next to the pill. 

“Why are the here, (Y/N)?” he asks threateningly. 

You open the pill bottle, taking one out, keeping it in your hand, almost showing it off, “I’m taking them.” You maintain eye contact with him as you put the blue pill in your mouth, chasing it with a mouthful of water. “Ahhh, that was nice,” you comment as you put the glass back down onto the counter. 

Grabbing the pills, you attempt to make your way into the bedroom, however you were cut off by Hux standing in your way. 

“We discussed this, (Y/N), give me them.” 

You put your finger on your chin, mimicking a thinking action, “hmm… no, I don’t think so,” you raise your hands in an exaggerated shrug. 

Trying again to get past him, he blocks you. Giving up you make your way to the other side of the room near the couches, “I can take them if I want to.” Turning to face him, “my body, my rules. You’re just going to have to deal with it.” 

_Oh, he does not like that._

He slowly walked towards you, making you circle round the couches, keeping some distance between the two of you. “(Y/N), we discussed this. Give me them. Now.” There was something dangerous about the way he was talking, like he’s ready to explode.  
“No. I was really nervous about getting married, in fact, I didn’t want to get married at all because I was terrified of the idea of being married to a stranger because nothing good can come from it. One electrocution later, I was proved right. I don’t want kids right now. I’m putting my foot down.” You stand on the couch, raising your right arm – the one holding the pill bottle – in the air, adrenaline running through you, “if you have a problem with that, you’re going to have to deal with it.” 

Hux stands in front of you, making no move to get the pills off you, “regardless, this is something couples usually discuss beforehand, whereas, you have not.” 

“You’re saying that like you’d actually let me take them. You know fine well that if we were to talk about this, you’d get your way and then be done with me.” You instantly regret opening your mouth. Not because you don’t want to argue, man, you could argue with him for days, you’re locked and ready to go. You just hate the way you worded that last part. You’re mad at him, you don’t forgive him, but you’re definitely in some way attached to him. You’ve never thought you’d ever be upset over losing him, _definitely_ not in light of recent events, but you would. You’re not in love with him… you’re in like with him. That being said, you do resent him for the little torture fiasco.

“(Y/N), you can’t make decision that impact the both of us. I am a busy man, I don’t have time to deal with this. You knew the terms of our marriage, you need to accept that.” 

_Bitch has a point._

“You also knew that I’m 18. You’re smart enough to know that most 18 year olds don’t want to have children at this age.” You add, pointing your finger at him accusingly.

“Hand me the pills and we can discuss this,” he held out his hand. No way you were giving this up. 

“No.” 

“(Y/N), I’ll give you five seconds to voluntarily hand them over, or I’ll take them from you,” he threatened. 

“No.” Defying him is something that you’ve never really done to his face before, it’s exhilarating. 

“One,” he began. 

“Two.” 

You had an idea. You put the pill bottle down near his hand, keeping tight hold of it. Once his fingers tried to grab it, you brought the bottle back up, just out of his reach. You giggle. _He fell for it! It’s the oldest trick in the book and he fell for it!_

“Three.” 

_At least you know he has good counting skills._

“Four.” 

_Will he do anything?_

“Five.” 

_Oh shit._

He quickly brought his arms up, trying to grab the bottle. Panicking, you threw it to the opposite side of the room. As he turned, you jumped on his back.

“No! You can’t have it!” you say, raising your voice. 

“(Y/N), this is childish. Get off!” he barked, trying to remove you from his back. 

Quickly jumping off him, you push him off to the side and run to your pills. Grabbing them, you turn to face Hux. He’s walking towards you with a very angry expression marking his face. _Oh shit._

You mirror every move he makes. He takes one step forward, you take one step back. You’re circling around the living room furniture. You can’t seem to put enough space between the two of you. 

He lunges at you, knocking on you on the floor, him landing on top of you. Throwing the bottle away, you wrap yourself tightly around him, keeping him from moving. “YOU CAN’T HAVE THEM!” you argued. 

When his hands pinned your wrists down you thought you were done, there was no possible way out. Realising that his legs were inside yours, you put your boot clad feet onto his thighs, pushing him back. When he sat up a little, you move your feet onto his chest, pushing him back. Losing his hold on your wrists, you flip him over and sit on his chest. 

You can feel him beneath you, trying to throw you off. Without thinking, you take your First Order uniform shirt off, your undershirt going with it. He paused, watching you with interest. Not really understanding why, you smother his face with it, wrapping the arms around his head. He let go of your legs in favour of freeing himself of your makeshift blindfold. As he did this, you stood up, making a run for the pills. 

You almost tripped when he grabbed your right foot. Quickly untying the laces, you slip it off. “Not cool, dude.” 

Running, you grab the pills, and leg it to the other end of the room putting a comfortable distance between the two of you. 

“(Y/N), give me them, now,” he warned, making his way towards you. His eyes watching you like a hawk. You’d be scared if it wasn’t for the two second glance he stole at your almost naked chest. 

Getting cocky, you waited until he was within armlength to turn and run away. Your smug attitude was short lived when he wrapped his arm around your midsection, holding you in place. 

“Enough, (Y/N).” he warned. 

“Never!” you hissed at you threw the bottle.

Trying to run away your fall to the floor, bringing him down with you. Scrambling to get the pills back, he turned you over so that you were laying on your back, his chest against yours. 

His strong hand makes its way around your neck, not cutting off your breathing, but it was enough to keep you still. “Enough. I will not stand for this childish behaviour.” 

“But you’re doing it too, so what does that make you?” you cockily reply, the sticking your tongue out action was left out but heavily implied.

_Score one for me._

Feeling like he was about to move away from you, you wrap your legs around his hips. “Please let me keep them!” 

“No.” he refused. Being the mad little nexu that you are, you pull his shirts up and over his head. As his hands moved, you turned over onto your stomach, trying again to grab the bottle, it was just out of reach. 

You were just about to give up when you saw a naked arm reach over and grab it. Hux flips you back around, his naked chest meeting yours. There’s fire in his eyes, you’re not sure whether to be scared or aroused. His face is incredibly close to yours. He gently stroked up your body, starting from the side of your hip all the way up to your face. Panting in rhythm with one another, he whispers, “I always win, (Y/N).” 

With that, he gets up and walks towards the bedroom, leaving you out of breath with wetness pooling in your panties. 

Standing up, “that’s not fair! Partners are supposed to work together, they’re supposed to be equal. You treat me as though I’m beneath you.” 

Hux, stopping in the doorway to look at you, “if that were true I’d have sent you to reconditioning for your behaviour a long time ago. (Y/N), you should not challenge my authority, especially whilst in public.” 

_He has a point, he is very fond of his image._

“What about mine? I’m a Princess and yet you sent me off to get tortured because I didn’t do what you said. THAT IS NOT HOW A MARRIAGE WORKS!” you shout the last part, it doesn’t matter how many times you say it, he never seems to understand. 

“I am well aware of how a marriage works, I wasn’t expecting a person of Royalty to act so immature and reckless.” He turned back into his ‘General mode’, almost patronising you. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to torture me!” you flap your arms with exhaustion. You are tired, this is the most exercise you’ve done in a long time.

“You cannot keep using that. You need to move on,” he orders, pointing his finger at you. 

“I need to move on from you putting my life in danger? Well you need to accept that I’m not your fucking subordinate, I’m not someone you can boss around and mould into your perfect little wife that sits by and just waits around for you. That’s not fucking happening.” You shout, your words were filled with venom. Oh, you were mad. 

“You need to watch your language.” That’s how you know he’s got nothing left to argue with. 

“Or what?”

“You’ll regret it.” 

Something in you switched. Maybe it was your lingering arousal from seeing the fire in his eyes. Maybe it was his naked, toned chest that was out in the open. Maybe it’s because you’re about to start your period and your hormones are all over the place. _Yes, yes to all of the above._

You ran over the couch and jumped onto Hux, wrapping your legs around his waist as you grabbed his face and kissed him. One of his arms stayed under you, supporting your weight, the other grabbed the back of your neck. You pull away from him, biting down hard on his bottom lip, causing him to grab a handful of your hair, roughly pulling your head to the side giving him access to your neck. 

Pushing you back into the wall, he kisses you, the hand that was once pulling your hair now latches onto your neck. “Is this what you wanted?” he grunts. 

“No… but it… is now,” you reply between kisses. 

As if that was the consent he needed, he carries you into the bedroom and practically throws you onto the bed. He crawls up you, attaching his mouth to yours once more. His tongue explores the insides of your mouth as you roll your body into his, _he’s not close enough._

A loud ringing noise interrupts the two of you. Pulling away from you, Hux retrieves his datapad. “Time to shower, our first meeting is scheduled in one and a half hours.” _Oh, the boring General Hux has come out to play._

“One and a half hours? That’s plenty of time!” you bargain. You need this. Regardless of whether Hux is involved or not, you _will_ have an orgasm today. Taking off your one shoe, the left one, you quickly remove your trousers. Pushing them into a heap on the floor, you lie back on the bed, making yourself comfortable. You close your eyes as you push one hand inside your underwear and slowly rub your clit. You can feel Hux’s eyes on you. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

Keeping your eyes closed, “I think I’m going to have an orgasm.” You dip your fingers inside the folds, feeling the wetness, it’s a shame he won’t get to use this. Slipping one finger inside, you realise this is the first time you’ve ever done this to yourself. Curling your fingers, you find the spot that makes your toes wiggle. 

Your eyes open suddenly as Hux places his hand on yours, stopping your movement. His leather clad fingers wrapped around your wrists, he drew your hand up towards his face. It felt as though everything was happening in slow motion, you watch with your mouth slightly parted and wide eyes as Hux brought your sullied finger to his lips. His mouth opened, his lips wrapped around your middle finger just past the second knuckle, eyes never leaving your own. 

_Today has been the day for fearless, never ending eye contact it seems._

When he has finished with your finger, he released it with a gentle ‘pop’, “delicious,” he growled. At this point, you were panting like a tauntaun in heat, and were pretty certain your panties didn’t have a dry spot on them. 

Without wasting any time, he pulls your panties off, his blue gaze fixated on yours. Roughly turning you over, he pulls your hips up whilst pushing your head into the mattress. You hear the clinking of his belt being taken off in a rush. 

Without warning, he roughly pushes into you, the slight sting of not having sex in a while causes you to grunt. He slams into you at a rough pace whilst his hands latch onto your hips with a death grip. _That’ll leave a mark._

Just as you were about to move to rub your abandoned clit, Hux grabs your hands and keeps them behind your back in another death like grip. 

Your whole body moves as he continually slams into you, “I need… I nnn…” you moan. 

He lets go of your arms in favour of grabbing a fistful of your hair and pulling you up to him, his mouth near your ear, “what do you need, pet?” he grunts. 

Instead of verbally responding, you slid your hand down to your throbbing clit, rubbing it in circles as you lay your head back on Hux’s shoulder, moaning. 

“We’ll have none of that, pet,” he growls. _How does he sound so composed when he’s pile driving you into oblivion?_ He roughly moves your hand away from your clit, covering it. “Who gives the orders?” _What an odd question,_ you think. 

You play along, “y- you do.” 

“That’s right,” he rewards you by oh-so gently rubbing your clit. You push your body in hands causing him to wrap an arm around your midsection. Gripping onto him, you slightly dig your nails into him. “Who… fulfils the orders?” 

“Your subordinates,” you whimper without skipping a beat. He slaps your clit, causing you to jump and howl. 

“Who takes the orders, (Y/N)?” His hand goes back to your neck, closing round it slightly. 

“Your subordinates,” you moan with confidence. 

“Wrong answer.” He pushes you back down onto the bed, turning you over, his gaze is furious. Obviously, you were playing his little game wrong. 

He wastes no time thrusting back into you. His head goes into your neck, biting you. He’s not going easy on you. 

Tears are on the verge of spilling, you’re so close but without the use of your clit you won’t get there. 

He brings his face to you, his forehead resting on yours, there’s that familiar fire in his eyes, “who takes the orders, (Y/N)?” 

“Your Stormtroopers… your officers.” You have fire of your own, you’re not backing down. 

“Suit yourself,” he says before his pace speeds up – something you didn’t even think was possible. His thrusts were sloppy before he spills his seed inside of you. Given your recent nerve damage you didn’t think you’d be able to feel it, but you could. 

Removing himself from you, he puts his shrinking member back into his trousers and disappears into the bathroom. You hear the shower being turned on as you finally come to terms with the fact that he’s not going to let you finish because you’re refusing to take orders from him. 

You weren’t going to stand for that. You’re going to enjoy the fact that you can actually feel something compared to the rest of your body which is pretty much numb. Your fingers once again rub circles on your clit. Closing your eyes, you let the pleasure overtake you. 

“I said no, (Y/N),” he interrupts. He removes your hand from your aching core, pulling you up. With this hand on your back, he lightly pushes you into the bathroom and into the shower. 

The entire time you’re in there he watches you like a hawk. Every time your hands go near an area that would cause you any pleasure, he interrupts you. Your annoyance was met with silence every time you tried to plea for sweet release. It didn’t take you long to just give up and accept your punishment. 

 

 

After dressing, you made your way back into the living area to meet Hux. He gives you a once over, making sure you’re presentable for whoever you’re going to meet today. Although, they must have weird standards for what’s classy, honestly, you look like a harlot. Your dress is tight and short. You tried to pull the low-cut neckline as far up as possible, you didn’t want to show off too much cleavage. You weren’t expecting this, you didn’t even want to be noticed. 

Walking up to you, Hux takes your left hand, taking your wedding ring off you. “What are you doing?” you ask as he puts it in his pocket. 

“My marital status is not public knowledge, I’d like to keep it that way,” he responds, letting go of your hand. He doesn’t try to hide that he’d staring at your breasts. His hands rests on either side of your breasts, as he pulls the dress down you roll your eyes. “The man you are to… convince… likes young and attractive females.” He added, as if that’s a good explanation for this. 

“Are… are you… pimping me out?” you’re shocked. You’re a Princess, not a common whore. 

He tuts and rolls his eyes, “no. You are not to interact with this man in a sexual manner. If you do, there will be consequences for the both of you.” You take his threat to heart, you know he means it. 

Nodding in response, he leads the way to the meeting room. 

 

 

 

Walking in you’re faced with a bunch of… old people. Maybe it’s because Hux is so young, you were expecting everyone else to be young too. 

Hux told you to wait by water tank so he could find and introduce you to this mystery guy. You felt incredibly exposed and uncomfortable. Hux’s comment about this guy came to mind… he likes them ‘young and attractive’. Given the age range of these people is about 60-80, you feel uneasy. 

You jumped when someone tapped you on the shoulder, luckily for you, when you turned you saw Hux. “(Y/N), this is Hyde. Unfortunately, his grandfather couldn’t make it.” 

Your eyes make their way over to this Hyde person and he is _beautiful._ Your mouth slightly opens as you take him in, you quickly close it due to the feeling of Hux’s eyes burning holes into your face. 

You don’t mean to stare, but this guy is gorgeous. His perfectly styled hair, his silky-smooth skin, his velvety chocolate eyes. Hyde holds out his hand for you to shake, “I wasn’t expecting someone so beautiful,” he says, his voice is soothing, it sends a shiver down your spine. 

You nervously giggle, feeling yourself blush. 

“Let’s get this started then, shall we?” a loud voice interrupts. 

As everyone in the room made their way to the large round table, Hux bent down and whispered “remember what I said,” in your ear. Oh, you’re in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is so weird to write, I doubt I'll ever get used to it. Also, despite the sex, Reader has not forgiven Hux, she just wanted to get laid. 
> 
> Anyway, as always lemme know what you think <3


	20. Resentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resentment is like drinking poison and waiting for the other person to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a version of this chapter on Christmas eve, but because I was sick (I know, great timing) I decided to wait and rewrite it once I felt better. 
> 
> I hope everyone had an amazing weekend, whether you celebrate Christmas or not. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

It goes without saying, but the meeting so far has been boring. That being said, you hardly understand what’s going on. From what you can tell, and from the things you’ve actually payed attention to, Hux is trying to persuade them to pledge allegiance to the First Order. 

Of course, you were sat next to Hux. You almost thought that maybe you wouldn’t be near him, considering he wanted you to cosy up to one of the fellas in order to gain their support. However, after making heart-eyes at Hyde, there’s not a chance in Hell that Hux would let you would of his sight whilst Hyde is around. 

Speaking of, Hyde is sat opposite you. It was hard to stare at his perfectness when Hux – who is sat at the end of the table to your left – can see your every move. This was something that set off your anxiety. You had no idea how to present yourself. Everyone else had their datapads, something they could occupy their hands with. You, on the other hand, had nothing. _Should I lean in and rest my elbows on the table? Should I slouch back into the chair? Nobody is paying attention to me, should I just crawl under the table and pretend like I’m not here? Nobody would notice anyway._

Very rarely, if you were ever in a meeting with your parents, you would sit with your back straight and your hands holding one another on your lap. However, right now, given your current outfit, you’re more of a side piece to be ogled at. Your beginning to question why you ever agreed to this in the first place. You’re cold in this outfit and you’re bored out of your mind. You’re beginning to understand why Hux behaves the way he does. _I’d be a moody twat all the time too if I had to deal with this on the regular._

With your new-found sympathy, you look at Hux, really taking in his appearance. His orange hair and his pale skin, a contrast you’ve never seen before – given how rare gingers are. On top of that, the way his pale skin in turn makes his bright eyes stand out. When he looks back at you, you realise that you’ve been staring, it wouldn’t be so bad if he was the one that was talking. Eyes darting to your lap, you feel your cheeks heat up. It reminds you of the time you were caught staring when he was trying on his wedding suit for the first time. 

Once the heat in your face died down, your eyes travelled anticlockwise along the room until they landed on the person who is speaking. Lucky for your eyes, it was Hyde. 

You weren’t really paying attention to what he was saying, you were just taking in his beauty. He’s almost the opposite of Hux, nothing really contrasts or stands out; his dimples do make up for it though. Who knew that a genetic defect could look so perfect? Not to mention his charm, you’d never imagine Hux calling you beautiful in a room full of people, never mind him doing so whilst you’re alone. It would sound nice coming out of Hux’s mouth only because such a compliment from him would warm your heart, even if you still resent him from allowing you to come into harm’s way, you still very much care what he thinks. However, Hyde’s voice. It’s smooth like chocolate, a rare and delicious treat that you want to completely immerse yourself in. 

In your peripheral you see Hux looking at you, prompting your eyes to slide down to your lap again. _I get it, eyes and extremities to myself._

The meeting had been in session for about 10 minutes so far. You were very bored, and were starting to get restless. However, your anger suddenly started to dissipate in calming strokes. 

_Wait…_

Slyly looking under the table you notice those calming strokes are coming from Hyde’s bootless foot. _Why did he take his shoes off?_ His eyes slide over to his boot… it didn’t look the cleanest. _Mystery solved_. Hux wouldn’t stand to have his boots that dirty let alone go to a meeting in them. 

Your head shot up at Hux, wanting to make sure he wasn’t looking at either of you. Lucky for you, he didn’t look like he suspected a thing. Looking at Hyde, you bite your bottom lip in an attempt to hide the wide smile forming. It didn’t really work. You feel yourself starting to blush when he captures your foot between his legs. 

_This is risky._ Despite knowing how much Hux would hate this, how you’d probably be in the shit for it with him later, you kind of liked it. Knowing that Hux warned you about touched him and yet, here you are, playing footsie with Hyde under the table, right beside Hux’s feet. _It’s a thrill._

After about 20 more minutes, the meeting hit a brief intermission. You asked Hux if you would go back to your room and fetch a jacket, you were bloody freezing and point blank refused to spend any more time in that room unless you were given something to cover your cold body with. 

Hux said no. 

“But it’s freezing!” you argue. You’re fully prepared to make a scene. The fight died when he took off his greatcoat and put it on you. Your heart swelled. Instead of just handing it over to you, he put it on you. _He put it on me._ It seemed more intimate to you. Knowing Hux, it was probably a subtle way of telling everyone to keep their paws off. 

Turning back to face him you thank him, to which he nods in reply. “I want you to talk to Hyde.” 

“Right now?” you ask, furrowing your brow. You don’t mind talking to Hyde, but you don’t want to seem too desperate considering you’re married. 

“Yes. To be clear, you will stay in this room, no running off into private spaces with him,” he orders. 

“Why?” you ask, thinking you should clarify you add, “do you want me to talk to him?” 

“He’s a new face. Edgar has never mentioned a grandson before. He has always been in constant contact; however, I haven’t heard anything in a while.” 

“So… you’re sending your wife over there to talk to someone who could be, for all we know, a murderer? A complete looney?” it’s dramatic, you’re aware, but it’s true. 

“… looney…” he repeats, “you’d have a lot in common then.” Your jaw drops, he just called you a looney. His lips curve up into a smirk. He looks attractive when he smiles… or in this case, smirks, he should do it more often. “That is why you must stay in a public place, that way nothing will happen,” he says before placing a hand on the small of your back, gentle pushing you towards Hyde, “off you go.” 

Turning back to Hux, flashing him a worried stare. You didn’t think Hyde would kill you, you’re just not the best at holding conversations without time to prepare what you’re going to say, you normally end up fumbling, stumbling, choking on your words.  
Unfortunately for you, when you turn back around you bumped into someone, their drink spilling all over your dress. The cool liquid making its way down your breasts and onto your stomach. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” he said. You saw the lower half of his body turn, _probably getting napkins,_ you thought. Though, you were too busy looking at your dress. Maybe now you have an excuse to go change. 

“No, it’s my fault, I should have been watching where I was going,” you reply, looking up to see Hyde. 

He holds out his hand, almost attempting to rub your breasts dry, but he changed his mind. “Here,” he says as he hands you the napkins. 

“Thanks, although it’s probably best if I go-”

“If you’d like to take your seats,” a mystery voice interrupted. Looks like you’ll be stuck in a wet dress. 

 

Sitting in a wet dress is not fun. Luckily, you did have Hux’s greatcoat to cover yourself with, but still, the wet material clinging to your breasts and stomach is not that comfortable. However, your mood changed Hux’s dialogue indicated the end of the meeting is near. 

You started to zone out, you’ve never been required to speak during these things so you didn’t really need to pay attention. You wonder what your parents were doing right now. _Father is probably in his office, mother is probably in lounge knitting or something, she always liked crafty little things to keep herself occupied._ During your childhood, you had always done crafty projects with her, it’s a shame you couldn’t carry on with that now. You’d kill to have something to do during these meetings. All you’ve been told to do so far is check up on Hyde, but being present for the meetings seems a little pointless, you have nothing to do with them. 

“ – isn’t that so, (Y/N)?” you hear Hux ask.

“hmm?” you respond. What was he talking about? Maybe you should have been paying attention. 

“The First Order has been beneficial for you and your planet, correct? Care to elaborate?” he asks, giving you a ‘don’t mess this up’ look. 

_Way to put me on the spot._

“Umm…” you elongate the word, filling up time. What should I say? You’ve haven’t been listening so you hardly know what’s relevant. Why didn’t he warn me? “The First Order has definitely… uh… saved me and my family… um… I suppose that also means saving my planet… I guess. Y-you know… who knows what could have happened if the General and his men weren’t there to save us… w-we wouldn’t stand a chance!” you stutter, using appropriate hand gestures, swapping between looking at the individuals in the room and Hux, I’m totally smashing it. “I-I can honestly say… siding with the First Order has definitely been… uh… beneficial. It has been a… it’s been a, a trip…” not knowing what else to say, or how to end your little speech, you look to Hux for help.

He doesn’t exactly look disappointed… serves him right anyway, he should have warned you. 

 

After the meeting was officially over, you and Hux stayed behind. Still steaded in your chair, you rest your elbows on the table, cringing at your speech. _I’ve made such a fool out of myself!_ Hux put you in the hot seat and that was not cool. _What a disaster!_  
“Who knows what could have happened if the General and his men weren’t there to save us. Oh, it’s been a trip,” Hux mocked in a high-pitched tone, mimicking your voice. 

You roll your eyes, completely covering your face with your hands. This is so embarrassing. “Urgh.” Shaking your head, “why didn’t you warn me?” 

“It was a test of sorts,” he replies.

You head popped up, a test? “Why?” you look turn to look at him, “did I at least pass?” 

“You were… adequate.” 

“Adequate,” you repeat, it’s not exactly the compliment you’d like to hear from him. “well, maybe if you told me it would have turned out better!”

“Nonsense. They needed to hear opinions that were entirely your own, if you had something already prepared, they would have known about my influence. Your… uncomfortable stumbling, and occasional stuttering is exactly what I needed, so thank you.”  
“Oh…” you still think you should have been warned. Sure, the result it exactly as he wanted, but he could have at least told you that you’d be speaking in front of people. “Will all the meetings be like this?” You slouch back into the chair, Hux’s greatcoat opening to show you scantily clad body. 

“No,” he replies, not being discreet about looking at your breasts, “You’re wet, why?” 

You look down to your dress, you can’t believe you’d almost forgot about that, to think you mentally complained about it so much, “oh! Hyde accidently spilt water on me when you pushed me towards him. I wanted to go back to the room to clean it up, but the meeting started so I couldn’t. So can we like… go now?” 

 

 

As soon as you entered your rooms, you hopped in the shower to get warm. As the hot water trickles down your body, you relax.

You decide it’s time to get out the shower once you start hearing a voice that doesn’t belong to Hux. 

After using your towel to get dry, you put on your underwear and cover your half naked self with your robe, it’s nice and fluffy. 

Walking out of the bathroom/bedroom and into the living room, you see Hyde. You instantly run and hide behind the wall next to the door in the bedroom. _I really hope they didn’t see that._

“My apologies,” you hear Hux begin, “subtly is not her strong suit.” 

_Shit._

You stop hiding. Walking into the living room, you keep your head down to hide your burning cheeks. “Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting company,” you mumble, mostly at Hux. 

“I’m sorry, (Y/N), I came to ask you if you wanted to go out tomorrow before the meeting?” he confidently asked. You’re surprised he done so in front of Hux. I mean, he’s aware you both share this room, that’s very suggestive. 

“Uhm…” you look at Hux before remembering the little mission he wants you to do – get his guard down and see if anything is fishy – of course, you’re paraphrasing, “sure! Here’ I’ll give you my contact info.” 

He hands you his datapad. Putting your info into it, “did you have anything in mind?” you ask, curious to see if he had anything planned.

“Not yet, I’m sure we could work something out,” you smile at him as you hand him his datapad. His smile sparks the butterflies in your stomach, _what is happening?_

Behind you, Hux clears his throat causing you to smirk. This is getting to him and you love it.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, (Y/N),” he says before leaving. 

Going back into the bedroom, you pick up your datapad and sit on the couch with Hux. You wonder how long it will take him to message you. 

“Just remember, I’m allowing you to be with him to get information, anything else happens and there will be consequences,” Hux says. 

“I highly doubt he’ll talk to me about anything, but I get it, no touching.” You roll your eyes, this is ridiculous, “actually, no!” 

“Excuse me?” he raises his brows, you’re going to be in trouble for that. 

“I can do what I want. I’m not going to sleep with him, I’m not going to do anything that’s considered intimate, but I shouldn’t have to have your permission to do something!” you defend. Underneath all the layers of fake confidence, you’re shivering. You refuse to be pushed around any longer. This is your life and you’re going to live it the way you want to, dammit!

“(Y/N), you can do as you please, however, certain actions trigger certain consequences. I’m merely warning you so that you’re aware of that.” He says calmly. 

“Oh, so if I don’t submit and follow your every order I’m going to get punished?” you furrow your brow, you’re starting to get mad now. 

“No, you’re misunderstanding.” He pauses, waiting for your tense body to relax. “This situation with Hyde, you are in a position where you can stop things from happening. You’re naïve. I’ve told you that I don’t want anything romantic to occur therefore, you will be aware of the actions he makes. I’m not restricting your behaviour, I’m making you look out for yourself.” 

Not really knowing what to say, you look away from him. He slowly brings his leather clad hand up to your face, delicately brushing a strand of wet hair behind your ear, “despite what you may think, (Y/N), I won’t harm you.” 

You scoff, “I’m pretty sure you said that before I got electrocuted.” You move your face away from his hand. You don’t know how long it will take to get over it. Your mother always said that ‘resentment is like drinking poison and waiting for the other person to die’. You want to take her words to heart, you so badly want to forgive Hux and let go of all the anger, the hurt that you feel. But you can’t. Not yet anyway. 

“As I’ve said before, that was an accident, you were never supposed to get hurt. We’re still on the lookout for the man who done that to you.” 

“I know.” The hand that was once brushing hair behind your ear came back to you in an attempt to hug you, you guess. Due to not being in the mood, you move away from him, “I’m going to bed,” you announce whilst looking at the floor.

Sure, you’ve had sex with the guy, you’re attracted to him, but you don’t want to be that way with him. You don’t want to be intimate, you don’t want him to act like he cares. It hurts to know that someone who could act that way with you is the same person who could send you off to get tortured, whether you were to be harmed or not. 

Sliding into bed, your datapad pings. You unlock it, finding a new message from an unknown sender. _Must be Hyde._

_Hyde: So I’ve been thinking, what about shopping? There are these markets about 5 minutes away from the hotel, it looks promising. The meeting isn’t until 1, so how about we meet at 10 and get lunch too?_

_It was nice seeing you today. Who knew you’d look just as beautiful freshly showered in a robe as you do when you’re fully made-up and in a stunning dress? I look forward to hearing from you,_

_Hyde._

His message sent not only heat, but a ridiculously large smile to your face.

_(Y/N): Sure! I’m looking forward to it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of recent, and very tragic news, I decided to use a quote that Carrie once said - "resentment is like drinking poison and waiting for the other person to die." 
> 
> I know that many people - especially on Tumblr - have been having a difficult time dealing with the death of our space Princess, I've never been good at sharing comforting words, but I hope you're all okay. <3


	21. Unexpected Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking at the note, it says:  
> We’ll talk later.

Vibrations wake you from your slumber. Lazily wiping the sleep from your eyes, you’re tired. The mattress, although it’s of a high quality, it’s not as comfortable as your bed back home. 

Feeling the vibration under your back, you lift your back off the bed, pulling out your datapad. You shake your head, you must have fallen asleep whilst playing on it or something, probably why you don’t remember trying to sleep. You gently put the datapad down on your bedside table. You can deal with that later. 

Turning onto your left side facing Hux, you feel something between your thighs. Cracking your eyes open slightly, you look under the sheets to find Hux’s hand resting between your legs. _How long has that been there? Has he been holding me all night?_ Knowing Hux, it’s probably to make sure you don’t run off in the middle of the night without him knowing. Although, you don’t really see why you’d run, you have no idea where to go. It would be pretty difficult to convince the pilot to take you home without Hux. 

You don’t know what to do. Should you leave his hand there? Should you move it? How do you even feel about him touching you? He’s sleeping, should you really disturb him? 

It sickens you that for a split second, you wanted to ask someone what you should do, like you needed their opinion. You are your own damn person and you should be able to make your mind up on your own. 

Last night, when Hux tried to comfort you, you walked away. You felt bad at first, mostly because you were more concentrating on what he did and the fact that you’re not over it. Despite not wanting to be intimate with him, you still had sex with him – he still owes you an orgasm. 

Although it would feel good to be 100% sure of yourself, you need someone to talk to about all this. Normally, you would take to your mother, but since she isn’t here right now and it’s not the sort of conversation you’d have over the datapad, you’re stuck.  
Sighing in annoyance, you turn onto your back, ignoring the hand for now. Grabbing your datapad, you unlock the screen.

_Hyde: Morning beautiful_

You smiled, at least someone appreciates you.

_(Y/N): Hey_

A simple response. You’ve never been good at talking to people, especially after just meeting them. 

When he didn’t reply straight away you assumed he had fallen back asleep so you lock your datapad and put it on the bed beside you. 

Staring at the ceiling you officially admit defeat, there is no way you can get back to sleep. _Which sucks because it’s so damn early._

You furrow your brow, something doesn’t seem right. After giving it some though, you look under the covers, noticing that his hand it no longer on you. You’re surprised, you thought you would have noticed.

Looking towards Hux, you jump when you find him staring at you. “How long have you been awake for?” you ask. _Very valid question, it’s considered rude to stare._

“His manner of speaking is called flirting.” As much as you hate to admit it, his voice sounds sexy. It’s gravelly, quiet too. 

“Well, you don’t want people to know we’re married, it’s only natural for people to flirt with me, I mean come on,” you gesture from your face and down your body, “I’m pretty damn fabulous, people are going to want to have a crack.” 

You’re not sure whether you should be offended by his scepticism. He furrowed his brows, shaking his head, “regardless, you should refrain from encouraging this behaviour.” 

“I’m not disagreeing, but maybe flirting with him might get him to open up more and reveal whatever information it is that you want. What did you want again?” 

“Try asking him about his family, make it casual, no need to raise suspicion,” he says. You don’t see how sending you out will do anything. 

“Will this work though? He’s fully aware of… some kind of relationship between us, working or otherwise. He won’t tell me anything.” 

“Make him aware that you do not work for me. Due to the meeting, all he knows is that your planet belongs to the First Order, he most likely believes I brought you here for the sole purpose of vouching for us.” _I’d hardly say we’re on his side._

You nod in response. Grabbing your datatpad, you look at the time. 8:25. _Jeez, I woke up early._ “I’m going to go get ready now.” You’re very aware of your awkward behaviour. The awkward little, almost salute like hand movement you did when announcing your departure. 

 

 

After showering alone, you stood in front of your suitcase, contemplating your outfit for the day. You point blank refuse to wear an outfit similar to the one yesterday, it was awful. Crossing your arms tightly around your chest, locking the slightly damp towel in place. 

Remaining in front of your suitcase, you try and peek out of the window. The weather here is terrible – something Hux forgot to mention – you should wear something that covers your entire body. You’re not sure whether this market he mentioned is inside or outside. Normally they’re outside, but given that this planet’s weather is so damn miserable it must be inside. 

_Hux used to live here right? Just ask him._

Securing the towel around you, you walk into the living room, “Hey, Armitage,” you furrow your brow, smiling, “woah, ahah, that’s the first time I’ve ever called you that.” It’s weird how calling him by his first name feels weird, it shouldn’t. “Anyway, what should I wear? We’re going shopping, are the markets inside or outside? Like, I don’t want to freeze, but I still want to look nice.” 

Instead of reply, he walks past you and back into the bedroom. _Guess he’s dressing me again today._

To your surprise, he went into your suitcase and retrieved a very long dress. “What? No skimpy dress to wear today?” 

“Certainly not,” he says before handing it to you. 

He started walking out the door when you stopped him, “wait,” you paused until he turned to you, “there’s a zip on the back that I can’t…” you trail off, pointing to your back. He’s smart, he can fill in the blanks. 

Stepping back into the room, he keeps his focus on you. He’s a step in front of you when you stare at him semi awkwardly. You twizzle your finger in the air, indicating that he should turn around. 

“I’ve seen you naked,” he says simply. 

“Yes, but I’m a lady, turn around.” You had a 10 second stare off until Hux gave in and turned around. You turn around, putting the dress on the bed and choosing some underwear. You’re rushing, you feel like you haven’t made the right underwear choice. Despite this, you put on the matching underwear, and step into the dress not long after. You turn away from him whilst pulling the straps over your shoulders, clearing your throat you tell him he can turn around now. 

You’re not sure whether time slowed down or he was purposefully moving at the pace of a snail. You felt his hand, his actual bare hand move all your hair over one shoulder, you’d forgot about your hair. His feather light touch left tingles in its wake. You close your eyes, simultaneously enjoying the feeling whilst hating it. 

His hand slide down from your shoulder to the small of your back. You closed your eyes as he slowly slid the zip up your back, so slow you could hear each individual tooth click into place. Breathing deeply, you idly fiddle with your hair. It reminds you of your wedding night… or your second wedding night. You have the same butterflies in your stomach now as you did then. 

Once the zipper reached the top of the dress, he slid both hands down your sides and around your waist, pulling you to him. Without thinking, your hands latched onto his essentially holding his hands. You look down at them, this is probably the first time you’ve ever held onto his bare hands… well, except the wedding. You could feel his breath hitting the exposed side of your neck. “You look… lovely,” he says lowly before planting a kiss to your cheek, his lips lingering for a few seconds. He draws back and leaves the room without saying a word. 

You’re taken aback. Sitting on the edge of the bed, you lightly touch your cheek where he kissed you. _What just happened?_ Ignroing the kiss for a second, compliments from Hux are a rare occurrence. 

Shaking your head, you push it aside, you can’t deal with it right now you need to finish getting ready. 

 

 

You let out a sigh of relief when you arrive at the market to find it out it’s indoors. 

The stalls were filled with beautiful things. There were about five stalls that were filled with beautiful, sexy lingerie. _I definitely have to go there._ Should you though? On second thought, who would you be dressing up for? You’re not planning on having sex with Hux for a while so is there any point? _But it is a one-time opportunity._ Just because you’re mad at Hux does not mean you should miss out on getting yourself some fine ass lingerie. 

Making your way around the stalls, you pick up and buy several items such as: clothes, little knickknacks, beauty products. You and Hyde held idle chit chat for a while. It was nice talking to him, he seemed genuinely interested in you, unlike Hux. Hux wasn’t one for chit chat, all of his conversations had purpose, he’d never talk for the sake of talking. You had to give him props for his work ethic, but he’s not exactly the most interesting person to spend your time with, you’re not the biggest fan of prolonged silence. He’s all business, no party. 

Despite how easy you found talking to Hyde, since he was the one that kept the conversation going, there were a few awkward moments. Whenever he got too close to you, touched you in a completely appropriate way, you’d find yourself blushing. You’d always look at the floor or turn the other way hoping he wouldn’t notice. 

Sitting down to order lunch, you’re surrounded by shopping bags. After ordering your food and drinks, you really take in the room. There aren’t many people inside, mostly older people. _They must be people staying at the hotel,_ your mind supplied. You can’t image why people would travel in this weather just to shop.

“What’s your deal then? There’s no way a girl as beautiful as you is single,” he says out of nowhere. Honestly, you’re a little taken aback by his bluntness. 

You smile, it’s an awkward smile, but it’s still pretty bit. You let out an awkward laugh, “Um… I’m single… ahaha…” you trail off, not knowing what to say, you’ve never been in this situation before. Luckily for you, the waitress came with your drinks. Thanking you start drinking your water. 

“Really? A couple of the other officers thought that maybe you and the General had something going on, maybe his mistress or something,” he says, making your choke on your water. 

Coughing up a fit, “no, no, no,” you laugh. “I’m just some girl from a planet he saved,” you say after calming down. 

“Oh, so there’s nothing going on there? You share a room so it’s easy to assume…” 

_He has a point._

What should you say now? The truth maybe? “Well, I have a history of sneaking off and getting into trouble, he just wanted to make sure that didn’t happen, I’m supposed to be professional.” You’re not exactly lying. 

“I see.” He takes a drink from his coffee, “you’re single then?” he smiles. 

“I guess…” you pause, “it’s a little complicated.” 

“How so?” he asks curiously. _Guess I’m going to have to talk about my weird relationship with Hux._

“Well…” you pause, taking another drink whilst thinking about what to say. What could you say? You can’t tell him you’re married. _I could just talk about my feelings?_ “I don’t really think he cares about me, you know? I think he cares more about what I have to offer, which I suppose it fine, but I’d rather be with someone who cares about my wellbeing. He says he does, but he puts me in dangerous situations… I don’t know, I just don’t think he cares.”

Finally, saying it out loud is like a huge weight lifted off your shoulders. It’s true, you don’t think he cares about you. Although, that wasn’t exactly required with the marriage. You’re confused because this doesn’t feel like a real relationship to you. Thinking about it, it’s not. 

“Well, you deserve someone better than him,” he says. You give him a weak smile, _if only,_ “… like me.” 

“Like you?” you question with wide eyes. 

“Yeah, I’ll treat you right. I’ll care about you, for you. I’ll be better than he ever will be.” _Oh jeez._ You’re not sure what to say, you stare at him, dumfounded. “I’m sorry, I came on a little strong.” 

You giggle, it’s an awkward, very uncomfortable giggle, “just a little.” 

He opened his mouth, probably to sell himself some more, luckily the food interrupted his thought process. Digging into your food, the conversation died. It’s a good thing too, you were not ready to get into the relationship talk. Who want to be in a relationship with someone as soon as they meet them? 

_I did._

Internally rolling your eyes, of course you did. 

 

 

Hyde was nice enough to help you carry your shopping bags back into your room. When you entered though, Hux was nowhere to be found, not that you really looked for him, he just wasn’t in the living room. Thinking it would be okay, you ask Hyde if he wants a drink, the meeting doesn’t start for another 20 minutes. 

When he says yes, you walk into the kitchen and turn the kettle on. Looking on the counter you see a little piece of paper with a little blue pill on top of it. Picking the pill up, it is in fact one of your birth control pills. Looking at the note it says:

_We’ll talk later._

Smiling, you finishing making your tea and take it. You’re so happy, you’ve never felt happier to take a pill in your entire life. Your relationship must be making progress. 

Taking yours and Hyde’s drink into the living room, you set them down on the coffee table. 

“Not to bring up closed subjects, but do you think something will happen between us?” he asks, you really wish he hadn’t. He’s standing right behind you, you really wish he wouldn’t. 

Turning to face him, “oh, I don’t know… the other guy… you know?” 

He nods, taking both of your hands, “it’s just that, if something could happen, we could kiss.” You feel your cheeks heating up, you head instantly tilts to the floor. “See, that’s how I know you like me, you always blush,” he says, tilting your chin up to look at him. 

“Actually, I’m extremely awkward and blush all the time,” you blurt out. You feel uncomfortable. This is wrong. Stuck between him and the coffee table, you don’t know what to do. 

“Do you want to kiss me?” he asks, your cheeks burning even more. 

“Oh… I-”

“Because if you did,” he interrupts, “I’d do this,” he says, putting his arm around your waist. With his hand resting on the small of your back he pulls you closer to him, similar to how Hux did this morning, except you were much more comfortable with him. The hand that wasn’t around your waist, he brings up to your chins, forcing you to look at him. “You’re blushing, that means you want to kiss me, right?” he says, his breath washing over your face. 

“I-”

He interrupts you by attaching his lips to yours. His slightly chapped lips move against yours, you shake your head. Using your hands to push against his chest, you finally separate yourself from him. 

“N-I… we… you… no” you stutter. 

“Oh, come on, (Y/N). We both know you like me, you blush all the time when I’m around! Not to mention you staring at me in the meeting!” 

“I told you, I blush all the time, I get embarrassed super easy!” you throw your arms up in the air, absolutely exasperated. “As for looking at you, you were playing footsie with me, of course I was going to look at you!” 

He smiles, well, it’s more of a smirk, like he’s enjoying you being mad at him. “You’re so hot when you’re mad.” He grabs your face, making an attempt to kiss you. Pushing your hands against his chest, you try and put distance between the two of you, it doesn’t really work though with him being bigger than you. 

You hear someone clear their throat, someone coming from the far end of the room. At first you thought you were hearing things because you and Hyde were the only two people in the apartment. Both you and Hyde stop what you’re doing and look towards the doorway leading to the bedroom to see a slightly mad looking Hux. _Fuck._

“What’s going on here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think of Hyde now? 
> 
> (Happy New Year, hope y'all have a blast)


	22. The Dysfunctional Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say the least, Hux has been a confusing fella today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed this chapter so many times, it's ridiculous. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

“What’s going on here?” Hux demanded. Your heart was beating so fast and loud, you wouldn’t be surprised if Hux could hear it from where he is on the other side of the room. His initial anger dissipated since both you and Hyde averted your attention to him. He must have realised that, for once, he was wearing his emotion in front of a lower ranking officer. 

Completely gobsmacked, you didn’t say a thing, you didn’t even try to answer the question, you just wanted to disappear. Filling in the blanks, Hyde stepped up and spoke, “nothing, sir, we were just having a drink before the meeting, there’s still time, right?” he asked confidently. _He’s good._ He seems very good at the innocent act, though, you wonder if Hux would fall for it. _Probably not._ He did warn no, you touching otherwise they’d be hell to pay. 

Hux makes eye contact with your very scared eyes, “very well,” he replies, “the meeting will commence soon, I suggest we make our way down there.” _Well colour me confused._ He’s just caught you – his wife – making out with someone that wasn’t him…? As relieved as you are about Hux not killing Hyde on the stop, you can’t help but feeling like something worse will happen later.

_Either he’s hiding it, or he simply didn’t see it. I could be in the clear._

“Okay, well I need to pee,” you interject, heading towards Hux and the bedroom door. 

The realisation hit you like a ton of bricks, I can’t leave them alone. Backtracking, you grab Hux by the arm and drag him into the bathroom with you. Closing the door behind the two of you, you make your way to the toiler, _I'm dying for a pee._

_Wait… I can’t pee in front of him, that’s so awkward._

“Urgh,” you groan, shaking your head, “you can’t stay in here!” Practically shoving him out the door, you close the bathroom door in his face. 

_If he’s out there, there’s a chance he’ll talk to Hyde… they can’t be left alone._

Opening the door, you jump when you find Hux standing right outside, “you’re still here?” Honestly, you weren’t expecting that. 

“Go now or I’ll stand in there with you.” His tone is dark. He may not look mad, but he certainly sounds it. 

Nodding, you close the door once more. 

You try to pee as fast as you can, it’s a shame that only so much liquid can come out at once. Time seems to be moving irritating slow. So much so, you start bouncing your leg. 

After flushing the toiler, you practically run over to the sink to speed wash your hands. Like seriously, if there was ever an award for speed washing, you’d hold the galactic record. 

Walking out, signing in relief when you find Hux standing near the bed. He nodded at you before walking into the living room ahead of you. _Oh, he’s mad._

Grabbing your datapad, you join Hyde and Hux in the living room. 

It was awkward. After leaving the room, Hux slowed his pace. He normally walks relatively fast, however he slowed to your pace, knowing that if he walked ahead of you, you’d be left behind with Hyde. 

Walking a little closer to you, Hux takes your left arm and links it with his right one. Looking to your right, you don’t think Hyde noticed. Although you’re glad you did, ever since you told him about your feelings towards ‘the other guy’, you’re scared of him finding out who ‘the other guy’ actually is. 

Arriving at the meeting room, you take the same seats that you were in yesterday. Much like yesterday, nobody except Hyde and Hux payed any attention to you. 

Possibly ten minutes – you never know because time ceases to exist during these meetings – later, your datapad rings, causing your heart to jump out of your chest. With nervous, shaking hands you turn the sound off, muttering an apology with heat rising to your face. _Of course that would happen to me._

Unlocking the screen, you see it’s a message from Hyde.

_Hyde: You look bored._

Attached was an image of you. He took a picture of me? You’re not sure how to feel about him taking sneaky pictures of you… as he done that before?

_(Y/N): I am._

It’s short, simple.

_Hyde: Are you mad at me? You’ve been acting strange since Hux walked in on us? Did he say something when you went to the bathroom?_

_(Y/N): How have I been acting strange? He didn’t say anything._

_Hyde: You’re just not acting as happy as you did before. Then again, the only time I’ve ever seen you happy is when we were shopping. Maybe that’s a sign that you should be with me instead._

Oh, brother.

_(Y/N): Be with you?! We hardly know each other! Besides, the only time you have ever seen me is in a meeting, of course I don’t look happy._

_Hyde: Well get to know me! You’ll realise that I’m a thousand times better than the other guy. I’d never put you in harm’s way like that dick did. You deserve someone way better. Someone that will care endlessly for you._

You furrow your brow, clearly seeing where this is going.

_(Y/N): Like you?_

When he doesn’t reply instantly, you lock the screen. Looking up, you notice Hux looking at you. _It’s a good job I kept the screen hidden from him._ You smile sweetly at him before he looks away, his attention reverting to the meeting at hand.

_Hyde: Listen, you may not know me that well yet, but I promise you, you will be so much happier with me than you ever will be with him. If you were with me, you would never doubt my feelings for you, I would endlessly shower you with love. I would do everything I possibly could to make you happy, I’d go out of my way and give you the whole damn galaxy! What does he do? Put you in danger. Seeing you smile makes my heart melt. The thought of you being with someone who doesn’t deserve your affection annoys me because I deserve it, or I’ll do everything to get it._

You take a deep breath. You can’t believe what you’re reading. No boy has every given you his attention like this before and as soon as you get married they’re all after you. And by all, you mean one. 

What could you say to that? You don’t think he’s going to ease up on selling himself.

_(Y/N): Listen here Mister! You don’t know what my relationship is like. Sure, he done something bad that I have yet to forgive him for, but that doesn’t mean that he’s an overall bad guy. For all I know, you could suck just as much as he does, if not more. True, I doubt his feelings, but that’s just because we’ve never spoke about them, he’s a busy bee and I understand that._

You send the message, almost regretting it. You have so much more you’d like to say but you can’t without telling him who ‘the other guy’ is.

_(Y/N): Look, I’m sure you’re a great guy, but I’m… spoken for. You know what, you’re probably the type of guy that I’d go for if I had a choice, but I don’t._

_Hyde: What do you mean ‘if I had a choice’? Is he forcing you to be with him?_

You’re afraid that you’ve messed up. Pretty fucking badly at that.

_(Y/N): NO! No, no, no, no, no! Listen, it’s just very complicated so don’t try and understand it okay? So just forget about it._

Apparently your very angry, and very loud typing had disrupted the meeting. You were once again the centre of attention. You did not need this right now.

_Hyde: At least give me a chance to change your mind? You could always leave him if you decide that you want me?_

You read the message, you saw him watching you as you did. You didn’t respond. What are you supposed to say? You’re stuck between a legal obligation to Hux and a very pushy Hyde. At least everything with Hux was natural… _well, as natural as an arranged marriage can be._ You felt the sparks the first time the two of you were alone in that closet, you almost had your first kiss. 

 

 

Once the meeting has reached its end, everyone left beside you, Hux, and Hyde. _The dysfunctional trio._

Anxious butterflies filled your stomach, you weren’t anticipating this. 

“Officer Hyde, tell me, what was the purpose of the meeting?” Hux questions. 

Hyde looks taken off guard. Wide eyes, open mouth. _He doesn’t know._

“You don’t know? Of course not. The two of you were messaging each other like a couple of delinquent 13 year olds,” he scolds. Man, he’s gone past ‘mad General’ and straight to ‘hot disappointed teacher.’ “If you are going to behave like children, I’ll treat you like children. Hand me your datapad,” he says, holding out his hand to you. 

You shake your head, clutching your datapad closer to your chest. 

“(Y/N), your actions have consequences, this is it. Hand it over.” 

“No,” you say without hesitation. “I’m not First Order Official. I have no business here therefore I don’t have to know what’s going on in these meetings!”

“Very true,” he pauses, turning to Hyde, “however, you are. Hand me your datapad.” 

Without any hesitation, whatsoever, Hyde hands it over. You thought he’d at least put up a little fight. 

You shake your head, giving Hux your best doe eyes as he takes one last look at you. “What’s the matter, (Y/N)? Don’t you want me to read this?” he taunts. 

You shake your head, of course you don’t. 

“Come here,” he says, patting his lap. You don’t like where this is heading. Noting your hesitation, he adds, “don’t make me say it twice, (Y/N).” He’s doing well to conceal his anger, though you can hear it in his voice. 

Not wanting to poke the bear, so to speak, you sit on his lap. You’re stiff as a board, feeling very uncomfortable. A week ago, you would have been over the moon to have Hux show this kind of attention to you, now though, he’s only doing it to mark his territory. 

Holding your datapad closer to your chest, you watch as Hux unlocks Hyde’s screen. Thinking on your feet, you grabbing Hyde’s datapad and dive under the table like your life depended on it. You’re confident that you’re safe under here, Hux won’t come after you, something like this would be too childish for him. 

“(Y/N), get out from under there this instant!” he commanded. 

_Damn, even his feet look angry._ “NO!” you protest. 

“Hyde, you are dismissed.” 

“But what about my-”

“You can collect your datapad later. Leave.” Hux interrupts. You know shit’s about to go down when he wants alone time with you. 

“Come out from under there.” Hux asks as he walks over to the door. Hearing the _click_ of the door locking, your heart sinks, you’re still in for it now. “This is childish, come out at once.” _Called it._

Lying down under the table, you feel somewhat safe. It almost reminds you of when you used to play tig with your childhood friends. You’d sometimes cheat by staying on your allocated den as long as possible, as long as it took for the person that was ‘it’ to go after someone else. As soon as they caught onto that, they made a rule that you could only stay on den for 10 seconds at a time. Under the table is you den. Hux is ‘it’, soon your time will run out. 

On cue, you look towards your feet and see Hux crawling under the table. Turning to make a break for it, Hux grabs holds on your waist, turning you onto your back and keeping you there. 

“Thought this was too childish?” you say breathlessly. 

“It is,” he replies simply. 

Once you’re face to face, he grabs the datapads and places them to your side. Grabbing your face, he kisses you. Eyes wide, you’re confused. To say the least, Hux has been a confusing fella today. 

If kissing him gets you out of trouble, kiss him you shall. 

Hand coming up from your side, you hold onto the back of his neck, bringing him closer to you as his lips move in time with yours. Closing your eyes, you enjoy it. _He’s a much better kisser than Hyde._

Pulling back, he brushes all of the stray hairs away from your face. 

“Why aren’t you mad?” you ask, confusion clearly written on your face. 

“Why would I be?” His voice is low, almost a whisper. 

“You were acting mad… because we were messaging… because I didn’t do what you asked.” You answer, not looking him in the face. 

“Officer Hyde needs to learn, purely an act to scare him straight.” He paused, letting that sink in. _Damn, he’s a pretty good actor._ “As for you… you’ve done all I’ve asked. Although, I do distinctly remember telling you not to engage in any romantic activities with him.” 

You look away, waiting for him to tell you how you were going to be punished. 

“It’s not your fault, (Y/N), you’re not in trouble, no need to be afraid.” Looking in his eyes, trying to see if he’s lying or not. “He pushed himself onto you, it’s not your fault.” 

You look away from him, smiling. If this is what kind Hux is like, you want more of him. “What about him?” you ask, knowing that at some point, Hyde is going to pay for it. 

“I’ll figure something out in due time,” he says, rolling off you. Leaning against the table post, he makes himself comfortable. _Guess we’re staying here for a while then._

Patting his lap, you lift your dress to just above your knees, allowing you to straddle him. His hands slowly slide up your thighs and to your backside. “For someone who thinks being under the table is childish, you’re making no move to leave.” You comment.   
He pecks your lips, “sue me for wanting some time with my wife.” You smile. He’s being very nice, it almost seems fake, but you decide to indulge anyway. 

“What changed your mind?” 

He hums, “about what?” he asks, clearly more interested in hissing down your jaw to your neck. _Is he being nice or does he want sex?_

As much as you enjoyed the feeling, you had some questions. “The pills” 

He reluctantly removes his lips from your neck, “I would prefer a child as soon as possible, however I’m aware of your apprehension towards having a child at his time. I’ll give you until the end of the year to come to terms with motherhood, after that I expect you to be pregnant, no sneaking around this time.” 

You take second, letting what he’s just said sink in. You want to haggle, maybe get yourself more than a couple of months. “Any reason why you’re giving me until the end of the year?... seems specific.” 

He takes a deep breath, his hands running up your sides. _He’s definitely horny._ “I have big things planned for next year, just in case, it would be wise to get you pregnant beforehand.” 

_The way he worded that… almost sounds like death? Very suggestive._

“What do you mean ‘just in case’? What’s happening next year?” you question. 

“Nothing you should be concerned about, kitten.” He begins kissing you neck again, sighing, you given in. 

Capturing his lips with yours, he flips the two of your over. You’re now lying with your back on the floor, Hux firmly pressed against you. You can feel his erection through his pants, slowly thrusting against you. 

Careful not to bang his head, he sits up on his knees, undoing his belt before slowly sliding his trousers and underwear down to his knees. “You know, normally people have sex on in the table, not under it,” you point out. You had imagined him taking you on a desk, never under a table though. 

“Normally adults don’t hide under tables when they think they’re in trouble,” he smirks. He lifts the bottom of your dress up, revealing your wet underwear. Instead of taking them off, like any normal human would, he rips them off, tearing your underwear. 

“Hey!” 

“Sh, I’ll buy you some more,” he groans, coming back down to kiss you. 

Just as he started to line himself up with your entrance, a loud ring startled you. He ignores it in favour of pushing into you. You moan as he lifts your bottom half causing his cock to push further into you. With the pace he set, you’re glad you’re lying on your dress, you’d have carpet burns for weeks. 

“If you don’t be quiet the whole hotel will know exactly what we’re doing,” he growls. You never thought about how loud you were being. 

As much as you wanted to get into the sex, as amazing as if felt, the insistent flashing light on Hyde’s datapad was putting you off. Once Hux closed his eyes, you grab it. 

Bringing it in front of you, using your boobs as a rest, you unlock the datapad. Before you could get a look at the message Hux snatches it from your hands. “Now is not the time to read, (Y/N),” oh, you’ve made him mad during sex. 

“It was annoying me.” You say innocently with a sweet smile on your face. 

He pulls out of you leaving your pussy feeling empty. He lies on his back beside you, his hard cock still on show. He starts looking around on the datapad, probably looking at the messages. 

“What are you doing?” you ask, _this is not a reason to stop sex._

“This is clearly more important,” he say half sarcastically. Is that an attempt to make you beg for him? 

Not having that, you straddle him. Teasing him by rubbing his cock over your wet folds. No response. _Guess, I’ll have to go all the way._ Sliding down on him, you moan loudly. He seems bigger in this position. 

Bouncing up and down on him, he’s still doing something on that damn datapad. 

_I’ll need to bring out the big guns._ And by that, you mean your boobs. 

Lifting your dress off you lay it beside you. Still not gaining his attention, you take you bra off too, dropping it on his face. 

_What if?_

A cruel idea enters your head. Picking up your pace, rubbing your clit you bring yourself closer and closer to the edge. “Hyde!” you moan loudly, making sure everyone that’s outside the locked door could hear you. 

He drops the datapad, flipping you over onto your back. “What did you just say?” he growls in your ear. 

Another excuse to moan, “Hyde!... keep going,” you almost scream between moans. 

He ploughs into, not holding anything back, his hand wrapped around your neck, “he can’t fuck you as good as I can, kitten,” he growls, bearing his teeth. 

You rub your clit again, chasing that orgasm he denied you yesterday. 

“Say my name,” he growls.

“Hyde,” you moan, quieter this time. 

His hand that’s around your neck tightens, “say my name.” 

“Hyde!” you moan, a little louder. 

Feeling yourself getting closer, tears well in your eyes, you’ve been waiting for this for so long. 

“You can’t cum until you say my name.” he says, slowing his thrusts down. 

“Please,” you beg. 

“Say my name, (Y/N).” he growls between pants, he’s close too. 

“Hux,” you whisper. 

“Louder,” he says, picking up the pace a bit. 

“Hux,” you say. 

“Louder,” he says, picking up the speed. 

“Hux!” you shout. 

“Louder!” he orders, ploughing into you at rapid speed. 

“Hux!” you scream, tipping over the edge. You wrap your shaking arms and legs around his body as you cum. Letting the tingles roam your entire body, you bask in the afterglow. 

Hux finishes inside of your soon after. 

Staying in this position for a while, his penis still inside of you. His head resting in your neck is probably the closest you’ll get to a hug from the guy. 

Once your heartbeat returns to a normal level, “what was on the datapad?” you ask. 

“I need to have a word with Officer Hyde.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is hard to write ngl 
> 
>  
> 
> Lemme know what ya think <3


	23. Living the High Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux whipping out the bad dad jokes is the funniest thing you have ever witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of tea talk in this chapter, my only excuse being that I'm British (how stereotypical of me). 
> 
> This is probably my favourite chapter so far - that's why it's so damn long 
> 
> Enjoy <3

“So what did you find on his datapad?” you ask, sitting on the couch opposite Hux in your shared room. Ever since you left the meeting room his eyes have been glued to the thing. It’s weird seeing him completely captivated by something that isn’t his work, _it must be something big._

No response. 

You opened you mouth to ask again, very determined to get an answer, however, a knock on the door prevented you from doing so. 

Opening the door, you see an anxious looking Hyde. After inviting him in you offer the poor bugger a drink, he deserves a little something to take the edge off… not that a hot cuppa would loosen him up much but tea is like a mug full of warm hugs. The tea on your home planet is the best that you’ve encountered so far. Well, they’re technically not from your home planet, but you’re fortunate enough to have them delivered to you. Your favourite blends of tea often came with a rooibos base – the simple ‘honey bush and rooibos tea’ and the ‘spiced winter red tea’.

The honey bush and rooibos tea is probably the best nutrient rich blend of tea. The rooibos (red bush) and honey bush are two native Felucia shrubs. Felucia is the only planet that grows this decadent leaf, therefore you don’t get it often since they’re surrounded by carnivorous plants. It’s an earthy, mahogany-coloured nectar that gives way to a subtly, nutty flavour. Who needs a dangerous safari break to Felucia when a cup of this will give you the same feeling? 

The next tea is your favourite, it’s something your mother calls the ‘spiced red tea’, it managed to capture the entirety of winter in one cup. Mulled wine and mistletoe. Winter coats and rosy cheeks. Log fires, happy children and old movies on the holopads. Tea and warming spices. A blend of orange peel, cinnamon and closed on a red bush tea base, perfect on a crisp frosty day. It’s the ultimate mulled wine of tea. 

You missed the taste of spiced tea, anything with a kick to it. As much as you enjoy your run of the mill, everyday tea, you much prefer something with a little flavour. Possibly something fruity, something with antioxidants to help with the run-down feeling that hit you after your little under-the-table session with Hux. The plan was to take a nap, but then Hux decided he wanted to talk to Hyde and there was no way you were going to miss this. 

“(Y/N)” Hux’s voice cut through your inner tea ramblings. “Wait in the bedroom, I’ll be with you in a moment,” he orders. You can tell he’s with company, he has that ‘respect me, I’m the leader’ tone. With that tone comes the harsh side of Hux, the one that orders you around. You much prefer the nice Hux that wants to spend time with you. 

With a pout, you follow his orders. Waiting by the doorframe, you watch as he picks up the two datapads and tells Hyde to stay put.

“You need to leave,” he says after closing the door, “I’ve notified the kitchen staff, you are to stay in there until someone comes to collect you.” 

“What?! No. I’m staying!” you defend, plonking yourself down on the bed, crossing your arms in defiance. If he thinks you’re missing his causal interrogation of Hyde, he can bloody well think again. 

“(Y/N), if you don’t leave on your own accord, I will have Stormtroopers escort you there,” he adds, sitting down next to you. 

“Why can’t I stay?” you turn to him, pleading. You want to see this. After this morning, you don’t trust Hux’s motives. The last guy that tried something on with you, Adrian, he got hit and threatened. You enjoyed your time with Hyde, you don’t want to lose that over one simple kiss. That being said, his desperate attempts at getting you to date him wasn’t something you were particularly attracted to, that being said, he’s so attractive you could overlook that.

_Or, there’s always the possibility that this has nothing to do with me…_

You’ve been too caught up in your own drama to realise that something bigger may be happening here. However, given Hux’s anger this morning it’s easy to assume he’d want some 1:1 time between his fist and Hyde’s face. 

“The details may upset you. Understand, I’m merely protecting your feelings.” You absolutely hate how calm he is. “Please, (Y/N),” he says, brushing a stray stand of hair behind your ear – an intimate gesture you have learned to associate with his caring side, “leave whilst I deal with this.” 

Fixating on his uniform belt, you don’t want to meet his eyes, “are you… what are you going to do to him?” you ask. The second it comes out of your mouth you regret it. This is one of those ‘ignorance is bliss’ moments. You’d rather not know of the possibly gruesome fate your new friend has. 

“I can assure you, I just want to talk,” he says softly. 

_He wouldn’t tell me if he was going to do something bad anyway._

Deciding to take is word for it, you nod. You suppose you could spend some time in the kitchen. 

 

 

 

Walking to the kitchen with the help of two Stormtroopers, you wonder why Hux would send you to the kitchen of all places. Why couldn’t he send you to a spa or the pool? What are you supposed to do in the kitchen, wash the dishes? 

Entering the kitchen, you were greeted by a warm smile and questionable smells. You ignore it in favour of looking around. The kitchen itself is pretty big. The shiny silver kitchen appliances look too clean; _they haven’t started their prep work yet._

A nice lady by the name of Mellissa introduced herself and walked you into the break room where you were met with 9 other ladies. 

The room itself was similar to your living room or any casual coffee shop setting. There was a long, dark wood coffee table sat between two, equally as long, black suede sofas. There were several armchairs that were dotted around the room too. 

Mellissa introduced you to the rest of the gang, sufficed to say, they were a mellow group. They were very relaxed as they sipped on the cups of tea. This is not how you expected the kitchen staff to be. You thought they’d be complete stress heads because of the number of mouths they have to feed in a short amount of time, but they were completely relaxed, blissful. In fact, you’d say they’re a little spaced out. 

Plonking yourself down on sofa, you sat between Irene and Jayne. They were also a little too spaced out to maintain anything resembling a conversation. Did Hux send you here as a way to say that you need to chill out? That being said, going to the spa would be a lot more relaxing than sitting in the kitchen break room drinking tea.

“Here honey, have some of this,” Mellissa says, handing you a cup of tea. 

Taking a look inside the white porcelain cup, your nostrils are filled with a very earthy scent. _It must be green tea._ Being the tea enthusiast you are, you could tell just by looking at the murky green liquid that it was, in fact, green tea; very strong green tea at that. 

Taking a sip, you almost regretted it. The taste was grassy, very bitter. _It has been infused for too long._ There’s a very fine line between getting tea to taste just right, and spoiling the flavours by leaving the teabag in for too long; or, on the flip side, not leaving it to infuse for long enough. _It could do with some honey, or anything that would sweeten this up._ You’d ask for something else, but considering how nice they’ve been, you don’t want to be rude. You also didn’t want to ruin their peace with your taste bud problems.

By the time you’ve finished your cup of tea your start to feel... different; almost dreamy. Your eyes feel heavy. When did someone turn up the lights? Everything is bright, a little too bright for you newly sensitive eyes. You start to panic due to your heart feeling like it was going to pound right out of your chests. You’ve never had one before, but this is how you imagine having a heart attack would feel like. Can you imagine how incredibly awkward it would be if your heart just popped right out of your chest and back in again like it does in those cartoons you used to watch as a kid? 

_What’s that sound? Is that me? How long have I been laughing for?_

Closing your eyes, you try and focus on your senses, everything is more intense. Something you would to be out in nature right now, to feel the prickly sensation of grass under your bare feet. Too bad the weather here sucks. _Actually no,_ you’d love to feel the rain dropping onto you. You wonder if Hux likes that feeling. Probably not, you doubt he’s every been outside just for the fun of it. 

Speaking of Hux, you would love to have sex with him right about now, to feel his cock sliding in and out of you. Weird, considering you’ve just had sex with him not too long ago. 

“What is this feeling? It’s amazing,” you slur, you can’t be bothered to enunciate your words properly. 

You cracked your eyes open to see Mellissa opening her mouth to answer your question, but she was interrupted by two ‘troopers. 

“We are to return you back to your room,” one of the Stormtroopers says to you. 

Attempting to get up, you fall into a ‘trooper. The feel of their smooth, shiny armour feels nice against your face and hands. “Woah, that’s amazing!” you say, continuing rubbing your hands and cheek against the armour. Giggling, you say, “bet you’ve never had anyone do that before!” Standing on your toes, you reach up to feel the helmet. You don’t know why you thought otherwise, but the helmet is just as smooth as the read of the armour. 

When the ‘trooper attempts to gently move you away, you fall onto the floor. “Wow! The carpet is so soft, better than you!” you say, rolling around, feeling the softness cover your body. 

Out of the corner of your eyes, you see the ‘troopers looking at one another, probably deciding what they should do given your current state. You didn’t want to think about that though, you just wanted to relax. 

You close your eyes, focusing on the feeling of the carpet. You take a deep breath, you could get used to this. You have never felt so blissfully aware yet calm. _Hux could use some of that tea._

You feel your body being lifted up off the ground bridal style. Any other occasion, you could have freaked out and demanded to be put down, but right now, you enjoyed the feeling of the motion without actually moving. Almost felt like flying. Keeping your eyes closed, you felt the subtly breeze against your skin. 

 

 

You open your eyes when you hear the sound of someone knocking on a door. _Man, it has taken a long time to get from the kitchen to your room._ It feels like it has been at least an hour or so. 

Watching the door open, it reveals Hux. You’d say he looks somewhat concerned. You giggle hysterically, “heyyyyyyyyyyy! Look, it’s Hux!” you shout, pointing towards Hux. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Hux asks as the ‘trooper carries you into the room, putting you on the sofa. 

You drown out the sound of the ‘trooper telling Hux how he found you in favour of staring at Hyde. Walking over to the sofa that Hyde is sitting on, “hey Hyde!” you giggle. You fixate on his hair. Has it always looked that soft and fluffy? Reaching your hand out, you stroke his hair, waving your fingers through it. _That so nice,_ you think as you rub your cheek on his hair. 

You whined when Hux pulled you away from him, his head felt nice. Placing you back on the sofa, he holds your right eye open, taking a close look at it. He looks somewhat disappointed, _what have I done now?_

“She’s high,” he deadpans. 

_I’m high?_ You don’t remember smoking anything. 

“What did you take, (Y/N)?” he asks, you don’t know whether it happened or if you were just imagining it, but he sounded too aggressive. 

The giggles instantly stopped; instead, they were replaced by tears streaming down you face. “Are you mad at me?” you sob. You feel like a disappointment. Without knowing how or why, you focus on those negative feelings, the ones where you doubt whether Hux likes having you around. 

“No, (Y/N),” he says softer this time, cupping your left cheek, “I need to know what you’ve smoked.” He started rubbing his thumb back and forth gently; you close your eyes enjoying the feeling, hopefully it’ll make the tears go away. 

“I haven’t smoked anything,” you say, your voice almost a whisper, “I went to the kitchen like you asked and had a cup of tea. It was gross, but it made me feel dreamy.” 

You open your eyes as Hux gives the orders to collect the kitchen staff and bring them to him tomorrow morning. He moved away from you, it made you sad, but you weren’t that sad, the feeling of the sofa was enough. 

“I never realised how amazing this feels,” you pause, “I want to feel it everywhere,” you say, standing up, slowly sliding the hem of your dress up. 

“No, (Y/N),” hux says, he sounds fed up. He lightly slaps the material out of your hands. 

You never realised how smooth his uniform felt. You slowly run your hands up and down his arms, “Oh, that feels so nice!” you say, bringing your head to his chest, rubbing your cheek against the soft, yet firm material of his uniform. He stiffens, clearly not fond of you being so... intimate in front of company. 

“You’re all dismissed.” Hux declares. However, he points out Hyde and tells him to stay. You wonder why. You’d assumed that once you returned he wouldn’t be here anymore. 

Sitting down on the couch with Hux, you continue feeling him and his uniform. You attempted to feel his hair but he slapped you away before you even got close. 

You lay your head on his lap, it was somewhat comfortable. He sat on his datapad, like always. Occasionally, you lift your arm up, stroking his face or chin, something he didn’t seem to like very much. He didn’t move you away or tell you to stop, but he didn’t look so happy about you touching him. 

“Hux,” you whisper. He responds by shifting his eyes from his datapad to you, looking down his nose at you. “I wanna kiss.” He ignores you. You’re assuming that means no. “If you don’t, I’ll kiss him,” you whisper, subtly pointing to Hyde who was probably paying attention to this conversation. 

When he doesn’t respond, you get up and make your way over to Hyde. Sitting half on him, you grab his face and kiss him. This kiss is much better than the last one. His lips move in tandem with yours. He shifts his left arm, bringing it around your waste, prompting you to straddle his legs. You feel his hands make their way to the backs of your thighs causing you to giggle. He takes advantage of that by sliding his tongue into your mouth. 

Feeling two strong arms wrap around your middle, you’re confused. _Since when does Hyde have four arms?_ You giggle as you’re pulled away from Hyde. 

“You’re going to bed,” Hux says, again, he doesn’t sound very happy with you. 

Softly putting you down in the bed, he helps you lift off your dress. He lifts up the sheets and helps you get under them, tucking you in. 

“Will you kiss me now?” you say quietly as he brushes the stray hairs behind your ears. 

Not saying anything, he leans down, planting a kiss on the tip of your nose. 

“That’s not what I meant,” you say. 

“I think your lips have had enough kissing for one day.” He says dryly. Maybe you shouldn’t have kissed Hyde. He turns the light out before closing the door behind him. 

Once again, you start focusing on those negative feelings; mostly the guilt for kissing Hyde. Why did you even do that? Would you be able to blame your apparent highness? _Hopefully._

Do you regret kissing Hyde though? You don’t think so; he’s a pretty good kisser. You wouldn’t say he’s better than Hux, but he’s definitely the second-best kisser you’ve experienced. Not that you have that many people to compare him to. You did like the way that his hands gently stroked the backs of your thighs, it felt good. 

In fact, that is something that you’ve enjoyed about that experience. The heightened senses have made your nerves somehow come back and you love it. You love the feeling of the sheets on your skin. You love the feeling of Hux’s uniform on your skin. You always thought it would be rough, but it’s not. 

It’s a shame that Hux let you get electrocuted. Well, he didn’t let you, but if he let you off with a slap on your wrist instead of wanting to prove his authority you wouldn’t be this way. Why does he have to do that anyway? Why can’t he just tell people that he has a wife, that you’re his wife? Why does your marriage have to be a secret? You’d ask him about it but you know that he’ll be the one to get his own way like he does with everything. 

In fact, why does he treat you like you’re more of an officer than his wife? Making you do things with Hyde in order to get information, why couldn’t he just do it himself? It would make much more sense; you don’t know what’s useful to him. You’re not some puppet that he can just pull out and use whenever he sees fit. You are his wife and he should treat you as such. He shouldn’t expect you to bend to his every whim. 

It makes you wonder about the type of relationships that he was in prior to this. Was he with the type of females that would willingly do everything he asked? _Probably._ Considering his time of work, he probably had a fling or two with some of his officers. Although, thinking about it, Hux seems too invested in his work to want to be in a relationship. _Perhaps it was just sex._ Maybe that’s why he doesn’t act husbandly towards you, he’s too focused on his work. 

Your internal ranting was interrupted by your stomach making a loud noise. _Man, I’m starving._

Thinking it would be okay to leave the bedroom since you’ve been in it for hours, you crack the door open, walking out into the bright living room. 

Sitting down on the sofa next to him, you notice Hyde’s absence. “I’m hungry,” you whine. 

“I’m Hungry, I’m Hux, nice to meet you,” Hux jokes. You laugh hysterically. Hux whipping out the bad dad jokes is the funniest thing you have ever witnessed. Or is it? You’re not sure. 

“Do we have any food?” you say after your laugher died down. You rest your head on his lap, intensely staring at him until he answers. 

“I’ll order some,” he replies without looking away from him datapad. 

“You can’t order anything whilst you’re sitting here,” you snap. Man, you’re really fucking hungry. 

“Watch he attitude, (Y/N),” he says, completely uninterested. 

You get up and walk into the kitchen area, making sure to sway your hips as you walk. Climbing up onto the counter, you raid the cupboards. 

“Why is there no bloody food?” you shout. You assumed you were shouting to Hux, but honestly it was an open question. Maybe some deity would decide to bless you with some food. 

Raiding through the cupboards some more, you find nothing but cups. Why are there so many bloody cups? It’s a room for 1-2 people, why do we need like 15 cups. Chill. 

“Get down from there,” Hux orders. His demanding and loud voice makes you jump. 

You giggle, turning to face him, “when did you get there?” you ask through giggle fits. 

“I’m ordering food, come down,” he says. When you don’t move, he adds, “(Y/N), come down before you hurt yourself.” 

You slowly climb down off the counter. Walking to his side, you order food. In all honesty, the amount of food that you’ve ordered could feed a small army, but you’re so hungry. Whilst you wait for your food, Hux walks to back to the couch where you continue feeling his face whilst he reads something on his datapad. 

Glancing to his datapad, you see something that looks like a laser beam shooting out of a circle. _That can’t be right._ Taking a not-so-subtle closer look, you realise that the circle almost looks like a planet of some kind. However, you quickly dismiss the idea because how could a planet possibly shoot lasers? 

“You’re not supposed to be reading confidential First Order documents,” Hux says. 

“I don’t see you stopping me,” you add. If you may say so yourself, it’s a very good point that you’ve made. It’s almost as if he wants you to know about his planet-looking laser. “What is that?” 

“A ticket to the whole galaxy,” he sighs. You’re confused. How can a laser ball be the ticket to the whole galaxy? What use would a laser ball have? Catching onto your confusion, he adds, “It’s a weapon.” 

“That looks like a laser,” you add, pointing to the diagram, “is that all it is?” you ask. You’re sure that the question sounds demeaning, but at the moment, you don’t really care. 

“A very powerful one, yes.”

You think about it. Sure, it could be a powerful laser, but wouldn’t it be more powerful if there were multiple? “Why stop at one?” you ask. 

He hums, asking you to elaborate. 

“Well, wouldn’t it be useful if it had more than one laser? Like... what about like... ten?” you say, pausing to look at your hand, “I’m sure ten lasers is a lot more powerful and threatening than just one.” 

Beside you, Hux looks like he’s taking it into consideration. However, you don’t care about that right now. You’ve just decided that you wanted ten pieces of cake instead of one, because after all, ten is better than one. 

 

 

Once food arrived, Hux takes it to the dining table. The table top was completely covered by food, not that you really cared. You just wanted to fill your stomach. 

Sitting at the table, Hux sitting next to you, you dig in. You don’t look very ladylike as you shove forkfuls of spaghetti into your mouth, moaning once it’s in. Food has never tasted this good before. You try every dish that has been brought to you, constantly switching between dishes, every mouthful as good as the last. 

Looking at the paper cup, you realise that a drink came along with the food. Lifting the lid off, you see a very familiar murky green tea. Sniffing just to check, it smells the same. Should you taste it? Deciding to risk it, you take a drink. Yes, it has the same bitter taste. Taking a bigger mouthful, you feel like warm liquid travelling down your throat. 

“This drink is the same as the one I had earlier,” you say, causing Hux’s head to turn to you at light speed. 

“Don’t drink it,” he replies, grabbing the cup out of your hands. Looking into the cup, realising that a significant amount of tea is gone, “(Y/N), why would you drink it?” 

Looking at you, he rolls his eyes. Furrowing your brows in confusion, you’ve done nothing yet he still rolls his eyes at you. He grabs a couple of napkins, bringing them to your cheek; he begins wiping the entire lower half of your face. _I must be a mess._ You begin giggling, _man, that’s super awkward._ “Is this how you’d look after our children?” 

He sighs, “Yes. Although, it wouldn’t happen often, I will partake in parenting activities.” Still wiping your face, he looks into your eyes; you think it’s to check whether they still look high or not. “I’ll go make coffee, keep eating,” he announces as he takes the dirty napkins and walks into the kitchen. 

Getting back to the delicious food, you almost feel bad. You’re eating everything and Hux hasn’t had a bite, you’ll make sure to ask him if he wants any when he comes back. 

When he returns, he hands you a black mug filled with coffee. You’ve never been much of a coffee person, you’ll drink it to stay awake, but you must prefer something with a bit of flavour. 

“Do you want some?” you ask with a mouth full of bread. You pass him a fork, “here, try this one, it’s really nice,” you say, passing him the plate with spaghetti on it. 

Staring at him intensely until he takes a bite, “very nice,” he says, he sounds little uninterested, he was probably only saying it to get you to stop staring. Passing him another plate, you try to hoax him into having another bite. When he doesn’t, you take his fork and stab a couple of pasta pieces along with some vegetables. Putting your arm around his head, you try and pry his mouth open; he’s certainly putting up a fight. Once you finally got it open, you shoved the food in. Whilst he chews on that, you take another bite, making sure to use your fork instead of his. 

“Is that what you’d be like with children? Force feeding them?” he asks. 

“Nah, children aren’t nearly as difficult as you, they love food.” You say, smiling and giggling once you realised that you called him difficult. 

 

 

 

After eating and drinking your coffee, the two of you return to the couch. You wonder what time it is. It feels like it has been hours since you left the kitchen. 

Clutching your chest, you realise how fast your heart is beating. Breathing deeply, you start to worry. Why is your heart racing? You haven’t done any strenuous exercise in a while. 

“What’s wrong?” Now you have Hux sounding all concerned at your left. 

“My heart... it’s... it’s really fast,” you manage to get out between pants. 

Hux, wrapping his arms around you tells you to relax, “you’re fine, it’s the drugs,” he reassures you. Man, this is your first real hug from Hux and you’re high, of course. 

Rubbing your face against Hux’s uniform again, you remember how soft it is. You wonder how soft his skin feels. 

You remove the top half of his uniform. He protests as first, but eventually gives into your need of wanting to rest against something that’s soft. You don’t think he really likes being called soft, every time you’ve mentioned it he scrunches his nose, it’s cute. 

Laying against his now naked chest, you rub his chest and stomach. Very soft. “Tell me some more jokes,” 

“I’m working, (Y/N),” he says, his eyes glued to his datapad.

“Pleaseeeeee,” you whine. You could really do with something to giggle at right now, “give me your best joke.” 

“You,” he replies with a straight face. 

Your mouth drops open, he’s just called you a joke. Covering your mouth, you laugh so hard your stomach starts to hurt. You dip your head down onto his chest, as tears start to fall. You’re laughing so hard you’re crying. 

As your laugher starts to stop, you look up at him. He’s almost smiling. Almost. He looks pleased that he’s managed to make you laugh. 

“Okay, okay, okay, I got one!” you pause for dramatic effect. “Why did the chicken cross the road?” 

He rolls his eyes, he’s probably heard this before. “Why?” 

“To get to the other side!” you laugh as if it’s the funniest joke in the galaxy.

Hux gives you a huff. “you know that’s possibly a suicide joke, correct?” 

Your laughing stops, “wait, what?” 

“Yes. There’s no way for the chicken to make it do the other side of the road without being run over, therefore, the ‘other side’ is death.” He says, again with a straight face. 

Your mouth drops open. You feel like your entire life has been a lie, “Oh my! How did I not figure that out?” you question, it’s directed more to yourself than Hux. You start to giggle. You’re so silly sometimes. “You have any more jokes?” 

 

 

After a very amusing session of telling jokes, everything settled down and Hux decided to try and get some work done. You let him do it, he’s probably got a lot do to. 

With your eyes closed, you tried to relax your mind. One added benefit of being high is that you feel completely at peace. Your mind feels a lot clearer. 

“Why won’t you have sex with me?” you ask out of nowhere. 

Without looking away from his datapad, he says, “would you drive a speeder in your current state?” 

“No.” 

“Why is that?” he asks, looking at you this time. 

“I feel... I feel like I’m in a different mindset. I’m the same, but different.” You reply, not knowing where this is going. 

“That’s why.” He says, kissing your forehead, “I refuse to have sex with you whilst you’re under the influence of drugs.” With his arm still around you, he gives you a light squeeze. You suppose that’s nice of him, to care so much about consent. 

 

 

You woke up the next morning on the kitchen floor, half naked and covered in food stains. _What happened?_ Looking around you, there’s food everywhere. _Hux isn’t going to be happy about this._ You’re feeling groggy. Thinking back to yesterday, you remember drinking some gross tasting tea and feeling amazing afterwards, that doesn’t explain why you’re on the floor though. 

Standing up, you pick the few strands of spaghetti off your chest and deposit them onto the floor, it’s a mess anyway. 

Walking into the living room you see Hux sitting in his usual spot on his datapad. Did he know you were in there? 

“What happened?” you ask, attempting to cover your mess of a body with your hands. 

“You wanted a midnight snack,” he replies. For once, you’re glad he isn’t looking at you. 

“Oh.” You pause, you have so many questions. “That doesn’t really answer why I’m covered in food, and why the kitchen is a complete mess.” 

“It was you, (Y/N). You woke up and complained that you were hungry. After you very sloppily ate, you fell asleep.” This time, he looked at you, smirking at how gross you look. 

“You just left me in there? It’s freezing!” you raise your voice, “never mind messy!” you add. 

He hums, “and you’ll be the one to clean it up.” 

“What? Why?” you don’t like cleaning up very much. 

“You made the mess, now you have to clean it.” You remember laughing a lot last night, why can’t you be that happy now? 

“Isn’t there a maid or something?” you ask, really not wanting to clean anything up today. You’re tired and just want to sleep. 

“Yes, however I told her she’s not to clean our room today, you are.” You’re not sure whether he’s mad or not. He just sounds like the ‘on duty’ version of himself. 

Fine, you suppose you could clean a little. Your mood’s a little low. Maybe if you tried a little, he would get someone else to do it once he thinks you’ve had enough. 

Feeling a little hopeful, you mumble that you’re going in the shower as you walk into the bedroom. 

_Today is going to be a long day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bought Lego tfa during the Steam sale, I have so many screenshots of General Hux, especially with his pink ice cream
> 
> Lemme know what y'all think <3


	24. Spy Material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, come on! If you don’t talk about it, how are we supposed to do it? Aren’t you supposed to teach me the ways of sex?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Shameless self promotion alert** \- new fic, called 'Synergy' check it out if you wanna. Or don't. I can't make you do anything. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

You lie on the couch waiting for Hux to return. He attended the meeting without you today, he said that you were to stay and clean instead. You didn’t protest. If you were being honest, it was a good idea for you to stay in your room anyway, you had no idea what went on in those meetings, it was a waste of your time. That being said, you hated cleaning. It goes without saying, but cleaning in not your forte. 

Ever since you woke up on the kitchen floor this morning, you’ve been in a low mood. The most annoying thing about it is that you don’t know why you feel this way, or how to stop. Quite a few times you were tempted to go back into the kitchen and get some more of that tea to lift your mood. However, you don’t. You’re pretty sure you got a free pass yesterday because you didn’t know you were drinking weed. If he found you in that state again, you’d seriously be in trouble. You didn’t want any more of that. 

Mid way through your laying on the couch and contemplating life session, Hux returned. 

Without giving you any attention, not even looking at you, he sits by your feet. It hurt that he didn’t acknowledge you. You felt like he was mad at you and it hurt. As tears threatened to spill, you begin to sniffle. 

You feel ashamed that you’re crying in front of him. You’re aware of his feelings on showing emotions like this – it’s a weakness. You don’t want to be weak. You cover your face when he finally looks at you, you don’t want him to see you like this. 

Instead of cuddling you, like he has done in the past, he puts his hand on your knee. You suppose it’s a kind gesture. 

You fall asleep to him rubbing circles into your knee as he reads away on his datapad.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

The next you woke, you felt a bit better. You and Hux were in the same position that you fell asleep in. 

Lying silently for a while, you watch Hux as he reads away on his datapad, deciding that you want some tea. Not the special tea you had yesterday, but you want something that reminds you of home. You begin to internally plan how you’re going to bring up fetching some tea ingredients from the kitchen. You’re certain Hux won’t like that. 

As if he knew what was going through your mind, “I’ve had a word with the kitchen staff; they will no longer have access to drugs. They have been appropriately reprimanded,” he says, breaking the silence. 

“What’s going to happen to them?” you ask. You’re hoping nothing bad. You feel somewhat guilty. They just wanted to have a good time and here you are ruining it.  
“I left that to their employer. I would love nothing more than to determine their punishment, however, I unfortunately don’t have jurisdiction over the employees.”  
“Oh.” You hope it’s nothing bad. Then again, not every employer would punish someone by having them tortured, no, that’s left to your husband. “Well, I’m going back to the kitchen to get some ingredients; I want to make some tea.” 

“Very well. Under no circumstances will you consume anything they give you, understood?” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

Entering the kitchen, it’s much like the first time you were here. However, this time, the group of ladies seem to be glaring daggers at you. 

Melissa was the first to approach you. You thought for a second she was going to punch you. Not that she looked like she would; you’d think it was an appropriate response, since you’re technically the reason why she’s in trouble. “(Y/N), welcome back. How can I help you?” she asks. You have a sneaky feeling that the happy voice she’s putting on isn’t genuine. 

“I was wondering if you had some ingredients to make tea.” 

She raised her eyebrow, “oh, you want tea? You gonna make it behind his back?” you’re assuming by ‘his,’ she means Hux. 

Your eyes widen slightly, “oh, no! You have the wrong idea,” you say, awkwardly giggling, “I want regular tea... if you have any?”

She points you in the direction of the beverage station. You’re thankful she isn’t holding a grudge over you. Or, at least, she doesn’t seem like she wants to rip your hair out. 

Reaching the station, you start looking at the ingredients, placing the ones you like into a plastic bag. Melissa, standing next to you, asks, “How long have you and General Hux been together? I didn’t know you were his type.” 

Pausing your movements, you turn to face her. “We’re not together,” you lie, “we’re just... temporary roomies.” 

She doesn’t look like she believes you. Rightfully so, you’ve never been the most convincing liar. 

Irene and Jayne approach you. For a second, you thought you were going to get jumped. Again, it’s not because they looked like they were about to, you just wouldn’t blame them if they were holding a grudge. 

“I heard you were getting punished or something... it’s nothing bad, is it?” you ask, trying to change the subject. 

Irene laughs, “no, who do you think is the one that supplies it?” 

You’d honestly never thought about that. You’d always assumed they’d got it for themselves. You make a mental note to keep this new development away from Hux, he’d freak if he knew they weren’t getting punished. 

“Back to the point, have you ever seen him naked?” Irene asks. _Man, she’s forward._

“Yeah, I’ve heard he has a big penis, is that true?” Jayne chimes in. 

You’re not sure what to reply at this point. However, one thing you do want to know is where these rumours started. “Where did you hear that?” 

“This isn’t the First Order’s first time here. There used to be a girl that worked here, completely different to you, which is why I was surprised to hear you were living with him. She’s come in almost every day bragging about how she slept with him.” Melissa says, pausing to take a drink of her water. “She gave us all the details. She did not miss a single one when she was talking about how kinky he is. Apparently he’s into tying people up, using paddles... has he done any of that with you?”

First of all, you’re somewhat disheartened knowing that Hux has been having kinky sex in the past. Not because it was with people other than you, you’re very aware that he’s done stuff with other people. It just hurts a little that he hasn’t wanted to do anything like that with you, if this story it true, that is. 

“We believed her up until she said all these crazy things about running away with him. She was completely obsessed with him. He was all she would talk about during service, it was very annoying.” Irene finishes. 

“Yeah, you’re the first person we know for a fact lives with him. So, ever hit that?” Jayne asks. 

At first, you marvel that the fact that they finish each other’s sentences; true friendship right there. 

“I haven’t seen him naked, sorry.” You apologise, stuffing random food into your back. Out of the corner of your eye, you see the three of them share a look. _They know I’m lying._

“Are you sure?” Irene asks, “You can tell us, it’s not like we’re going to tell anyone. We just want to know what it’s like to bone such a hardass. 

You smile. It clearly doesn’t take much for you to give in. 

The three of them laugh, “I knew you’ve slept together, what’s it like? Is he good?” Melissa asks. 

“Well, I don’t really have anyone to compare him to,” you pause as the three of them give you looks of pity, “but he’s pretty good.” 

“Just good?” Jayne asks, looking very disappointed. 

You wonder if telling people he’s bad at sex will ruin his reputation. Why would how good you are during sex ruin your reputation. It confuses you, but at the thought of Hux being mad after finding out that you’d told people he was ‘pretty good’ at sex, you change your answer. “Well, he’s-”

“Amazing?” 

“A sex God?” 

“How big is his dick?” 

You devilish smile makes its way onto your face. You couldn’t pass up the opportunity. “Well, I’m not saying it’s small, but-”

“Good afternoon, ladies,” you heard a very familiar voice behind you. You were internally hoping it wasn’t him, but a quick glance over your shoulder confirmed it. It’s Hux. 

“Hello, General,” the three kitchen staff say in unison. They sounded like a group of teenage girls. 

He nods in their direction before turning to you, “are you finished?” 

When you nod, he takes you arm in his, and walks you back to your room. 

 

 

 

Entering your room, you make a B-line for the kitchen. Taking the items of the bag out one by one, you’re amazed at what you managed to get. Honestly, you weren’t really paying attention to the things you were taking; you were too shocked by the question. 

After taking note of the items, you hear Hux telling you to go into the bedroom. Following orders, you slowly make your way to the bedroom, thinking of all the tea possibilities. 

Pausing at the doorframe, you gawk at the sight. You weren’t expecting Hux to be naked, ready and waiting for you. 

“What are you doing?” you ask. Not that you’re not happy to see his nakedness, it was truly a lovely sight, you just weren’t expecting it. 

“Showing you what you were about to call small,” he says, walking towards you. He backs you into the wall; you can feel his not so small penis against your abdomen. “We’ll see if you still call it small after I shoved it down your throat. On your knees, now.” He orders. 

That devilish smile crosses your lips once more as you sink to your knees. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

On the way back from the kitchen – yes, you had to go again because you forgot to get the tealeaves, how could you make tea without tealeaves? – you ran into Hyde.  
He pulls you into the first available broom closet and attacks your lips with his own. After giving into the kiss, you pull away. It feels weird kissing someone else when less than 15 minutes ago you had Hux’s penis in your mouth. 

“What was that for?” you ask, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. 

“Well, it was nice yesterday. I know you weren’t... yourself, I was second choice, but you have to admit it was pretty nice.” He pauses, you think it’s because he wants an answer, but as soon as you open your mouth he begins again, “I think there’s something between us, and we owe it to ourselves to explore it. It could be something amazing.” 

“Okay, why don’t we get to know each other first? No physical stuff, we just sit and talk?” you ask, knowing Hux would like you getting information on him. “I just have to drop these tealeaves off first.” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Hyde’s room is similar to yours; however, it’s slightly smaller. 

Taking a seat on the couch, you and Hyde exchange regular chitchat before getting into the good stuff. 

When he leaves to go to the bathroom, you sneakily look around. You notice the amount of gadgets he has. You see a datapad sticking out from under the couch. Grabbing it, you slide it under your coat. You’re pretty positive Hux already took his datapad off him, as far as you’re aware he hasn’t given it back yet. 

Hearing the toilet flush, you stop looking around. Taking your drink, you causally sip at it in order to look as natural as possible. You put on your best ‘I haven’t been snooping’ face. 

He smiles at you, not suspecting a thing. You never thought so before, with your occasional clumsiness, but you are spy material. 

“Tell me about your family, being Royalty must be fun?” he asks. 

You’re not really sure how to answer that, sure being Royalty definitely has its perks, but you’re busy. “Um... that’s a good question ahah,” you pause, thinking about what to say. “Well, it has its fun moments, I get to go places and see things, but it can be boring sometimes. There’s a lot of responsibility, especially with me because I have to have kids and carry the bloodline. What about you, what’s your family like?” 

“I don’t have any, they all died a while ago.” He pauses briefly, “so you’re actively looking for someone to have kids with? I’m available,” he smirks. 

The comment about his family is a shock to you, you’ll have to remember that and tell Hux about it. But onto the more pressing matter, what should you say? “Yeah, I guess. Although, it’s not me that’s looking, it’s my parents. Everyone that’s considered for the role of my husband has to be approved by my parents before I meet them.” 

He frowns, “shouldn’t you get a say in who you marry?” 

“I do,” you nod, “they approve of people, do all the background checks, then I’m given a list. I get to chose who out of all of the previous approved people. My parents think that if I were to choose willy-nilly, someone would take advantage of me.” 

“Well, it would be a shame if anything happened to you,” he says stroking your cheek. 

 

 

 

 

After escaping an awkward kiss/hug from Hyde, you make it back to your room and finally get to do the one thing; make some freaking tea.

You put the mystery datapad on the kitchen counter under yours; you’re refusing to talk to Hux about it until after you’ve made tea. Speaking of, you’re not sure where Hux is, the entire apartment is empty. 

Clapping your hands together, you get on with the tea. 

You have to admit, your first couple of tries were disgusting. As it turns out, making tea is a lot harder than you thought it would be. You’d assumed you’re put everything together into a loose leaf infuser, you didn’t think about the amount of ingredients. Not only that, but you were working with the random ingredients that you picked from the kitchen’s stock. Let’s just say, what you brought back wasn’t exactly your cup of tea. 

It was times like these that you wish you were a trained chef. You’d love to have an impeccable palette and a keen eye for which flavours go best together. 

You sigh in annoyance. This is the tenth time you’ve attempted to make tea and it still tastes disgusting. You’d compare the flavour to hot garbage. 

Slouching into the counter, you rest your head in your hands. _Today has not been my day._ Turning around, leaning against the wall, you think about what you could do to make this better. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by something digging into your back. Looking on the wall, you see nothing. Reaching as far back as you possibly can, you pick something off the back of your dress. Bringing the item close to your face, you investigate. It looks like a mini microphone. Who bugged you? 

Your mind instantly goes back to that final hug with Hyde. It wouldn’t be a long shot, considering all of the tech stuff he has in his room. 

You’ll do something about it later, for not you have business. Putting the microphone lazily on your shoulder, you avert your attention back to the tea. 

This time, you use: ginger, liquorice root, and cinnamon. 

It takes some trial and error, but you think you’ve got it right. Just in time too, since you just heard Hux coming in. 

Peeking your head through the kitchen door, you shout him over. You’re eager for him to try. He’ll probably hate it. As far as taste buds go, his are pretty bland. 

“Here, try this,” you say, moving the cup of freshly brewed, possibly disgusting tea in his direction. 

He eyes you suspiciously before taking a tiny – _and I mean tiny_ – sip. “It’s ginger... like you.” 

After swallowing, he nods. You take that as a compliment since he didn’t shove it back in your face. 

“So I need to talk to you about something.” 

“I’m listening,” he replies. 

Grabbing hold of the microphone, you rub it between your fingers, hoping that would make too much noise. “I ran into Hyde today. He kissed me... anyway, we went back to his room and it’s filled with a bunch of tech stuff. He has loads of datapads, that’s one of them over there,” you harshly whisper, nodding in the direction of the stolen datapad. “I think he is the one that bugged me. I found this microphone on my back. He also said he doesn’t have any family left, that they all died a while ago. But to me, that sounds like it has been a decent couple of months since their death. When did Edgar stop talking to you?” you ask in a hushed tone. 

Handing the datapad over you Hux, you wait for his response whilst you sip on your tea, still rubbing the microphone. You have to admit, you done a pretty good job. At first it’s a mouthful of ginger, and then the cinnamon hits you. It has a nice, sweet liquorice aftertaste. Due to the sweet ending, you wonder if Hux actually likes it or not, you’d understand if he didn’t. In fact, you’d expect it. 

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” He says curtly, “you did well.” You suppose that’s the best compliment you’re going to get from him. But, if you’re being honest, you were freaking amazing, not to toot your own horn or anything. “He kissed you?” 

“Yeah, he caught me on my way back from the kitchen.” 

Hux grabs the microphone from your hands. He places it on your shoulder. You give him a confused look. You can only assume he wants to put on a show. “So... you’ve been here before?” you ask, thinking now is a good time to bring it up.

“Yes.” 

“Meet anyone nice?” you ask, you think he’s smart enough to know where this is going. 

“Gossiping with the kitchen staff, I see.” He raises his brow, unamused.

“Well, you know... it’s weird to find out about ropes and stuff... also that someone was planning on running away with you.” You’re confused at how someone could want to run anyway with him. Not that he’s not a cool fella, he’s just... he’s too into his work. You can’t imagine him being all romantic like that. 

“It’s gossip, kitten, take it with a grain of salt.” He says, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

You’re not sure what to think about that. He’s not denying it. Following him, you’re determined to get some answers. 

“So it’s not true, any of it? All of this rope stuff, full on BDSM stuff, that’s not true, you’re not into that?” 

“I have work to do, (Y/N).” He says, somewhat angrily. 

“Oh, come on! Why won’t you talk to me about it? I mean, we’re married, we... do the do.” You crunch your face slightly. ‘Do the do’? What are you, 12? 

He ignored you. You’re not surprised. 

“Oh, come on! If you don’t talk about it, how are we supposed to do it? Aren’t you supposed to teach me the ways of sex?” You try to ask that as innocently as possible, even bringing out the doe eyes. It’s not that you want the details of his previous sex life; you just want to be something that he looks forward to seeing.  
He rolls his eyes, “we can talk about it later, I have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little different. At first, I was a little unsure about breaking the chapter up into pieces so you only saw chunks of her day, but I think it's more interesting for you guys. You're getting the interesting stuff. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think <3


	25. Access Denied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that today would be the day that they’d notice your existence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, long time no see.   
> I've been in hospital for the past 12 days, but ya girl's back now with a long fucking chapter.   
> (Pun intended) 
> 
> Enjoy <3

You lie naked, blindfolded, and spread-eagled in the middle of the bed, arms and legs bound by thick strips of silk. 

After he finished whatever he was doing on his datapad earlier, he came through on his promise to tell you about his kinks, though you were expecting to talk not to be caught up in a live demonstration. You could hardly complain though, what, with the way his hands switch between each nipple, granting them feather light touches. 

You twist the bindings on your wrist into your hands; arching you back off the bed you push your breast into his hand. 

He doesn’t take the bait. Instead, he moves away from you. You hear the subtle sound of footsteps moving around at the foot of the bed. 

Your body tenses when something lightly slaps your left thigh. It feels like several stands of leather delicately brushing against your legs. 

“What is tha-”

Your body jolted as it hit you; biting down on your bottom lip you _literally_ bite back the urge to make a noise. The whatever-it-is was harshly brought down on your thigh again. 

“From now on, you mustn’t speak unless spoken to,” he orders. 

“But what are you goin-” 

“Trust, kitten,” he says, lightly rubbing the ends of whatever-it-is against your chest, brushing them over your nipples. 

You slightly nod your head. You have so many questions, but you’re thinking now’s not the time. 

“If you wish to stop, simple say ‘stop’, understand?” you can hear the smirk in his voice. 

“Yes,” you reply, nodding your head. 

You harshly inhale as you were slapped lightly over your chest, the strands of leather harshly grazing over your sensitive nipples. You’re thanking your lucky stars it wasn’t as hard as he slapped your thigh. 

“Yes, what?” he demands. 

“Yes... sir?” you question, unsure. You’re not surprised that mentioning his authority is something he’d bring into the bedroom. 

You were shocked when his lips met yours. It took you a good second to respond, but as soon as you did he took a step back. 

His footsteps returning to the foot of the bed, you hear the ruffling of clothing. You’re assuming he’s getting undressed. 

Getting restless, you move your body, testing how far the restraints will let you move. 

The answer: not very far. Hux has your body on lock-down. 

Before long, his body was hovering over yours, just barely touching you; though his body has touched yours enough to know that he’s naked. 

His lips are on you, kissing and sucking on your neck. Tilting your head to the side, you give him more access. His lips make their way to your ear. As he nibbles on your lobe your breathing elevates. Tracing his fingers from the valley between your breasts to your navel, and then back up, you arch your back into his hand. As nice as the soft tingles his fingers leave behind feel, you want more. 

He chuckles darkly in your ear, “patience, kitten.” 

He captures you lips with his own, you moan into the kiss. Sliding his tongue into your mouth, he runs his fingers down your side, skipping over your ready – _and frankly sopping wet_ – core and stroking your thigh instead. 

You bite his lip in defiance. 

Once he stops kissing you, he hums. Moving away from you, you feel him kneel between your legs. You feel exposed. Sure, you’ve been naked in front of him before, but he’s never had this long to take you in before. You focus on your ears, listening for any indication of his next move. But, of course, he’s quiet as a mouse. 

He ever-so-lightly brushes a finger past you clit. You push your hips up, your body begging for more.

You hear him chuckle once more, “what do you want?” 

Not trusting your voice, you pointedly wiggle your hips. 

Hux moves his finger back over to your clit, pressing a little harder this time, but it’s still not enough. “This?” 

You nod. 

“Use your words, (Y/N).” He orders, pressing down on your clit. 

The feeling, it sent shivers up your spine. “Yes,” you moan. 

He takes his finger off you, occupying them with your breasts instead, “Yes, what?” 

“Yes... please,” you beg. You mentally cringe, knowing that’s not what he’s asking for. “Sir,” you quickly add. 

He hums, “do you know what I want?” he asks, giving your nipples a light squeeze. 

“No, sir.” 

You feel him crawling up your body, straddling your chest. “Open up,” he says as he places the tip of his penis against your mouth. You open your mouth, kitten licking his member before he pushes his way in. “Good girl.” 

His trusts start off slow and shallow, but as his pace quickens he reminds you to keep your teeth out of the equation. He rakes his fingers through your hair, pushing you until his penis hits the back of your throat causing you to gag and your eyes to water. _It’s a good job my eyes are covered._

At he pulls out, you feel the thick strands of saliva falls down your chin. Your immediate instinct is to wipe it, only to be stopped by your silk restraints. 

You feel him moving down to your dripping core, his tongue exploring your folds, not yet giving your clit any attention. “Is this what you wanted?” he asks, you can feel his warm breath hitting you. 

“Yes, sir,” you moan, attempting to wipe your chin on your arm. 

He begins again, this time giving your clit some much needed attention. As he draws the circles on your clit with his tongue whilst moving a singular digit in a circular motion inside you, repeatedly hitting your g-spot. You feel the heat building between your legs as you continue to thrust your hips into Hux’s face. Moans shamelessly leave your mouth as you come closer and closer to the edge. 

“Oh, stars...” you moan as your legs begin to shake, feeling like you were just about to tip over the edge. 

“What was that?” Hux asks, pulling away from you. 

You can’t see it, but you know that smug bastard is smirking. 

“W-why’d you stop?” you say, the frustration is evident. 

“Did I not tell you not to speak unless spoken to?” he asks, rubbing his hands softly up your thighs. 

“Yeah, but... but I was close!” you shout. 

“Oh dear, someone’s getting an attitude.” You hear it before you feel it; the ominous slap of leather against skin. Your thighs, once tingling because of the feather light touches Hux was teasing you with now burn because of the harsh leather. You couldn’t stop the high pitched whine from leaving your mouth. 

“Don’t speak unless spoken to, do you understand?” his tone is demanding.

“Yes, sir.” 

You jump when the leather delicately slides across your skin. You’re not uncomfortable with the slapping; in fact, you don’t mind it as all. It’s the fact that you can’t see that sets you on edge. The last time you trusted Hux, you got electrocuted; you’re not sure how much trust you can put in him. 

Pushing that to the back of your mind, you thrust your hips up, reminding Hux of his unfinished work. 

Instead of using his tongue like you thought he would, he lines himself up with your entrance before pushing himself in. Much like he was in your mouth, he starts off slow. 

Kissing you, he swallows your moans as he palms your breast. As his pace quickens, the kissing stops, though his face remains hovering above you, just close enough to touch. You can feel his pants washing over your skin, the same way he can no doubt feel yours. If you weren’t blindfolded and tied up, this moment could be intimate, but alas, you’re at his mercy. 

Shivers were sent down your spine as you felt yourself racing towards the edge. Hux, picking up on your sudden enthusiasm, begins rubbing your clit, matching the speed he’s trusting into you. 

Tipping over the edge, your hands clutch the restraints as your legs uncontrollably shake. Hux attaches his lips to your neck as you – very loudly – moan. You close your eyes tightly, focusing on the tingles spreading throughout your body. It feels like every ounce of sexual energy is being sucked from your body, starting from your toes and fingertips and working its way into your vagina. 

Riding out the afterglow, you bask in the remaining of tingles left behind from one hell of an orgasm. Hux soon follows, kissing you as he does.

His head rests between your breasts as he catches his breath. You can feel his pants slowly decreasing as his heart rate returns to its resting pace. 

Removing himself from you, he unties your legs and then your hands. Almost instinctively, you cover your breasts with your hands, and your dripping core with your legs. You hear him tut, probably rolling his eyes too. 

“Leave the blindfold,” he orders as you hear him walking into the bathroom. Focusing on your hearing, you point your ear in the direction of the bathroom. You hear the sound of running water. _Hux is either washing his hands or peeing._

Hearing his footsteps coming back, you try to lie as casually and as comfortably as you can. You jump when something wet hits your pussy. You feel Hux cleaning you. _How did you come to him washing his hands and peeing before simple aftercare?_

He returns to the bathroom, probably returning the washcloth to its rightful place. As he does so, you climb under the sheets. Just because you can’t remove the blindfold doesn’t mean you can’t cover the rest of your body, right? It startles you when you feel the bed dip and the sheets move. You’re a little too jumpy. 

Turning you towards him, Hux puts his arms around you, holding you in a loose embrace; nothing too affectionate. 

The first thing you see when Hux removes the blindfold is his face. Not a bad sight to see. He looks as composed as always. 

“How was that?” he asks softly, running his hand down to your bottom. 

“Well... it was okay, I guess... but you’re like... really bad at sex...” you say, turning your face away from him, failing to mask the smirk playing on your lips. 

In your peripheral, you see him raise his brow. “Really bad at sex,” he says, completely dumfounded that such a thing could be said about him. To be fair, you were lying and he obviously knew that. 

“Yeah, I think Hyde could do better.” 

At that, he inhales sharply, squeezing your behind slightly. “Is that so?” His voice sounds dangerous, like you’re walking on thin ice. 

“Yeah... he’s a really good kisser so he’s probably really good in bed too.” You’re not exactly lying about that either. Sure, he’s a good kisser, not as good as Hux, but he doesn’t need to know that. 

He sighs, “Well, it’s a shame he won’t be alive much longer.” 

“It certainly is... wait, alive?” you pause, sitting upright you replay his words in your head. “Did you just say he won’t be alive much longer?” you ask, making sure to put emphasis on ‘alive’. 

“My apologies, I meant ‘around much longer’,” he corrects, using a hand on your chest to push you back down, kissing your forehead. You want to believe him, but you can’t. Something annoying about Hux is that he doesn’t often make mistakes, especially with his phrasing. You push it to the back of your mind, you can over-think it later. 

“We went on a tangent,” he says, waving his hand dismissively, metaphorically brushing the subject out the door. “Back to the intercourse.” 

You subtly shake your head, attempting to come back to the present, “right... yeah... it was alright, yeah.” 

He hums, turning you back to him; he looks into your eyes. 

“Have you done it with many people?” you ask, running your finger down his chest. 

It’s almost annoying that you know nothing about Hux’s sexual history. Sure, you felt a little jealous when Hux’s little stint with bondage came up, but that’s only because he’s never mentioned it to you. You thought – no, he told you that the only reason he likes you only have him on your ‘who I’ve slept with’ list is so he can teach you the ways of sex, but he hasn’t mentioned any of that to you. You took it personally because how couldn’t you? Did he not want to do it with you? Did he not like sex with you enough to want to do it? But would spicing up the bedroom with ropes and whips make it more exciting? You’re full of questions. 

You audibly gasp, “have you done it whilst on the Finalizer?” you ask, covering your mouth.

“That is none of your concern.” He says, returning his hand to your bottom, rubbing soothing circles into it. 

Your jaw drops dramatically, you become the living ‘:o’ emoji. “Why, Hux, have you been fraternising with your subordinates?” you mock, faking shock. He sighs, attempting to leave the bed. With your cat-like reflexes, you grab his torso, pulling him into a bear hug. Your legs wrapping around his like a desperate Sluissi. After a minute of two of half-assed fighting, he gives up. He is no match for your animalistic ways. “Oh, you have, haven’t you?” 

He doesn’t say anything, but that speaks volumes. 

 

 

 

 

 

Sore. You woke up the next morning sore. And not just the places that got hit, your entire body feels sluggish. You took longer than usual to get ready, every fast movement you tried to make your body protests. Luckily for you, today is your last day on this stupid, miserable planet. Sure, the Finalizer is just as miserable, but at least the stars look pretty. 

Sitting beside Hux in your regular meeting chair, you wait for the others to arrive. You prepare yourself to be bored out of your mind once again. However, that’s not what happens. Today, you find yourself paying more attention. Usually, you zone out. The boring drabbles about what could’ve been, and what still could be, bored the living hell out of you. However, today, your ears perked up like a dog hearing its name being called. This time, the meeting was filled with talk about an attack strategy on the Republic. Taking a sip of your drink, you try to act natural. 

“– they’ll know we’re coming. We should prepare that way.” One man said. 

You choke on your drink a little. Of course, when you try to act natural you stick out like a sore thumb. You promptly put the glass down, covering you mouth. Shaking your head, you put your hands back down to your lap. You can’t stop fidgeting. 

“Do you know something?” the same man asks you. 

You look around the room noticing that everyone is looking as you. You probably look like a deer caught in headlights. “Who, me? I-I-I don’t know anything...” you stumble. Out of everyone in the room, you avoid eye contact with Hux the most.   
“She knows something,” says the guy sat next to you. 

You look down at your lap, twiddling your thumbs. Who knew that today would be the day that they’d notice your existence? 

“Come along, (Y/N),” Hux says, standing from his seat. “Give us a moment,” he orders, walking towards the door. 

Like a lost, bewildered kitten, you follow Hux into the room next door. The room itself looks exactly like the one you’ve just been in, matching table and chairs. 

You walk to the bottom end of the room. Sitting on the seat right at the end, you wait for Hux to follow suit. Before joining you, he says something to the Stormtroopers outside. You’d ask him what he said but he wouldn’t tell you. 

He sits in the seat beside you silently, staring at you. Your eyes switch between awkward and intense eye contact with him and random objects in the room. You’re very aware of just how guilty you look. 

“What? I don’t know anything! Why would I know anything? I’m just arm candy, remember?” you say defensively. 

He leans back in the chair, silently observing you still. 

“I don’t! What could I possibly know?” you pause, looking into your lap. “I’m neutral, why would I know anything?” 

You jump slightly when two shiny things are thrown your way. Picking up the two small items that landed on your chest, you smile. He’s giving you your wedding ring back. Placing the wedding band back on your ring finger, you inspect the new diamond ring that you’ve never seen before. “What’s this?” you say, holding the ring between your fingers. 

“It’s an engagement ring.” He pauses, “do you know anything now?” 

Oh, he’s using this as a way to extract information from you. You weren’t that easily persuaded. 

“So that’s how you’re going to give it to me?” you say, hand over heart, you act offended. “Just throw it at me? That’s not very romantic.” You chastise. 

“(Y/N), do you know any-”

“How could I possibly think about anything else when you’ve just thrown a diamond ring at me... maybe if you, I don’t know... asked me properly it might jog my memory.” You say, placing the ring on the table in front of him, smiling. It’s a stab in the dark, but you may as well give it a shot. You have something he wants, may as well get him to do something for it. 

“This is ridiculous, (Y/N), we’re already married.” 

“So what’s the problem? It’s not like I can say no,” you smile. 

He sighs, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He takes the ring, holding it out in front of you. “marry me.” He says, it’s more of a statement then a question. Not only that, but it’s totally half-assed. 

“You’re not even trying! That has not earned my hand in marriage!” you complain, secretly loving it. 

He huffs, shaking his head, “are you expecting me to get down on one knee?” he asks mockingly. 

You nod, “yeah, that’d be swell actually.” 

He reluctantly gets onto one knee on the floor in front of you. You try to hold back the smile as your heart does leaps. 

“Will you -”

“No!” you interrupt, “that’s so impersonal.” You say, pointing your finger at him. 

He takes your left hand in his whist holding the ring in his other. You think the moment would be better if he wasn’t wearing his gloves, but you don’t want to push him too far. Looking into your eyes, he says, “(Y/N), kitten, will you marry m-”

The beautiful moment that was not at all forced was interrupted by the door swinging open, and man were you pissed about it. You roll your eyes, not even attempting to hide your disappointment. Both you and Hux stand to your feet, watching Hyde walk towards the two of you. 

“What’s this?” Hyde asks, you can tell he’s angry. 

“A private moment,” Hux spits, “what do you want?” 

“You were taking a while; I came to check on you.” He pauses, holding awkward eye contact with you before turning back to Hux. “Maybe you should be talking about what she knows and not marriage.” 

Now, you have to admit, he has a good point. 

Two Stormtroopers casually stroll into the room, grabbing Hyde. He, of course, puts up a fight. However, he’s nothing compared to two Stormtroopers with blasters. Holding him against the wall, they wait for Hux’s next order.

“Take him back to the ship, he’s coming with us.” Hux demands. 

You stood, wide eyes, watching the Stormtroopers force him out the door. You’re not sure what’s going on, but you have a bad feeling about it. 

After the Stormtroopers leave, Hux slides the ring onto your finger, “what do you know?” he asks.

You figure there’s no point in hiding anything now, the marriage moment has gone, you may as well tell him. “Well, before we left I overheard my father talking to someone,” you say disappointedly as you move your hand in the air, trying to jog your memory, “I think he’s called Cam... Cameron? Dameron...?” you pause, thinking for a second. “Anyway,” you say, waving your hand dismissively, “he said that the Republic doesn’t see you – the First Order – as a threat, you’re not even a blip on their radar. The Resistance, however, do.” 

You watch him, waiting for a response that doesn’t come. “I told you! I don’t really know anything!” 

“No, you’ve done well.” Your heart swells, you’re sure he’s lying, but you try not to think about that. “Come along, they’re waiting.” 

 

 

 

The meeting is going along swimmingly. As it turns out, your titbit of information sparked a discussion about what to do next. Honestly, you zoned out. They spoke mostly about strategy, not a solid plan; that you would have happily listened to. That’s if Hux would allow such a thing. You’re sure he wouldn’t allow you to step foot into a meeting if he knew they were going to be talking about the best way to kill people. 

You do wonder what’s going to happen to Hyde. You’re aware that Hux had something to discuss with him, that’s why you were sent to the kitchen. You’re sure that they left things on good terms. To the best of your recollection, you don’t think they left things on bad terms. Not that you actually saw him leave, you were in bed. You didn’t hear any shouting though; _although, Hux can be just as intimidating in hushed tones._

What could Hyde have possibly done wrong? Other than kiss you, you’re sure he’s done nothing. That being said, he is hiding something about his family. He’s also doing something with all the tech junk in his room. Why would that make Hux want to take him back to the Finalizer? Unless his ultimate punishment is being pushed out of an airlock. 

Your eyes widen. _Would he actually do that?_ You look at Hux, he’s just as stoic as ever. He’s completely immersed in the discussion at hand. A week ago, you wouldn’t have thought he’d do such a thing. Now, however, you think it’s something he’s probably done before. You hate this. You hate doubting your husband. You hate not trusting him. You’d do anything to go back to the way things were before. To go back to newlyweds that barely spent any time together. 

You fiddle with the new diamond ring on your finger. It’s big, beautiful, and expensive looking. You wonder how long he’s had it for. Was he always planning to use it for information, or was it going to be some romantic gesture? You internally scoff. Romance is a foreign language to Hux, of course it would be for information. 

 

 

 

It had been a good hour or so since the meeting, you and Hux have just finished your packing. The first question you asked as you walked through the door was about his plans for Hyde, but he instantly shut it down with an “it’s none of your concern.” 

It’s quite the contrary actually; you do believe it is of your concern. You acted as Hux’s little spy. You got information from Hyde; you deserve to know what’s going to happen to him. You’d bring it up with Hux, but it wouldn’t change his mind. 

 

 

 

Entering the shuttle, you set your bag down. Dropping your weight like a sack of potatoes, you sit in your seat, buckling in. Hux returned to his unaffectionate side due to the presence of the ‘troopers. You don’t mind. As long as he’s preoccupied with something else, you could sneak off and see where Hyde is. 

The shuttle had a shaky start, you didn’t expect any less. Once it levelled out, you told Hux you were going to the restroom before walking off to explore the ship. 

Roaming around the dark interior, you don’t see anything that could lead to Hyde. To think of it, the ten minutes you’ve been walking around, you haven’t once seen a bathroom. You should probably turn around soon before you get lost. Going against your better judgement, you continue walking forward. 

After a couple more minutes of searching for a needle in the haystack, you hear something akin to groaning. Following the sound, you think of every possibly outcome. 

It could be Hyde.

It could be a hideous monster waiting to kill you. 

It could be anything. 

Coming to the door the groans are coming from, you stop at the keypad. Of course there’s a lock that you can’t open. Almost as if Hux knew you’d come looking. You wouldn’t put it past him, the annoying bastard seems to know everything that goes on.   
Taking a stab in the dark, you enter 4 random digits into the keypad. 

It glows red. Access denied. 

You try again. 

Access denied. 

After your fifth time trying, you give up. Stomping your foot, you slam your hand into the wall. The pain shooting up your wrist causes you to clutch your poor hand. You grit your teeth, the pain is causing your hand to tingle, and not in a good way. How dare Hux leave him in a room that you can’t get into! 

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” a voice booms from beside you. 

Oh, boy, does Hux look pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, lemme know what you think <3 
> 
> (I won't take as long to update next time)


	26. Obey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re fucking hurting, that’s how you’re feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hey, long time no see!   
> Life has been pretty busy at the moment. I'm currently writing a screenplay that I'm going to be filming in the next couple of weeks so all my time has been going into the script development process, along with all my other uni work. It sucks that I haven't had a lot of time to write, but hopefully a longer chapter makes up for that. 
> 
> I'm sorry, and I hope you enjoy <3

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” a voice booms from beside you. 

Oh, boy, does Hux look mad. 

Your jaw drops. _What can you say to that?_

“Oh... hi... I was just looking for the bathroom when I heard something,” you say, pointing towards the locked door, “Is that Hyde in there?” It’s a silly question; of course it’s Hyde in there, but obviously Hux isn’t going to admit that. 

“That is none of your concern, (Y/N). Let’s go.” He orders, grabbing your elbow and pulling you along. 

_Well, guess that’s the end of that then._

Sitting back in your chair, you dose in and out of rest. Normally, you’d have absolutely no problem falling asleep, you could just about sleep anywhere if you were tired enough, but something was wrong. True, the Hyde situation has been constantly playing in your mind, but that’s not it. Something is wrong with you, something doesn’t feel right. For the life of you, you cannot figure out what it is. 

In order to distract yourself, as unhealthy as it is, your mind focuses on Hyde. You’re aware that you need to move on. You’re constantly getting in trouble with Hux and that’s exhausting. It’s bittersweet. All of the shootings and the Hyde situation gave you and Hux something to talk about, without it, what would you do? You highly doubt Hux would be up for a conversation about some new shoes you’ve found online that you want to purchase. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arriving on the Finalizer, you were nudged awake by Hux. Gracelessly rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, you stand, preparing yourself to enter the cold atmosphere. 

Walking through the winging corridors, you’re led to Hux’s quarters by a Stormtrooper. _Yes, a Stormtrooper because Hux had to leave in order to report to someone._ You wonder how long you were going to be spending alone this week. You wouldn’t say you were an overly adventurous person, in fact, you preferred being inside over being out in the great outdoors., but you’re not sure how long you could spend locking inside Hux’s room just waiting for him to return. You need something to occupy yourself with. 

Entering Hux’s monochrome room, you sit on the couch cuddling with Millicent. You’d almost forgot that he has a cat, you wonder who takes care of her when he’s not around. _He probably has a trusted employee that he allows entrance to his quarters_ , your mind supplies. 

You were relaxing when that previous feeling came back full swing. Something isn’t right. It’s not a sick feeling, nor was it any kind of cramps. You just felt funny. Before you were willingly going to accept that it’s just your anxiety, but since you’re here and safe, can you really write it off like that? 

Walking into the bathroom, voiding your bladder, you notice the blood. 

_Of course._

The feeling makes perfect sense now; you’ve started your period. You’re not sure whether to be happy not. On one hand, you’re happy that you know for definite that you’re not pregnant – not that that was a prominent issue, but the reassurance is always right. However, on the flip side, now you have to go through your period whilst you’re with Hux. Not to mention the problem of being in space. Do they even have the things that you need up here? You’re not exactly prude, but you’re awkward, and having _that_ conversation with Hux is not something you’re looking forward to. 

Saying your panicking is an understatement. What can you do? Is there a shop or something that you can buy the sanitary products you need? If there is, how are you supposed to buy them? You don’t have money or credits. On top of that, you don’t even know where the shop is. 

Grabbing a generous amount of toilet paper, you fold it and put it in your underwear before you head back into the main area. On your way in, you notice the service droid standing in the corner of the room. Thanking the high heavens, you make your way over to the droid. 

Poking it a couple of times, you’re unsure of how to turn it on; you’ve never worked with them before. You jump when the thing finally comes to life. 

“Hi,” you begin, already feeling slightly awkward talking about this, “I’m going to need some... sanitary products, do you know where I can get those from?” 

“What do you need, Mrs Hux?” it asks. Its voice wasn’t what you though it’s be, it sounds a lot more human than you’d expected. Not to mention it calling you Mrs Hux... you’ve never been referred to as that before, it felt weird. 

You take a second, figuring out what to say next. Is there some special space pads and tampons that you don’t know about? You should have looked it up before talking to the droid. “Menstrual cycle stuff... do you know where any of that stuff is?” 

“i can get that for you, I’ll be back in a moment,” it says before rolling out of the main doors. 

You sit on the couch with an uncomfortable feeling in your abdomen. _Hopefully it’ll bring back some pain killers with it._ You hate referring to it as an ‘it’, you make a mental note to ask its gender once it returns. 

The five minutes the droid was away, you spent it running your abdomen in a futile attempt at making the pain go away. You tried every sitting/laying position that’s physically possible on the couch but the cramps didn’t cease. 

The droid, now casually rolling through the door, sets a big bag down in front of you. Your back heavily protests as you sit up. Looking through the large bag, you come to the conclusion that the droid has really outdone itself. Multiple packs of pads and tampons, a nice hot water bottle, some heating pads, anything you could possibly need. You frown when you notice the lack of pain killers though; you must need a medical droid to be able to get those. 

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” you smile, you feel like hugging it. That reminds you, “hey, one more thing, what are you? Like, boy or girl?” You mentally cringe a little; there are a thousand better ways to word what you just said. 

“I’m a service droid, genders are of no concern.” It begins, “will that be all?” After giving it a nod, it rolls back into its original position in the corner. 

With your future looking slightly less painful, you make your way into the kitchen to put the ‘hot’ in ‘hot water bottle.’ Millicent follows you as you do so. 

You like having Millicent around, she’s calming. She doesn’t do much, you’ve seen pets that do more, like play fetch, and you don’t imagine her ever doing something like that. Besides, even if she did, would Hux even play with her? 

After filling your water bottle, you run into the bathroom and switch the sullied toilet paper with a pad. You figure, since your first day – well, half day – is normally the lightest in comparison to the rest, you’d stick to a pad. However, you did pick up a towel to lie underneath you just in case. You doubt Hux would be happy with you if you got blood on his furniture. 

As you lie on the couch, you switch between having the water bottle on your abdomen and your lower back. It doesn’t take long for the heat to make your sweat. That, and normally when you’re on your period to tend to get a fever. You take off all your clothes, except your underwear, you throw the rest on the floor. Turning onto your stomach, you rest with the hot water bottle under you. It’s hot, A little too hot for your liking, but you’re in too much pain to care. 

You’re not sure how long it’s been, but you begin to feel a headache coming on. Normally, you’d take some painkillers, but you don’t have any. Suddenly every noise that happens around you is amplified, hurting your head even more. This is exactly why you hate being around people when you’re on. You need silence, and being on a ship floating around space is not silent. Not even close. Ordering the lights out, you try and sleep. 

Just as you felt yourself falling, the hyperbolic sound of the door _whooshing_ open wakes you. Whining as he turns the light on, you bring your arms up near your face blocking the light. _Fucking Hux._

“What’s wrong with you?” he asks, not sounding concerned at all. 

You whine in response. You don’t want to talk to him if he doesn’t show that he cares. 

“Sir, it seems she’s hit her monthly cycle.” The droid answers. You feel betrayed; you wanted the silent treatment to go on a little longer than 20 seconds. That being said, you’re thankful the droid told him before you had to. 

He hums in response. Due to your eyes being closed, you can’t see anything that he does, but due to the sound of his footsteps, it’s not a wild guess to assume he’s walking towards you. “How are you feeling?” 

Turning your back to him, you whine in response. You’re fucking hurting, that’s how you’re feeling. You get the feeling that Hux doesn’t know what to do with you. It wouldn’t surprise you if he’s never been in this situation before. 

You hear his footsteps walk away from you, something you’re actually happy about. You didn’t want his eyes taking in your pain, half naked form anymore. 

Sometime later, you start to smell food. You haven’t ate too much today, honestly you’re feeling a little sick, but the smell makes your mouth water. You’re not sure what is it, although you are certain that the prominent scent is some kind of meat. 

If Hux is cooking, it’ll be a shocker to you. You’d have though Hux wouldn’t have enough time to learn how to cook, what, with him being the General. Who could have helped him learn the art of cooking anyway? Definitely not his parents; you’ve met them, there’s no way they’ve stepped foot into the kitchen to do grunt work. 

Hux, now back in the main area, forces you to sit up slightly. It doesn’t last very long though, because as soon as he sits down, you flop back down, your head falling into his lap. You mentally congratulate yourself for missing his penis by about half an inch.   
“What’s cooking?” you ask, staring up at him as he reads away on his datapad. 

“Pasta,” he replies. 

“I didn’t know you could cook.” You state quietly. You’re not exactly excited about the conversation topic, but the pain in your lower abdomen needs a distraction.

At first, he doesn’t reply, taking your statement, as well, a statement rather than a path into a conversation. “Pasta is hardly a difficult dish.” 

“I know, but given your busy schedule, I assumed you’d have someone cook for you.” You say as Millicent jumps onto you. Thankfully, she doesn’t jump on your stomach. She makes a nice little bed for herself between your breasts. 

“They do.” 

His hand makes its way over to Millicent, stroking her head. You bat his hand way, “she’s mine now so you’ll have to dins a new cat.” 

In your peripheral, you see him nod slightly. You feeling his hand make its way through your hair, stroking you as if you were a cat. 

You bite back a smile. You enjoy moments like these’ the moments where he’s nice to you. “I’m not a cat.” 

“hm... you’re my kitten though.” He says pointedly, making you blush. 

Keeping quiet, you close your eyes, relaxing as Hux repeatedly runs his fingers through your hair. You could never fully relax whenever someone has played with your hair, mostly because they end up tugging you, effectively pulling you out of your relaxation mode. At least you know Hux is good at this. 

He eventually stooped through; the kitchen timer pulled him away from you. As he moves into the kitchen, you lay your head back down on the couch, reclaiming your very comfortable original position. You like lying with Hux and everything, any kind of affection from him is amazing, but his thighs aren’t as comfortable as the couch pillows. _No offence to Hux, of course._

You can smell the food as he brings it out, it smells delicious. Although, you’re not sure how good it’ll taste. You’re pretty sure the food onboard are all packaged foods, not as fresh as the food you’re accustomed to eating. Though it wouldn’t surprise you if Hux managed to bag himself the best quality food that they have to offer. You’d certainly do that if you held his level of power. 

Instead of coming to the couch like you expected him to, he instead puts the plates of food down on the small dining table. You could do with some food, but you’re not sure if you’re hungry enough to move for it. You whine, exaggeratingly crossing your arms. Why couldn’t he just bring it over here? 

“If you wish to eat, you’ll do so at the table, no use in moaning.” You watch as he takes a mouthful of food. 

“But that would mean moving...” you say, gesturing towards your lower half. Moving your centre of gravity might not be the best right now. Also, you’ve found a nice position that helps with your cramps; they’ll probably return full swing at the table. 

“You eat at the table or not at all.” He says, reminding you of your mother when you were younger. You always had to eat at the table and you weren’t allowed to leave until you had eaten everything, or at least until she was satisfied. You get the feeling he’s going to be a very strict father, not that that surprised you. 

You move Millicent off your chest and onto the couch beside you. Grabbing the towel between your legs you walk to the table as fast as you can. Not that you’re excited to eat the food, you just don’t want any... _bloody_ accidents. 

Sitting down opposite Hux, you stab at some of the pasta on your plate. The thought of eating makes you feel sick. Giving up before you started, you put the fork down and rest your head on the back of the chair. 

“You need to eat.” It sounds like more of a demand than a simple statement. 

“I’m not hungry.” You begin, “I feel sick.” 

“(Y/N), you haven’t-”

“When did you learn how to cook? Who taught you?” you interrupt. 

“It’s not important.” He says, brushing the subject aside. “What _is_ important is you eating.” 

“I’ve always assumed that growing up you’d have servants or something who’d cook for you. True, pasta isn’t exactly a difficult; I just figured you’d be a frozen food kind of guy.” As you stopped talking, you thought maybe airing your thoughts on the situation to be a bad idea. You brush that aside though, he’s your husband and you deserve to know more about him. However, thinking he wouldn’t answer – which is something he does often – you picked up your fork. 

Taking a decent mouthful, you nod. He’s actually not too bad. It confirms your earlier wonderings, he must get fresh ingredients somehow, there’s no way this beautiful food was made from packaged goods. 

“You’re acting as though knowing how to cook is a rarely among those in the Military; it’s not.” He pauses to take a bite of food, looking incredibly pleased with the reaction you gave him. “When I have time it’s nice to eat food that isn’t in the form of mush.” 

You nod, taking another bite of food. Honestly, you could get used to him cooking. Sure, it’s not as good at the cooks back home, but man, he’s done a pretty good job. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Later that night, you found it difficult to sleep. You’ve been subtly wriggling your lower body around for the past 10 minutes. The pain in your lower region was not letting up. Your hot water bottle is now cold, and you have no painkillers; you’re stuck for what to do. Turning on your right side, you move your legs slowly, hoping the movement would make the pain stop. It didn’t. 

If you were alone, you’d probably groan. However, being very aware of the sleeping body next to you was enough of a motive to keep quiet, you’re not sure Hux would appreciate being woken up given his tight sleep schedule. Rolling your body into the foetal position, you let out a tiny groan. You didn’t think it was loud enough to wake Hux up, but when his arms wrapped themselves around you; it confirmed that you were being a lot loud than you thought you were. 

The hand of his that came over your stomach started massaging your lower abdomen. Although it didn’t do much to stop the pain, you were thankful for the gesture. 

He begins kissing your neck. At first you thought it was a distraction, but the second his lower half touches your behind, you knew he just wanted sex. The arm that made its way under you, takes over massaging your abdomen as the other hand makes its way to your breasts. It felt nice as he lightly palmed your breasts through your bra. 

“Come in the shower?” he asks, though it sounds more like a demand than a question. 

You hesitate before nodding. You’ve obviously never had period sex before, you’re not sure whether you’re comfortable with the idea or not. You could barely tell the guy that you’re on your period, you’ve barely even looked him in the eye, and now you’re going to let him stick his penis in you? 

Taking a deep breath, you follow Hux into the bathroom. Yawning, you ask Hux what time it is. 

“5 AM.” 

Quietly repeating his response, you wonder how it is you’re up so early. Obviously you’re in pain and that has been keeping you awake, but you’ve very fond of your sleep. “Why are you awake so early?” you ask in a softly. 

“My shift starts soon.” He says, taking off his lounge pants. 

You keep still, not wanting to take your undergarments off yet. Crossing your arms over your middle section, you watch as he turns the shower on, steam filling the room. 

Coming towards you, he moves your arms from your midsection, taking you in. “Stop hiding.” 

Without meeting his eyes, you reach behind your back and unhook your bra, letting it fall down your arms and onto the floor. You feel your cheeks burning up; you’re willing to pretend that it’s the steam coming from the shower and not the awkwardness you feel from stripping in front of him. 

He hooks his index finger under your chin, tilting your head upwards. After a second of what you think is awkward eye contact, he kisses you. As you hands move up his chest towards his shoulders, his hands makes their way down to your underwear, pulling it down slightly. You body tenses, you wish you weren’t so _bloody_ awkward about things. _It’s natural_ , you think to yourself. He clearly doesn’t mind so why should you? 

Pulling away from the kiss, you allow him to lead you to the shower. He stands with his back towards the shower, facing you, waiting for you to remove the last piece of clothing before entering. You stare at him awkwardly. Do you really have to pull them down in front of him? Swirling your finger in a circular motion, you tell him to turn around, or at least go in the shower where he won’t see you. He rolls his eyes but obeys anyway. 

Once he’s hidden behind the steamy glass of the shower, you run over to the bin next to the toilet. Pulling down your underwear you discard to the pad before removing your underwear completely and joining Hux in the shower. 

It was awkward at first. You stood with your legs crossed and kept your distance from Hux, and consequentially, the water. 

His fingers trail down your arm as he starts kissing your neck again. “Relax.” He mumbles against the crook of your neck, clearly feeling your unease. 

The hand that trailed down your arm now makes its way to your clit, lightly stroking it. Pushing yourself into his hand, you grip onto his shoulders, enjoying the feeling of pain turning into pleasure. Pushing your top half against Hux’s chest, the feeling of his skin rubbing against your sensitive nipples made you want more. 

Clearly feeling your sudden eagerness, Hux wastes no time in moving his fingers from your clit to your entrance, making you pull back slightly. “But the blood...” you say into his neck, your voice just above a whisper. 

“Sh, it’s only blood.” With that, he thrusts his fingers inside you. You’re surprised that it actually felt good. Your lack of experience made you assume that maybe, since the rest of you was sensitive, your lower region would be too. Your mind coming back to the present, you leaned back against the wall whilst pushing into his hand. 

His thumb begins to rub your clit as the two fingers buried inside you hit your G-spot. Gripping onto his upper arms, you try to suppress the moans building in your chest. “Are you ready?” he asks after kissing your forehead, the gesture making you blush.   
As you nod, he removes his fingers from you. You close your eyes, not wanting to look at the state they’re in. After a couple of seconds of what you assume is him washing his hand, you feel something hard hitting against your entrance. Taking a deep breath, you ready yourself. _Geez, you’d think I was losing my virginity because of how much I’m freaking out._

He picks you up, wrapping your legs around his waist before he enters you; once again being surprised by the lack of pain. If anything, the extra sensitivity only caused a little extra pleasure. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you feel the expanse of his back. His trusts started out slow, making sure you’re comfortable, however the moment you started digging your nails into his otherwise spotless back, his pace quickens. Leaning over slightly, you can see the multiple red streaks that you’ve left down his back. 

“Put the claws away, kitten.” He mumbles into your neck. 

You smile, leaning down into the crook of his neck, you lightly bite him. “Make me.” 

Pulling out of you, he places you back on the ground, turning you around, he pushes your face into the wall – not enough to hurt you, but enough to show you who’s boss. He grabs your arms, holding them behind your back, locking them in place. 

You moan into the wall as he enters you again. With every thrust your breasts just nudge into the wall, along with your face. _It’s unsanitary,_ but you push that to the back of your mind. Instead, you focus on the feeling of him stretching you from behind. 

Giving you your arms back, he pulls your upper body closer to his, his hands instantly attaching themselves to your attention hungry nipples. Your body was covered in tingles; the only thing that was missing was the stimulation on your clit. Tentatively, you slowly move your hand down to your clit, rubbing circles on it; mimicking what Hux was doing earlier. 

Meanwhile, Hux put his focus on your neck and your earlobe. The occasional feeling of his breath hitting the back of your neck sent tingles down your spine and arms. You moan his name. He’s certainly done a good job of making the pain go away.   
You felt the oh-so-familiar feeling building up in your abdomen. “Ohh, I’m going to...” 

“You want to cum, kitten?” he whispers seductively in your ear. 

“Mhmm.” Nodding, you grab onto his forearm is it replaced yours on your clit. His circles were relatively harsh and fast, matching the pace he was hitting your G-spot. 

“Cum, kitten.” He orders, quickening his thrusts. 

Your legs begin to shake as you feel yourself falling over the edge. You moan a lot louder than you expected to. Your arms tighten around his neck to securely hold yourself up due to your leg muscles spasming. He finishes soon after with a low, guttural moan in your ear. 

The two of you stay put for a minute after, catching your breath. Shower sex is quite the task, especially for him. You’ve never thought about it before, but you’ve never realised the lack of work you actually put into sex. It’s always him on top; him being the dominant one. You wonder if he’s ever wanted to change that. 

You brush that to the back of your mind when he places your feet back on the tiles. Slipping out of you, you look down at his blood-covered penis. It’s not its most appetising state, you’ll admit. 

“That’s so gross,” you admit, scoffing. 

“Nonsense, it’s only blood.” He replies nonchalantly. 

He has a point, but that doesn’t make the thought of your blood being all over him any less embarrassing... or awkward. You don’t even know why you’re as embarrassed as you are. He clearly doesn’t mind. 

Not wanting to look at it anymore, you hide behind Hux’s back as he washes his member under the hot shower spray. 

 

 

After getting cleaned up in the shower, the two of you returned to the bedroom where you got into bed, and Hux got dressed. You watch as he dresses. _He looks mighty fine in his uniform._

Once he dressed, he took your cold hot water bottle and left the room. Normally, you wouldn’t have let him take it, but your little shower session made you feel a lot better. So much so in fact, you think you’ll be able to get a decent amount of sleep whilst he’s gone. 

Lying down on the soft bed, you keep your eyes on the door, waiting for him to come back. At least, you think he’ll come back. Surely he’ll say goodbye before leaving, right? 

As if hearing your inner turmoil, he reappeared in the doorway holding your hot water bottle. Walking towards you, he hands it to you. He doesn’t spend too long with you though, as soon as the boiling hot bottle was on your hands, he moves away; you watch as he puts on his _greatly_ oversized greatcoat. 

“When will you be back?” you ask, your voice small. You’re not sure what you can occupy yourself with; he doesn’t have much in the way of entertainment. 

“As soon as I can.” Standing in the doorway once more, he turns to you. “You have everything you could possibly need in this room, therefore you will **not** leave this room.” He orders sternly. “Your meals will be brought to you; your datapad will serve as your entertainment, and should you need me, ask the service droid for assistance first. I am a busy man; my presence should be requested for emergencies only. Understand?” 

It takes you a second to go over all the things he’s listed off. It really sounds like you’re barely going to see him. You nod. As much as you don’t like it, you’re going to have to obey his rules, even if that means being stuck in a boring room. “What... are there any painkillers onboard? The droid didn’t get me any yesterday.” 

He nods, “I will return with painkillers.” 

With that, he left. You’re not sure what you’re going to do today, but all you want to do right now is sleep. Hugging the hot water bottle, you snuggle into the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always lemme know what you think <3


	27. The Importance of Capes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a General who could have anything he wanted, he didn’t have anything. His style is very minimalist, and while you appreciate the aesthetic, you’re bored as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm sorry for being away for so long. I'm approaching the end of year at uni which means loads of assignments have to be in. 
> 
> Thanks for being patient. I have the next few weeks off so I'll set aside time to write so the next update won't take so long.   
> Hopefully this update is worth the wait. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

The next two days for you were exactly the same; sleep, eat, shower, play with Millicent until Hux returned, eat, and repeat. It was a mundane routine that you couldn’t wait to get rid of. As much as you wanted to spend time with Hux, you were sick of waiting for him. You understand, he’s an important man with a busy schedule, but you hardly see him. Whilst you also understand that your stay here is merely for the sex, you thought you’d at least get to see him for more than an hour before you sleep. 

On the upside, at least your painful period was clearing up. That being said, your routine wouldn’t be much different. You still wouldn’t be able to leave... or could you? No. There’s no way Hux would allow you to leave unsupervised. _Does the service bot count as supervision?_ Even if it didn’t, would you be allowed to leave at all? Surely he must understand how incredibly boring it is for you in here. 

Millicent pouncing onto your lap brings you out of your thoughts. At least you have some form of company. True, you couldn’t exactly hold a good conversation with Millicent, but she’s better than nothing. As for the bot, well, it isn’t exactly good conversation holder either, and it’s not for your lack of trying either. You’re coming to learn that the things that exist on this stop - _ship? Battle thing??_ \- aren’t here for entertainment, they’re here to serve the First Order. You suppose you have to hand it to Hux for running such a tight ship. Not that you’ve seen much of it. 

Getting up from the couch, you walk into the kitchen at a leisurely pace – you have nothing else better to do, why rush? Checking inside the cupboards, you see nothing there. For a General who could have anything he wanted, he didn’t have anything. His style is very minimalist, and while you appreciate the aesthetic, you’re bored as fuck. Although, you’re not sure what source of entertainment you were expecting to find in a kitchen cupboard. What were you going to do? Use a set of pots and pans as a drum? 

With a huff, you walk back to the couch, picking up your lukewarm hot water bottle as you pass it. You don’t really have use for it anymore, since your period is just about over, but space is cold. Searching the bookshelf, you try and search for a book that tickles your fancy. This would be a good place for an entertainment system, you think, picking up a random book up off the shelf. _The Rise and Fall of the Empire_. With a scowl, you place the book back where it came from. Of course, Hux’s bookshelf is full of Imperical propaganda. What sucks even more is the realisation that if you want to read a cook, you’ll have to submit to the ways in which you husband has been born and bred into; the ways he expects your children to be too. While your indifference on the subject renders reading these books useless, you should at least have a better understanding of the type of ideologies that are probably going to be fed to your future offspring whether you like it or not. That, and you really need something to do. 

Turning your head away from the bookcase, you throw your arm back, picking a book at random. Without reading the book title, you plonk yourself down on the couch and stare at the book. _It’s definitely old_. Probably something that was passed down to him. Considering Hux’s pristine life, you can’t imagine why Hux would purchase a book that’s withering away. 

Opening the book, you’re hit with a scent you’re unfamiliar with. It brings you back to the first time you stepped foot into Hux’s parent’s house. The smell of old books, oh, how you loved that smell. This, however, was gross. It has definitely seen better days. Bringing the book closer to your nose, you inhale it properly. It smells like it has certainly seen destruction. _How ironic that it’s a book about the Empire._

Opening the first page with gusto, you begin to read. Honestly, it has nothing on the books that you have back home. Death Star this, Death Star that. Tarkin this, some dude with a cape that. 

_A cape?_

At least this book has something that has caught your interest.

_Orson Callan Krennic served in the Galactic Republic as a Lieutenant Commander. After the Empire was formed, Krennic was promoted to Commander and later the fleet equivalence of Admiral. He also served as Director of Advanced Weapons Research division of the Imperical Military during the Galactic Civil War. He was responsible for the security of the Death Star project, and commanded a squad of death troopers, wielded as his personal weapon against the Rebel Alliance._

_During a battle between the Galactic Empire and the Alliance, Krennic met his end on the planet Scarif, where Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin deployed the Death Star to eliminate the Empire’s military base in an attempt to prevent the Death Star plans from being extracted._

You have some questions. Is it not considered foul play for someone to take out members of their own team? Is that the type of thing that goes on in the First Order too? Would Hux willingly kill some of his men? You’re not deep in the political pool, but you’d do anything to help save the people you care about; do people just not care about those around them over here? It’s starting to sound like something you wouldn’t want to be associated with. 

Also, what’s the difference between a regular Trooper and a Death Trooper? 

Diverting your attention to the poorly drawn picture of a man wearing a cape; you’re going to assume that it’s Orson Krennic. It seems everyone that’s high up in the chain of command likes to wear stand-out uniforms. First, there’s Kylo Ren with his helmet and large mass of black material, then there’s Hux with his ridiculously large coat. _Overcompensating much?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You were woken when a large slam sounded in your ears; it sent an alarm sounding in your mind. Your heart was beating so fast it was like an erratic drum, pounding like thunder. Rubbing your eyes, you look at the source. 

Standing there, near the door, you husband stood still. You released a breath of relief. That is until you realised that something’s not right. Although your husband is somewhat unreadable, always hiding his emotions, you can tell something’s wrong. He is a man of routine. Standing in the doorway like a threatening praying mantis is certainly not routine. His demeanour doesn’t give away any clues. He’s standing as tall and proud as always. His facial expression doesn’t give away much either. Well, except the extra ‘don’t fuck with me’ look in his eyes. But then again, doesn’t he always have that? You’re not sure whether you should say something. Normally, you would, but given that he looks like he could explode at any second, you decide it’s not a very good idea. 

Wordlessly, you stand from your position on the couch. Placing the boring book back in place on the shelf, you wonder into the bathroom and start running the bath. Grabbing the bath salts from your toiletry bag, you pour a hefty handful into your hand. Holding your hand under the running water, you inhale as the fresh scene of the salt fills the room. It’s Lavender. That’ll hopefully calm him down. 

Leaving the bath to fill up, you make your way back into the living room. He hasn’t moved much. His hands lie flat on top of the kitchen counter, his back arched. It occurs to you that you’ve never seen him this way before. You can’t help but wonder what got him to recreate the body language of an angry villain who’s ready to seek revenge. 

“You want to go in the bath?” you ask after clearing your throat. “Not saying that you need one... I’m sure you smell fine, it’s just... it’s almost ready... and it’s in there...” you trail off, your voice getting progressively smaller as you stumble through digging yourself an unnecessary hole. 

Your heart deflates as you see him shake his head. “I’m busy, (Y/N).” 

_It’s funny, he’s busy and yet, he’s doing nothing?_

Walking behind him, you grab his datapad from behind his hands on the counter. Turning on your heels, you walk towards the bathroom, hoping you wouldn’t find the bath overflowing. 

“(Y/N), bring that back.” He raises his voice. He sounds scary; threatening, even. He won’t do anything to you though, you’re sure of it. 

“Really? Because you can’t do your work without this so...” you say with a smile on your face, turning once you’re at the bathroom door. Looking at Hux, by does he look angry. You’ve never really thought about his job being this stressful before. You’re aware that a lot of pressure much be put on him with him being the General, but he’s always hid it so well. Then again, you’ve never seen him on duty like this before. 

Turning off the tap, you sit silently on the side of the tub waiting for a stubborn Hux to come to you. Looking down at his datapad, there’s a voice in the back of your mind telling you to open it and take a look at the work that’s got him so stressed, but knowing that anger would just be transferred over to you, you don’t want to risk it. Sure, he wouldn’t permanently damage you, but Hux is a scary guy when he wants to be. 

Looking up, you see Hux standing in the doorway. You wonder how long he’s been there for. You suppose his stealth is something he and his cat have in common. Standing from the edge of the tub, you put is datapad down on the closed toilet seat. 

You begin undressing him by tackling the belts that sits around his waist. Furrowing your brow, you begin pulling on it. Nothing’s working. “Okay, you’re going to have to do that.” You say, taking a step back. 

You’ve been defeated by a belt... a new personal low. 

“I don’t have time for this.” He states, undoing his belt. Keeping eye contact with Hux has never really been a difficult task, but given his recent foul mood, you feel as if you’re playing with fire. 

Stepping closer to him, you begin to undress his bottom half as he works on his top half. _True teamwork_. “Really? Given that you’re willingly getting undressed makes it seem as if you want to bathe instead of work...” 

His movements cease just as he takes his outer shirt off. The look in his eyes almost reads: ‘damn, she’s found me out.’ Taking a couple of steps back, he turns on his heels and walks out of the bathroom. 

“No! Oh, come on!” you whine as you run behind him, wrapping your arms around his torso. “You don’t want all that water to go to waste, do you?” 

Loosening your arms, he turns to face you. “It won’t.” He states before throwing you over his shoulder. Although you’re getting a nice view of his behind, you’d much rather be walking. 

He puts you down next to the tub. Quickly discarding of your nightgown and underwear, he lifts you up and puts you in the tub as if you were a child. Before he could properly pull away, you latch onto his arm. 

“Come on, it’s for you!” Never in your life have you been through this much trouble just to get someone to take a damn bath. It’s ridiculous. As a man as well groomed as he is, you wouldn’t think it’d be such a difficult task. “10 minutes?” you beg, you even went as far as to bring out the old doe eyes. 

He sighs. Leaning away from you, he resumes stripping. Giving him some privacy, you look down at the water that fills the tub. You should have put some bubbles in too. The water distortion from his point of view can’t be too flattering. As if subconsciously wanting to be more attractive to him, you straighten your back. You once heard that good posture can do wonder for your breasts. 

He gets in the bath behind you. You watch as the water ripples as his feet make their way down to the other end of the tub alongside yours. Wrapping his arms around you, he pulls you closer to him. You’re lucky he can’t see the heat rising to your face. You’re not sure why you’re blushing. Crazy to think such a small gesture like him voluntarily cuddling with you can make you red-faced. Laying your head back against his shoulder, you relax. 

“You know, this would probably be a thousand times more relaxing if you were alone.” You mention, shyly covering up your body with your hands. 

You feel his chest tumble as he grunts in acknowledgement. “If I was alone, I wouldn’t see you blush.” He states matter-of-factly. 

Immediately covering your face, you shake your head. “No, I’m not!” you argue, whilst more heat most definitely rises to your face. You’re not even sure why you’re reacting this way; he didn’t even say it in a way that would warrant a reaction of this kind. You feel like a young school girl that has the attention of her first crush. 

He exhales heavily through his nose; you’re going to take it as a laugh. The air hitting your shoulder sends tingles down your spine. Wrapping his hands around your wrists, he pulls them away from your face, exposing your pink hued cheeks. He presses a gentle kiss to your cheek. Closing your eyes, you smile. You’ve always enjoyed this side of Hux. It makes a difference from the Hux that walked – or rather, stormed – through the door. _Lavender clearly works wonders._

“What did you do today?” you ask, watching him out of the corner of your eyes. 

“Nothing that I can speak about,” you deflate; you really wanted some juicy office gossip to keep your thoughts occupied whilst he’s way. “What did you do?” he asks, his tone in no way sounds interested, almost as if he’s just going along with social conventions. 

“Hmmm... nothing. You either need to get an entertainment system or better books.” You state, turning your head to look at him. 

“An entertainment system would be wasted. I see no need nor do I have time to use one.” 

You frown, of course he’d say no. “Your books suck though. I read one and I literally fell asleep.” You pause, you know, for dramatic effect, “literally.” 

“it would do you good to brush up on your history,” he opened his mouth and closed it, as if to say more but thought better of it. You’ve never liked sentences that were left unfinished. “Which did you read?” 

Rolling your head so that you’re facing your head, you think back to the book you read. Coming to think of it, did you even read the title? “I can’t remember what it’s called, but the only memorable thing is a dude that wore a cape.” You can feel his eyes rolling back. He’s probably thinking about how stupid you are for not properly reading it. That, of course, in a book that shaped his entire life, the only thing you remember is a meaningless item of clothing. “His name was... Krennic, I think?” 

You felt his chest rumble as he hummed in response. You thought he’d have something to add. Something about how you should retain more information so that you can regurgitate it like some mindless drone to your future kids. That being said, you think on some level, he’s aware that you won’t willingly follow behind on his political views... despite him being the General of the First Order. 

“If we have kids-”

“When.” He interrupts. 

Rolling your eyes, you begin again. “When we have kids, will you make them read those books?” you ask, turning your head to the side once more, watching his reaction. 

He looks at you, you can see the cogs turning in his mind. How you’d love to be inside his head. “Possibly. Though they’d be taught it, they’d have firsthand experience. Books will be there to read at their leisure, however, it wouldn’t be forced.”

_That’s fair._

“What if we have kids and they don’t want anything to do with politics? They don’t want to follow your footsteps?” 

Looking around the room in thought, you think you’ve stumped him. Has he never thought about the possibility that they won’t want to go into this predetermined path he’s got planned? “As highly unlikely as it is, I suppose we’ll cross that bridge if we come to it.” 

You wonder why he’s so sure that they’d want to follow in his footsteps. That being said, you were never brought up with a strong set of beliefs that were constantly fed to you. 

Pushing it all to the back of your mind, you rest the back of your head against his shoulder. Making the first move for once, you intertwine your fingers with his. As the bathroom falls into silence, you close your eyes, enjoying the moment while it lasts because knowing Hux, it won’t last very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, lemme know what you think <3 
> 
> P.S. the posture thing about breasts if from Parks and Rec


	28. Some Assembling Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However, when the shiny object moves, your eyes bulge. It seems you’re not alone after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not 100% happy with this chapter; definitely a short filler for what's to come next. 
> 
> Regardless, enjoy <3

Just as you’d though, Hux didn’t spend long in the bath with you. He was dried, dressed, and out of the door before you’d even had the chance to get out of the tub. You were left high and dry. _Well, more like disappointed and wet._ Apparently, he had some work to do. Apparently the First Order personnel can’t function for even a second without him around. It fucking sucks because it ruined your nice moment with him, and those only come by once every blue moon. 

Waking up this morning – the morning after – you were alone. Well, as always, you have Millicent and the no-named bot, but that’s not enough anymore. You never realised the impact that floating around space would have on your mental stability. You’re not exactly losing your mind, but you’ve never felt this lonely before. The feeling of being hidden away, knowing that just outside there’s people, people you can actually talk to. 

Putting on your fluffier robe as you walk into the living area, you see a tray on the table filled with breakfast food. You suppose it’s the lease he could do considering he’s never around. 

Eating the food as fast as you can without chocking, you decide you’ve had enough. You need to leave Hux’s rooms for a while. Sure, you’ll most likely get in trouble, but you can no longer idly sit around waiting for him. You need to do something that doesn’t involve reading Imperical propaganda, and drowning in your own thoughts. 

Jumping in the shower, your mind drifts off to what could possibly lie outside the door. Of course, you’ve been out there before, however brief it was, you remember a lot of monochrome; a cold environment filled with even colder people. You were hoping for a little more than that though; something exciting to hold you over until you leave in a couple of days. 

It’s not like you haven’t thought about getting in trouble, you know the risks. Odds are, Hux is going to find out. You’re attempting to cover your tracks though; after eating, you’d asked the bot to fetch you a set of Stormtrooper armour that would fit your measurements. You covered it up by saying you were bored and wanted to dress up; the bot seemed to buy it. 

All you have to do now is wait. 

There’s always the change that the bot couldn’t get you the armour... or that the bot had to get permission from Hux, or another high-ranking officer first. You really should’ve asked for what the usual protocol is first. But alas, it’s too late for that now. If Hux turns up, he turns up. At least you’ll have finally have his attention. 

Just as you got out of the shower, you hear the main door opening. Quickly putting on your robe, you enter the living area to find a bag full of what you’re assuming is the ‘trooper gear. 

_Score!_

Smiling to yourself, you ruffle through the items in the bag, not knowing where to begin. 

“Could you put these in order for me, please? I’m not really sure where to start.” You ask the bot, pulling out random white armour plates. You wonder how long this is going to take; you didn’t know assembling would be required. 

As the bot gets to work on laying out the armour in the right order, you reach the bottom of the bag. Sighing a breath of relief when you realise you wouldn’t have to wear your own clothes underneath; black overalls have been provided. 

Quickly running into the bedroom, you change into the black overalls. It’s not what you’d expected; it’s formfitting and relatively thin. You’d expected it to be the opposite considering they’re soldiers... you know, safety in layers. 

Giving yourself a once over in the mirror, you head back into the living area to find the white plates laid out in the shape of a body. 

Thanking the bot, you stare at the armour, still not knowing where to start. 

Going out on a limb, you start with the boots, and work your way up. Of course, the bot helped you. With each click, your heart raced faster. The prospect of going out, actually leaving this boring, miserable room, you couldn’t wait. It’s almost sad that such a simple thing like the idea of human interaction could make you so excited. 

As the bot clicks the last plate in, you grab the helmet. It feels like plastic... not a very strong, durable material. Hux... or whoever it is that’s in charge of the ‘troopers surely knows that, right? Then again, not caring about your team mates lives’ seems to be a reoccurring theme around here. 

Looking inside the helmet, you notice something, some numbers: 

_FN-2168_

You wonder what that means. 

Putting on the helmet, you almost regret your decision to leave, a decision that you haven’t even acted upon yet. As the helmet sits comfortably on top of your head, your hands fall to your sides; is it possible that you could get hurt? Before, you’d had faith in your husband’s solders – something you never thought you’d say – would have better armour. That and you can barely see out of the helmet. How can anyone aim properly, let alone win any kind of battle when their vision is so heavily impaired? 

Taking tiny steps towards the door, your stomach fills with anxiety. 

Jumping as the door shifts open, you freeze; in walks Hux in all of his glory. 

Your eyes bulge. 

_This is it, you’ve been caught. You’re dead._

Air seems lodged in your lungs; unmoving. 

The time it took for his eyes to connect with where yours are, were the longest couple of seconds of your life. The sudden shift in his mannerisms, he always acts professional, but you’d like to believe he relaxes just a little around you. From the moment he saw you – well, Stormtrooper you – he froze. He’s just as taken aback as you are. With his back straight and his hands behind his back, he opens his mouth. 

You prepare for the scalding of a lifetime; the part where he tortures you for real. The part where he tells you to take the armour off and stop acting like a child – this is no place to play dress up. You can hear it now, that tone he always takes with you when you do something wrong. 

Clenching and unclenching your fists, you try to remain calm. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing in here?” he spat. His tone implies trouble, yet his body language remains the same as always. 

_Of course_ , you think to yourself. _He doesn’t know._

“I... I’m s... sorry, sir.” You stammer, lowering your pitch, not knowing the Stormtrooper helmets do, in fact, change your voice a little. 

“What’s your identification number?” He demands, the arrogance obvious in his tone. 

Your mind goes blank. What are you supposed to say? “Uh... FN-2168...” 

_That was the number, right?”_

Honestly, you’re just happy the bot hasn’t ratted you out yet. Speaking of, where is that little devil? The urge to turn around and look for it arises. Knowing you can’t just makes you want to even more. 

Nodding he takes note. “Leave.” He demands, stepping away from the door so you can leave. 

You feel bad; you’ve probably just got some poor sucker in trouble. However, you don’t feel guilty enough to own up to it, so instead you shuffle out the door as fast as you can. 

High tailing it down the hallways, you use your great – or rather, stupid – initiative and walk down many sets of stairs, anything that’ll put as much distance between you and Hux as possible. Down the fourth set of stairs though, you begin to regret it. The armour isn’t as comfortable to walk in as you thought it’d be. 

Feeling like you’ve had enough of walking down the stairs for one day, you take an exit through some doors. 

The place, it seems and looks a lot different to the rest of the ship. It doesn’t look as high-tech. To start off, the doors didn’t even open by themselves, you had to push them open. It’s still boring and monochrome, but it looks a little more run down; possibly just overused? It looks like a school locker room, and a highly depressing one at that. 

This place gives you a bad feeling, the kind of bad feeling that would urge you to turn around if it weren’t for Hux possibly looking for you. You’re not 100% sure if he is, but you can’t imagine he’d be doing anything else right now. The moment you left he probably looked for you, realised you weren’t there and came looking, or at least sent someone to look for you. 

Although, thinking back to the run-in you had with Hux… could he already know it was you? You don’t think Hux would just let a random Stormtrooper off without a warning for being in his room for no reason. _Something’s fishy,_ and it’s not just the smell of the locker room. 

Pushing through another set of metal doors, you’re met with a seemingly empty room. It reminds you of the one you and Kylo Ren met in that one time, but this one’s a little different. This one doesn’t seem as... comfortable; like a lot of hardcore training regularly goes on between these walls.

Turning around; you take in as much of the room as you possibly can with the dreaded helmet on. The helmet makes your vision dark so you can’t see very much. Just as you were about to give up and take your helmet off to give the room a proper inspection, you’re met with something shiny. Upon first glance, you could’ve swore the giant thing in front of you was a mirror. However, when the shiny object moves, your eyes bulge. It seems you’re not alone after all. 

Stepping back, you look up at the shiny figure. _It’s another Stormtrooper._ Only this one’s tall – a lot taller than you, probably even taller than Hux too. Taking in their shiny armour, it’s a lot different to yours. Not only is it a different colour, but it looks a lot more durable than the flimsy crap you’ve been given. Whoever it is, they must be a high-ranking officer. 

“FN-2168,” the tall ‘trooper says causing you to flinch; their slightly modulated voice sounds female, but you can’t be too sure. “You’re here.” 

You’re not sure whether it’s a statement or a question. “Yes...” You clear your throat, you didn’t realise how bad your undercover skills are. “Yes,” you repeat, this time lowering your pitch. 

The door behind you swings open, banging off the wall causing you to jump. 

_Saved by the door._

Turning around to face the door, a crowd of Stormtroopers enter the room. They begin to spread out throughout the room, facing you and the shiny one. 

That bad feeling suddenly returns; you have no idea what you’ve got yourself into; and whatever it is, it’s too late to turn back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, lemme know what you think <3


	29. Unapologetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He succeeded, you’re intimidated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooaaaahhh! Long time no see. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the patience during my absence, I was bombarded with uni work, then I got sick. However, much like Taylor Swift, I'm back from the dead and ready to write some more - over 5k words more. Once again, thank you so much for the patience. 
> 
> Anyway, during the latter half of this chapter, I felt myself straying away from God's light - you're welcome (hopefully it's good enough for ya) 
> 
> Enjoy <3

You lie flat on your back as the pain shoots through your tight chest, leaving you gasping for air, something which would most likely be an easier task if it weren’t for the blasted helmet covering you. Although, you’re thankful for the protection, you’re sure the pain would be at least 5% more painful without the plastoid helmet. 

Looking up through the almost opaque visor at your attacker, you wish upon any higher deity that could possibly exist that your incredibly moody husband would come through the double doors and save your ass... Again. 

It sees that you had accidentally stumbled into a Stormtrooper training session under the guise of FN-2187, someone who is apparently an exceptional ‘trooper, a true role model. Which is exactly why Captain Shiny chose you – or at least, who she thought was FN-2187 – to fight against another Stormtrooper; someone who is much taller than you are, making it, in your opinion, an unfair fight. That, and you’ve never fought a day in your life. 

Looking up at the Stormtrooper standing at your feet, you scramble to yours, putting up your fists in a weak defensive stance. You make a mental note to find the real FN-2187 and apologise for completely destroying his reputation... that’s if this guy doesn’t kill you first. 

_Great optimism._

Your opponent swiftly attempts to kick you. You, however, manage to block him by using your arms as a shield by crossing them over your chest along with your right leg which you curled up, you knee reaching your navel. Realising that you must look like a one-legged Geejaw, you send a telepathic apology to FN-2187, if you weren’t sure before, you definitely are now; his reputation has been completely tarnished. 

Just as you were putting your foot down, the double doors swing open. 

_Hux._

You freeze upon seeing his stern expression walking across the training room with a darker skinned an wearing a tight black bodysuit following behind him. As your hubby passes you, his eyes dart from Captain Shiny to you, scanning your helmet; you don’t like the look he has in his eyes – the ‘I’ve got you now’ look, the look that implies shit hitting the fan. 

“You’re dismissed.” Captain Shiny speaks up. It’s only now that you realise Captain Shiny is in fact a woman. You never acknowledged that her voice, although modulated, was one of a woman. Not only are you impressed by her height and powerful prowess, but at the fact that a woman is a high ranking First Order employee. 

Coming out of your admiration bubble, you realise that all the other Stormtroopers were heading for the door. Following suit, you walk towards the door with your head held high and your back straight, which turned out to be a lot harder after you’ve repeatedly had your ass handed to you. 

“FN-2187, stay behind.” You hear a distorted female voice order. 

Your heart sinks. It’s over. 

You’ve been caught. 

The jig is up.

You’re caught at a cross road. Your head is telling you to stay, that running away will only make it worse. Your legs, on the other hand, have decided to speedily exit the room regardless of rationality. 

Once you’re out of the room, you run down the dimly lit hallway and round a few corners, eventually taking refuge in a rogue supply closet. It’s ‘s tiny and dark, but there’s enough space for you to take your helmet off, catch your breath, and plan your next move. 

The helmet hits the metal floor with a hard **thump**. Running your shaking hands through your hair whilst you pace back and forth in the tiny space, you start to panic.

Why did you run? What should you do now? What _can_ Maybe, you think, _maybe it would be a good idea to go back to the room?_

Sure, Hux already knows it’s you, but you’re almost positive that he’d be less mad of you for running back to the room as opposed to running around his ship. Yes, he’d still be mad, but at least nobody else will know that the intruder is his wife, everything will be kept low-key. 

With your very simple plan of action decide, you press your ear against the door, making sure nobody is outside. Just as you’d placed your hand on the handle, you hear footsteps approaching. 

“What do you think he’s done then?” one voice questions; you’re certain it’s a ‘trooper due to the slight modulation in his voice. 

“Beats me,” another voice began, “rumour has it that the General picked him up on his way back, poor sucker probably has no idea what he’s gotten himself into.”

Your eyebrows dip. _They must be talking about Hyde._

The first voice scoffs, adding a little chuckle before speaking. “He must do. He must have done something pretty horrible to be heading towards a death sentence.” He says, his voice getting progressively quieter as he walks further down the hall.  


**_Death sentence?!_ **

You’re hoping they’re not talking about Hyde. Sure, he had a suspicious amount of technology in his room but that’s not enough to kill him, right> Hopefully you’re jumping to conclusions, you’re sure the First Order has many enemies, you think, recalling the event in which some mysterious fellow was warning your father of the dangers of being in a partnership with the First Order. 

Then again, if Hux is as ruthless as to sentence a man to death simply for having a few more datapads than necessary, being in a very binding marital contract with him is possibly the worst thing that could happen to you. He won’t harm you, but that doesn’t mean that the people you care about are off limits.

Pushing the matter aside, you open the door and exit the room; you can talk about it with Hux later. 

.

 

.

 

.

 

It took a while to find your way back to the room without any guidance. You figured it would be a foolish move to ask someone for directions to General Hux’s personal quarters because... why would a Stormtrooper want to go there? 

Standing outside the doors, relief runs through your body. You’ve made it. 

As you stand outside the door expecting it to open, nothing happens. Furrowing your brow, you begin to wave your arms above your head hoping to activate the sensors. After a few seconds, you put your arms back down, something muct be wrong because it’s not working. 

_Maybe it doesn’t allow Stormtroopers in?_

_Does it need a password or something?_

Thinking back to the first time you came on board, you draw a blank. You weren’t really paying too much attention to _how_ the door opened, but rather the marvellous technology that you don’t get at home. 

Looking around the door, you find a blank screen, something you’re assuming must be a touchpad. 

Touching the screen, you watch as the number pad comes up. Should you even try and guess the password? Odds are that you’ll get it wrong. You’re also sure that if you were to get it wrong, a warning would be send straight to Hux’s datapad. 

“I see you’ve returned from gallivanting around my ship.” Hux’s stern voice cuts through the silence. 

Your heart jumps into your throat. Sure, you know that he knew, you just thought you’d have enough time to dispose of the evidence. 

As Hux begins to walk towards the touchpad, you step backwards towards the middle of the double doors, waiting for them to open. Once they do, you rush inside, hoping to lock yourself in the bathroom before he can shout at you for leaving. However, before you have time to enter the bedroom, Hux’s tight grip on your arm holds you back. 

You hang your head, letting out a sigh. _Here it comes._

“Why, after I specifically told you not to, did you decide it would be a good idea to leave this room, hm?” Hux questions, his tone implying that he’s holding back his anger. 

Just as you opened your mouth to speak, his hand came up, effectively silencing you. 

“Remove the helmet.” He orders. You’re happy to oblige, happy for the interruption; it gives you more time to think about what you’re going to say. 

Raising your hands to the base of the helmet, you gentle pull the helmet off, revealing your no doubt disheveled self to your husband. Normally, you don’t so much mind looking at Hux and having him look at you in return, this time, however, it’s your worst nightmare. 

“Well?” He interjects impatiently, watching you as you place your stolen helmet down on the couch. 

“Well, you told me to leave...” you reply quietly, speaking to the floor. Thinking back, you’re technically not lying, whether he knew it was you or not, he told you to leave. 

He shakes his head at you as he begins to pace across the room. “You are a child, (Y/N).” He begins, his tone suggesting danger. “You cannot be left alone for more than ten minutes without disobeying me. Where did the uniform come from, (Y/N)?” He stops still in his tracks, eyeing you as you form a reply in your mind. 

Without saying a thing, you quickly raise your eyes to look at the bot standing by the door. It was only for a second but it was apparently enough for Hux to get the message. 

He turned, his angry eyes leaving you to stare daggers at the bot instead. You can’t help but feel bad, you didn’t think you’d get the bot in trouble too. 

Gripping the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, Hux closes his eyes whilst tapping his foot. “Not only did you disrupt a training session, but you disrupted an entire work cycle. For someone who will one day rule an entire planet, you should possibly consider thinking about the consequences of your actions _before_ you make them instead of simply doing whatever you please.” He angrily chastises. 

You scrunch up your face as you take a deep breath. Sure, it was a dumb move that you shouldn’t have made, but that doesn’t change the fact that you would never put your planet in danger. That and you’ll have your parents by your side to guide you through things whenever they get tough. 

Instead of replying to his demeaning words, you decide to question him and his motives. “What are you doing with Hyde?” 

He pauses, clearly taken aback by you abrupt questioning and sudden subject change. “That is none of your concern.” His reply as calculated as ever. 

“Woah, none of my concern?” you ask rhetorically, putting your hand over your heart in fake offense. “And how is it any of yours? I didn’t realise that on top of being the General, you also monitor the amount of technology one uses.” You begin, moving away from the couch towards a slightly aggravated looking Hux, as you use excessive hand movements in an accusing and sassy manner. “No wonder you hardly sleep, especially since you monitor those who have nothing to do with the First Order – the ragtag group of self-righteous know-it-alls that you’re the General of.” You finish, your voice getting progressively louder and angrier as you went on. 

As you stand directly in front of him, he condescendingly looks down his nose at you. “Due to your lack of responsibility and complete immaturity, you are leaving first thing tomorrow morning.” He says, enunciating every word whilst point his leather clad finger in your face. 

Just as you open your mouth to make your rebuttal, he turns on his heel and leaves the room. “Word to the wise, (Y/N), I suggest you don’t make statements about subjects you know nothing about. You should maybe educate yourself via those books over there.” He warns, pointing towards the books on the bookshelf behind you just before the door closes, leaving you alone once again. 

You huff, tensing your jaw. Not only did you not get the answers that you want, but you’re being sent home. Part of you is happy that you’ll have more entertaining things to do other than read Empirical propaganda, but the other half will miss Hux, regardless of how condescending and disdainful he can be at times. 

Balling your fists, you walk into the bedroom, completely forgetting about the Stormtrooper armour that covered your body. Belly flopping onto the bed, you will yourself to sleep away the metaphorical storm cloud that’s currently forming above your head. 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

A terrible pain shooting throughout your back wakes you up from a few hour nap. 

_Guess Stormtrooper armour isn’t made for sleeping in._

Standing up from the bed, you stretch your sore body before making a move into the main area in order to hunt down Hux’s sometimes friendly no-named service droid. Instead, however, you find a smaller cleaning droid; a MSE-6-series repair droid to be exact. Crossing your arms over your chest, you huff, how is this little mouse droid supposed to help you rid yourself of this armour? You highly doubt it has secret arms hidden within the smell, box-shaped shell. 

Doing what you can, you remove the plates that are covering your extremities before moving onto the much more difficult chest and back plates. With great difficulty and a few minutes worth of struggle and fiddling, you finally manage to remove the plastoid from your chest. It feels like a great weight lifted from you, if only you could manage to do the back on your own. 

Bending down to pop the front body piece onto the floor, upon standing back up straight, you feel a set of hands on your back causing you to jump. Turning your head to the side, you see Hux in your peripheral. 

_When did he come in?_

You don’t remember hearing or seeing the door opening, and you don’t think you’d miss it considering you’re standing right next to it. 

When Hux finally pulls the back plate off, you sigh a breath of relief. Rolling your head back, you marvel in the feeling of no longer being restricted. 

Moving your right foot in front of the other, you make an effort to move away, only to be dragged back by Hux’s hand resting on your stomach as he stood behind you. With his left hand fully attached to your stomach, his right hand slowly pulls down the zip attached to the back of your black bodysuit. Tingles run down your spine, closely following the zip as it exposes your back to the air. It feels intimate. Too intimate. 

As soon as the zip reaches the small of your back, Hux unexpectedly lets go of you, coming out from behind you, he sits down on the couch, fully immersed with his datapad, working silently in his relaxed and casual attire. You can’t tell whether you’re relieved or disappointed. 

Turning on your heel, you head for the shower to wash off the utter defeat and rejection that today has been filled with. To add to your growing list of disappointments, the water isn’t that hot anymore. Lightly banging your head off the tiled bathroom wall, you officially give up on today. You can’t wait to go home. 

.

Exiting the bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around your torso, you fish through your suitcase in search for your pyjamas. Coming across a silky duo, you quickly drop the towel and replace it with the sleek booty shorts and tank top set. Feeling the cold air hit your skin immediately, you know that you’re in for a chilly night, especially since you weren’t going to cuddle up to your husband for warmth unless he apologises. Yes, you know you have things to apologise for to, but there’s no way you’re doing it first. You’re aware of how immature that it, but you know you probably won’t get an apology out of him. 

Walking out of the bedroom, you walk straight past Hux who is unmoved from the spot on the couch, his eyes completely fixated on his datapad. Strutting into the small kitchen in an annoyed fashion, you make yourself a cup of tea to warm yourself up. From getting the cup out and pouring the boiling water into the aforementioned cup, you regularly sneak a look at Hux. You’re disappointed to find that his eyes didn’t shift to you, even when you made sure to place the cup on the counter louder than usual.  
With your cuppa, you strut back into the bedroom, placing the cup on the bedside table before plopping back down onto the bed. 

You lay with your fingers intertwined over your very empty stomach, staring at the ceiling. You’d try and take another nap but you know you’ll already have a hard time sleeping tonight as is. That, and your tea will go cold rendering it completely useless and a waste, Hux probably wouldn’t be happy with that. 

As though he heard you thinking about him, he entered the bedroom, dimming the lights in both the main area and the bedroom. 

_Guess that nap was more than a few hours long._

Watching Hux climb under the covers, you do the same. Quickly taking a sip of your still very hot cup of tea, you ready yourself for a chilly night. 

As you lay your head on your pillow in the same position you were previously in, your stomach makes its current empty state loud and clear, letting out a long, draw out grumble. 

“There’s food in the kitchen. Go eat it.” Hux softly speaks into the silence. 

Rolling over onto your right side away from Hux, you huff, completely aware that you’re only cutting your nose off to spite your face by going hungry. 

As your stomach’s protests continue, you begin to shiver. Hogging the cover, you grip it tight, pulling more of it towards you, much to Hux’s displeasure. Eventually Hux loudly breathes behind you, Hux sighs are filled with agitation. 

Without warning, he joins you on your pillow, wrapping his arms around you, unaffectionately. His warmth spreading from his front onto your back. Wriggling from his grip, you push him back slightly, letting him know his sudden appearance on _your_ side of the bed is unwelcome. 

“You’re making it hard to sleep. Either accept the warmth or go eat.” He slightly mumbles, his voice filled with tiredness. 

He attempts to get closer to your once again, but you move him away. 

“Stop acting like a child, (Y/N).” He scolded, his voice louder than before. 

“Fine then.” You piped, promptly standing up from the bed, you grab the cover and your two pillows. Stomping your way to the couch, you leave behind a moody Hux. 

Placing your things down on the couch, you notice the lack of Stomtrooper armour. _Hux must have sent them off._

Climbing into your makeshift bed, you make yourself as comfortable as you possibly can, only slightly regretting your decision to leave the actual bed. As it turns out, the couch is comfortable to sit on, but not comfortable enough to sleep on. 

You hear Hux move, the patting of his bare feet hitting the floor cause you to keep your eyes on the door, watching as he marches through holding something in his hand, pulling the cover off you. “If you’re going to act like a child, I’m going to treat you like one.” He growled, roughly flinging your legs off the couch to sit down. 

Without hesitation, he grabs your arms, pulling you up, positioning you over his knee. 

_Is he really going to…?_

Looking over your shoulder, you watch as he bends his leather belt in half, harshly smacking the sides together, the sound echoing through the quiet room. 

He succeeded, you’re intimidated. 

He pulls down your booty shorts revealing your naked bottom. “10 slaps. You better count.” He threatens, giving your buttocks a harsh squeeze. 

He raised the belt, hitting your backside so hard you’re sure people in the next room could hear. You hissed as you sucked in a breath due to the pain it caused. 

“One.” You whimpered. 

Realising that he must have hit you a little too hard, he gently rubs the area he hit. “Good.” He praised, his voice softer than before. 

Another slightly less harsh smack. “Two.” You flinch, slightly slipping off the narrow couch. 

As he pulls you back onto his knee properly, you feel something hard resting against your stomach. 

Another smack. 

“Three.” You bite your lip, looking towards Hux’s crotch.

Smack. 

“Four.” You moaned out, digging your nails into the couch. 

“Hmm..” he cooed as you fidgeted in his lap, purposely brushing up against his crotch. He smacks you again. 

“Five!” You cried out, your fists becoming white due to how hard you were gripping the couch. You don’t think you can take much more of this. The pain isn’t unbearable, but you don’t think it’ll take much longer to get there. 

You were waiting for the sixth smack to come, the anticipating causing you to repeatedly clench and un-clench your bottom. 

The smack didn’t come. 

“Fuck this.” Hux growled, throwing his belt to the other end of the couch and yanked you up. You were in shock as he pressed you against the nearby _freezing_ wall, crashing his lips into yours. You could feel your shorts slipping down your legs and landing on the floor around your ankles as his tongue entered your mouth. Moaning as you kiss him back, you bite his lower lip. 

Pulling away from you slightly, he lifts off his pyjama shirt, revealing his milk-white chest. 

“Thought you wouldn’t want to have sex with a _child?”_ You imitated, biting your lip. 

“You’re not a child.” He uttered before kissing you once more, his right hand attaching itself to your neck. “But you’re going to **stop** acting like one.” He says between kisses.

Pushing your down to your knees, he pulls down his pyjama pants and underwear, unleashing his sizeable cock, holding it in his hand. Using his free hand, he runs his hand through your hair, firmly grabbing it as he shoves his member into your mouth until it hits the back of your throat. Grunting, you adjust your mouth to the size. 

You move your tongue back and forth along his shaft as you bob your head, trying to take every inch of him without gagging. Hux gripped your hair tight, grunting every time he hit the back of your throat. 

Feeling yourself start to gag as little spurts of precum dripped down your throat, you pulled away. Instead, you pumped him with your hand as you licked, sucked, and kissed the tip, giving it all of your attention. 

He pulls away, his penis leaving your mouth with strands of saliva still connected to it. 

Dragging you up, he pushes you backwards onto the couch. You watch as he seductively crawls up your body whilst making eye contact. 

He connects his lips to yours, the kiss filled with urgency as he slides his hand down your body, lightly tapping his finger over your wetness, teasing you. 

“My, so wet, and all of me.” He cooed before slipping his tongue into your mouth. Arching yourself into his hand, he laughs, slipping his finger into your already soaking core. “Is that what you want?”

“Uhhuh…” you moan, letting your hands roam his body. 

Hux freezes, retracting himself from you slightly and he stares at your expectantly. 

You wonder what you could possibly having done wrong. Thinking back, you remember a certain request he had made not too long ago. “Yes, sir.” You correct, pouring every ouch of seduction you could muster into it. 

“Good girl.” He coos, lifting your top up as he bends down, taking one of your breasts into his mouth, swirling his tongue around your nipples, causing tingles to surge through your body. 

Ramming two fingers inside of you, you wrapped your arms around Hux’s back, digging your fingernails into his skin as you moaned loudly, arching your body into him. 

He chuckles, “That’s right. Maybe you’ll listen to me from now on.” 

Nodding you head, unable to speak as he used his thumb to start rubbing circles over your throbbing clit. 

Without much warning, Hux removes his fingers from you, only to push them into your mouth instead. Whilst you do that, he teases himself, rubbing his hard cock over your clit. 

“Is this what you want?” He rasped, emphasising his throbbing member lined up at your entrance. 

“Yes, sir.” You desperately moan without skipping a beat. 

“Hmm…” He moans, sitting on his knees, holding your legs up, your feet dangling over his shoulders. “I don’t think so.” He adds as he kisses your calves. 

He slid down to the end of the couch, lifting your legs fully onto his shoulders. 

Lightly slapping your hips, you lift your hips up giving Hux enough space to slip his hands under you, grabbing hold of your arse with both hands, squeezing you. 

You wriggle as he begins playfully biting the inside of your thighs, lightly scratching them with the tiny trace of stubble that graces his pale face. 

You moan as he flicks your clit with his tongue. Grabbing his gelled ginger hair, his tongue slips inside of you, moving it in and out of you with a precise rhythm. 

He looked up at you, “If you aren’t the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted…” he trails off. Smiling as he licks your wetness off his lips before inserting his tongue back into you, using fingers to stimulate your clit, leaving you in a writhing, moaning mess. 

You breathed hard as you felt your orgasm getting closer, rocking your hips back and forth against his face as he grabbed your backside tighter. 

He rose, quickly coming face-to-face with you again as he rammed his hard cock into you. Yelping in surprise, you wrapped your arms and legs around him. 

Hux sucked his teeth, leaving a trail of kissed across your jaw on his way to your ear. “What’s wrong, kitten, too much for you?” He whispered sexily in your ear, thrusting into you hard, making you moan loudly. 

“Shit…” Hux grunts as he thrusts into you again, feeling your wetness continue to tighten around him. He sucked in a sharp breath before ramming into you again. 

Your moans began to get louder as he picked up the pace, his moans, as quiet at the were, began to synchronise with your own. Hearing him moan is the hottest thing you have ever heard. 

He kept thrusting into you as he leaned up, running his hands all over your body as if he simply didn’t know what to do with you. 

“Get up.” He grunts, slipping out of you, sitting up on his knees before pulling you up to yours. Turning you again, he shoves your head onto the couch, leaving your bottom in the air. 

He gave your arse another hard smack before ramming himself back into you from behind. 

Letting out a series of loud moans, you hear him chuckle from behind. “Fuck yes, kitten, let the entire ship know who you belong to.” He grunts proudly, smacking your arse again, grabbing you by the hips, forcefully slamming you down onto his cock. 

The thought of his wet cock sliding in and out of you made your legs shake. Hux moaned, grabbing a fistful of your hair, yanking you up to his face.

“Say my name.” He growled in your ear, still thrusting into you. 

You attempted to answer him, but all that came out were animalistic moans. 

He ran his hand down your body, his fingers finding your neglected clit again, rubbing it in circles. Moaning loudly, you roll your head back into his balled fist. 

“Say my fucking name, kitten.” He growled, louder this time. 

“H-H-Hux!” You moan loudly as you felt your orgasm wash over you as he kept thrusting into you. You kept moaning, saying his name over and over as he kept rubbing your clit, thrusting through your climax. 

He pushed your head back down on the couch again, grabbing onto your hips again, chasing his own orgasm. 

“Fuck.” He moaned, thrusting so hard he hit your cervix. 

Pushing into you one last time, he let out grunt. You could feel him emptying himself inside of you before some started to leak, running down your shaking thighs. 

You turn your body around to face him, watching as he pulls up his underwear and bottoms. 

Coming down to lie on top of you, he cages your head between his arms. You can feel his heart racing as he breathes heavily into your ear. He begins kissing your neck, leaving hickies in their wake. 

Marveling in the sweaty afterglow, you open your mouth. “I’m sorry…” you mumble into his shoulder. 

His kissing pauses, his head coming up to face you, his nose a centimeter away from yours. “Hm? Continue.” He says softly. 

You roll your eyes. You really didn’t want to be the first to apologise. “I’m sorry for leaving, it was silly of me.” You whisper, avoiding eye contact with him. 

You feel him nod, leaning down to kiss you. “Are you going to start behaving now?” He says, his lips resting against yours. 

“Yes, sir.” You hummed, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

After a very short, somewhat passionate make-out session, he pulls back, saying it’s time to get some rest. You agree, he’s really taken it out of you. 

Pulling your tank top down, you stand, uncomfortably walking over to your discarded shorts near the wall. Pulling them on quickly, you follow Hux back into the bedroom. 

Waiting for him to put the cover back on the bed, you notice your cup of tea still sitting on the table. Touching the side of the cup, you sigh. 

It’s cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fun drinking game - drink every time I said a variation of the word 'thrust', you'll be hammered in no time. 
> 
> Also, this is where we enter the final story arc, it has been a fun ride. 
> 
> Feel free to comment. Hope you enjoyed <3


	30. Love Or Lust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It’s too late_ , you think. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Hux won’t be able to save you this time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is almost a week later than I said it would be. My laptop broke on me, but not to worry, I have a new one now - thank the Lord for student loans, amirite? 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy <3

Cracking your eyes open, you lean backwards, snuggling into the warmth of the arms that are wrapped tightly around you. 

_Well, today’s the day._

Looking around the room, you wouldn’t think it was morning. The disorientating thing about being in space is that you never know what time it really is. You feel like you’ve been away from home for so long, you don’t know whether it’s currently day or night where you parents are, whether they awake or asleep. 

Part of you doesn’t want to go home. Sure, staying here is incredibly boring when Hux isn’t around. Even then, it’s not the most exhilarated you’ve ever been. You have nobody to talk to – besides Millicent – and you have nothing to do, you have no form of entertainment besides giving Millicent belly rubs. 

Deciding to take advantage of the situation at hand, you gently turn around in his arms, after all, it’s not often you wake up with him like this. In the back of your mind, you hope it’s because he’s going to miss you too. 

Watching him sleep peacefully, you delicately caress his cheek with your hand, careful not to wake him. You never realised how soft his skin was before. Noticing a few rogue stray hairs, you brush them behind his ear. You wish you could see him with his bedraggled hair more often, it’s sexy. 

His eyes suddenly open, you quickly pull your hands away, closing your eyes. Clenching your jaw, you try to hold back the smile that’s trying to make its way onto your face. You so got caught. 

“I didn’t know it was possible for someone to stroke another’s face whilst sleeping…” he rasps, huffing. His voice sends shivers down your spine; you love the sound of his tired morning voice. Morning breath on the other hand… 

Opening your eyes, you’re met with him staring into yours. As frightening as his eyes can be at times, especially when they’re lit up with an evil fire, you love his icy eyes. 

“Hi.” You whisper. 

Instead of replying, he leans in, softly pecking your lips. 

You’re not completely sure how to feel. As long as you’ve known Hux, which admittedly hasn’t been too long, whenever he has initiated these kinds of gestures, it was always to get sex. And yet, here he is, gently sliding his hand under your shirt, letting his fingers softly roam against your ribcage. This doesn’t feel sexual, this feels… intimate. It’s as though he’s feeling you just for the sake of feeling you. 

You know that Hux isn’t the best person that you could have married, but you’re fond of him anyway. It’s the rare moments like these that make you believe that you call fall in lo- 

“How do you do it?” you murmur, distracting yourself from your foolish thoughts. “How do you live comfortably in a place so cold?” 

His hand slides up your torso, palming your breast as if he needed confirmation from your erect nipples that you’re cold. “Prolonged exposure has heightened my tolerance to such things.” He begins, moving his hand back down to your ribcage. “Not to worry, you’re leaving soon.” 

_Oh, right._

“Yeah… I should probably go shower.” You announce disappointedly, removing Hux’s hand from your body as you leave the bed. 

Uncomfortably walking into the bathroom, you turn the shower on, losing yourself in your thoughts as the water splashed against the shower floor. 

Turning to face yourself in the mirror, you idly pick up your toothbrush and toothpaste, brushing your teeth as you stare at your reflection. How stupid of you to think that he’s actually miss you. 

After brushing, you rinse your mouth out. Standing back up again, you see that Hux’s reflection has joined yours. Turning around to face him, you don’t try and hide the sad frown that had marked your face. 

Silently, he walks towards you, bending down; he grabs your thighs, prompting you to jump as he lifts you, setting you down on the counter next to the sink. Keeping hold of your thighs, he pulls you closer to him; his blank expression giving you no indication of his thoughts of feelings. That is something you’re definitely not going to miss; it’s all a guessing game with what’s going on inside his head. 

He grabs hold of your chin, lifting your face. “What’s the matter?” He asks, running his thumb over your bottom lip. 

Moving your chin out from his grasp, you say nothing, looking away from him. _Like he actually cares anyway._

Moving his hands from your thighs, he slides them around to your bottom. “This is childish, (Y/n).” 

Yes, exactly. That’s how he sees you. Just some child that he must look after, you brain supplies moodily. 

The thought of telling him the truth makes you cringe. You don’t need to hear that you’re nothing more than a baby maker to him. “Nothing, I’m just anxious about the ride home,” you lie, avoiding his laser like gaze. 

“Ah.” He responds, brushing your hair behind your ear before holding your face with both hands. “No need, I wouldn’t send you off on an unsafe shuttle.” He assures you. 

Your heart swells. That must mean he cares about you, right? _Just a little._

Smiling brightly, your bad mood slowly starts to dissolve. “How long until I have to go?” You quiz, hoping you still have some time to spend with him. 

“More than enough time to shower,” he coos before kissing you. 

Wasting no time, he slides his hands under your shirt, rolling your sensitive nipples between his fingers. As he playfully pinched him, you gasp, giving him enough time to slip his tongue into your mouth. As his tongue claims dominance over yours, you run your hands under his shirt, feeling his smooth chest. 

Wrapping your legs tightly around his waist, you bring him closer to you, feeling his forming erection rubbing against you. 

As well put together as this man is, it seems to be incredibly easy to give him a boner. Then again, you think, this is his last chance before you leave. 

Pulling away from him, you bite your lip, looking up at him through your eyelashes. 

Roughly grabbing the back of your tangled hair, he kisses you roughly. Before you could make a move to pull his shirt off, he pulls your head back, moving his mouth down your neck. You can feel his warm breath hitting you as he bites and sucks at the tender flesh of your neck, leaving dark marks on your skin. 

Pulling your hands out from his shirt, you make a move to pull it off, only to be stopped by Hux. “No, I’m in control here, Kitten.” He insists, moving your arms away from his body. Removing his fingers from your nipples, he pulls your top off. 

Working his mouth down your chest, he runs his tongue over you, taking turns to lick your nipples. You clench your legs tighter around him as he takes a nipple into his mouth, nibbling at it. A soft moan escapes your lips as you grab his hair. 

“What did I just tell you, Kitten?” He growls seductively as he abandons your nipple, moving back as he grabs the belt from a nearby dressing gown. 

You blinked at him, feeling a burst of fear and excitement as he moves closer to you once more, you furrow your brows. The last time a belt was used, it was to spank you, this time however, you don’t reckon a silk belt would cause any harm. 

“Hold your arms out.” He ordered, licking his lips sexily. 

Quickly sticking your arms out, he wraps the black belt around your wrists, securing them tightly. It’s not the first time that you’ve been bound by him, but last time there was a bedpost to tie you to, this time, there’s nothing. 

He takes your wrists, pulling them over his shoulders so that you’re hanging onto his neck; seems very intimate considering the proximity. 

“Who’s in charge?” He asks, looking into your eyes with a wicked smile, his nose a few centimetres away from yours. Jeez, you love his smile, you’re going to miss it. 

You smirked, “You are.” 

He arches his brow, staring at you expectantly. 

“You are, Sir,” you correct. 

“You are such a good girl sometimes.” He growls, slipping your booty shorts and underwear off. 

Despite the warm mist coming from the shower, your bare backside hitting the cold counter made your shiver. Nevertheless, you can feel the heat raging in your core as you wait for him to have his way with you. 

You watched as he quickly took off his own pants, pulling out his throbbing cock as you bite your lip, waiting anxiously. 

You let out a soft moan as he began rubbing himself on the outside of your wet folds, occasionally rubbing circles around you swollen, needy clit. You can feel yourself dripping onto the counter as he continues his teasing. 

Using his free hand, Hux grabs hold of your hip, using it as leverage. Without warning, he quickly shoves himself into you, causing you to gasp. 

“Fuck, Kitten.” He praised, biting his lip as he shoves himself deeper inside you. You moan even louder as he grabs your throat, grinding harder into you. 

“Who do you belong to?” He growls, tightening his hold around your neck, being careful not to cut off your air supply. 

“You,” you moan, trying to bury your head in his neck. “Sire,” you add as an afterthought. 

“And who does this pussy belong to?” He coos, using the hand that isn’t around your throat to rub your throbbing clit. 

“Mhmm, you Sir.” You barely-audibly moan. 

“You’re damn fucking right, Kitten.” Hux groans as he picks up the pace. 

Feeling the intensity of your upcoming orgasm starting to build up in your lower stomach, you wrap your legs tightly around him again. Struggling against your restraints, you fight, wanting to run your hands all over him. It was futile, the belt was too secure, you know there’s no getting out until Hux released you himself. 

He grunts as he thrusts even harder into you. You can feel his cock going deeper as your walls begin to tighten around him. Moaning your throw your head back. 

Hux growls in pleasure as he watches you. Taking his hand from your throat, he grabs your hair, pulling your head as he reattaches his mouth with your neck, sucking the sensitive parts. Before long, he bites your neck, no doubt leaving teeth marks before he runs his tongue back up to your jawline, eventually making his way up into your mouth. 

“Mhmm…” you moan, biting your lip. 

He pulls back, his eyes full of lust as they burned into yours. Ramming himself into your harder, he keeps up his perfect rhythm as you moan loudly. 

“Now that’s what I love to hear.” He growls, watching your orgasm build up. 

You feel yourself coming towards the edge as your orgasm wells up inside of you. “I’m gonna…” you whimper, digging your nails into the back of his neck, pulling him closer to you. You need him close, you think as your lungs fill up with steam coming from the shower.

“Do it, Kitten.” He demands, burying his cock deep inside you. His face scrunched in pleasure as he moans, “Cum for me.” 

Gripping him tighter, you slip over the edge. You feel yourself become completely engulfed by your orgasm. Tingles of pleasure fill your lower half as your walls shake around his member. The waves of pleasure intensifying, you wrap yourself around him tighter – if that was even possible at this point – whilst grinding yourself onto his cock. 

He grunts, gritting his teeth as he thrusts into you once more, you feel him cum inside you. Groaning, he grips your hair tightly, slowing his pace as you feel his seed dripping out of you. 

Breathing heavily, you try to catch your breath. Throwing caution to the wind, you lean up, dragging his face towards yours, kissing him. 

“I’m going to miss that,” He breathes offhandedly, biting your lip after kissing you. 

Your heart deflates. He’s not going to miss you; he’s going to miss the sex. Not even your afterglow could possibly spin that into a positive light. 

Pulling himself out of you, he steps away from you. 

Silently, you get down off the counter and head towards the shower. You were too preoccupied with your sudden sadness to notice how steamy the room has gotten. You barely noticed Hux stepped in the shower after you until he wrapped his arms around you. 

 

 

After a quick shower, you packed your bags as quickly as possible, not that you had much to pack in the first place; you’ve been living out of your suitcase for this entire trip. Much like earlier this morning, you’ve been wearing a constant frown. Lucky for you, Hux was too busy ‘overseeing preparations’ to tell you to turn it upside down. 

Upset and disappointed, you enter the living area with your bags in hand. You plopped down onto the couch next to Millicent. Half-heartedly, you rub Millicent’s stomach as you get lost in your self-pity thoughts. 

You bet that he hasn’t even thought of you once since leaving his quarters. You bet that is he has, it was about you, it was about the sex, something he has made clear that he’ll miss. Not you, your genitals. 

Looking down at Millicent as she lays happily on her back, you wonder if she’ll be lonely after you leave, you don’t really see Hux as the type that will sit and play with her the way that you have. 

Hux’s front door slides open with a hiss – something you’re not going to miss; you’d much rather manually open doors. The door closes behind him, but he stays stood by it, waiting for you. 

Leaving Millicent behind, you approach him, standing right in front of him. “Are –” 

You were interrupted by the two Stormtroopers entering his chambers; one of them collects your bags whilst the other remains by the door. Nodding, your question has been answered, you’re leaving right away. You can’t help but feel disappointed that there won’t be one last kiss; one kiss that’ll let you know that he’s going to miss you. 

You’re just being silly though. Of course he’s not going to. 

Walking through the Finalizer towards the hangar, your usually curious mind doesn’t bother looking around. You know exactly what’s there, exactly what it looks like; just a bunch of monochrome. 

You feel no need to look for or ask about Hyde, you’d get nothing from it anyway, even if this is your last chance to ask about him. You feel no need to try and look around and see what people are doing on those fancy computer terminals either. 

As you enter the hangar, you waste no time looking around at all the workers getting on with fixing all the different flying vehicles. You figure the sooner you leave, the sooner you can get back to your old life, the one where you don’t worry about whether some stupid ginger regularly thinks about you or not. 

Entering the transportation shuttle, you see that it’s not very big or comfortable looking. There are, however, a few Stormtroopers onboard. You guess that’s Hux’s way of making sure you get home safely. It’s probably not because he cares about you though. It’ll be to ensure that his plans for future offspring aren’t jeopardised. 

“Well… Goodbye…” you awkwardly say, cutting through the silence. 

Looking up at him through your eyelashes, you wait for something, anything. An _’I’m going to miss you,’_ or a _’have a safe trip’._ however, you get nothing. 

He nods, “I expect a message as soon as you’re home.” He requests, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. 

You nod, not really sure how to respond. 

You know what you wanted him to do though. You wanted him to bend down, kissing your forehead. Pulling away from you, his face as stern as always, but his eyes telling you that he’s going to miss you, that he cares for you as more than just a thing to impregnate. 

However, that doesn’t happen. Instead, you watch him as he turns, walking down the ramp before it closes. Moving along to a nearby window, you watch as he walks straight out of the hangar, doesn’t even look back at the shuttle. 

Gritting your teeth, you turn, choosing a random chair to sit in, you sulk for the rest of the trip home. 

 

. 

 

The shuttle hits a patch of turbulence as it descends onto your parent’s land. Clutching onto the arms of the chair you’re sitting in, relied washed over you. 

_You’re home._

Watching the ramp as it lowers onto the ground, you’re out of there in a heartbeat. Carrying the bags yourself, you jog into your home. 

Flinging the front door open, you expected your parents to meet you by the door, but nobody’s there. 

_Guess today’s just a disappointing day._

Dropping your bags to the floor with a loud _thump_ , you look around. The front hall is completely empty, completely silent. The only sound you can hear is the sound of your shallow breathing caused by the jogging. 

In the background, you hear an engine roar to life. As the noise becomes distant, the feeling of safety leaves with it. 

Usually this place is buzzing with life, usually someone is around guarding the door, yet there’s no one. 

_What’s going on?_

Abandoning your bags by the door, you rush upstairs, heading straight for your parent’s room. Panting, you stop dead in your tracks, staring straight at the four guards standing outside your parent’s door. 

Pushing through the guards, you enter the room. Freezing at the door, your heart sinks as you see your incredibly flushed father lying in the bed hooked up to many different machines. 

“Dad?” You say weakly, “What’s going on?”

You mother, looking paler than your father, jumps up, walking towards you. Tightly wrapping her arms around you, “Let’s go get a drink, you must be in need of a drink, dear,” she suggests, pulling away from you. 

Taking your hand, she walks you out of the room, through the gloomy hallways of your home. The mood was so low it almost feels as cold as it did on the Finalizer. 

Upon arrival, the kitchen was empty. You wonder why but decided to save your questions until after you’ve found out what ails your father. 

“Sit down, darling.” You mother kindly suggests, eyeing the bar stools. 

Following her orders, you sit, waiting for her to tell you the news. 

A couple of minutes later, your mother slides a cup of tea over to you. Judging by the light floral smell, it’s probably chamomile tea. Due to the fact that this particular tea is commonly used for stress and anxiety, an unsettling pit forms in your stomach. 

You impatiently watch as your mother slowly sips on her tea. 

“Dear, your father has fallen sick.” Your mother says, taking a swig of her drink. You wonder how she’s managing to do it without burning her mouth. 

“I guessed as much,” you reply before taking a sip of your tea. You were right, it’s chamomile. “Why did you bring me down here?” 

She opens her mouth only to close it again, apparently deciding on her words very carefully. Trying another tactic, she takes your hand. “I don’t want to worry you, dear, but we think it could possibly be an inside job.” 

You furrow your brows. “Inside job? I thought he was just sick?” 

“That’s true, he is. He’s very sick.” She begins, casually sipping her tea as if she was discussing something light-hearted. “It seems he has been poisoned.” 

Your jaw drops. Poisoned? Why would anyone want to do that? 

“Although it hasn’t come up on the toxicology screen, your father’s doctors believe it was Atropa Belladonna.” She takes another drink, her voice becoming wobbly. “They think it was in something he ate or drank…” she trails off, tears welling in her eyes.  
_That’s why nobodies in the kitchen._

“What’s happening now?” You ask, your voice coming out as a mere whisper. 

You mother look at you for a second, her tears disappearing. “Well, the doctors are going to keep trying to get your father back to health again. Meanwhile, the majority of the staff have been held for questioning.” She pauses. “Not to worry though, dear. I’m sure the culprit will be caught, and that your father will be fine.”

You felt the strong urge that a ‘but’ was coming along at some point. Taking a big gulp of your drink, you feel the liquid burn you as it travels down your throat. 

“But,” she says, “just in case, we should talk about what’s going to happen if worst comes to worst.” She suggests, her voice shaking again. 

You nod, your heart filling with dread. 

Wiping a tear away from her eye, she shakes her head. “Enough of it for now though, love. You should go upstairs and spend time with him.” 

Nodding once more, you stand up. Hugging your mother before you leave the kitchen, you remember the message that you’re supposed to send to Hux. 

Making a quick detour to the front door when you left your bags, you see that they’re missing. Taking some initiative, you head into your bedroom expecting it to be there instead. 

Entering your room, you see your bags waiting for you on your bed. Ruffling through your bags, you find your datapad. 

Wondering what you should say to him, you open the messaging service. 

_Hello, I’m home_? 

Nah. 

Should you tell him about your father? It seems like such a huge bomb to throw on someone in such a short message. 

Brainstorming, it hits you. Putting the datapad down on the bed, you use all your fingers to quickly type the message. 

Suddenly your view was obstructed by something black covering your eyes. You felt a sharp pain jabbing into the side of your neck. You could feel something being injected into you. 

_It’s too late_ , you think.

_Hello,_

_I’m home, but something terrible has happened. My father has been poisoned and my mother thinks it’s an inside job. There aren’t many guards around to protect us._

_Speak to you soon,_

_(Y/N)._

_Hux won’t be able to save you this time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, lemme know what you think <3


	31. Any Means Necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Could this be the symbolism of death? Is this where you are right now; the place where you temporarily reside in your own comfortable serenity until it’s decided whether you’re going to spend eternity at peace or left as a tortured soul?_  
>     
>  _You take comfort in the probability that death most likely wouldn’t allow you such self-awareness, but it begs the question: what sins do you need to repent?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Oh boy, do you have a bunch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez. 
> 
> This chapter is probably the hardest that I've wrote because of me generally not knowing how this chapter should go because there are so many possibilities. Writer's block and being super unhappy with every draft of this chapter are the mains reasons why this is so late. I'm still not 100% happy with it, but I'm sick of putting it off. Regardless, I hope y'all like it, or at least tolerate it until I'm done with the next chapter - which hopefully won't be too long because one of my resolutions is to manage my time better. 
> 
> I apologise if there are any mistakes, it's almost 2018 (literally 23:55 right now) so my mistake-checking isn't as thorough. 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR <3
> 
>  
> 
> **Everything in italics is something that's happening inside her head, everything that's not is something that's actually happening. Sorry if it confuses you.**

_Smiling widely, you look down at Millicent who has taken up residence on your chest between your breasts. Your fingers are hidden amongst her soft, fluffy fur as you stroke her back. Looking past your hand in Millicent’s ginger fur, your eyebrows dip._

_You can see the couch that you’re currently laying on, and given by the lack of squishy comfort and the darkness in colour, you’re in Hux’s quarters aboard the Finalizer. It takes a second for you to realise, but there’s no sound. There’s no rumbling of the engines, no footsteps walking at a steady pace down the hallway, not a single purr from the usually chipper Millicent - whose eyes you’ve just not realised are green._

_It wouldn’t take a genius to know something’s wrong with this picture._

_Everything past the couch and the tiny portion of metal flooring that it’s sitting on has faded out; it’s almost as if you’re in an incomplete painting, or you’re looking through the eyes of a short-sighted person, however, instead of everything being blurry, it’s faded into a bright, white light._

_Could this be the symbolism of death? Is this where you are right now; the place where you temporarily reside in your own comfortable serenity until it’s decided whether you’re going to spend eternity at peace or left as a tortured soul?_

_You take comfort in the probability that death most likely wouldn’t allow you such self-awareness, but it begs the question: what sins do you need to repent?_

_Oh boy, do you have a bunch._

_Firstly, the way you have been treating Hux hasn’t been great. You’ve spent the entire time you’ve known Hux constantly getting into trouble, constantly doing the opposite of what he wants. You hid the birth control from him and refused to carry his children despite the fact that that’s the only reason why he married you in the first place. You made his already stressful job even more stressful by running around the Finalizer like a bored child. You done so even when the voice inside our head was telling you not to, you went ahead and done it anyway because you lack the self control to sit around and wait for him. You’ve been a terrible wife._

_You’re not sure whether that’s a sin that will get you sent straight to Purgatory, but it’s definitely a factor that will work against your in your plight for peace._

_You’ve been a terrible daughter too. When was the last time you sat down and had a nice conversation with your parents? You had that small chat wit your mother regarding your father’s recent ailments but -_

_Your parents…_

_Moving a sleeping Millicent from your chest, you stand from the couch. Covering your eyes with the palms of your hands, you tip your head back. Frustrated, you sigh. Where are you and how do you get out of here?_

_Drip, drip, drip…_

_The dripping sound startles you, after all, it’s the first noise you’ve heard in a while. With your heart thumping, you turn around, noticing a gradient between the white light and a dark scene. It’s so blurry, you can hardly make anything of it, but whatever it is, it doesn’t look pleasant._

_You jump as a droplet of water hits your forehead. As it begins to slide down your nose, you use the back of your hand to wipe it off._

_What’s going on here?_

_As multiple droplets hit your head, you feel yourself being sucked into something; a gravitational pull towards the blurry scene._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Your vision is black as your senses begin to slowly come back to you. 

The noise in the room you’re being held in is way too loud; it seems as though the ambient sounds are being magnified inside your head, as if you’re listening to music that’s way too loud. It reminds you of when you were younger, how you’d hold a seashell up to your ear and hear the wave-like noise. This, however, makes you want to vomit. Instead, you try and focus on the water droplets rhythmically hitting something behind you, listening as it slightly echoes around the place you’re being held in. Which, by the way, feels far too cold to be inside a building somewhere. 

A droplet of water drips onto your forehead, you attempt to lift your right arm to wipe it off, but your arm struggles against the restraints. The freezing metal against your bare wrists sends gooseflesh up your arms and shivers down your spine. 

Breathing in, your chest expands as your lungs fill with damp air. Coughing as you breathe out, your head falls, connecting your chin to your chest. The sudden movement makes all of the water that has been dripping onto your face slide down and fall onto your chest and your lap. You try to focus on the wetness pooling on your chest instead of the pain coming from the back of your neck due to the highly uncomfortable position. 

Cracking your eyes open one at a time, you’re seeing doubles. As your vision becomes one, you see the clunky chains that are wrapped around your waist, as well as the silver handcuffs that bind you to the chair arms. 

Your dress is completely spoiled, it’s covered in mud, not to mention it’s ripped and soaked. It’s as though you’ve been dragged through a soaking wet, muddy field; it’s not longer the elegant, cream coloured evening gown you left Hux in - that much you can remember. Your arms are covered in mud too, you can’t even imagine the state your hair must be in. 

Taking a tremendous amount of effort, you lift your head up, accidentally slamming it a little too hard on the back of the chair. Grunting, you close your eyes as you wince. 

Today is not your lucky day. 

Opening your eyes again, you’re shocked by the vaguely recognisable interior. 

Various sizes of greyish-blue rocks are littered around the slightly flooded cave floor. The space itself is small, damp and dark. The only source of light is coming from behind a big, sharp looking rock. You imagine the entrance to the cave is there, you can’t see much from where you’re sitting though, so you lean forward in your chair, your eyes transfixed on the entrance. 

Hearing footsteps enter your now-tame hearing, you sit back in your chair, your stomach immediately thanking you for relieving the pressure the chain was causing. 

You watch as a mysterious figure enters the room with their hood up; they’re carrying a kerosene lamp in one hand and a full, plastic bag in the other. 

Placing the lamp down on the particularly large rock that’s in front of you to your right, the smooth surface area makes for a nice makeshift table. Placing the bag down, the person turns to you. Due to having his back to the light, it’s too dark to see his face properly, but something seems familiar about him. 

“Hello, Princess.” He begins, his louder-than-should-be-voice echoing around the room, hitting you from every possible angle. “Long time, no see, eh?” He brings his face closer to yours, allowing you to get a good look at his young face. 

_Adrian._

It’s the bodyguard with the slight stalker issue; you’d almost forgotten about him. Is this what he has been planning all along? All those notes that he made, all the time he spent spying on you, tiptoeing around you and Hux? 

His smug I’ve-got-you-now grin rubs you the wrong way. You can’t believe you stuck your neck out for this jerk! Your protected him from the death-grip-around-the-neck he would have received from Hux. 

Your mouth hangs open, completely speechless. Your protected him and this is the thank you get? Being chained up and left inside some damp cave is hardly the appreciation your expected. 

“I betcha wondering what you’re doing here?” He pauses, waiting for the dramatic effect to sink in. “Unfortunately, I’m not at liberty to tell you just yet, my love. But right now though, I get to do this to ya.” He reveals playfully, heading back towards the plastic bag he’d placed on the rock. Careful not to spill the entire contents of the bag, he pulls out a long, clear NG tube. “I’m no medical professional so this might hurt a pinch.”

“No.” you croak, shaking your head as the hoarseness of your voice causes tears to well up in your eyes. 

Adrian pauses, the pipe a few inches away from your right nostril. “Now, now, now. I wouldn’t struggle if I were you, it’ll only make it more painful.” 

You begin to shake you head from side to side; the motion makes you nauseous, but you’d rather that than go through whatever he’s got in his bag. “No.” You sluggishly protest, your arms struggling against the handcuffs that bind you to the uncomfortable metal chair. 

“I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this,” Adrian quietly says, his tone almost sad. Pausing your vigorous head-shaking, you watch as he uses his free hand to reach inside his pocket, retrieving a syringe containing a clear liquid. “You know, the sooner you give in and accept what’s happening,” he advises, holding your left arm still, the needle almost touching you, “the easier it’ll be for you. You might even be let free if you play your cards right.”

You wince as he sticks the needle into your vein, “but at what cost?” you murmur, your head rolling back onto the chair as your blood becomes contaminated with whatever foreign liquid that the syringe was filled with. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_Your eyes burst wide open as you take a deep breath. Your right hand flies towards your nose; it doesn’t feel right, there’s a phantom feeling of something being shoved in there. The feeling slowly travels from your nose, through your esophagus and into your stomach. The process is uncomfortable, but you’re thankful that the feeling’s distant; almost as if you’re disconnected from your body, only holding onto it by a thread._

_Noticing that your head’s resting on a lap, you turn onto your back. You can feel your heart glowing in your chest as you take in the sight of Hux’s face. His sucky, gorgeous face._

_Someone once said that ‘the eyes are the window to the soul’, in this case, as you sit and watch Hux’s focused gaze roam over his datapad with a stern, business-like expression, you feel content. You can see his genuine interest in what he does… whatever that is. You think, whatever it is that’s on his datapad, whatever it is that holds his attention 100% is not only lucky, but sparks a fire within him. You wish you could have that effect on him._

_His right uniform sleeve gently grazes under your chin. In response, you bring your arm up, holding onto him. He feels solid; very real. You can’t remember why you expected anything different. What you do know for certain, however, is that the thought of him leaving you makes you want to cry, like it’s the worst possible thing that could happen. In fact, the longer you look at him, the more your heart hurts. Your breath becomes ragged as the thought pushes its way into the forefront of your mind, simply begging to be your next fixation. Quickly, you jump up, straddling his lap as you throw your arms around his shoulders tightly._

_His reaction was expected, he froze; every bone in his body became rigid the second you hopped onto his lap. “(Y/N), what do you think you’re doing?” His stern, posh voice cuts through the deafening silence. You can only imagine the type of sourpuss expression his face shows._

_“I miss this.” You admit through the tears that are freely flowing from your eyes like a waterfall. Your body begins to shake as you attempt to stop the crying. You feel like you haven’t been with him in a million years, like your entire life has been missing something up until this moment right now, as you sit cuddling him whilst he’s probably wishing he could get on with his work in peace. “You have to hug me back” You insist, tears still rolling down our cheeks at lightspeed. “Please.”_

_You could feel his eyes roll as he places his free hand gently onto your back. You could tell his heart wasn’t in it, that his full attention was still on the datapad that he’s reading over your shoulder. However, that doesn’t stop you from being relaxed by his thumb that occasionally rubs circles into your back._

_Getting comfortable on his lap, you rest your head on his shoulder. In the same way that he’s rubbing circles into your back, you do the same to the back of his head, feeling his soft hair as you do. It’s surprising that he’s allowing you to continue, then again, maybe his shift is over so he doesn’t need to worry so much about his appearance._

_You clench your gluteus maximus, along with your adductor muscles, as an uncomfortable feeling pokes at your vagina. It’s almost like the pressure feeling you had in your nose, but this time it’s in your urethra. Pushing yourself away from Hux, you look down at yourself, thinking you must have sat on something. But alas, looking down at Hux’s thigh, you see nothing that could have caused you any pain._

_Gently placing yourself back onto Hux’s lap, you look at the man with the quizzical expression written all over your face. “I felt something weird... “ you explain, your words answering his unasked question. His face almost shows concern, but clearly he’s not concerned enough to ask. As much as this irks you, you put it behind you, opting to return to your previous position of resting your head on his shoulder._

_You don’t remember ever feeling this clingy with him, or ever feeling the need to be, but when you look at him, you miss him. You feel as though your subconscious is hiding something from you._

_Much to Hux’s (most likely) dismay, you feel yourself drifting off as Hux’s thumb works its magic on your back, however, that feeling is soon replaced by a much sinister one; a strange pulling sensation. As the feeling becomes stronger, the white light that surrounds you and Hux gets brighter - something you didn’t know was possible - and closer. Holding onto him tightly, you feel him shuffle beneath you, almost as if he doesn’t know you’re about to be sucked into some kind of portal._

_Feeling like your time is quickly running out, you bring your face to his, planting a very rushed kiss onto his unsuspecting lips. “I, I-”_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jumping awake, the shock hits you like a tidal wave. Paranoid, your eyes quickly bounce to every rocky crevice you can see. Adrenaline rushes through your veins as if you’ve just woken from a terrible nightmare. 

Upon your eyes’ travels, you note the sudden change in decor. You’re still inside some dingy and damp cave, but there are lanterns placed around the cave walls, the same kind of kerosene lamp that Adrian had before. You think the new source of light shining on the eroding limestone really perks the place up; you’d almost consider taking a vacation here if your only option was to spend a week on Hoth without heat-conserving clothing. 

Your heart slowly decreased in speed allowing you to have the same calm, anxiety-relieving breathing technique that one with a resting heart rate could use. Taking a deep breath, you hold it for a few seconds before exhaling. 

Mustering your strength, you forcefully punch your right arm in the hair in an attempt to free yourself. The handcuffs almost snap your wrist, causing you to cry out in agony. The pain ricochets throughout your entire arm. 

“Hey now, (Y/N), be careful.” A playful voice comes from behind the rock where the entrance is. His familiar voice sounds amused, as if he’s happy that you’re hurting yourself trying to escape. 

Casting your eyes towards the entrance, you wait for the owner of that voice to pop round. Instead, Adrian comes running around the corner, ready to unleash some mystery before he loads you up with more drugs. 

As he walks closer to you, you notice the change in clothing. You didn’t pay too much attention to his choice in attire last time, but you know he certainly wasn’t wearing white pants. 

Although a change of clothing isn’t something you should stress over, it leaves you with a pit of dread in your stomach. How long have you been left here? 

As though the reality of the situation has just slapped you in the face, the uncomfortable feelings that were forced upon you suddenly arise. 

Looking down at your lap, you see the many NG tubes hanging from your body. You’re horrified as you squeeze your legs together, feeling one of the tubes coming out from your urethra. Embarrassment hits you as you realise Adrian has been up close and personal with that area. 

“Why?” You ask, more to yourself than Adrian, but you wouldn’t mind a few answers from him. 

As he moves closer to you, you avoid eye contact with him. “Why what?” He says, his voice sounding a lot softer than it did the last time you saw him.

“Why… anything? What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Where are my parents? What are you planning on doing with me?...” you trail off, questions quickly spewing out of your mouth like a waterfall. 

He signs as he leans against the table-like rock. “I’m a afraid I can’t tell you anything.” 

Lowering your head, disappointment washes over you. “Can you at least tell me why you think it’s necessary to keep my asleep?” 

“You’re a liability.” He nonchalantly replies. 

“How so?” You quiz, your voice stronger as a surge of defiance hits you. 

“Well,” he begins, reaching into his pocket, “we’ve heard that you’ve been able to weasel yourself out of a fair few situations, love. We can’t have you running off prematurely.” 

“Someone will have noticed my absence, they’ll be coming for me.” You confidently bet, every inch of you guessing - no, hoping - it’ll be Hux. With your father not doing so well on the health front, you’re sure they’d focus on getting him the help that he needs before being serious about finding you. He is the King after all. 

“No one is coming for you, (Y/N). Or, if they are, they aren’t trying very hard.” He gloats, humour written all over his face. 

“That’s not true. They’ll be looking for me. When they find me, you’ll be killed.” You spit, anger running through your veins. 

“Who exactly will be looking for you?” He taunts. 

“My… my parents have probably sent guards out looking for me. Once Hux gets word, he’ll probably try to find me too!” You defend, sounding less and less confident as you go on. 

He laughs with his entire body. “Oh, darling, General Hux has too much on his plate to look for a little girl such as yourself.” He jests. “Hey, Kobe, bring that datapad in, will you?” Adrian shouts, his head turned towards the entrance. 

_Kobe… why does that name sound so familiar?_

You nervously watch as a lanky man rounds the corner of the entrance, datapad in hand. You furrow your brows as you take in the young fella’s face. 

Where do you know him from? 

“What’s up, (Y/N)? Do you not remember those you interrogate?” He smiles before turning away and briskly walking out of the room. 

The memories of you asking him questions and the necklaces made of teeth come to the forefront of your mind. You should have known these two were friends. “Was this your plan all along?” You remember all of the suspicious behaviour that took place back when you have Hux had first met. 

Dodging the question, his attention is focused on the datapad. “Here, look.” He orders, turning the datapad’s screen towards you. “Hux is too busy to look for you.” 

As he brings the datapad closer to you, you the headlines. All the news reports about some Death-Star-wannabe base that has blew up the Hosnian System. Not only that, but the planet, known as ‘Starkiller Base’ has also blown up. The planetary base was utilised by the First Order. 

A bad feeling swirls around our gut. You husband has killed millions of innocent lives. 

“You see, (Y/N), he might not even be alive.” He adds to the pot of bad feelings. 

“What?” You murmur, trying your best not to get too emotional about this in front of him. 

“Yes, the planet exploded with him on it.” He seems a little too happy to be reporting that to you. 

“No. No, he survived somehow.” You defend, trying to convince yourself. 

“I don’t think so, darling.” He begins. “I wouldn’t get your hopes up.” Pulling out another syringe, he wastes no time plunging it into your arm. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_Waking up with a start, you take in your surroundings. Sitting upright in Hux’s bed, something doesn’t seem right. The light that usually surrounds you isn’t there this time. If it wasn’t for your pessimistic doubts about this, you’d say it almost feels real._

_False hope settling into your heart, you run out of the bedroom and into the living area. Hux is nowhere to be found. This, however, doesn’t stop the hope that you’ll eventually see him with his perfectly-styled ginger locks somewhere._

_The bathroom, your mind supplies._

_Taking any lead, you rush towards the bathroom. You’re fully aware of how intrusive it would seem if he’s actually in there, but you’re desperate to see him._

_Opening the bathroom door, you’re hit with an empty room. The disappointment stings, the realisation that you;re going to have to wait for him feels even worse._

_With your shoulders slumped, you walk in front of the bathroom mirror. If you’re going to be waiting for a while, you may as well try and make yourself look attractive for him._

_What the…_

_The face looking back at you in the mirror is certainly not one you remember looking like. Yes, it’s you, but you’re dirty. Extremely dirty. Your hair looks as though you’ve been back-combing it for a year. It’s matted with a dozen leaves and clumps of dirty. Looking down at your dress, it looks the same._

_Turning on your dirty heels, you turn the shower on, waiting for that pitter-patter of the water hitting the tiled floor that you love so much. However, the sound doesn’t come. You roll your eyes, of course, it’s always silent here. That assumption was completely demolished after you turn to the shower and see no water coming out of the showerhead._

_Turning your head towards the on/off dial, you touch the dial with the intention of turning it on. However, what you get is the peculiar sight of your hand going straight through the wall._

_What._

_Just._

_Happened._

_??_

_This isn’t real. It can’t be._

_What creature that possesses physical form can somehow manage to put their hand straight through a solid object without receiving any damage?_

_“Quick, we have to move her. It’s happening!” Someone says, their voice echoing throughout the bathroom._

_Running out into the living area, you try touching various objects. You haven’t been able to firmly grasp any of them._

_In a fit of rage, you kick the couch. Due to your foot going straight through it, you’re left feeling ungratified._

_Right on cue, Hux returns through the main doors. The moment he looks at you, a look of disgust marks his face. You can’t blame him, you do look like trash._

_Running towards him, he takes a step back towards the wall beside the door, holding his hand out in front of him to stop you from staining his uniform. Stopping you, his gloved fingers collide with your forehead._

_Your heart skips a beat._

_You can touch him._

_The feel of his leather clad hand against your forehead is something you miss, something you thought you’d never feel again._

_“Oh my, Hux! Something really weird is happening!” You cry, rubbing your eyes with your fingers. “I, I, I can’t touch anything, I can barely hear anything.” You get passed his arm that’s blocking you from his body, smothering your head on his chest, breathing in his scent. “But I can feel you! I can smell you.”_

_Hux, stiff as a board replies, “What are you talking about?” His voice soft but demanding._

_Tears begin to stream down your cheeks. What is happening? How can you explain something to him when you barely know anything yourself? “It’s Adrian! Do you remember him?”_

_You pause, expecting Hux to respond in some way. He does not._

_“Well, him and that Kobe guy, you remember him? We interrogated him when we first met. You know” you say, your fingers pointing at your teeth, “the guy with the necklace made of teeth?”_

_Again, you pause to allow Hux some time to react, some time to process. Once again, he does nothing._

_“Anyway, they kidnapped me. I don’t know where I am exactly, but I’m in some cave somewhere. I need you to come save me!” you beg, holding onto Hux’s hand with a tight grip._

_“(Y/N), this is absurd.” He says, tossing your worries aside._

_“No, no, no, Hux! You need to listen to me, please!” You cry, your red, puffy eyes staring up at him. “I need you. I need you to come get me like you always do.” You beg though your hiccups, “please.”_

_Hux’s posture changes. No longer is he standing straight as a board, he’s relaxed. Slowly walking to the couch, he sits on it. Not the way he usually would, with his back against the back of the couch, but instead, he’s facing diagonally; like someone who’s engaged in a conversation with the person sitting beside them._

_Following suit, you sit beside him. You thank your lucky stars that you landed on the couch that has never felt softer._

_“You’re not coming, are you?” You deduce, your voice thick with disappointment._

_“No.”_

_“What should I do?” You ask, feeling hopeless._

_“Save yourself.” He advises, grabbing your chin and moving it to face him. “By any means necessary.”_

_Your eyebrows dip at that. By any means necessary… what does that mean?_

_“What do you mean?” you ask._

_Hux sighs, as though the answer is obvious. “You no longer wish to be held captive, correct?” He asks, waiting for you to nod before continuing. “Well then, do whatever it takes to get away… even if that means doing something you don’t want to.” His dark tone sounds as though he’s suggesting something sinister._

_“You mean… kill someone?” you hesitate. You can’t kill someone, that’s ridiculous._

_Hux cocks his head to the side a little, a tiny small cracks in the corners of his mouth. “Any means necessary.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, lemme know what y'all think <3 
> 
> I hope y'all have had a fantastic 2017, and wish you an amazing 2018. Hope y'all are staying safe if you're out celebrating.


	32. Whatever It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your eyes grow wide. You were a pawn in a much bigger plan that ended in the death of your husband. You’re speechless. How is anyone supposed to respond to this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 400 KUDOS! I appreciate the heck outta you guys.
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> ENJOY <3

Your eyes remain closed as the tendrils of shivers are sent throughout your entire body. Your left arm is dead from laying on it for an unknown amount of time, you feel uncomfortable as you lay on an uneven surface, the bumpy parts sticking into your left cheek. Turning onto your back, those bumpy parts dig into your spine as the ones that your face was resting on fall lightly onto the ground. Your half-asleep brain is urging you back into the peaceful realm of Dreamland instead of facing the horrors that await you in the real world. 

As the cold air hits your suddenly sensitive skin, your brain begins to awaken, loosening your grip on the sweet relief that is sleep. You’d give anything to be back inside your subconscious, playing make-believe with imaginary Hux. To have him at arm’s length, his cold, focused gaze resting solely upon his datapad. As he’d do that, you’d run your fingers across the dustless surface of his bookshelf, marveling at his extensive collection; something you’ve never truly appreciated due to their unappealing subject matter. 

You’ve always loved the smell of old books; nothing could possibly compare to the aroma that emanates from opening an old book. Once the sweet smell of vanilla flowers and almonds hit your nostrils, you know you’re in for a treat. You remember when Hux suggested that you read one of his books, the sheer thought of sitting down and reading a bunch of Empirical propaganda is hilarious to you, something you’d never even consider. Funny thing is, you’d do anything to be back with him, reading his biased history books. You suppose you owe it to him after the trouble you’ve put him through, it wouldn’t hurt to know more about his cause. 

That being said, you should probably turn to your parents’ side before immersing yourself within your husbands beliefs. You highly doubt your parents - who are still very much alive, you defensively remind yourself - would be happy if you allowed Hux to change the political stance of the entire planet. 

That settles it then, you’re going to bust out of here and be the daughter/wife you’re supposed to be. 

Cracking your eyes open one at a time, you’re surprised to see a change in the interior; you’ve either been moved farther into the same cave, or you’re in a complete new location. Given by the lack of freezing breeze and an actual door, you’re betting it’s the latter. 

Taking a moment to look around, you can’t help but feel a slight twinge of happiness. No longer are you chained to an uncomfortable chair. Gone are the days where your eyes would have to strain to see anything due to the kerosene lamps, you’ve now been blessed with overhead lighting. You no longer have to worry about the freezing temperature and moist air because there isn’t any. 

_With this new location comes new escape possibilities._

With that in mind, your eyes dart to your still-bound wrists; instead of them being cuffed together, they’re connected to chains which are connected to the wall behind you; the same goes for your ankles. Wrapping the chain as much as you can around your right wrist, you tug as hard as you can. The bubble of hope that was building in your chest deflates as the metal link stays connected to the wall, completely unaffected by your efforts. 

_Something is missing, something feels different._

Using your arms to support you as you stand up on shaking legs, you look down at your body, inspecting your dirty attire, you notice it. 

Your memory attacks you with the flashbacks of feeling something being harshly shoved up your nose and your urethra, along with the sight of looking down at your lap and seeing multiple NG tubes hanging from your fatigued body. 

Looking at yourself now, though, you’re not connected to anything. You can’t help but wonder why they kept you unconscious for so long and why they’re not  
bothering to do it now. 

As if he could telepathically sense the questions forming in your mind, in walks Adrian carrying a half-filled plastic bag. “Mornin’, love.” he chirps, smiling from ear to ear. 

Your eyes follow his every move as he closes the door behind him, knocking on it, alerting whoever is outside to lock it. “Where am I?” he insist after hearing the clicking of the door’s lock echo throughout the tiny space. 

As he walks closer to you, he rifles through the plastic bag, retrieving a sandwich. “Eat this,” he orders, handing the poorly assembled sandwich over to you.  
You don’t feel hungry, but you take it anyway. “Where am I?” you repeat whilst looking at your bland meal; it looks like a cheese, lettuce and tomato sandwich, along with some other unidentifiable meat. 

Peeling back the plastic wrap, you gag immediately; you can practically see the stink lines connecting to your nose from the sandwich fillings. Covering your nose, you gag into your hand. You don’t understand where this reaction is coming from, you don’t smell anything wrong with the sandwich, in fact, it smells perfectly fine, it’s just too much. It must be something to do with coming off whatever medication they’ve been giving you. 

“Take it!” you croak, still covering your mouth and nose with your hands. “I can’t eat that!” you exclaim before throwing up. You’re startled when Adrian comes to your aid, holding you hair back and supporting your weight. You’d move away from him, but you’re glad he’s here helping you. 

As the contents of your stomach finish coming out of your mouth, you sit down on the rigid ground, your stomach muscles tense as your head begins to spin.  
After making sure you won’t fall as soon as he lets go, Adrian moves back to his discarded plastic bag, grabbing the filled water bottle. “You okay?” he asks, handing the bottle to you. 

Taking a generous swig, you swish the cool liquid around your mouth before spitting it out. “I’m fine.” you say, taking another drink and swallowing it this time. “What was in that?” 

Adrian, looking over at the sandwich that’s in a mess on the floor, “ham, mostly. Don’t you like it?! He asks, ending it by flashing a very concerned look in your direction. 

Putting the cool bottle to your forehead, you attempt to cool yourself down. “Never had a problem with it before,” you say, looking down at your dirty lap. Moving on from this, you need to try and find a way out of here. Puking was a huge setback, but you could use this to your advantage. “Hey, Adrian…?”

“I don’t care how sick you are, I can’t let you go.” He replies, putting his foot down. 

“I wasn’t going to ask that.” you pout, knowing full well that you could have asked that eventually. “I was wondering if you had any other clothes that I could change into? Or maybe a jacket or something, it’ll probably get really cold in here.” You ask, showing him your best doe eyes whilst attempting to cover your body, pretending to be cold despite just trying to cool yourself down. 

Adrian looks down at your clothes, his eyes staying on your breasts for a few seconds before moving down to your legs - where the majority of the dirt is. “I’ll see if we have something.” He says quietly before standing up. 

“Hey, and maybe some toothpaste?” you smile. The taste and smell of puke is making your nausea worse. 

He nods before returning his attention to his cleanup duty. Bending down, he picks up your sandwich pieces and puts them messily into the plastic bag before leaving the room. 

_Alright,_ you think to yourself, _what are you going to do now?_

If he comes back with clothes, it would be impossible for you to change without being uncuffed. Given that you’re not feeling great and the only way out is through a locked door, you can’t run for it either. It seems that he has been nice to you since you started throwing up… maybe that’s something you could use? 

_Seduce him._

It true, you’re planning to leave by any means necessary, but the guy just saw you throw up, would he really still go for you after that? You suppose there’s no harm in trying, but how far would you be willing to go? 

A few moments later, Adrian returns with what looks like a black hoodie, a toothbrush and toothpaste. 

Placing the new items down on the floor beside you, he reaches into his pocket, bringing out a taser and a pair of keys. “Just in case,” he smiles, seeing you eyeing up his weapon. 

Coming closer to you, he unlocks the cuffs around your wrists, leaving the ones on your ankles still attached. You watch him apply a generous amount of toothpaste onto the toothbrush as you rub your newly freed wrists. 

As Adrian moves towards you with the toothbrush, you move your arms up to your hair, grimacing as you feel your fingers getting stuck in all of the knots. Rolling your eyes, you know it’s going to take a long time comb through it. You must look like a mess. 

“Thanks,” you huff, taking the toothbrush from him before putting it in your mouth. 

Adrian stands, completely unmoved as he watches you silently brush your teeth, his eyes focused on your mouth. You never knew such a simple activity could be so awkward. 

But wait… this could work. 

Dramatically slowing down the speed in which you brush your teeth, you watch his reaction with a ‘I want you, baby’ look in your eyes. 

Adrian shuffles, his eyes drifting away from you for a second before returning to your eyes. “Are you okay?” he breaks the silence after clearing his throat. 

“Yeah, why?” you reply, trying your hardest to convey a sexy tone with a mouthful of toothpaste. 

“You just look like you’re about to throw up or somethin’,” he deadpans. If words could physically hurt you, those ones just punched you in the chest. 

Choking at his response, you decide to stop brushing. One problem, though, what are you supposed to do, where are you supposed to spit it out? Looking around, you choose the left corner behind you. Turning your back to Adrian, you spit the minty-fresh contents of your mouth out, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. “Jeez, if my parents saw me doing this, they’d kill me,” you joke, hoping to break the awkwardness. 

Turning to face him, he’s once again staring at you. The only difference this time is that he’s holding onto the black hoodie that he brought for you. 

“Can I ask you something?” you begin, walking towards your water bottle, taking a mouthful before swishing it around your mouth and spitting it out. “I don’t want to… I won’t be… for my own peace of mind… are my parents okay?” you ask between three deep breaths. “There was all that talk about what Hux is… or was… doing, but nothing about my parents.” 

Adrian’s poker face remains unmoved as he hands the hoodie over to you. “Honestly. I don’t know. I know things weren’t looking great for your dad.” he confesses, his tone low. 

You nod, looking at the ground as you bite the inside of your mouth. Putting the hoodie on, your mind is racing with questions. 

_Does that mean they’re still alive?_

_If they are, are they looking for me?_

“Did you have anything to do with it?” you ask quietly, looking at the ground. You’re not sure how much longer Adrian is going to be nice enough to give you actual answers instead of abstract puzzle pieces, you don’t want to piss him off. 

“No,” he defends in a surprisingly calm manner. “It was probably your husband.”

You’re taken aback, even more than when he called you out on your suckish attempt at seducing him. “What?! That’s crazy! He’s never do that!” Shocked is an understatement. 

“You’re right, Hux isn’t the kind of guy that would kill people to get what he wants… oh wait! You remember the thing where he literally blew up five planets, right?” Adrian’s cool facade cracks a little, his defensive tone becoming a little more intense. 

_Touché_

“You know… Just because… Listen here!” you babble, trying to find a valid argument for Hux’s actions. “Just because he has done some bad things for the sake of the First Order, that does not mean that he would try and murder my father!” you enunciate every word properly with only a tiny hint of arrogance. 

Adrian sinister giggle makes you ball your fists as your anger begins to grow. “Do you really think he cares about that?” He condescends. “He doesn’t care who he has to hurt - or even kill - as long as he comes out on top. How long will it take you to get that? How many people have to die for you to realise that he’s a bad guy?” His voice begins to raise as he steps closer to you. 

Your jaw clenches as you watch him swaggering towards you, his confidence growing as he watched the conflict grow in your mind. 

Could this be true? Did Hux have a hand in poisoning your father? 

_No._

Despite Hux’s questionable track record, you refuse to believe he’d do such a thing. 

“And you’re so much better? Think you can just waltz right into my home and kidnap me? Keep me here, keep me drugged, for gosh knows how long? What’s the point?” you angrily air your questions, your frustrated arm gestures flying everywhere as Adrian continues to come closer to you. 

“I am better.” He begins, his eyes staring intensely into yours. “Believe it or not, this is for your own good.” He says through slightly gritted teeth. 

You tilt your head slightly to the side as you furrow your brow, “this is for my own good?” you repeat in angered confusion. “I’m pretty sure holding anyone hostage is hardly for their own good.” 

For a split second, his eyes dart down to your lips as he towers above you, causing you to look up at him. He opens his mouth to speak, but you cut him off. 

“No, no, no. Don’t argue about how much better you are than him, tell me what I’m doing here. What’s the plan?” You question, causing him to close his mouth as he rethinks his response. 

His eyes, once again, leave yours to rest on your lips instead. The energy around the two of your changes, you have a feeling he’s not that into the argument anymore. The position you’re in reminds you of the one that you and Hux were in when you first met. Oh, you’d love to go back to that. 

“Recent events have caused the plan to changes, love.” He softly speaks, his voice almost raspy. Gosh, you love that tone, though you’d prefer it to come from Hux.  
“How so?” You ask, trying to remain as unaffected as possible. 

Adrian rubs his right eye with his hand, looking away from you, suddenly coming back to his senses. “Nah, I shouldn’t tell ya.” 

_You can’t lose him now._

Using your uncuffed hands, you place one on his chest and use the other to move his face to look at you, bringing your body closer to his. “Please,” you pause, “tell me what’s going on.” you softly speak, making sure to exaggeratedly switch between looking into his eyes and his lips. 

Adrian lets out a shaky breath as his chocolatey brown eyes pour into yours. “We were drawing him out.”

You cock your head to the side slightly, “draw him out?” you repeat. 

“But things have changed now, we’re probably going to go for money.” he confesses, looking away from you. 

“Money?” you repeat, taking a step back, completely removing yourself from him. “This whole thing was for money?” You laugh, this is ridiculous. “Jeez, Adrian, why didn’t you just bloody rob us or something, you didn’t need to kidnap me!” Raising your voice, you shake your head. 

“Were you not listenin’? It wasn’t always for the money.” He spits, his intense defensiveness coming back full swing. 

“Then what was it?” You raise your voice a little louder, so much so that your voice echoes around the room. “What?” you interrupt the silence, impatient due to his lack of answers. “You can’t simply fill a girl in? You can’t tell me the reason why you kidnapped me, the reason why you have drugged me, or the reason why you fucking shoved things into me without my permission?!” You can feel your face growing red with anger. 

He stammers, voicing random letters but never finishing any words. “Fine! We were going to kill him.” 

Your eyes grow wide. You were a pawn in a much bigger plan that ended in the death of your husband. You’re speechless. How is anyone supposed to respond to this? 

“You were going to kill him?” You ask, your anger replaced with shock. 

“Yeah.” He admits, his voice lowered to the same volume that yours is; quiet. “The timing didn’t work out right, though.” Flashing him a confused look, he continues. “He was supposed to come for you, but he hasn’t.” 

His words drive a dagger straight through your heart. He hasn’t come for you. Did he even know you were missing? 

“Turns out, fighting in a war against the Resistance is more important. We’ve had to come up with a new plan.” He reports, stepping closer to you.

Tears threaten to rise as the realisation hits home, _does he even care?_ You nod, angling your body away from Adrian. 

“You can do so much better, (Y/N).” He almost whispers in your ear. He sounds sincere, but his front pressed against your back makes you think he has a motive. The way he keeps repeating your name, something he has never done before, sticks out to you. Usually he calls you some kind of term of endearment, the name sounds too personal. “Any decent guy would drop everything and come looking for you.” He rasps, his voice sending shivers down your spine. “I know I would.” 

_He’s lying! Hux - or someone - is coming for you._

_He’s lying! Hux - or someone - is coming for you._

_He’s lying! Hux - or someone - is coming for you._

It repeats over and over in your head like a broken record, but something about the statement is incorrect. You don’t need saving because you can save yourself.  
Turning around, you allow the tears to spill. “You would?” you ask innocently, playing up your sadness. 

“Of course,” his voice soothes you as his eyes stare into yours; it’s not the same as when Hux looks at you, though. 

Wordlessly staring into his eyes, you gently bite down on your bottom lip. Picking up on your obvious attempt at getting him to kiss you, his face begins to lean forward as he puckers his lips slightly.

Just as his nose touched yours loud shouts could be heard from outside the room, the commotion completely ruining the mood between the two of you, something that made you sigh in relief. Even if it’s a kiss to help you escape, you’re still married. 

“I’ll be back in a second.” He says, running his thumb over your bottom lip. 

Watching the door lock behind him, you feel a huge weight being lifted off your shoulders. What would you have done if you weren’t interrupted? You very much doubt that Hux would be happy if he ever found out. That, however, is not an issue you should worry about right now. 

Harshly plonking yourself down on the ground, the cold metal digs into your skin as you tug at the cuffs around your ankles. It’s no use, you’re stuck. Looking around, you try and find something that you could use to open it, however, there’s nothing around. 

Filled with residual anger from your argument with Adrian and frustration from being chained up, you grab the nearest rock and start hitting the chain connected to the cuff. After a few swings, you become lightheaded so you stop. Lying back on the cold floor, you let out a grunt in frustration. 

Closing your eyes, you try to picture yourself in a fancy bathroom, similar to the one you have at home because, man, would you kill for a bubble bath right about now. 

You’re not sure how long you’ve spent thinking about the exact smell and bubble to water ratio of your make-believe bath, but after a considerable amount of time, you’re startled by the door opening. 

Opening your eyes, you’re met with a bundle of tall men coming into the room, watching anxiously as the door closes behind Adrian. 

“Uh… this room is occupied.” You joke, easing the tension that has built up since their arrival. 

Before anyone could answer, you hear a loud bang coming from outside, the sound vibrating throughout the entire room, so much so that little pieces of the walls and ceiling start to crumble. 

“What’s going on?” You ask, your question mostly directed at Adrian who suddenly moves closer to you. 

“Nothing.” He deadpans, not making eye contact with you. 

“Nothing?” you mimic, “that noise was not nothing!” You stress, your voice getting higher. 

“It smells like puke in here.” You hear someone say. 

“Well, that’s what you get for holding a sick person hostage.” you retort, offended that the smell of your vomit filled room is not to their liking. “If you hate it so much, you can leave.” 

“(Y/N), stop.” Adrian says, his voice coming from behind you. “Jeremy, go see if anyone is coming.” 

You turn to Adrian with your brows furrowed. “Who?” You can’t stop the smile from forming, has someone finally come for you? 

“Nobody.” He brushes you off, his eyes glued to the door that Jeremy just went through. 

Turning your attention to it, you wait in silent anticipation. 

“Wait!” you hear Jeremy shout before 5 blaster noises go off. “Wait!” he repeats after whoever it is stops shooting. “We have something you’ll want.” 

Is that you? Is this what Adrian and the gang were planning? It must be Hux. 

You can hear distorted mumbling of some sort, only further cementing your belief that this is the First Order. 

“We have General Hux’s wife.” Jeremy shouts. 

After a few minutes of holding back your desire to jump for joy, the door finally opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, lemme know what you think <3


	33. The Hero and The Captor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As his lips meet yours, they say everything that you longed to hear - how much he missed you, how he dropped everything to come and find you, how much he **loves** you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllloooooo! 
> 
> I'm currently sick and unable to sleep so I decided to finish the chapter that I started months ago. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kind and encouraging comments. My last deadline is on the 11th, so the next chapter shouldn't take as long as this one. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

The few seconds it took for the door handle to turn were the longest few seconds of your life; the anticipation of seeing who lies behind it is killing you. Your mind is racing with endless possibilities. 

_Who is it?_

_Is it Hux?_

_Will they save you?_

_What if they don’t?_

_Is it one of Hux’s men?_

_What if it’s just another one of Adrian’s people?_

_What if it’s one of your parent’s people?_

Quite frankly, you’re shocked that it took you until now to realise that you left behind two fully capable parents, you’re sure they’d stop at nothing to get you back. Although, you’re not entirely certain whether they’re fit and healthy right now. The last time you saw your father he was bedridden due to someone poisoning him. Your mother seemed fine, but you don’t know where she is or if she’s okay. 

You feel like you’ve been away from home for a day or two, but in reality, it has been much longer. So, as you watch the door handle turn, watching, hoping, praying that the door would open and reveal the one person you know can help you. However, before the door could open, your vision goes black. Lifting your shaking hands to your eyes, you grimace as you feel the thin layer of grease covered cotton that blindfolds you. 

Hearing the door achingly slowly creak open, two sets of footsteps enter the room. Now, you’re not an expert in footstep analysis, but you’re fairly certain that someone is wearing formal dress shoes, you can hear the soft clicking of a small heel as they hit the hard floor. 

_It’s an odd shoe to wear in this situation_ , you think, tilting your better ear towards the direction of the newcomer. Trying your hardest to listen for clues that it is, in fact, your husband. 

With your imagination running wild about who could be your hero, you imagine Hux standing at the door, his anger-filled expression intimidating the toughest of Adrian’s crew. Bringing in his loyal Stormtroopers, they shoot everyone down - as much as you would dislike the sound of dying people, you hardly think that Hux would spare these people. Through the sea of freshly cut dead people, he’d come to you, quickly remove the blindfold before desperately kissing you. As his lips meet yours, they say everything that you longed to hear - how much he missed you, how he dropped everything to come and find you, how much he **loves** you. 

But alas, that’s the work of fiction. 

As much as you want him to woo you, deep down, you know that it’ll never happen. Maybe it’s time for you to accept that you’re married to someone who will never give you the whirlwind romance that you so desire. 

_He’s not coming._

With a heavy heart, you listen as the footsteps come to an end. You feel Adrian wrap his large forearm around your neck, holding you in a rather snug headlock. You whimper, using your hands in a half-hearted attempt to pry his arm away from your neck. 

“Shut up,” he grumbles, his voice no longer as gentle and caring as it was before. After trying to shirt your body away from his, he wrap his other arm around your waist, effectively trapping your arms by your side as he presses his forearm uncomfortable hard into your still-sensitive stomach. 

As the creaking stops and the door click shut, the room falls deadly silent; so silent that you’d be able to hear a pin drop. Everything seems to be in slow motion, from the footsteps walking into the room to the steady beating of your heart. It’s all leading up to the big reveal; who is your saviour, your knight in shining armour?  
Or possibly _your redhead in a crowd of Stormtroopers?_

Your breathing becomes shallow as you wait for someone to speak, it doesn’t matter who at this point, you just need to hear the sound of the person’s voice. More importantly, you need to hear the unlikely sound of Hux’s voice. 

“What…” you hear Adrian whisper next to your ear. The disappointment in his word makes your think it’s due to his plan going awry - meaning Hux isn’t the one. You harshly bite down on your lower lip to distract yourself from the hurt you’re feeling. You really thought it would be him. 

“I’ll give you ten seconds to release the girl, otherwise I’ll shoot.” An unrecognisable voice threatens, their tone - and general stick-up-the-arse vibe - is similar to Hux’s. 

“No, we have a deal to be made.” Another voice interjects from your right. 

“Ah,” your apparent hero sighs, “the money…” their voice slick with humour. “The thing about that is… well,” there’s a pause, filled with someone’s sinister laughter, it attacks your ears as it echoes around the room. “No deal.” Before your hero had even finished saying the words, a blaster goes off. You’re almost certain that you weren’t the target, but the shot came so close to you that you can feel the heat radiating off the door soul next to you. 

Your body stiffen as chaos around you heightens. You couldn’t do much even if you wanted to because Adrian’s still using your tense body as a human-shield, something you can’t say you’re overly fond of. 

The sound of blasters being fired is coming from every direction, the countless echoes of it bouncing off the walls is putting you on edge, never mind the lack of sight. Trying to move to the edge of the room, Adrian holds you still. 

As the quantity of blaster noises dissipates, you feel Adrian’s grip around your body tighten, something you previously didn’t know was possible. Your mind wants to tell him to stop, but your mouth can’t form the words. 

“Release the girl.” The mystery person orders Adrian, their loud voice echoing around the room. 

“Hand over the money.” Adrian shouts, his voice way louder than need be. 

The high pitched ringing in your ear is only heightened by the wordless pause between the hero and your captor. 

Behind you, you can feel Adrian shifting as the hand around your waist moves away from you. Seizing this golden opportunity, you swiftly move your hips as your newly free arm swings towards his nether region, hitting it as hard as you can. 

Hearing him groan in pain, you twist yourself out of his grip. As soon as you’re out of it, you peel the blindfold off, your eyes darting to Adrian, watching as he kneels on the floor, one hand covering his crotch as the other reaches back for a discarded blaster. 

Your fight or flight reaction setting in, you do the same. The primal urge to protect yourself sets in. Not only that but there’s something else, something deep inside you, the only way you can think to describe it as is maternal instinct. Grabbing the blaster closest to you, you point it at Adrian. Without a second thought, you pull the trigger, shooting him. The power from the blaster sends ripples up your arms, the force pushing your upper half back slightly. 

It all happens in slow motion. From the pulling of the trigger to the hole that now resides in Adrian’s chest. 

Dropping the blaster on the floor, your hands shoot straight to your face. 

Regret and guilt bury themselves deep within your chest, expanding until there’s no room left to breathe. Dropping to your knees, your breathing becomes shallow. “What have I done?!” 

“We have to go.” A voice says. It sounds distant, and echoey, as if you’re not in the same space as it. 

Letting the firm grasp around your arm pull you up and drag you away, you stare at the floor, watching it change colours and textures, but you pay no attention to it. Instead, you look at the hand that pulled the trigger. The hand that made you a killer. 

In what felt like an eternity, you had moved from the inside of that dingy cave onto a ship. The ship itself was dark and cold, but you felt numb to it. 

Your hero sits you down on a seat and buckles you in. In the distance, you can hear the engine starting and people chatting. You never considered the possibility of a team of people helping you out. 

Looking from your dirty lap and up the torso of your hero, you realise something. 

_She’s a woman._

Looking at her face, she’s beautiful. Appearance wise, she looks as though she should be a model, not in a First Order uniform. She grabs your chin, forcing you to look into her eyes. Not even her beautiful, chocolate coloured eyes could stop you from seeing Adrian’s lifeless eyes in hers. 

As the image swirled around your mind, you stomach began twisting into tight knots. 

_Killer, killer, killer!_

As weak as they are, you use your arms in an attempt to push her away from you before you threw up. 

Looking up from the splatter of puke on the floor, you see a larger amount of it on her chest. 

“I’m so sorry,” you barely whisper. You weren’t sure how you managed to keep your tears back for so long, but as soon as you spoke they came spilling down.   
You couldn’t look her in the face. Not only are you a killer, but you’re a complete embarrassment. 

“It’s no problem.” She says, her voice masking the disgust you’re sure she’s feeling. “Rest. I’ve been instructed to return you home, you’ll be there soon.” Before she leaves, she give you a comforting hand on the shoulder. 

 

 

  
As you flew through space, time ceased to exist, or at least, it felt that way. 

The guilt ran through your mind over and over. You shouldn’t have killed him. He wasn’t a very good guy, but he certainly didn’t deserve death. There’s no doubt you should be imprisoned for this, that’s what happens to murderers like you. 

_Why even pull the trigger?_

That’s a question you’ve been asking yourself. The gun was barely in his hand and you shot him anyway? It’s not something you properly thought of at the time, but you felt the need to protect yourself… 

And something else. 

Something you barely recall feeling in that moment was, for lack of better understanding, the feeling of not being alone. 

Before you could think about that for long, the ship comes to a halt. 

The woman - the hero - comes back to you. Unbuckling you as if you were a child, she grabs your arm again, pulling you out of the ship and into your home. 

 

 

You feel as though you’re skipping through time, just a second ago you were on the ship, now you’re sat in the infirmary waiting for test results. 

Your doctor asked questions, took some samples and then he left, saying he’d be back in ten or so minutes. It happening so quickly and your mind having difficulty recalling many details, you’re wondering whether he was actually here or not. 

As you lie on the bed, you look up at the ceiling. “Did he send you?” you ask, keeping your eyes on the pattern that’s blotched across the ceiling. 

“Yes.” She promptly replies. 

You nod, finding it hard to focus on questions to ask. “Is he okay?” 

“Yes.” She deadpans, seemingly uninterested in answering any questions. 

“My parents…” you begin, not knowing how to complete it. 

“As far as I know, they’re alive.” She answers, shuffling slightly in her chair. 

Relief. 

_At least something good happened today._

Although, your brief moment of happiness doesn’t last long. Thinking about the events of the day brought up the face of Adrian. You wonder how you’re ever going to live with what you’ve done. 

“It was the right thing, you know?” She says, sensing your inner turmoil. 

You turn your head towards the chair in the corner. “No it wasn’t.” You croak, trying to keep the tears at bay. 

“You may not feel like it now, but killing him was the correct thing to do.” She leans forward, putting her cold hand on your arm. “What you’re feeling, it will pass.” She advises, rubbing circles into your arm with her thumb. 

Before you could reply, the doctor enters the room carrying a datapad. 

He stops at the end of the bed, looking at you, a gleam of happiness in his eyes. 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Your hero says before standing and leaving the room. As she walks out the room, you make a mental note to ask her for her name. 

“Well, Your Highness, you’re a little malnourished and dehydrated, but that’s easily resolved.” He begins, you sense bad news on the horizon. “Unfortunately, given recent events, we’re low in supplies. This means that, although you may not feel like it, you’re going to have to consume everything yourself. While I was out, I told the kitchen staff to prepare you some food.” 

You bit your tongue, you’re not in the mood to eat right now. 

“Captain Hume,” he says, point towards the door. It takes a second, but you realise that must be the name of your hero. “Mentioned your vomiting. While that can be a symptom of malnutrition and dehydration, there’s something else.” He pauses. 

Butterflies grow in your stomach as you wait for him to stop with the dramatic pauses. 

“Your Highness, you’re with child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, lemme know what you think <3


	34. Ignorance is Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laying on the thin mattress, you stare up at the ceiling as the nurses connect you to several drips and take your blood. You hardly pay attention to what they’re going, you’re too consumed with the haunting thoughts of recent events. 
> 
> First you’re a murderer and now you’re a mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK, IT DIDN'T TAKE ME 4 MONTHS TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER *pats self of the back* 
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING: There's mention of non-consensual things between the first two asterisks, it's nothing graphic though, just a casual thought.**
> 
> Anyway, enjoy   
> <3

_Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy…_

You blink, completely taken aback as you soak in the doctor’s words. They endlessly play on repeat inside your mind as you stare at him. 

Looking down at your dirty lap, you shake your head. This cannot be, and yet, the puzzle pieces fit together perfectly in your mind. The vomiting. The nausea. The sensitivity. Even after connecting the dots, you still don’t believe it. This was not supposed to happen. 

You were sick because you were being held hostage. You were underfed and dehydrated, the doctor said it himself. Yet, here you are, apparently knocked up. 

_How?_

“No…” your voice is hoarse. “No, that’s impossible!” 

“Your Highness, I assure you, it’s true. The blood test proved it.” His demeanor is calm and his voice is professional as he easily deflects your denial. 

_Is it denial, or simply the truth?_

You’re fairly certain you kept up with your contraceptives… or did you? Thinking back to the last time you had sex with Hux, did you take a pill that day? As unlikely as it is, one missed pill could lead to pregnancy. You search your brain, trying your hardest to recall a memory that no longer exists in your mind. As much as you try to push past them, the only thing you can think about is Adrian. 

 

*

Mentally, you repeatedly push past the image of his dead body to reveal a thought, a devilish idea that sends shivers down your spine.

_What if the baby isn’t Hux’s?_

Tears form in your eyes as the idea swirls inside your head. Adrian wasn’t a good guy, but he certainly wasn’t _that_ bad. 

*

 

“No! They must be wrong. Try again.” you demand, staying in your state of denial. 

The doctor sighs, fully knowing that a retest will be a waste of time and resources. “Very well, Your Highness.” He pauses, “You should rest.” 

You shake your head weakly, “where are my parents?” you ask, trying your hardest to speak with authority but failed miserably. 

“They’re in my care. Rest assured, Your Highness, you will be cleared to see them once you’ve had some rest.” With that, he bows quickly before turning, opening the door and muttering something to a few nurses as the enter the room. 

Laying on the thin mattress, you stare up at the ceiling as the nurses connect you to several drips and take your blood. You hardly pay attention to what they’re going, you’re too consumed with the haunting thoughts of recent events. 

First you’re a murderer and now you’re a mother. 

 

 

 

Waking up several hours later, you feel stronger. You desperately need a shower, but at least you almost feel like yourself again. Physically, that is, mentally, you’re still beating yourself up with a wooden bat that’s covered in spikes. The weight of your actions weighs heavily on your shoulders but you know you must try and move past it, especially if what the doctor said is true. 

Stiffly swinging your legs over the side of the metal bed, you get up, your entire body aching as you do so. Standing, pain shoots through your arms. Looking at them, the needles under your skin are strained. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, you harshly rip them out, holding back a whimper as you do. You’re aware that it’s a bad decision, but you have parents to see, with or without the doctor’s permission. 

Exiting the room, you enter the hallway. You’re assuming your parents will be in their room so you head that way, pressing one hand against the wall as you do - an extra precaution in case you fall over. You’re weak on your feet but your determination is strong, as cheesy as that is. 

After a particularly long and tiring walk up the stairs, you’re finally outside your parents’ bedroom. Pressing your ear against the door, you can’t hear anything. A bad feeling sets in your stomach. 

_What if something bad happened and the doctor was just lying?_

Cracking the door open, you hear the steady beating of a heart monitor. 

_At least whoever is in here is alive._

Opening the door fully, you enter the cold room. Looking towards the bed you see your father. He looks a lot worse than he did before you were taken, but you decide to overlook that fact. He may look frail and pale, but his heart is still beating and that’s all that matters. 

_At least he’s alive._

Closing the door behind you, you stumble towards the bed. You’d run if you could but you don’t trust your weak knees, they probably couldn’t handle it. 

Carefully, you sit on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake your father. Lightly taking his cold hand into your own, you hold him, running your thumb across his wrinkled hand. Staring at them, it takes you back to when you were younger. He never had much time to play with you, but whatever time he had spare, he was more than willing to spend in a make-believe tea party with you. His strong hands taking empty cups and plates out of your hands, pretending to consume the fake goods. You miss those days. You’d do anything to go back. 

The door behind you opens. Startled, you look back. You expected to see your mother, but it’s just the doctor. Your disappointment is clear on your face as you watch him approach you. 

“Your Highness, you’re supposed to be on bed rest.” He reminds you, walking around the other side of the bed to check on your father. 

Instead of insisting that you’re staying put, you ignore the remark altogether. “What’s wrong with him?” You ask, your eyes focused on your father’s face rather than the doctor. 

“He was poison-” 

“That still? Shouldn’t he be getting better by now?” you interrupt. He’s been sick for who knows how long, but he should be getting better. 

“I am not a miracle worker, Your Highness.” His slightly aggravated voice betrays his professional expression. “We’re doing what we can with the supplies that we have.” 

Your eyes flicker from your father’s face to his chest. Shame covers you; this is no place for your temper. “Is he getting worse?” you ask quietly, keeping your eyes on your father’s chest. 

The doctor pauses, his sharp intake of breath tells you all you need to know. Tears well in your eyes, begging to be spilled. _He’s dying._

“My apologies, Your Highness. There is simply no way to cure him.” 

“How long?” you ask sharply, afraid that your tears will fall at any second. 

“Not long.” Out of the corner of your eye, you see the doctor’s arm twitch, almost as if he was going to comfort you but thought better of it. 

Taking a few deep breaths, you calm yourself. Everything is falling apart around you. Where’s the stability? “And my mother?” you ask, you grip on your father’s hand tightening. 

“Last I saw, she was in the garden.” He admits, his attention on your more than your father. 

“Very well.” you sigh, giving your father one last hand squeeze before standing. 

“Oh, and another thing,” the doctor begins, “I have your new test results if you want them now?” 

You pause, unsure which option to choose. Ignorance is bliss, but surely it’s better to know for sure? You weakly nod, immediately regretting the decision. 

“It’s positive, Your Highness.” His voice sounds slightly pitiful. 

_Well, there it is._

Nodding you turn and walk out the door, dread setting into your stomach. 

 

 

Entering the garden, you see your mother. 

The sun shines down on us. Usually, you’d love to sit out here with a book, reading on the freshly cut grass. The idea makes you happy for a second, it’s something to look forward to, but you cut yourself off. You don’t deserve happiness for what you did.   
Gingerly sitting down on the bench beside her, you look in her direction. She looks pale and thinner, but a lot better than your dying father. 

Taking note of your presence, she takes hold of your hand, the simple gesture makes you want to cry. 

“I’m pregnant,” you whisper. You wish you could tell her under better conditions but fate is not on your side. You couldn’t find an easier way to say it, you don’t even want to think about it, but there’s a tiny person growing inside you. 

Eyeing your mother’s profile in your peripheral, she smiles, squeezing your hand the same way you did with your father. “That’s wonderful, love.” Her words are kind, but her tone is depressing. Much like yourself, she’s too focused on something else. She moves, wrapping her arms around you. “I’m glad you’re okay, sweetheart.” 

In the safe confines of her arms, you cry. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

As you stand over your father’s grave, your mind buzzes with the events of the last two weeks. Your father died, you’re pregnant, your mother is on the mend, and you haven’t heard from Hux in a long time. On the plus side, your mother found you a great therapist to talk to. 

The memory of what you did to Adrian haunts you, it keeps you awake at night, but with the help of Marvin, it’s not longer an impenetrable roadblock in your mind. You have a long way to go, but you’re healing. 

You press your hand to your stomach. _He’ll never get to meet the baby._ In the rare occasions you imagined having a child, you wanted both of your parents there. 

You wonder if you should send a message to Hux, alerting him of his fatherhood. Despite the biology that runs through the babies genes, the child will be Hux’s. It’s something you’ve spoken at length about with Marvin. The thought of having to tell Hux that the child might not be his makes you want to puke, it doesn’t feel right. You push it to the back of your mind, that is something to worry about later. Hopefully the child will be born with a head of ginger hair. 

Placing the blanket on the floor, you lie on it. You close your eyes as the hot sun beams down at you. 

As if on queue, a shuttle hands in the front yard, you can hear it from behind the house. You’d go see who it is but you choose stay with your father, you didn’t spend nearly enough time with him when he was alive. Keeping your eyes close, you try to relax, expelling any negative images from your mind, you try to focus on your father. 

Interrupting your childhood memories, someone stands over the top of you, blocking the sun from hitting your face. Cracking your eyes open, the contrast between the bright sky and the shade makes it hard to see the person standing in front of you. Looking closer, the orange hair gives it away. 

_Hux._

You gasp, you weren’t expecting him. You thought he’d at least send you a message before he returned, it’s not like him to turn up unannounced. Then again, you don’t know him that well. It’s crazy to think that you’re married and you barely know about him, who he is as a person, being his huge General Coat. 

Sitting up, you take his appearance in. He looks a little worse for wear. His pale skin contrasts with the dark circles under his eyes, he looks as though he hasn’t slept properly in weeks. Should you let him sleep before telling him? Would he even listen to you?   
He holds out a gloved hand and you gladly take it. Standing in front of him, you stand on your toes as you wrap your arms around his neck. 

_This is real._

You take in his scent. The feel of his soft hair. The delicate touch of his right hand on the small of your back. 

“We won, (Y/N). The Resistance has been destroyed.” He gloats, you can hear the smile in his voice. 

Pulling back from him, you look at his happy face. You don’t think you’ve ever seen him smile like that. “Wow…” you murmur, not knowing what to say. “What now?” 

He runs over his plan. He thinks running the First Order from here is a good idea, that he has the entire galaxy under his thumb. A week ago, you’d probably let him do whatever he wants, but saying he’s going to turn your planet - your father’s planet - into a First Order base puts a sour taste in your mouth. 

After a moment, he takes hold of your chin directing your face towards him. “Right, yeah…” you trail, trying to get out of your inner turmoil. “Let’s talk about it later, you’re probably tired.” You state, leading him inside. 

 

 

  
You sit on the stairs, watching as First Order personnel walk through the doors to your home. It has been a week since that conversation with Hux, you couldn’t convince him to try and find another place to put his base. Stormtroopers walk by in pairs. You watch, waiting for their shoes to scuff the once impeccable floor. 

You haven’t been able to find the officer that saved you. You tried to after you finished speaking with your mother three weeks ago, but you couldn’t find her. Assuming that she left once you’d woken up, you keep an eye out for her, but no luck so far.   
_Father would not approve of this._

You haven’t mentioned your father to Hux, you haven’t even asked him you burning questions about your kidnapping yet. There hasn’t been a good time. Much like before, he’s always working. You can’t ask him when you’re in bed either because he needs the rest. Hux is a good looking guy, but the tired-and-deranged look is doing nothing for him. 

He has been nicer though, you’ve noticed the slight change within him. He’s still the same General, the same man who works all the time and doesn’t tolerate fun, but he’s softer with you. Maybe he’s making up for not saving you. Maybe it’s because you’re father just died. Maybe it’s because whenever you go on a tangent thinking about Hux, it always goes back to him hurting you. 

A wave of nausea hits you. Quickly standing, you run to the nearest bathroom. You want to be subtle about it but you also don’t want to risk vomiting in the middle of a crowded room. 

Inside the bathroom, you throw up your breakfast. Slumping your back against the wall, you sit next to the toilet, waiting for the sickness to come back. As you flush the toilet, you hear the door to the bathroom opening. Turning, you see Hux. 

_At least he noticed._

You’re surprised he even bothered to come see you. 

He squats in front of you, tilting your chin up to look at him. “What’s the matter?” He asks, uninterested. 

“I’m…” you start, your voice shaking. “I’m pregnant.” You whisper, keeping your eyes on his face, waiting for a change to happen, but it doesn’t. Of course not, this man has an incredible poker face.

“Congratulations.” He says before standing up. 

You wordlessly stare at him. How are you supposed to respond to that? 

“How do you feel?” You quiz, trying to get any kind of emotion out of him. This is what he has wanted since before our marriage, he could at least act happy. 

He nods, shrugging off the question by helping you up. “You should go drink.” He replies, his response isn’t what you expected. 

_Maybe it’s the shock?_

_Maybe he wasn’t that interested in the idea of being a father to begin with?_

_Maybe he’s thinking the same thing you were: it might not be his…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, lemme know what you think <3


	35. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, please! Don’t act like you did that to protect me. You just wanted me out of the way quick enough so you could go fight in some bullshit war because that’s all you care about! You’re cold, and… and heartless!” You don’t wait for him to reply before you storm out of the room, slamming the door shut behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinkies, here it is, the last chapter. It feels bittersweet *queue the sad music* 
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING: mention of blood and pain.**
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> <3

It has been three months since your husband returned from war. Three months since he found out that you’re pregnant. Unsurprisingly, his behaviour towards your pregnancy hasn’t changed in the slightest. If he’s excited about the baby, or has any feelings towards it at all, he has yet to show it. His usual stone cold and stoic exterior has yet to crumble. That being said, if he’s around when you start vomiting, he always brings you water. When he does it, he has his eyes on his datapad and his mind on the job, but you appreciate the nourishment and occasional pat on the back that he gives you. 

You sit in your room with Hux on the couch next to you. As usual, he’s working. You rub your belly, currently, at week 20, you’ve started showing a little. You have twenty minutes left until your ultrasound appointment - which Hux almost reluctantly agreed to go to. You shrugged that off, though, thinking he has a lot more responsibility now that his fight against the Resistance was successful. 

You thought you’d use this extra time to talk to him about what happened to you, but you’re not sure how to approach the subject. You half expected him to bring it up after the two of you reunited, but he hasn’t said a word. Your mind skips to the worst - thinking that he doesn’t care or that it’s not important enough to take up some of his time. 

“So... “ you begin, dragging the word out, “I have a quick, tiny question…” you awkwardly stammer, turning your body to him but don’t look directly at him. In your peripheral, you can see him nod in reply, not taking his eyes off his datapad. Part of you is upset that he’s not giving you his full attention, the other half is thinking it might make this go down easier.

“So, like, what happened to me…” you start, taking it slow. “Did you… how… hmm… did you know?” you stutter, wishing you had prepared something to say beforehand. 

Of course, you’ve thought about having this conversation a million times, but usually you focus more on what you want Hux to say - that he stopped everything to look for you, that you were constantly on his mind. But he’d never tell you that, even if it was true. 

“Yes.” He confirms, still not taking his eyes off his datapad. You wait a few seconds, hoping he’d give you some more details, but he doesn’t. 

“Okay… so… how long did you… how did you…?” you shake your head slowly as the words come out of your mouth. 

His movement pauses. Finally, he looks at you. “Hyde confessed.” 

You’re taking aback. “Hyde?” you repeat, your brows furrowing. “I thought you killed him forever ago?” Your mind races, how could he have possibly known? 

He places the datapad down on the couch beside him. “During the interrogation, he mentioned a group member suggestin-”

“Wait a minute!” You cut in, anger filling up inside you. “You knew it was going to happen before it did? You didn’t think to warn me?” Your arms swing wildly at your side as you talk, almost as if you think the movement will express the level of irritation you’re feeling, but it doesn’t. 

He holds his hand up in front of him, signalling for you to stop talking. “It was a suggestion, (Y/N). A barely formed idea.” He corrects you, his voice filled with condescension. 

“And you didn’t think to warn me?” you raise your voice. 

“Y/N).” he begins, but you stop him before he can say any more. 

“No.” You stand from the couch. “No, when you know something bad could possibly happen to someone you care about, you’re supposed to tell them!” you pause, thinking about how to word what you’re about to say. “No, even if you don’t care that much about me, I’m your wife!”

Hux stands, towering over you. “I sent you home early, (Y/N).” He voice is calm, barely raised unlike yours. 

“Oh, please! Don’t act like you did that to protect me. You just wanted me out of the way quick enough so you could go fight in some bullshit war because that’s all you care about! You’re cold, and… and heartless!” You don’t wait for him to reply before you storm out of the room, slamming the door shut behind you. 

The events of the argument run through your mind during the ultrasound - something Hux hasn't shown up to. You really thought he would. You’re still extremely mad a him, but you still expected him to come see his unborn child for the first time, though.   
_He must not care after all._

It hurts your heart knowing that you’re pregnant, something he has wanted since day one and he isn’t getting involved. It’s all you can think about as you look at the tiny picture of your baby on the monitor beside you. 

 

. 

 

. 

 

It’s week 36 of your pregnancy now, again, you have an ultrasound appointment; it’s your third and final one. As your doctor has reminded you, most don’t need a third one, but given your stress levels, your anxiety about giving birth and the less than perfect way you spent the first few weeks of your pregnancy, he recommended it, just to be safe. You agreed in a heartbeat. Not only are you going to be seeing your child again - who has been growing on you, both literally and figuratively - but it’s nice knowing everything’s going smoothly. 

Again, you’re waiting in your room with Hux. You’re still incredibly mad at him, but you’re trying to move past things, it’s no good to bring a child into a hostile environment. A child that Hux promised he’d go see. 

You feel the baby kicking away inside your stomach, without hesitation, you grab Hux’s hand and place it on your stomach. Quickly, he removes his hand as he takes off his glove, he then places his hand gently on your stomach. If you weren’t mad at him, you’d smile. 

The two of you haven’t spoke about the argument, in fact, you haven’t spoken much other than baby updates. You’re aware of how stubborn it is, but you want him to break the ice and apologise before you try to make conversation the way you used to.   
Even the walk to the ultrasound room is quiet. The only sound filling the space if yours and his footsteps and the distant sound of officers talking. 

Inside the room, Hux stands by the side of the bed the doctor squirts the cold gel onto your bare stomach. 

“You thought of a name yet?” the doctor asks, breaking the silence. 

You shake your head, it’s a conversation you want to have with Hux but you don’t know how involved he’d be. You imagine him saying that he doesn’t mind, that you can decide. “No, still thinking about it.” 

“Well, there’s still time,” he says, his eyes on the screen as he uses the scanner on your stomach. 

You watch the screen, seeing your baby. Turning your head, you watch as Hux takes in the sight of his child. His poker face his strong, but you can see something in his eyes as he watched the image. 

Slowly, his hand takes yours. You let him take it as you bring your attention back to your baby. 

 

That night as you lay in bed with Hux beside you, you places his hand on your stomach, something he has never done voluntarily before. 

“It is true,” he begins, his voice quiet, “I was focused on the success of the First Order, that impacted my decision in having you leave early. However, I did not expect anything to happen to you.” As he speaks, his thumb rubs circles on your stomach. “Had I had known, I could have sent you with protection.” It may not be a straight up apology, but it’s probably as close as you’ll get. 

You nod. You want to ask if he cares about you, but you’re afraid of the answer. Your marriage is strictly about the offspring, not love. You feel like some silly little girl with a crush. You’re mad, you’re not sure what your true feelings for him are, but you want him to care about you. 

“How long did you know?” you whisper, staring at the ceiling. 

“I received word on your kidnapping two weeks after it happened. Given the situation, it was a difficult process to find you.” His voice sounds reassuring. Much like in all of your fantasies about this moment, he’s telling you want you want to hear. That doesn’t mean he’s lying to you, you don’t think he cares for it, but it seems too good to be true. Reading between the lines, he out saving you on the back-burner until he had some people to spare. 

Marvin has told you that you shouldn’t dwell on the past, that you shouldn’t try and shift the blame onto anyone, especially those who weren’t involved in the kidnapping itself, but you’re finding it difficult. It’s easier to deal with the consequences, the fact that you killed Adrian, when you have someone else to hate for what happened. 

“I killed someone, you know?” your whispered voice is shaky. You’ve never told this to anyone other than Marvin. “It was Adrian.” 

Hux nods, probably happy on the inside, he’s never liked Adrian. “I know, Lieutenant Williams told me.” Once again, his voice sounds comforting. He turns his body so that he’s facing you. You do the same. “It was the right thing, (Y/N).” 

You don’t say anything. You want to argue, you want to tell him that killing someone is never okay, but you hold your tongue. You’ve just made up, and you don’t have the energy for another potential argument. 

Instead, you change the subject to baby names. Given the unknown gender - something you had to beg Hux not to find out - the both of you list multiple names until exhaustion takes over your body. 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

A searing pain rips through your body. 

You lie on the hospital bed with your mother beside you. She holds your hand as you push through the pain. You begged for an epidural, but nobody would give it to you, they said something about you being too far along. You scoff, you’ve been in labor for what feels like hours. 

Hux stands near the bed, he’s not getting involved as much as your mother - who is your actual saving grace right now, but you’re happy he’s here. 

You scream as you push, squeezing your mother’s hand too tight, not that she complains. For every tear that you shed, she’s there to wipe it away, telling you that you’re going to be fine, that the baby is going to be fine. 

As the pain goes on and on, as you push and push, you begin to feel light headed. You can hear the doctor’s saying something, but their voices sound distant, blurry, even. They’re mixed with a high pitched whine, something you remember hearing back when you’d been kidnapped. 

_No, can’t think about that._

You try to shake it off. You feel as though you’re slipping away. 

“... much blood.” You hear someone’s voice say. The last words you hear before slipping into darkness. 

 

.

.

.

.

 

The first thing you feel is the soreness down south. 

_The baby!_

It all comes back to you now. You must have passed out. 

Opening your eyes, you look around the room. Your tired eyes land on the topless Hux holding a baby against his chest. Your heart melts at the sight. 

As he sits in the armchair, his eyes are focused on the baby. He looks like a different person. Before, this is only something you’d dream of seeing, and every time you did you’d cut yourself off thinking he’d never do that, but here he is. 

“What happened?” You grumble, your voice is sore.

Looking at you, he looks relieved. 

Carefully getting up from the bed, he moves towards your bed. “You lost too much blood.” Sliding into the bed next to you, he carefully puts an arm around you. Laying on your side, you share Hux’s chest with your tiny baby. 

“Boy or girl?” you ask, not daring to touch the baby in case you wake them up. 

“Boy.” he says before planting a quick kiss on your forehead. Before you could ask the name, he beats you to it, “Tiberias.” 

You smile into his chest. Your father’s name. You almost thought he’d choose a name that he liked, possibly even Armitage Jr, but instead he chose the name he knew you’d like. 

You’d smile up at Hux, but you can’t take your eyes off your baby. In the back of your mind, you’re trying to pick up on any tiny details, any indication of whether the baby is actually Hux’s, but there’s nothing. This baby is a clean slate, no hair, no open eyes, nothing incriminating. Judging by the way Hux was holding baby Tiberias, you’re not sure it really matters. Hux is his father regardless. 

As you, your husband and your newborn baby lay in the tiny hospital bed, you feel at peace. Well, you feel sore down there and extremely tired, but you feel at peace. You feel happy in your tiny bubble, so well protected. 

Your exhausted mind runs over all of the things that your baby can do, all of the things you done as a child. You imagine Hux joining in on baby activities, of course you know it’s going to be a task to get him involved, but you’ll try. 

As you stare at your baby’s unopened eyes, you make an unspoken promise to give this child a happy life. A promise to involve his father more than yours was, even if that means having to drag Hux away from meetings. A promise to yourself that you’re going to let go of whatever anger or burden that you’ve felt in the last year, anything that holds any kind of negativity. You can’t ever forget it, even the things that Hux let happen to you during your early days as a married couple, but you can move past it.

This child is a fresh start. A new life as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at endings, but I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> *gets out the flashcards with my farewell speech on*
> 
> I'd like to take the time to thank, not only those who took the time to give kudos or comment, but those who simply read this story. It has had its ups and downs and mistakes, but I'm happy that I kept writing (even if it took me months to update) and I'm so thankful that people kept reading regardless. Y'all are awesome as heck. 
> 
> As always, lemme know what you think <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey there.  
> I'm not the best writer ever, but I was sick of imagining this alone so I decided to try and write it. This is my first fanfic ever (also the first story - besides screenplays - that I have written since I was in school) so bear with me.


End file.
